CSI Connecticut
by AlePattz
Summary: Secuela de CSI Seattle. Bella y Alice han comenzado su propia agencia de detectives mientras Edward dirige Investigaciones Masen. El plan de vivir una vida tranquila se desmorona cuando la agencia indaga demasiado en un caso, el pasado de Alice la alcanza y la misión de Edward de encontrar al topo en el laboratorio significa que sospecha de todos. Historia escrita por Michaelmas54
1. ¡BANG!

**¡Surprise! I know, I know… I just finished TB and now I'm back! Surely you know I love you all and wanted to spoiled you so here's the sequel of CSI Seattle and like you know, the author of this amazing story is Michaelmas54. Thank you so much for give your permission to this translation hun :)**

**¡Sorpresa! Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Acabo de terminar TB y ahora estoy de vuelta! Seguramente saben que los amo a todos y quería consentirlos, así que aquí está la secuela de CSI Seattle y, como saben, la autora de esta increíble historia es Michaelmas54. Muchas gracias por dar tu permiso para esta traducción querida :)**

* * *

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks! **_

* * *

**N/A Preparando el escenario para CSI Connecticut; Bella, Jasper y Alice, (y Molly la gata), se han mudado de la Costa Oeste a la Costa Este y ahora viven con Edward, Carlisle y Esme en la encantadora casona del tío Anthony en la playa. Bella y Alice han abierto una agencia de detectives por diversión y Edward heredó el laboratorio de investigaciones Masen después de la muerte de Anthony, pero todavía no ha averiguado quién estaba dispuesto a vender su investigación a un periódico nacional. La recuperación de Esme es lenta y ella ignora que es un vampiro. Bella y Edward siguen enamorados apasionadamente, pero Bella extraña desesperadamente a su familia y a sus amigos. **

**Definitivamente les espera un viaje agitado y excitante, cuando la agencia de detectives se mete en problemas, el pasado de Alice vuelve a atormentarla, y el topo en el laboratorio busca mucho más que dinero. ¡Además, y lo más importante para aquellos que les gustan los lemons, descubriremos por qué el sexo es muuuucho mejor que el sexo humano! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO – ¡BANG! **

_**Oficina de Cullen, Servicio de Investigaciones– una tarde fría de diciembre. **_

"¡Estoy aburrida, Alice!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es demasiado fácil."

"¿Qué?"

"Hacer tu trabajo."

"Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo si resuelvo los casos muy rápido."

"Entiendo eso, pero al menos podrías hacer esperar _un poco_ a los clientes."

"Supongo que sí, pero, ¿para qué molestarse? Quiero decir, piensa en ese pendejo, Clem Baker, por ejemplo. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta que estaba tratando de poner una trampa."

"Yo no."

"Era obvio, Bella. No tuve que mirar ni cinco minutos en su futuro para ver que estaba planeando vivir con una chica veinte años más joven que él."

"Está bien, supongo que podría haberlo adivinado cuando lo vi. El hombre típico de mediana edad con bronceado falso, un coche deportivo y ropa disco, evidentemente en la crisis de la mediana edad. Pero nunca habría adivinado que contrataría a un gigoló para perseguir a su esposa y así evitar pagar la pensión alimenticia. Qué pendejo, pidiéndonos conseguirle fotografías comprometedoras."

"¡Sip! Un auténtico pendejo."

"Oh, bueno, recibió lo que se merecía."

"Sí, lo hizo. Conseguiste unas geniales fotos 'comprometedoras' de él con su rubita tonta. Me encantó enviarlas de manera anónima a su esposa."

"Con suerte, lo dejará en bancarrota."

"Lo hará; lo he visto. Pero, ¿creerías que él está realmente agradecido conmigo en este momento?"

"¿Cómo demonios lograste eso?"

"Después del divorcio, la rubita lo habría despojado de todo. Lo ha hecho al menos dos veces antes con otros tipos. Averigüé que es una rompehogares y estafadora profesional. El gigoló que le recomendó a Clem, es en realidad su novio y trabajan en equipo. Ayer le envié a Clem información de sus antecedentes, así que tuvo un escape muy afortunado."

"¡_Wow_!"

"Aunque sigue siendo un pendejo, aun cuando pagó su cuenta con una bonificación."

Bella le sonrió a Alice por un momento, luego se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana para ver si algo ocurría afuera en la calle. La ventana de cristal por la que miraba era clara por dentro pero tintada por fuera para disminuir el resplandor del sol durante el día, además evitaba que los peatones vieran hacia adentro. También disimulaba el efecto que los rayos del sol tenían en su piel y en la de Alice, lo que era vital si tenían visitantes en la oficina cuando estaba soleado.

Afuera, la calle estaba tranquila para ser un viernes por la tarde y solo unos cuantos transeúntes pasaron mientras Bella estaba parada ahí; ninguno de los cuales se molestó en echar un vistazo a las insulsas oficinas que tenían las iniciales CSI grabadas en las ventanas y sobre la sólida puerta de seguridad que solo podía ser abierta por un sistema de desbloqueo conectado al intercomunicador. Los clientes de CSI hacían contacto casi exclusivamente al acceder a su sitio web o por vía recomendación boca a boca de clientes satisfechos. Solo de vez en cuando entraban transeúntes de la calle para pedir ayuda.

Apenas empezaba a oscurecerse después de un peligroso día soleado de invierno. Bella levantó la vista al cielo que había estado azul hasta hace aproximadamente una hora, pero ahora se estaba tornando de un color gris acerado anunciando que se acercaba una noche fría. El viento se calmó considerablemente desde esta mañana cuando dejaron la casa para viajar a la oficina. Una fuerte y helada brisa del este había estado golpeando la casa toda la noche y la hierba en las dunas que había sido incapaz de resistir el poder del viento que venía del mar, todavía yacía contra la arena cuando recorrían la ruta hacia la carretera principal. Pero había sido un día perfecto para navegar y Bella sabía que Edward y Carlisle habían salido en su yate nuevecito, sin duda llevándolo hasta su límite. Ambos, padre e hijo habían sido marineros competentes antes que fueran transformados y ahora, usando sus habilidades mejoradas y abundante energía, disfrutaban de poner a prueba su capacidad en mar abierto, sabiendo que si el mar ganaba la batalla, no perderían su vida por su temeridad.

Afortunadamente, Jasper odiaba el agua, así que siempre estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la casa de la playa y trabajar desde ahí, al mismo tiempo que le hacían compañía a Esme, mientras las chicas estaban en CSI y Carlisle y Edward estaban navegando o en el laboratorio de Edward, en Investigaciones Masen.

Carlisle iba al laboratorio con Edward solo de vez en cuando, ya que estaba disfrutando de estar nuevamente con su esposa; compensando todos los años perdidos cuando Esme vivía en el centro de cuidados especiales después que le falló su mente por completo. A pesar de ser transformada, Esme todavía estaba bastante frágil y no podía dejársele sola. Su memoria a corto plazo era deficiente y, más importante aún, la familia no podía confiar en que 'actuara como humana' si se alejaba de la casa. Mejoraba cada día, pero aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de que pudiera considerarse curada de su demencia y pudiera vivir de nuevo independientemente.

Cuando se mudaron al este, Jasper y Alice también habían reubicado la Consultoría de Finanzas Cullen, que era el negocio de inversión que habían establecido en Seattle. Alice seguía pronosticando los volátiles movimientos del mercado de valores con total exactitud, por lo que sus clientes estaban muy contentos, pero Jasper se aseguraba que sus ganancias no fueran demasiado excesivas porque eso podría atraer la inevitable curiosidad y atención indeseada de sus competidores a sus actividades. Jasper podía trabajar remotamente en su _laptop _mientras cuidaba de Esme, pero prefería trabajar en su oficina registrada que estaba ubicada en el mismo edificio que CSI justo en el piso de arriba. Cuando Jasper estaba ahí, Alice dividía su tiempo entre la agencia de detectives y la oficina de Jasper y el arreglo funcionaba bastante bien.

Mientras Bella miraba por la ventana de la oficina hacia la nada particularmente atractiva vista al otro lado de la calle, no por primera vez pensó con nostalgia en Seattle; la ciudad dónde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta. Echaba de menos la lluvia, la cual recordaba siempre tenía el olor y el sabor del Pacífico cuando salpicaba en su rostro mirando hacia arriba. Echaba de menos las violentas tormentas que bajaban del Monte Rainer, iluminando espectacularmente el cielo antes que un trueno casi la matara del susto. Extrañaba el fresco viento helado que bajaba de Canadá y Alaska, finalmente trayendo consigo nieve y hielo que dejaba caer sobre la resistente población. Pero, más que nada, echaba de menos poder caminar libremente bajo los rayos del sol en pantalones cortos y camiseta, o con un bonito vestido veraniego y sandalias, sin tener que preocuparse que alguien notara que su piel bellamente pálida brillaba como diamantes bajo la luz del sol.

Bella recordó esas primeras semanas después que Alice la transformó y sus primeras aventuras de caza en el bosque que rodeaba Forks, sobre todo la noche cuando yacían en el suelo del prado mirando a las estrellas, que fue cuando se expresó por primera vez su idea y la de Alice de abrir una agencia de detectives. En ese momento, fue solo una ligera idea, pero después de establecerse en la costa este decidieron llevarla a cabo. Cullen Servicio de Investigaciones nació no mucho tiempo después y habían abierto sus puertas hace poco más de un mes.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó su primera semana trabajando. Había sido un inicio lento con el teléfono sonando solo una vez, y eso fue por una desconsolada mujer que había perdido a su gata de dieciocho años de edad. No tenías que ser una psíquica para resolver que esa vieja minina muy probablemente ya estaba en el cielo de los gatitos, pero Alice fue muy profesional y le dijo a la mujer que enviaría a su 'equipo de investigadores' a averiguar lo que le había pasado a la gata Coco.

Desde entonces las llamadas se habían incrementado poco a poco y ahora tenían dos o tres solicitudes cada día; los casos oscilando de disputas matrimoniales, donde ya fuera el esposo o la esposa querían que se siguiera a su media naranja, a un crimen menor para el cual la policía local no tenía el personal o la inclinación de investigar por sí mismos. De vez en cuando, recibían una orden de trabajo un poco más excitante, como personas desaparecidas, fraude empresarial, o su actual caso más interesante, el cual eran pandillas de traficantes merodeando en las escuelas locales, pero hasta ahora no les había llegado nada que realmente supusiera un desafío y ambas estaban desesperadas porque se les ofreciera algo a lo que pudiera clavarle el diente; en otras palabras un verdadero misterio que Alice no pudiera resolver en cinco minutos.

Recientemente, como un favor a la comunidad, Alice había estado alertando a la policía de serios crímenes que ocurrirían, principalmente en su propio vecindario pero también mucho más lejos. Lo hacía de forma anónima, lo que fascinaba a las fuerzas policiales ya que estaban más que dispuestos a tomar el crédito por su 'diligente trabajo de investigación' cuando un criminal era atrapado en el acto. Ayer había dejado un mensaje en el precinto local diciendo que un importante intercambio de drogas se llevaría a cabo hoy en un club en la ciudad, así que verían las noticias locales mañana por la mañana con interés para ver si se había hecho algún arresto.

Bella sabía que era frustrante para Alice tener que permitir que algunos horribles crímenes que había previsto que ocurrirían, realmente sucedieran, pero era precavida para no atraer atención a su persona, ya que estaba en el 'Código de Conducta Volturi para Vampiros' (obviamente no escrito), que su especie no debería utilizar sus poderes especiales para interferir con las vidas de la población mortal, además de succionarles la sangre vital, por supuesto. Lo último que necesitaban era otra visita de Aro y sus hermanos, de modo que Alice era selectiva con la información que ofrecía, concentrándose en crímenes contra niños y traficantes de drogas; las dos áreas que más aborrecía.

Bella se apartó de la ventana y miró a Alice que estaba sentada en su elegante silla de oficina de cuero negro con sus pies sobre el escritorio, mientras se pintaba las uñas de forma experta con esmalte azul lavanda. Alice no había cambiado en absoluto desde el día que se conocieron en su oficina de Seattle. Todavía se veía como si estuviera a principios de sus veintes, aunque tenía más de cien años. Su cabello era negro azabache y sedoso, sin matices grises que estropeara su apariencia juvenil. Su piel era perfecta y sus ojos de un brillante castaño dorado, realzados por su maquillaje aplicado de forma experta.

La ropa seguía siendo el primer amor de Alice, aparte de su amor por Jasper, por supuesto, por lo que era afortunado que sus inversiones en la bolsa fueran lo suficientemente exitosas para financiar sus desmedidos gastos en ropa, zapatos y accesorios de diseñador. Su última adquisición, un exclusivo bolso Vivienne Westwood color azul lavanda, estaba sobre su escritorio en un lugar privilegiado para poder mirarlo con lujuria, hasta que el siguiente bolso nuevo llegara a remplazarlo.

Desde que se mudó a Connecticut, Alice había ayudado a Bella a adaptarse a su vida como vampiro, y aparte de echar de menos a su familia y sus amigos que vivían en el estado de Washington, Bella parecía muy feliz. Su nueva familia era un grupo muy unido, que se unió aún más por una reciente amenaza seria a su existencia, pero ese problema se había resuelto y todo casi había vuelto a la normalidad; lo que sea que fuera normal para seis vampiros tratando de existir en el arbolado Connecticut.

Bella regresó a su escritorio cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Era Edward.

"Hola corazón, ¿dónde estás?" Dijo contenta; aun sintiendo la emoción del nuevo amor siempre que él la llamaba.

"Carlisle acaba de atracar el bote. Vamos a limpiar aquí, luego volveremos a la casa de la playa para relevar a Jasper. ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar en la agencia?"

"No mucho. El teléfono solo ha sonado una vez en la última hora y Alice ya ha resuelto la mayoría de nuestros casos debido a su atemorizante cerebro clarividente, así que en cualquier momento comenzaremos a cerrar la oficina por el fin de semana. ¿Te divertiste hoy?"

"Sí, fue estupendo. El nuevo bote es increíble. Se maneja muy bien y el clima estaba perfecto. Tan pronto como esté seguro de poder manejarlo por mi cuenta, podemos partir en él unas semanas si quieres. Podríamos navegar al Caribe."

"Es muy soleado ahí, Edward; solo digo."

"No, por la noche no. Solo piensa en toda la música maravillosa."

"Está bien, está bien, me has convencido. Solo sigue practicando 'izando la vela mayor' o lo que sea que hagas, y luego podemos desaparecer por un tiempo."

"Genial. Bien, te veré como en una hora entonces en la casa de la playa."

"Te amo."

"Te amo más."

Bella cerró su teléfono y lo dejó caer dentro de su bolso, que era uno de los viejos de Alice que ya había caído en desgracia. La mayor parte de la ropa y accesorios de Bella venían por medio de Alice, pero su talla de zapatos era diferente así que ella tenía que comprar los suyos. Aunque prácticamente Bella vivía en tenis; calzado en el que a Alice nunca se le vería ni muerta, por lo que en la casa había innumerables cajas de _Manolos _apenas usados que probablemente nunca volverían a ver la luz del día.

Alice le estaba soplando aire a sus uñas para acelerar el proceso de secado cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

"Yo contesto," se ofreció Bella, sin querer que Alice arruinara su manicura. Caminó apresuradamente hacia el otro lado del escritorio de Alice y cogió el auricular. Al llevarlo a su oído se escuchó un ruido de cristal rompiéndose, seguido al instante de una explosión ensordecedora frente a ella. Alice chilló cuando fue lanzada hacia atrás en su silla de oficina antes de que se estrellara contra la pared para luego volcarse hacia adelante, arrojándola al suelo.

Bella dejó caer el teléfono y en una milésima de segundo, moviéndose más veloz que lo que el ojo podía ver, estaba donde Alice yacía, justo cuando otra explosión saturaba el aire y escuchó un ruido de silbido justo a un lado de su oído, seguido por el sonido de cristal explotando detrás de ella. Giró su cabeza de golpe y vio la foto enmarcada de Jasper que Alice tenía sobre su escritorio, hecha pedazos en el suelo.

Bella se arrojó sobre Alice y cubrió su propio rostro y el de Alice con sus brazos. Varias balas más atravesaron la oficina, incrustándose en las paredes y los muebles; una atravesando la silla en la que había estado sentada antes, haciéndola girar varias veces antes de estrellarse en un archivador.

"Quédate completamente inmóvil," le susurró a Alice, que estaba boca abajo y sin moverse, si era por el miedo o por la conmoción, Bella no podía decirlo. Ella sabía que si siguieran siendo humanas, al menos Alice ya estaría muerta en estos momentos, pero también sabía que nada además del fuego podía terminar con sus vidas, y ese simple hecho la convenció de que quien sea que estuviera disparándoles, no sabía que eran vampiros.

Otra ráfaga de fuego roció la habitación y Bella sintió un violento golpe en su costado y luego otro en su pierna. Sabía que le habían dado y las balas penetraron su ropa, pero afortunadamente no pudieron ir más allá. Miró de soslayo sin mover su cabeza, y vio el cañón de un arma de alto calibre apuntándole directamente a través de un agujero en la ventana y un ojo entrecerrado mirándola a través de otro.

Al yacer en el suelo haciéndose pasar por muerta, Bella escuchaba con atención a lo que estaba pasado afuera, tratando de captar cualquier pista sobre quién estaba haciendo esto. Cuando los tiros finalmente se detuvieron, escuchó dos voces masculinas que provenían de la acera.

"_¿Les diste?" _

"_Sí, las dos perras cayeron. Puedo verlas en el suelo. Ya no van a ir a ningún lado. Tienen más agujeros que la red de pesca de mi pa." _

"_Bien, salgamos de aquí y vamos por nuestro dinero con Frank y Louis." _

Bella escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta acelerando el motor y el tono mucho más fuerte cuando se alejó a toda velocidad, para luego desvanecerse gradualmente en la distancia. Se levantó con cuidado, ya que no estaba todavía muy convencida que los vampiros fueran indestructibles, pero después de examinar su piel donde le habían dado aceptó que era, afortunadamente, a prueba de balas.

Bella sacudió con cuidado pequeños fragmentos de cristal de su ropa mientras contemplaba la devastación que era su oficina. Inspeccionó la escena frente a ella y velozmente contó al menos dieciséis agujeros en la ventana y muchos más casquillos en el suelo o incrustados en las paredes. Se inclinó hacia Alice para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mientras se enderezaba, notó que una de las balas había atravesado el preciado bolso y ahora sobresalía del escritorio. Alice no había visto eso; estaba más preocupaba por el daño a su ropa, ya que un gran agujero de bala era evidente cerca de dónde aún yacía su innecesario corazón.

"Mira lo que esos bastardos le han hecho a mi chaqueta, Bella," chilló.

"¡Alice, te dispararon! ¿No es eso un poco más importante que el daño a tu ropa?"

"Todavía estoy de pie, pero esos pendejos han arruinado mi hermosa chaqueta Dior. Es, ahora era, original de París; tuve que usar todo tipo de influencias para ponerle las manos encima. No consigues ropa así en Craig's List."

"Eso no importa, Alice; alguien trató de matarnos y esos disparos deben haberse escuchado a kilómetros. La policía estará aquí en cualquier minuto y todavía está claro afuera. Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí para que den por hecho que no estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió el ataque. Agarra tus cosas, sal por la puerta de incendios y ve por el coche. Yo pondré el seguro de la puerta principal desde el interior y apagaré las computadoras."

Más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible, Bella hizo que la oficina se viera como si ellas ya se hubieran ido por el día y salió por la puerta trasera. Cuando se dirigía a su coche que habían estacionado al otro lado de la calle escuchó otro chillido, pero pudo darse cuenta por el tono de este que Alice acababa de descubrir que ahora su bolso tenía dos agujeros extras.

Unos segundos más tarde, un brillante Porsche amarillo rugió con una furiosa Alice al volante.

"Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos bastardos, los desgarraré miembro por miembro. _Nadie_, y me refiero a _na-die_, arruina algo diseñado por Vivienne Westwood y se sale con la suya. ¡Esto significa la guerra! ¿Quién crees que está detrás del ataque, Bella? Quiero ir tras ellos _justo en este momento _y mostrarles cuáles son las consecuencias si encabronas a un vampiro."

"Tengo una buena idea de quiénes eran y estoy segura que tú también. ¡Pero tú eres la del ojo que todo lo ve! ¿Cómo no viste que esto ocurriría?"

"No sé, pero cuando llegue a casa voy a acostarme en una habitación oscura hasta que surjan algunas respuestas."

Bella recordó las palabras de sus atacantes y ya había llegado a una conclusión lógica en cuanto a por qué las habían atacado. Estaba casi segura que Alice probablemente pensaba lo mismo que ella; que les habían disparado por un caso en el que estaban trabajando. Ser asesinadas por sus investigaciones no era algo que hubiesen considerado cuando abrieron CSI. Hasta este punto, manejar la agencia era solo un juego, pero ahora era muy serio. Sabía que tenía que hacérselo entender a Alice, así que usó su tono de voz más serio y firme.

"De algún modo nos hundimos en la mierda, porque, mi querida Alice, ese fue un golpe profesional si alguna vez he visto uno. En este momento no debemos pensar en venganza; esto podría tener serias implicaciones para toda la familia y tendremos que tomarlos en cuenta en cualquier acción que tomemos. Esto podría comprometer nuestro anonimato y seguridad. Necesitamos llegar a casa lo doble de rápido, porque estos tipos van tras nosotras y cuando averigüen que no estamos muertas, sin duda tratarán de descubrir dónde vivimos."

Bella abrió su móvil y presionó el número de Edward para poder advertirle de lo que acababa de pasar. Al esperar que contestara, el pánico se apoderó de ella y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Por lo general, Alice conducía tranquilamente cuando Bella estaba en el Porsche, pero con la bendición de Bella esta vez pisó el acelerador y la poderosa máquina respondió a la invitación con un rugido gutural. Mientras iban a toda velocidad por la ciudad hacia la costa y a la seguridad de la casa de la playa, el traidor sol que podía revelar que no eran de este mundo se hundía poco a poco bajo el horizonte. Para cuando la hermosa casa de madera junto al mar quedó a la vista, la seguridad de la noche había invadido el panorama y la plateada luz de la luna danzaba a través de las olas y sobre la brillante arena.

Cuando Alice hizo chirriar el coche hasta detenerse, Edward y Jasper salieron a la terraza. Literalmente en un instante, Bella y Alice estaban fuera del coche y en los brazos de sus hombres. No hacía ninguna diferencia que fueran vampiros inmortales; habían sido atacadas, y lentamente había asimilado ese hecho durante el viaje y las dos estaban impactadas y asustadas. Ahora, necesitaban averiguar quién estaba tratando de matarlas y, más importante aún, por qué.

Iba a ser una muy larga noche.

* * *

_**Pues aquí estamos de nuevo, ahora con la secuela de CSI Seattle WA. Y empezamos con algo de acción, ¿quiénes serán los que quieren matar a Alice y Bella? Como Bella lo dedujo es por un caso en el que trabajan, ¿pero cuál? Al igual que me dijo mi querida Eri, yo también auguraba que ese negocio de la agencia no sería un reto para Alice con sus habilidades, a la pobre de Bella solo le toca mirar y al parecer, aunque es feliz con Edward, no deja de añorar la vida que dejó atrás. ¿Tendrá eso alguna repercusión en su vida con Edward? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Hasta ahora, parece estar adaptándose a vivir juntos y a sus nuevas actividades, pero de acuerdo a lo que escribió la autora al principio, el viaje se volverá algo turbulento. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autoras y traductoras, y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización. Así que, usen el cuadrito al final del capítulo, escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen, sean agradecidos :) **_

_**De antemano, gracias por sus follows y favoritos, y por sus comentarios y me gusta en Facebook. **_


	2. Arrepentimientos

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**Seis semanas antes… **

**CAPÍTULO DOS – Arrepentimientos **

"Hola, papá."

"¡Bells! Me alegra verte, por fin; empezaba a olvidar como te veías."

"Lo siento, papá."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo te fuiste a la costa este con Edward? Siento como si fueran meses pero sé que no es tanto. Aunque esto del _Skype_ es increíble. Con suerte Sue está aquí para mostrarme qué hacer o nunca lo hubiera averiguado. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?"

"Estoy bien. Extrañándote y a Sue, obviamente, pero además de eso, estoy bien."

"¿Edward está cuidando de ti?"

"Edward es maravilloso. Es muy atento y sé que me ama; no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso."

"¿Lo amas, Bells?"

"Sí, muchísimo. Es diferente a lo que sentía por Jacob. Lo amé, pero estoy mucho más relajada y feliz con Edward; es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Así que… ¿pronto oiremos campanas de boda?"

"No, no por un tiempo. Todavía es muy pronto, aunque estoy segura que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él."

"Bueno, será mejor que te apresures; estoy ansioso por hacer rebotar a un nieto en mi rodilla."

"¡Papá!"

"Lo siento, Bella; mi boca es más veloz que mi cerebro algunas veces. Como sea, ¿cómo está Carlisle? ¿Todavía soportando?"

"Recibimos buenas noticias la semana pasada. Carlisle no padece de cáncer de páncreas, después de todo. Fue una severa pancreatitis con complicaciones y el médico de Carlisle solo sacó conclusiones porque había perdido mucho peso y la primera tomografía mostraba síntomas similares al cáncer. Está recibiendo muchos horribles tratamientos lo que es bastante desagradable y ahora está en una dieta especial y no puede beber alcohol por el resto de su vida lo que realmente le molesta, pero su nuevo doctor está convencido de que se recuperará por completo."

"Esas son noticias maravillosas, Bella. Edward debe estar eufórico."

"Lo está, sobre todo después que el tío Anthony murió tan repentinamente. Pensó que se quedaría solo para manejar el laboratorio. Ahora tiene a Carlisle y a mí para ayudarlo."

"Edward debe ser un hombre muy rico ahora, Bells. Su tío era multimillonario y leí que le dejó todo a Edward en su testamento."

"Eso es cierto; todo además de la casa en la playa y la tierra que la rodea de la cual Anthony era dueño conjuntamente con Carlisle. Aunque la mayor parte de la riqueza de Anthony está invertida en el laboratorio, porque él reinvertía todas las ganancias, pero sus previos descubrimientos generan una gran cantidad de ingresos cada año. Edward tiene una considerable cantidad de impuestos que pagar, pero nunca más le faltará dinero. Pero aun así desea trabajar, así que mañana empezará de nuevo en el laboratorio."

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Espero que tenga éxito en su investigación sobre la demencia."

"Yo también; está muy seguro que algún día encontrará una cura."

"Bueno, deséale buena suerte con eso de mi parte."

"Lo haré, gracias."

"Bells, no sé si es porque no te he visto por un tiempo, o si es esto del Skype, pero te ves diferente."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Sabes que siempre he dicho que eres hermosa, pero hoy te ves absolutamente radiante. Tu cabello tiene más volumen, tus ojos están más brillantes y tu piel está luminosa. ¿Has estado gastando montones del dinero de Edward en un salón de belleza?"

"Aww gracias, papá, pero no, no he hecho eso. Supongo que es una combinación de no tener que levantarme muy temprano para ir a trabajar todos los días y el agradable clima de otoño que hemos tenido en la costa este, y por supuesto, el estar enamorada."

"¿Estás segura? Realmente te ves como si resplandecieras."

"¡No estoy embarazada, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo!"

"¡No, para nada! La vida en la costa este parece sentarte bien, lo que significa que no te veré mucho, ¿o sí?"

"Trataré de ir pronto a casa, papá. Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí por el momento, así como cuidar de Carlisle mientras se recupera, lo que se toma mucho tiempo. Edward ha estado concentrado en asumir el manejo de los laboratorios, así que ha estado al teléfono con los abogados los últimos quince días sin descanso. Al menos tú y yo podemos hablar ahora por Skype."

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo, Bells. En fin, tengo que irme. Puedo escuchar a Billy tocando el claxon afuera; vamos a ir de pesca."

"Está bien; dale mis saludos a Billy. De verdad me alegra que se haya mudado a Forks. Estoy segura que vivir en un lugar nuevo le ayudará a sobreponerse a la pérdida de su esposa y de Jacob."

"Ha sido de ayuda, pero todavía es muy pronto. Adiós Bells."

"Adiós papá, te amo."

"También te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."

Bella se relajó en la silla en su recámara y suspiró cuando el rostro avejentado de Charlie desapareció de la vista. Si aún fuera humana sabía que estaría llorando en este momento, ya que las repercusiones de la decisión que ella y Edward habían tomado en esta casa, de convertirse en vampiros en vez de morir a manos de los Volturi, ahora afectaba su vida y la relación con sus amigos y familia. Había aceptado que no había tenido opción en el asunto, y a estas alturas Charlie habría estado buscándola desesperadamente sin esperanza de encontrarla si se hubiesen negado a convertirse en vampiros, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor en este momento. Solo quería sentir de nuevo los brazos de su padre a su alrededor, pero eso no iba a ocurrir debido a las leyes de Aro.

No era solo a su padre y a Sue a los que no podía ver, también era a su madre que vivía en Florida que ahora estaba a una distancia mucho más cerca que antes y ya estaba mencionando que quería visitarla. Bella no había visto a su madre desde su graduación de la universidad. Hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono, pero Renee estaba absorta en su propia vida con su esposo número cuatro, por lo que ninguna de ellas había hecho el esfuerzo de cruzar el continente para visitarse.

Bella sospechaba que su madre había empezado a llamarla más frecuentemente desde que se mudó a la costa este. Su primer contacto coincidió con que a Renee le llegaran las noticias que su hija ahora 'salía' con cierto Edward Masen que recientemente había heredado una fortuna multimillonaria. A su madre, de ningún modo le hacía falta dinero, ya que su cuarto esposo era un político adinerado y un exitoso hombre de negocios. Pero Renee podía oler una enorme billetera a cientos de yardas y había estado francamente decepcionada cuando Bella anunció su compromiso con Jacob, que era "solo un científico forense". No había hecho ningún esfuerzo por conocer a Jacob durante su relación, y solo había accedido a asistir a la boda si no coincidía con alguno de sus otros compromisos sociales, por lo que su repentino interés en el nuevo novio multimillonario de Bella era patéticamente obvio. Su última conversación telefónica había terminado amargamente, cuando Bella le dijo a su madre que tendría que esperar por una invitación y no debería presentarse a la puerta ya que los padres de Edward estaban enfermos y no podían lidiar con visitas. Bella había odiado mentirle a su madre, pero Esme aún no estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie y una visita improvisada de Renee habría sido muy incómoda, por no decir peligrosa. Renee había colgado con un bufido y Bella no había sabido de ella desde entonces.

Bella también dejó muchos amigos en Seattle y los echaba de menos tanto como echaba de menos a Charlie y Sue. Angela ya la había contactado y sugirió pasar a visitarla ya que tenía familia viviendo en Boston. Rosalie la había contactado regularmente ya que acababa de sucumbir a la persistencia de Emmett y había aceptado salir en una cita con él, y Bella estaba desesperada por recibir la información de su primera cita. Pero empezaba a resignarse al hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos y familia cara a cara, pero cómo iban a lograr eso sin levantar sospechas era un problema para el que Edward y ella aún no habían encontrado solución.

Luego estaba su carrera forense, la que ahora era inexistente y por lo que empezaba a sentirse un poco resentida. Edward planeaba regresar mañana al laboratorio por primera vez desde su transformación. Si el personal no notaba la diferencia en su nuevo jefe, su vida casi no tendría ninguna alteración de cuando era humano, considerando que ella había dejado a sus amigos y familia, y un trabajo que amaba con gente que respetaba, y ahora languidecía en la casa de la playa sin nada qué hacer. Alice y Jasper aún tenían su negocio financiero y estaban en proceso de trasladar su oficina de Seattle a Connecticut, lo que significaba que su transición a la costa este sería sin contratiempos. Así que una vez más, Bella tenía que aceptar que ella era la única que había renunciado a gran parte de su vida, ya que una parte necesaria de su trabajo en CSI era ir a escenas del crimen a examinar evidencia en el exterior, a la luz del día, no solo trabajar en un entorno científico estéril como el del laboratorio de investigación de Edward. Por lo tanto, a regañadientes, ya había aceptado que sería imposible que continuara en el trabajo por el que se había esforzado tanto para estar calificada, y esa idea la deprimió casi tanto como la separación de todos a los que había dejado.

Mientras miraba a la pantalla en blanco de la computadora, pensando en Angela y Rosalie y todas las otras personas que eran cercanas a ella, sintió un conocido par de brazos deslizarse en torno a su cintura y los labios de Edward presionándose en su cuello. No lo había escuchado subir las escaleras a su habitación ya que había estado absorta en sus propios pensamientos, pero al sentir sus caricias se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto, porque al momento que fue consciente de su presencia se relajó en su abrazo y se rindió a sus atenciones. Edward había anticipado que Bella estaría afectada después de hablar con su padre, y conocía la mejor forma de distraerla temporalmente del hecho que existía una gran posibilidad de que nunca podría volver a verlo en persona.

Edward giró el rostro de Bella hacia el suyo y besó sus labios con dulzura y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Sin romper el contacto, Bella se levantó despacio y el beso se volvió más intenso a medida que Edward movía su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. La cargó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y caminó hacia la pared hasta que su espalda estaba presionada contra ella, destrozó su ropa veloz y fácilmente hasta que quedó completamente desnuda. Después de posicionar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetar sus delgadas muñecas con una de sus fuertes manos, con su mano libre desabrochó sus pantalones, agarró su palpitante polla y se introdujo en ella, provocando que Bella gritara de placer.

Al penetrar su cuerpo dispuesto, él le susurró al oído, "¿Esto te recuerda algo, Bella?"

"El cuarto del conserje," respondió Bella sin aliento entre estocadas. "¡Apenas si pude caminar después!"

"No eras un vampiro entonces."

"Por lo que recuerdo, tampoco tú."

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que necesites caminar a algún lado en lo que queda del día?"

"No particularmente; puedes cargarme a cualquier parte en tus fuertes brazos vampíricos si quieres."

"Entonces, tú lo pediste, mi preciosa, lasciva y temeraria prometida. ¡Prepárate para la completa experiencia sexual vampírica!"

Con eso, Edward aumentó la velocidad, penetrando a Bella con fuerza mientras ella gemía en éxtasis. Su pelvis se movía velozmente y con fuerza mientras su otra mano se movía libremente sobre el cuerpo expuesto de ella mientras sus muñecas seguían atrapadas sobre su cabeza en su agarre como el de tenazas. Su boca estaba en todo el rostro de ella y su cuello, alternando entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos con sus dientes mientras ferales gruñidos salían de la boca de su estómago.

El primer orgasmo de Bella la golpeó como un tren expreso. A medida que la sensación de éxtasis llegaba a cada extremidad de su ser, ella sintió como si hubiese perdido completamente el control de su mente y su cuerpo. Edward no paró, aun cuando estaba consciente de que ella se había corrido. La había sentido estremecerse violentamente en sus brazos, luego experimentó el extraordinario efecto que su orgasmo tuvo en su polla. Él rugió por el placer, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás en satisfacción, para luego hundir sus dientes en el cuello expuesto de Bella dejando intensas marcas rojas de sus incisivos afilados como una navaja.

Él continuó penetrándola y al sentir que su propio clímax se acercaba, soltó las muñecas de Bella y la alejó de la pared, permitiendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás para que su boca tuviera acceso a sus pechos. Lamió, chupó y mordió cada uno por turnos, dejando más marcas en su suave piel para igualar aquellas que cubrían su cuello y hombros. Al caminar hacia la cama, todavía lamiendo y mordiendo su cuerpo, salió de ella entonces, arrojándola al colchón y mirándola lujuriosamente. Mientras ella yacía retorciéndose en la cama, esperando su último asalto, él se arrancó la ropa, agarró sus pantorrillas y las levantó en el aire.

"Aquí viene, Bella. Si todavía fueras humana, lo que voy a hacerte ahora te mataría. ¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, Edward. Sabes que me encanta esto; solo piérdete en mí."

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al colocarse entre sus piernas. Acarició su polla varias veces antes de introducirse en ella, luego aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza lentamente hasta que sus caderas se movían más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podía lograr. Los tobillos de Bella estaban a cada lado de sus hombros y al inclinarse hacia adelante, sus piernas se abrieron aún más. Lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella podría ser descrito adecuadamente como si estuviera en constante estado de orgasmo, pero incluso mientras un exquisito remolino de emociones ocurría dentro de su cabeza, todavía podía sentir que Edward se acercaba a su propia liberación.

Ella abrió sus ojos para ver, ya que ver a Edward correrse era una de los placeres de su vida. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y fijos en el rostro de ella, como un animal salvaje que estaba a punto de atacar a su presa. La intensidad de su mirada era atemorizante, pero ella sabía que él estaba bajo control y lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando su rostro frenético se distorsionó y su polla pulsó dentro de ella, él arrojó de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás, y al dejar escapar un alarido de satisfacción, se cernió sobre ella, mostrando sus dientes que brillaban por el veneno para luego desplomarse sobre ella con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, aplastándola en sus brazos. Empujó bruscamente su cabeza hacia un lado y después de un último gruñido, hundió sus dientes en su cuello, pero esta vez prolongó la mordida mientras su cuerpo se vaciaba dentro de ella, no solo de su semilla, sino también de su veneno.

Mientras el ardiente líquido se extendía por su cuerpo, Bella se corrió por última vez y gritó por el placer; no solo por su propia liberación, sino por saber que Edward acababa de experimentar un orgasmo alucinante de increíble intensidad, un éxtasis que nunca podría haber alcanzado si aún fuera humano.

A los pocos segundos de su orgasmo, ella sintió los efectos del veneno de Edward en cada parte de su ser cuando su temperatura interna comenzó a elevarse. Si no hubiese experimentado esto antes habría pensado que se preparaba para la combustión espontánea, cuando ríos de calor recorrieron sus extremidades y salieron por los poros de su piel provocando que sintiera como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Cerró sus ojos a medida que su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, pero detrás de sus párpados danzaban arcoíris de color frente a ella, creando formas y patrones psicodélicos al alejarse hacia el infinito. Después de unos minutos de lo que solo podría describirse como un 'viaje', el calidoscopio de luces se desvaneció a un suave enfoque y una sensación de euforia la invadió saturando las células de su cerebro, tanto que sintió como si flotara en el aire.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos para ver a Edward mirándola, observando el efecto que sus fluidos corporales tenían en ella. Se estiró y lo besó con ternura, luego tiró de él para que quedara de nuevo sobre ella para poder compartir el calor de su cuerpo con él. Mientras yacía ahí, él le ofreció su cuello y ella hundió sus dientes en su piel y los mantuvo ahí hasta que su propio veneno dejara de fluir.

Cuando se apartó de él, lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo más," respondió él y la besó en la frente. Entonces, mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el veneno de ella, se envolvieron en un inquebrantable abrazo hasta que los dos regresaron al planeta Tierra, y se quedaron en los brazos del otro por varias horas a medida que el día se tornaba en noche.

Al yacer bajo la tenue luz, Bella observó con fascinación cómo su piel sanaba por sí sola de las cicatrices que Edward había dejado con sus dientes y de hecho, lamentaba que pronto desaparecería toda pizca de evidencia de cuando hicieron el amor. Tener su veneno dentro de su cuerpo era la sensación más intensa que había experimentado y sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó la primera vez que Edward había llegado a tal frenesí que la mordió con su veneno.

Había ocurrido una semana después de haber sido transformados y estaban solos en la casa de Forks. Edward se había armado de valor y llamó a Jasper para contarle lo que ocurrió cuando empezó a entrar en pánico pensando que tal vez había matado al amor de su vida. ¡Después que Jasper controló su risa, le aseguró a Edward que no le había hecho ningún daño y que esperaba que Bella estuviera disfrutando de la relajación poscoital! No mucho después, luego de su primer cacería exitosa solos en el bosque, Bella le había correspondido mientras tenían un encuentro amoroso al aire libre y también mordió a Edward. Después de recuperarse, hicieron un pacto de nunca volverlo hacerlo al exterior y también de reservar ese tipo de encuentros para 'ocasiones especiales' ya que los dos quedaban física y mentalmente exhaustos por horas, lo que para vampiros, cuyo instinto de supervivencia era intenso, los hacía sentir muy vulnerables.

La recámara estaba a oscuras cuando finalmente sintieron que sus fuerzas volvieron, de modo que se levantaron y se ducharon juntos, para luego bajar y salir a la terraza donde Jasper y Alice estaban acurrucados en uno de las bancas de madera mirando a las estrellas, mientras intentaban ocultar las sonrisas de suficiencia de sus rostros sin tener éxito.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Bella preguntó, cuando Alice se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar reírse con ganas.

"Nada, Bella," respondió Alice cuando controló sus risas, "¡Pero Jasper y yo discutíamos si deberíamos construirles una extensión separada de la casa y hacerla a prueba de ruidos!"

"¡Oh!" Bella y Edward exclamaron al mismo tiempo, luego Jasper estalló en carcajadas, seguido por Alice, y después de unos segundos de vergüenza, los dos amantes se unieron a la hilaridad y se rieron con ellos, hasta que escucharon a Carlisle gritarles desde el interior del invernadero.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Bajen la voz allá afuera. ¡Es lo bastante malo tener que escuchar a mi hijo copulando con su novia, pero tratar de leer cuando hay una manada de hienas en la puerta es simplemente demasiado!"

* * *

_**¡Quien fuera vampiro! Jejejeje, ¿será que Carlisle está celoso, como sugirió mi querida Beta? Jajajaja. En fin, ya vieron por qué Alice dijo que el sexo era increíble. Si de por sí, estos dos eran unos calenturientos antes, ahora van a estar peor. Como ya habrán notado, la autora regresó seis semanas en el tiempo antes de lo ocurrido en la oficina de las chicas, veremos un poco cómo se han adaptado a su vida de vampiros, incluyendo un sexo increíble jejeje. Y finalmente veremos cómo hicieron frente a lo ocurrido esa tarde en la agencia de investigación. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa para leer sus reviews y ver que les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para ustedes y con ellos, USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización, de ustedes depende que recibamos capítulo más pronto. Solo escriban unas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y envíen ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, Esal, paosierra, Gabriela Cullen, Kell Masen, Techu, kaja0507, PRISOL, freedom2604, Yesenia Tovar, alejandra1987, Belen, johanna22, Mel ACS, Vrigny, Bertlin, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, aliceforever85, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Katie D.B, carolaap, Lizdayanna, dushakis, Kriss21, Maribel 1925, Adriu, Tecupi, bealnum, Sully YM, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, mony17, glow0718, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, patymdn, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, AngieSCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Say's, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, Mafer, myaenriquez02, Manligrez, piligm, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y los leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	3. Sospechosos

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES – Sospechosos **

Carlisle y Edward dejaron temprano la casa de playa la mañana siguiente y viajaron los ochenta kilómetros o más a Investigaciones Masen en el Porsche rojo de Anthony. Edward no había puesto un pie en los laboratorios desde el día después del funeral de Anthony, cuando pasó por ahí de camino al aeropuerto antes de viajar a Forks para su transformación. Eso fue hace más de seis semanas y ya se sentía extremadamente ansioso por volver a los laboratorios y encontrarse cara a cara con colegas que conocía muy bien, algunos de los que podrían notar que no era el mismo Edward que se fue para un largo descanso después de la repentina muerte de su tío.

Sabía que no había probabilidades de que alguien del personal se acercara y lo abrazara; el único contacto físico sería un cordial apretón de manos y eso solo sería con algunos miembros del personal de alto rango. También sabía que tendría que estar totalmente concentrado y en completo control de sus movimientos, ya que cualquier error, como mover sus miembros con demasiada rapidez, por ejemplo, no pasaría desapercibido por estas personas altamente competentes cuya vida entera estaba dedicada a detectar lo inusual. Finalmente, y más importante aún, estaría entre quinientos humanos de sangre caliente, y eso de por sí sería una prueba. Se había mezclado muchas veces con la población mortal desde que fue transformado y hasta ahora había sido capaz de controlar la tentación de atacar, pero todavía no había estado entre una gran concentración de humanos en un solo lugar, o encontrado a un humano que fuera irresistible. Sabía que llegaría el día, ya que Jasper y Alice le advirtieron de eso.

Antes de partir a Forks, Edward les había entregado las riendas de la compañía a tres colegas en los que confiaba completamente. Eran Ben Wolfe, un compañero científico, que como Edward, se había incorporado al laboratorio directamente de Yale. Habían estudiado juntos y tenían objetivos similares en lo que respecta a los campos de investigación médica elegidos, los que eran afecciones del cerebro y enfermedades del sistema nervioso central. Aunque era uno de los científicos más jóvenes empleado en el laboratorio, Edward le había otorgado a Ben la responsabilidad de ser el único empleado, aparte de él mismo, que sabía qué se estaba investigando en cada laboratorio individual.

El segundo era Jane Enfield, que estaba a cargo de recursos humanos y administración. Jane había trabajado para Anthony por más de quince años, inicialmente como su asistente personal pero recientemente en el puesto directivo como la jefa general de estos departamentos. Había sido designada en reconocimiento a su total dedicación a su trabajo y a Anthony, y era una de las pocas personas en el laboratorio que eran consideradas 'irremplazables'.

El último 'administrador' era Alfonso Caspari, mejor conocido como AC o Ace, que recientemente había sido designado como jefe del departamento que vigilaba todo aspecto de la seguridad, incluyendo los ciberataques a sus sistemas informáticos. Ace se incorporó a Investigaciones Masen a principios del verano y su reputación por ser el mejor en el negocio lo precedía. Edward estaba al tanto de que Ace era constantemente perseguido por compañías como Microsoft y Apple, pero él no estaba interesado en trabajar para una gigantesca corporación; este laboratorio con sus quinientos empleados era suficiente para él. Justo antes de que Edward se marchara a Forks, Ace incluso había sido abordado por el Pentágono que le había ofrecido una ridícula cantidad de dinero (según ellos) para que se uniera a ellos. Él respondió a su invitación por correo, declarando que,

1\. Aunque ahora era un ciudadano estadounidense, su familia inmediata en Italia estaba plagada de fascistas, miembros de la mafia y comunistas, por lo que no pasaría su proceso de investigación.

2\. Era bisexual y tenía más esqueletos fuera y dentro del armario que ellos horas en el día para investigar, por lo que sin duda caería en la categoría de 'persona no grata´.

Finalmente, y probablemente lo más importante.

3\. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos no podía pagarle.

Cuando le mostró el correo a Edward antes de enviarlo, Edward se rio por la última oración, pero reconoció que probablemente le pagaba el doble de lo que el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba recibiendo en su cheque mensual, pero lo valía. Millones de dólares en inversiones podrían ser robados en un instante si alguien tenía acceso a sus sistemas, y Anthony y Edward consideraban que su salario era dinero bien gastado. El espionaje corporativo era un negocio enorme, sobre todo porque algunos países del Lejano Oriente permitían flagrantemente que drogas que habían sido desarrolladas a un gran costo en el Este fueran sintetizadas y manufacturadas ilegalmente. El _hackeo_ de computadoras, o para darle un nombre de más alta tecnología, un ciberataque, era el arma preferida de los espías industriales, y Ace tenía que estar todo el tiempo a un paso adelante en el juego solo para mantenerse al día con los nuevos métodos de intervención que estaban siendo creados por gente extremadamente inteligente por todo el mundo.

Edward todavía no le había dicho a Ace sobre la visión de Alice que reveló que había un topo en el grupo que estaba dispuesto a vender su investigación a un periódico nacional. Su plan era hablar hoy con Ace sobre esto, cara a cara, y si sus investigaciones resultaban en tener que dejar ir a todos los miembros de su departamento de tecnología informática lo haría, y eso incluía deshacerse también de Ace si era necesario.

Edward estaba determinado a encontrar a la persona que fue capaz de _hackear_ la computadora de Anthony, o que tal vez tenía acceso a ayuda externa para hacerlo. Alice no podía ayudar, ya que todo lo que había 'visto' fue el artículo, que declaraba que un empleado de la compañía le había pasado al periódico la investigación de Anthony sobre una droga antienvejecimiento. Pero, como el empleado todavía no había actuado en realidad cuando Alice tuvo su visión, no tenía sentido ir al periódico por información porque el topo no los había abordado todavía, ya que Anthony fue asesinado antes de que encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

Con cientos de diferentes preocupaciones, ideas y problemas cruzando por su mente, Edward y Carlisle se detuvieron en la reja principal de Investigaciones Masen. El guardia de seguridad los hizo pasar hacia el estacionamiento prácticamente vacío donde Edward tomó el mismo lugar en el que su difunto tío había estacionado por años. Utilizó su tarjeta magnética de seguridad para entrar al edificio y después de pasar por un detector de metal, se dirigieron al escritorio de administración donde Jane ya estaba en su puesto y al teléfono. Cubrió el micrófono con la mano y les dio una amplia sonrisa cuando pasaron, susurrando, "Bienvenidos," para luego volver su atención nuevamente a la persona que llamaba.

Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo bien iluminado con paredes de cristal que tenía oficinas y laboratorios a cada lado, pero todas las habitaciones estaban vacías de humanos ya que aún era muy temprano por la mañana y el personal todavía no había llegado. Se dirigían al laboratorio privado de Anthony que estaba situado detrás de una puerta central al fondo del pasillo. Su laboratorio tenía una ubicación privilegiada en el enorme edificio de tres plantas que había sido diseñado para tener cuatro alas de igual tamaño y tenía la forma de una cruz. El laboratorio de Anthony cubría el ancho del extremo de un ala y tenía ventanales del piso al techo con puertas que se abrían hacia el lago privado que proporcionaba a los laboratorios agua dulce. También tenía una hermosa vista hacia varios acres de bosque que ahora resplandecía con los colores del otoño por los que este estado era famoso.

Después que el cuerpo de Anthony fue removido por el forense y la policía hubo llevado a cabo sus investigaciones, las puertas del laboratorio se habían cerrado con llave y Edward dejó estrictas instrucciones de que nadie tenía permitido entrar hasta que él regresara. Pero aún se sentía nervioso cuando giró la llave en la cerradura ya que no sabía qué esperar, o cómo iba a reaccionar cuando abriera la puerta y volviera al lugar donde Anthony había encontrado un rápido pero violento final.

Edward cruzó el umbral con cautela y Carlisle lo siguió de cerca, y aunque ninguno de ellos inhaló, los dos se tambalearon cuando el aire viciado llegó a su sensible nariz. Todavía podían oler la humedad de la ropa de Anthony, mezclada con el hedor a muerte que permanecía en el espacio cerrado, ya que el aire pútrido no tuvo por donde escapar durante las últimas seis semanas. Se detuvieron justo al pasar la puerta y sus ojos se desviaron al lugar en el suelo donde Anthony se había desplomado después que Jasper rompiera su cuello. Edward vio que las manos de su padre volaron a cubrir su rostro cuando el recuerdo de esa espantosa noche volvió a él.

Edward se volvió hacia su padre y lo atrajo en un reconfortante abrazo. No importaba lo trastornado y peligroso que había sido Anthony; aún era parte de la familia y los dos echaban de menos al hombre que había sido una gran parte de sus vidas hasta que la locura lo consumió.

"Terminó, papá. Tú y yo sabemos que a Anthony no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo. Incluso si no hubiera puesto sus ojos en el brazo y no hubiese sido corrompido por él, el forense dijo que estaba plagado de enfermedades y era drogodependiente por el dolor que sentía."

"Entiendo eso, hijo, pero me han ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos meses que no he tenido oportunidad de llorar la muerte de mi hermano."

"Lo sé, y siento lo mismo. Lamento que haya ocurrido así, pero ahora debemos dejar todo atrás."

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza negativamente y vio hacia el lugar en el suelo y habló como si Anthony todavía estuviera tendido ahí.

"Estoy vivo, Edward, y debía haber sido yo el que estuviera muerto en este momento, no Anthony. No solo eso, contra todo pronóstico tu madre está de vuelta con nosotros aun cuando está delicada. Tampoco puedo comprender eso. Nuestras vidas han cambiado totalmente por lo que somos, y es simplemente demasiado para asimilarlo todo al mismo tiempo."

Carlisle apartó los ojos del suelo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, agarrándolos con fuerza.

"Todavía eres joven, Edward, y te mantendrás joven por la eternidad, pero yo soy viejo, aunque tengo nuevamente la energía de la juventud. Creí que volver aquí me ayudaría a aceptar mi situación porque el laboratorio es la única parte normal de nuestra loca vida, pero solo me hizo darme cuenta que como vivimos está mal. Va en contra de todo lo que es natural en el mundo."

Edward no pudo responder a esa última declaración, pero una vez más rodeó a su padre con sus brazos mientras pensaba en lo que implicaba cómo veía su padre su situación.

Edward había estado eufórico cuando descubrió que no iba a perderlo. Además de eso su madre, aunque frágil, había vuelto a su vida. Ahora empezaba a comprender la cantidad de estrés bajo la que debe haber estado Carlisle después de, primero, vivir la pesadilla de mirar a la muerte a la cara por semanas después de su diagnosis y luego su inesperada recuperación. Ahora parecía haber caído víctima de un tipo de estrés postraumático, al verse abrumado por el sinnúmero de circunstancias que cambiaron su vida, todas al mismo tiempo. En circunstancias normales, Edward le habría aconsejado a su padre que viera a un psicólogo, pero la situación en la que estaban no la cubría ningún curso de psiquiatría. Estaban completamente solos y Edward sabía que tenía que apoyar a su padre mientras aceptaba que la vida iba a ser muy diferente de ahora en adelante.

Edward había planeado convertir el laboratorio de Anthony en su propia área de trabajo privada, pero el fantasma de su tío seguía presente en la habitación y era imposible considerar poder concentrarse en el trabajo con el espectro de Anthony observándolo. Sujetó el brazo de su padre y lo llevó de regreso por la puerta para luego cerrar con llave detrás de él, diciéndose que otro día decidiría qué hacer con la habitación.

Al volver por el largo pasillo, pudieron ver a Ben Wolfe caminando hacia el área de recepción y era inevitable que iban a encontrarse. Edward metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó una de las compresas calientes de excursionista que tenía escondidas ahí y en cuestión de segundos pudo sentir el calor en la palma de su mano. Carlisle hizo lo mismo, de modo que cuando Ben se acercó a su nuevo jefe, Edward le tendió su mano para saludarlo.

"Hola Ben, me alegra verte."

"Edward, bienvenido, y Carlisle, es genial verte tan bien."

"Gracias Ben, y también gracias por mantener el laboratorio funcionando mientras estuvimos fuera. ¿Cómo están las cosas?"

"Absolutamente bien. Jane ha sido una superestrella, manteniendo todo en orden. Ace solo mira a su pantalla por horas y luego habla sandeces con el resto de los _geeks_ en la tierra de las computadoras. He tenido que patear algunos traseros en los laboratorios, pero además de eso, todo está a pedir de boca."

"Excelente, me alegra escucharlo. Gracias también por mantenerme al día por correo electrónico; eso fue realmente útil. Pasaré a hablar contigo más tarde para que puedas darme las últimas noticias en algunos de los proyectos. ¿Ya llegó Ace?"

"Creo que sí, me pareció haber visto su coche entrar al estacionamiento cuando yo entré. Me alegra que estés de vuelta; este lugar no es lo mismo sin un Masen aquí."

Ben pareció incómodo justo después de decir eso.

"Lo siento, Carlisle. Lo siento, Edward. Eso fue desconsiderado de mi parte. Todos echamos de menos al Profesor Masen y ha sido extraño no tenerte tampoco a ti en el laboratorio, Edward."

"Está bien, Ben. No me ofendiste. También será extraño para mí no poder ir con mi tío para hablar de mi investigación, pero la vida continúa."

"Es cierto. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer y traseros que patear. Te veré más tarde, Edward."

"¿Crees que haya notado algo diferente en nosotros, papá?" Edward preguntó.

"No lo creo. Si lo hizo lo ocultó bien, porque no pude percibir ningún indicio de curiosidad mientras conversábamos. Cuando conociste a Alice y a Jasper, ¿de inmediato pensaste que eran extraños?"

"No, pero no los conocía de antes. Conozco a Ben de años."

"Tienes que recordar que Ben es un hombre. Recuerdo que Esme no me habló por días porque no había notado que cambió su peinado. Los hombres no notan cosas como esas. Es más probable que el personal femenino nos mire de forma extraña, pero no dirán nada."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque ahora eres el jefe, Edward!"

"Mierda, sí. Supongo que lo soy."

"Descubrirás que el personal te tratará diferente de ahora en adelante, de modo que puede haber susurros tras nuestras espaldas, pero nadie nos va a decir nada a la cara."

"Probablemente no, pero no olvides que vamos a poder escuchar sus susurros, ¡ahora tenemos oídos HD!"

Carlisle se echó a reír y le dio a Edward una palmada en la espalda. Edward estaba feliz porque el estado de ánimo de Carlisle había mejorado después del _shock _de volver al laboratorio de Anthony. Habían anticipado que sería un día de emociones encontradas así como encuentros problemáticos, y solo habían estado en el edificio menos de veinte minutos.

Al caminar hacia el departamento de Ace, Edward le preguntó a Carlisle cómo se sentía. Carlisle solo había estado en compañía humana unas cinco veces desde que fue transformado, pero parecía estar lidiando muy bien con la tentación.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Debo admitir que Jane olía muy apetitosa y tuve que refrenarme, pero tengo el control aquí así que no te preocupes."

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero avísame si sientes el impulso repentino de lanzarte sobre un miembro de mi personal. Jasper me advirtió que sin importar lo seguro que te sientas, de vez en cuando pasará alguien junto a ti con un olor tan dulce que requerirá una gran cantidad de control no atacar."

"De acuerdo, lo prometo. En cualquier caso, Edward, voy a sentarme junto al lago mientras hablas con Alfonso. Necesito comprender lo que ocurrió allá atrás y tal vez ese es el lugar correcto para hacerlo. Tuve mi última conversación razonable con Anthony en esa banca y quizás su espíritu está ahí esperándome para hacer las paces con él. Llámame cuando estés listo para irte."

"Lo haré; me llevaré aproximadamente una hora o algo así con Ace y Ben, y papá, no olvides cubrirte, hoy está bastante soleado."

Mientras Carlisle se alejaba, una de las colegas de Jane llamada Suzanne pasó por ahí y le dijo a Edward, "Buenos días, doctor Masen." Cuando desapareció al doblar en la esquina, él la escuchó susurrarle a otro miembro del personal de oficina.

"Jesús, Beth. ¿Cómo puede ese hombre verse más guapo cada vez que lo veo? ¡Deben ser contactos los que trae en sus ojos, porque ese color simplemente no es natural!"

Edward miró a través de la puerta de cristal del departamento de informática y vio la figura baja y corpulenta de Ace mirando a la pantalla de su computadora. Sus dedos estaban enterrados en una mata de cabello lacio color castaño oscuro y traía puesto, como era habitual, el jersey de color azul brillante de la selección nacional italiana de fútbol. Como la puerta de cada habitación estaba cerrada con llave por razones de seguridad, Edward la abrió con su llave maestra y Ace levantó la vista para ver quién visitaba su dominio tan temprano en la mañana.

"¡Edward, tú, perro! Bienvenido. Empezaba a preocuparme que te habías ido para siempre. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Estabas en terribles condiciones cuando te vi en el funeral."

"Estoy bien, pero volver al laboratorio de Anthony fue un poco extraño y mi padre estaba bastante sorprendido por cómo lo afectó. En este momento está en el lago, tomándose un poco de tiempo."

"¿Cómo está Carlisle? Lo vi unos días antes de la muerte de Anthony y se veía muy enfermo e incluso peor en el funeral."

"Ahora está bien encaminado a la recuperación, gracias a Dios. No tenía cáncer después de todo, y está respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Gracias por preguntar."

"Esas son buenas noticias; estoy seguro que debes sentirte aliviado."

Cuando ambos se sentaron, Ace miraba descaradamente a Edward con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro y como nunca se retraía de decir lo que estaba pensando, lo enfrentó.

"Edward, te ves increíblemente bien; de hecho, te ves diferente. ¿Has estado ejercitándote?"

Edward ocultó su sorpresa por la franqueza de Ace al echarse a reír y asentir de acuerdo.

"Sí, me agrada que lo hayas notado. He estado yendo al gimnasio todos los días recientemente, y papá y yo hemos salido mucho a navegar en las últimas semanas. Cuando sacamos el bote por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo fuera de forma que estaba así que me he estado ejercitando y me siento mucho mejor por ello. Salir en el bote le ha ayudado a papá a distraer su mente de la repentina pérdida de su hermano y me ha ayudado a mí a poner las cosas en perspectiva, como lo corta que es la vida y cómo debemos disfrutar al máximo cada minuto."

"Sin duda te ves muy en forma, de una forma no sexual debo añadir. Las vacaciones te han hecho bien."

"Sí. Estas seis semanas libres han sido mi primer descanso propiamente dicho desde que fui a Suecia con Anthony a recibir su Premio Nobel, lo que fue hace más de once años cuando tenía diecisiete, así que hace tiempo que necesitaba vacaciones. Sinceramente me siento mucho mejor por no haber estado cerca de tubos de ensayo por unas semanas, pero sé que es el momento de volver a trabajar."

"Bueno, definitivamente te ves fabuloso; incluso esas marcas en tu rostro han desaparecido. Revlon irá tras tu secreto."

Edward se rio otra vez, pero ahora se sentía muy preocupado porque Ace había sido muy observador, pero también muy aliviado de que pareció aceptar su explicación poco seria sin cuestionar. Era el momento de desviar su conversación de su apariencia física y hacia la razón principal por la que había ido a verlo esa mañana.

"Ace, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo serio. He descubierto que hubo una falla en nuestra seguridad."

Por un segundo, Ace parecía ofendido como si la declaración de Edward fuera un ataque personal a su profesionalismo, y luego se vio muy serio.

"¿Estás diciendo que tú has descubierto una falla, o te han dicho que hay una falla?"

"Solo digamos que una fuente muy confiable me ha informado que alguien obtuvo acceso a la investigación de Anthony y planeaba vender uno de sus descubrimientos a un famoso periódico. Antes que Anthony terminara en lo que estaba trabajando murió, por lo que el acuerdo nunca siguió adelante, pero sé a ciencia cierta que hay un topo en este establecimiento que sabe abrirse paso a través de tus _firewalls_ y está preparado para vender nuestros secretos por dinero."

Ace parecía atónito pero pensó en su respuesta antes de darla. Nunca había tenido una falla de seguridad bajo su vigilancia y estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese impecable récord seguía intachable.

"Edward, no hay nadie en este edificio que tenga la inteligencia para superar uno de mis sistemas. Tendrías que ser un genio con el nivel de intelecto de Einstein solo para atravesar el primer _firewall_, y hay un millón y uno detrás de ese, y no estoy exagerando. ¡Si aquí hay alguien que pueda hacer eso, entonces él o ella debería estar sentado en esta silla, no yo!"

Edward sopesó ese comentario por un momento, pensando en el estafador y falsificador, Frank Abagnale, que fue contratado por el FBI después de cumplir con una larga condena de prisión. El FBI admitió que él era el mejor falsificador en el negocio ya que siempre estaba un paso adelante en el juego, por lo que Frank pasó directamente a la nómina del gobierno tan pronto como quedó libre. Pero Edward no consideraría contratar al topo cuando descubriera quién era él o ella, cuando esto era personal. Quien sea que hubiese planeado entrar en sus archivos, su única intención era estafar a Anthony y eso no iba a quedarse sin castigo, así que Edward le mencionó a Ace su otra idea.

"Tal vez la persona detrás no es un miembro del personal, pero está usando alguien de aquí para entrar. Podría ser chantaje, espionaje industrial o simple codicia, pero ocurrió y tenemos que averiguar quién lo está haciendo."

"¿Vas a decirme quién te dio esta información?"

"No, porque quiero que investigues esto sin perjuicios, pero diré que no es un miembro del personal."

"Interesante. Bueno, no me has dado mucho con qué empezar pero haré lo que pueda y te mantendré informado del progreso. No voy a preguntar si confías en el criterio de tu informante; daré eso por hecho."

"Créeme, es cien por ciento confiable."

"De acuerdo, Edward, en seguida me pondré en ello. Tengo que empezar viendo los archivos de Anthony y sus copias de seguridad para ver si han accedido a ellos desde cualquier otra terminal."

Edward se dio cuenta de pronto que existía la posibilidad de que parte de la investigación de Anthony sobre el brazo de Peter pudiera seguir flotando en el ciberespacio. La familia se había desecho de todos los archivos de Anthony la noche en que murió, pero cada golpe en el teclado dejaba una sombra en los servidores y saber eso le preocupaba a Edward. La mayoría, pero no todos los cálculos de Anthony se habían hecho de la manera tradicional, con papel y lápiz ya que Anthony no simpatizaba con las computadoras, pero sabía cómo navegar por información usando motores de búsqueda, y el historial de su computadora mostraba que había estado leyendo la investigación de otros científicos en experimentos antienvejecimiento.

Lo último que Edward deseaba era poner a Ace en el camino de la tentación si descubría lo que Anthony había estado investigando, o se topaba con cualquier deducción que ya hubiese alcanzado, pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar. El futuro de su compañía dependía de encontrar al topo antes que todos sus otros descubrimientos e investigaciones fueran vendidos a sus competidores. Si esta persona tenía acceso a los archivos de Anthony, entonces Edward tenía que suponer que había _hackeado_ en todos los laboratorios, lo que sería desastroso. Tenían proyectos en desarrollo que tenían diez años de trabajo detrás de ellos, lo que ascendía a millones de dólares en inversión. Perder siquiera una nueva droga sería inconcebible y devastador para los científicos que habían trabajado en esa invención y producción; perderlos todas sería catastrófico. Tendría que depositar su confianza en este hombre para encontrar al topo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Ace, mi tío estaba haciendo una investigación bastante innovadora cuando murió, tanto que la familia cree que el estrés de tratar de encontrar lo que estaba buscando contribuyó a su muerte prematura. Si te topas con parte de su investigación, debes decirme y lo discutiré detenidamente contigo. Sé en qué estaba trabajando y también Carlisle, pero ninguno de los dos quiere que este trabajo se desarrolle más. Era en un área que nunca antes habíamos investigado, pero Carlisle y yo no esperábamos que tuviera éxito con sus experimentos y consiguiera un producto terminado. En este momento estamos convencidos que no había terminado su trabajo, sin embargo, es vital que lo mantengamos confidencial y no debe pasar más allá de ti, Carlisle y yo. Ni siquiera Ben o Jane necesitan saberlo."

"Está bien, jefe. Estoy muy intrigado, pero mis labios están sellados."

"Gracias. Te diría más, pero si das con su trabajo, entenderás por qué no te he dado más información."

Edward se levantó para irse, pero se había relajado tanto mientras hablaba con Ace que olvidó que tenía que pretender ser un humano y se movió naturalmente más rápido que cualquier humano normal debería.

"¡Vaya, Edward! ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Tienes prisa o algo?"

Ace se había levantado de un salto de su asiento por la sorpresa y miraba a Edward con asombro.

"Mierda, Ace, algo me mordió. ¿Has traído ese perro sarnoso tuyo aquí mientras no estaba?" Edward se agachó y empezó a masajear vigorosamente su pierna.

"No, y ella no tiene sarna o pulgas, o cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad, gracias."

"Bueno, algo mordió mi pierna. Será mejor que vaya a que me la revisen. Mantenme informado del progreso, Ace. Habrá una importante bonificación para ti si atrapas pronto a ese bastardo."

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?"

"Lo harás; tengo completa fe en ti."

Edward caminó hacia la puerta con cuidado y la abrió. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Ace y notó que lo observaba con atención. Ace no era tonto, y Edward sabía a ciencia cierta que su débil intento por cubrir su error no había sido lo bastante convincente para satisfacer a su compañero y Edward casi podía escuchar las preguntas formándose en los ojos de Ace.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Dijo en voz baja al dejar la habitación. "Tengo que ser más cuidadoso o esto no va a funcionar. No mires hacia atrás, Edward, idiota, o él sabrá que algo pasa."

Pero si se hubiese dado la vuelta, habría visto a Ace ahí parado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos a través de los paneles de cristal, frotándose la barbilla con su mano y sonriendo para sí mismo al sentarse frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," dijo a la foto de su _poodle_ que estaba en su escritorio. "Si no supiera que es imposible, Madonna, diría que el tío Anthony estaba más avanzado en su investigación de lo que ellos admiten y tal vez fue un poco más inteligente de lo que Edward y Carlisle le dan crédito. Este pequeño misterio va a ser muy interesante."

* * *

_**Bueno, quienes leyeron el adelanto en Elite, que fue esta última parte del capítulo, ya han sacado sus conjeturas respecto a Ace, muy interesantes por cierto, y ya veremos si están en lo correcto. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que hasta ahora parece ser el único que notó algo raro en Edward y seguramente lo mirará muy de cerca de ahora en adelante. Vimos también que Carlisle sigue con sus conflictos de antes, tal parece que está seguro que no está bien que viva para siempre, ¿qué más pasará por su cabeza? Y sigue la búsqueda del topo, ¿quién será? ¿Y habrá otras investigaciones que ya se haya robado? Si fuera así, eso significaría la ruina de Investigaciones Masen y por lo tanto, de Edward. Ya veremos si Ace vale lo que pagan por él. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y saber sus teorías. Recuerden que con sus reviews ustedes nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de las actualizaciones. No lo olviden por favor, y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada escribir un gracias en el cuadrito abajo del capítulo y enviar ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Smedina, Manligrez, YessyVL13, Brenda Cullenn, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, liduvina, Vrigny, beakis, Tecupi, Techu, Adriu, aliceforever85, Yesenia Tovar, claribelcabrera585, Yoliki, freedom2604, Esal, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, myaenriquez02, Beri verita, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, glow0718, Katie D.B, Bealnum, injoa, Mafer, Liz Vidal, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Bertlin, piligm, Say's, Kriss21, tulgarita, JessMel, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	4. Decisiones

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO – Decisiones **

"¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?"

"¿No veo por qué no?"

"El problema es, Alice, que cuando manejabas la asesoría financiera en Seattle, no te reunías con los clientes muy a menudo, si alguna vez lo hacías. Una agencia de detectives es _totalmente_ diferente. Tendremos que hablar con la gente cara a cara lo que podría ser realmente difícil."

"Es cierto, pero no será como reunirte con amigos o familia. No tendremos que abrazar y besar a los clientes, no a menos que sea realmente deslumbrante o un vampiro, pero eso probablemente no va a suceder. Si somos ingeniosas podemos evitar hacer arreglos para reunirnos con gente afuera en las horas diurnas ya que la mayoría de los clientes pueden ser entrevistados en nuestra oficina o por teléfono. Si se necesita hacer algún trabajo forense, puedes usar el laboratorio de Edward para eso."

"Supongo que sí. Aunque solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Todavía no me siento cien por ciento cómoda entre humanos; algunos de ellos huelen realmente apetitosos y no creo que deba arriesgarme a estar en su compañía por un tiempo."

"Te acostumbrarás, Bella. Solo me he sentido realmente tentada a beber de un humano unas diez veces en cien años. Si me atacan las ansias, solo dejo el entorno tan rápido como sea posible antes de hacer algún daño. Somos lo que somos; nuestro instinto es alimentarnos de humanos, pero nuestra mente y consciencia afortunadamente son más fuertes, que es la razón por la que podemos resistir. Tienes que estar en alerta constante y estar lista para retroceder velozmente en caso que un humano que sea irresistible empiece a acercarse a ti."

"Espero poder hacer eso. Me sentiría devastada si ataco a un ser humano. No creo poder vivir conmigo misma si eso sucediera."

"Puedes y lo harás, Bella. Solo no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Jasper fue un verdadero vampiro por mucho tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, y todavía no puedo comprender eso tampoco. Él es muy amable. No puedo pensar en él como un asesino, lo que técnicamente es lo que es."

"Nunca he pensado en él de esa forma en absoluto, incluso después de haber matado a Peter y a Anthony. ¿Considerarías asesinos a los soldados?"

"No, para nada. Cuando lo ves de esa forma, supongo que tienes razón. Si tienes que matar para defenderte o para sobrevivir, no es un asesinato."

"¿Esa analogía te hace sentir mejor?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Jasper no mataría a un humano para alimentarse ahora que sabe que tiene una opción, pero Anthony era nuestro enemigo y estaba poniendo nuestras vidas y las de otros en peligro."

"Si Jasper no hubiese estado dispuesto a hacerlo, yo lo habría hecho."

Bella sacudió su cabeza en negación cuando esa visión cruzó por su mente. No podía imaginar a Alice matando a algo más que un animal en el bosque, cuando ciertamente sí se vio bastante feroz al devorar de ese venado resistiéndose. Cuando esa noche Jasper mató a Anthony fue rápido y clínico, sin involucrar las ansias de sangre; un trabajo que tenía que hacerse. Si Jasper o Alice no lo hubiesen matado en ese momento y lugar, Aro lo habría hecho de todos modos antes de ir a confrontarlos a todos en la casa de la playa.

"Entonces, Bella, volviendo a la agencia de detectives. ¿Todavía crees que deberíamos llamarla Cullen, Servicio de Investigaciones como dijimos en el bosque?"

"No, no lo creo. En vez de eso, debería ser 'Connecticut, Servicio de Investigaciones'. El nombre sería más apropiado para el área pero todavía sería CSI."

"Estoy de acuerdo, creo que es muy gracioso; ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, lo creo. Definitivamente debería atraer la atención cuando la gente busque una agencia de detectives en internet. Solo espero que nuestros futuros clientes no esperen que Grissom y su equipo se aparezcan en su puerta."

"¡Eso sería divertido!"

"¿Sabes, Alice? Solía gustarme mucho Grissom; ¿acaso era extraño porque era un hombre de mediana edad?"

"No, para nada. ¡Definitivamente creía que Grissom tenía un interesante lado oscuro, sobre todo cuando se lio con Lady Heather! _Muy _atrevido."

"Oooh sí, recuerdo esos episodios, en especial ese en que…"

"¡Vamos, se supone que hablemos de nuestro CSI!"

"Lo siento. De acuerdo, entonces, ¿vamos a montar una oficina, o vamos a trabajar desde casa?"

"Tendremos que tener una oficina en el centro en alguna parte; no podemos encontrarnos con clientes aquí. Jasper está buscando un sitio para el negocio de finanzas, así que tal vez podríamos conseguir algo en el mismo edificio."

"Esa es una buena idea, siempre y cuando la oficina de Jasper no incluya una recámara, como en Seattle. Entonces no te verás tentada a escaparte para una 'tarde placentera' cuando no haya nada qué hacer."

"¡Aguafiestas!"

Bella se echó a reír, luego se agachó cuando Alice le arrojó una revista. Todavía se sentía un poco avergonzada de que la familia los hubiesen escuchado ayer a Edward y a ella, pero cuando todos tenían oídos súper sensitivos iba a ser imposible el que Edward y ella tuvieran un momento en privado en el que realmente pudieran dejarse llevar. Su relación aún era relativamente reciente, por lo que hacer el amor estaba constantemente en su mente y no podían esperar a estar de nuevo en los brazos del otro después de estar separados durante el día, así que tener una audiencia mientras estaban en la casa de la playa no era buena idea.

Edward ya había puesto a la venta la casa que compartía con Annabel. No quería vivir ahí con Bella ya que había muchos recordatorios de su vida anterior en esa casa, sobre todo de la mañana cuando le dijo a Annable que había sido infiel. No solo eso, él creía que debería estar en la casa de la playa mientras su madre se recuperaba porque ella aún necesitaba cuidados las veinticuatro horas del día.

Esme seguía totalmente inconsciente de que ya no era humana y tenían que vigilarla constantemente en caso que saliera sola de la casa. Carlisle la había llevado a dar varias caminatas por la playa, pero ella todavía caminaba bastante insegura ya que había estado confinada a una cama o silla por muchos años. Sus piernas estaban firmes y fuertes, pero su equilibrio aún era inestable. Sus otros movimientos también eran antinaturales para un humano, en el sentido que ella era más rápida y fuerte que una mujer de su edad debería ser y movía sus extremidades de forma brusca y desarticulada. Además de eso, su cerebro todavía no podía calcular las distancias. Si veía algo que quería, actuaría como una niña y se lanzaría hacia ello sin pensar en los obstáculos en el camino, luego terminaría en el suelo completamente confundida.

Carlisle había estado casi permanentemente a su lado desde que fueron transformados, pero la familia cercana que incluía a Alice y a Jasper, concordaron en que se responsabilizarían de manera conjunta de su cuidado hasta que alcanzara su potencial. Cada día había un pequeño paso hacia adelante, al poder recordar un evento ocurrido el día anterior, o recordar historias del pasado, o solo al poder unirse a la conversación con un comentario relevante, por lo que la familia tenía la esperanza que la mejoría sería constante y continuaría hasta que pudieran confiar en dejarla sola y que sería capaz de volver a salir al mundo sin llamar la atención. Hasta entonces, Bella tenía que resignarse a vivir en la casa de la playa, lo que no era una verdadera dificultad porque la ubicación de la casa era idílica.

El padre de Anthony y Carlisle ya era un hombre muy adinerado cuando emigró de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos en los veintes. Años después, cuando casi cumplía los cincuenta, conoció a la que sería su madre que era veinticinco años más joven que él. Eligieron establecerse en Connecticut, donde compró un largo tramo de costa virgen mientras la tierra todavía era relativamente barata, y construyó la parte principal de la casa con sus propias manos con madera producida localmente. Los dos varones habían nacido y llevados a la casa y Anthony nunca la dejó, aparte de un periodo de unos cinco años cuando vivió en los pasillos de Yale.

En vida, su padre había rechazado cientos de ofertas de urbanizadores que querían construir en esta parte ahora muy deseable del país, ya que tenía el potencial de convertirse en otro exclusivo centro turístico para hombres de negocios y sus familias escapando de Nueva York durante el fin de semana. Anthony y Carlisle siguieron recibiendo ofertas después de heredar la propiedad, pero como su padre, estaban determinados a preservar la belleza natural de esa asombrosa franja costera y no destruirla por multimillonarios mudándose con sus coches veloces y yates lujosos como había ocurrido en ambos lados de la propiedad.

La casa era la única por casi un kilómetro a cada lado y más de medio kilómetro tierra adentro, de modo que estaba totalmente aislada. Un camino estrecho de una sola vía conducía de la autopista a través de las dunas hacia la casa y los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar cuando estaban sentados en la terraza era el constante ruido de las olas apresurándose hacia la playa, combinado con el graznido de las aves marinas. Si un visitante inesperado en un coche viajaba hacia ellos podían escucharlo venir antes de poder verlo ya que parte del camino estaba oculto debido a los contornos del entorno. De vez en cuando había excursionistas o visitantes curiosos en las dunas o a lo largo de la playa, pero pocos se detenían para saludar o los molestaban de alguna forma. Anthony había ampliado la casa después de la muerte de su padre, agregando un espacioso invernadero de cristal ornamentado de un lado, donde su madre se sentaba en un sillón disfrutando de la continua vista de una franja costera aún intacta y espectacular hasta su muerte hace un poco más de cinco años.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a vivir en sitios aislados ya que había sido criado en la casa internada en el bosque que rodeaba Forks. Pero el objetivo final de Bella siempre había sido escapar de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos y mudarse a una ciudad bulliciosa con tiendas y teatros, bares y restaurantes. Le había encantado vivir y trabajar en Seattle y ya empezaba a echar de menos el ajetreo de la vida urbana. Aunque sabía que sería feliz donde sea que Edward estuviera, prefería estar entre personas y no estaba segura cuánto tiempo sobreviviría así.

Alice tronó sus dedos porque podía ver que la mente de Bella estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Quería que volviera a concentrarse en la agencia de detectives.

"De acuerdo, entonces tenemos que encontrar un sitio en el centro, luego crear un sitio web para movilizar el negocio. Entonces, solo nos sentaremos a esperar a que suene el teléfono."

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo crees que nos llegará?"

"Es difícil decirlo. Probablemente casos donde el cliente no quiere involucrar a la policía, o crímenes que la policía no ha tenido tiempo para investigar o se han dado por vencidos en investigar."

"Supongo que sí. Oh bueno, tendremos que esperar a ver."

"Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Vamos a buscar algún sitio, crear un sitio web y CSI Connecticut estará funcionando."

"De acuerdo. Le daremos una oportunidad. Al menos estaremos haciendo algo que ocupe nuestro tiempo. Es gracioso, Alice, pero a excepción del día que tomé una licencia por enfermedad, desde el momento que dejé la universidad he trabajado casi sin parar con apenas algo de tiempo libre, además de cuando Jacob murió. Ahora, estoy tratando de ocupar mis días porque no tengo nada qué hacer."

"¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Edward y Carlisle están en el laboratorio y a Jasper no le importará quedarse en casa con Esme. Podemos salir a alguna parte; ser amigas normales por un rato."

"No sé; ¿qué quieres hacer tú?"

"¿Ir de compras?" Alice sugirió esperanzada.

"Oh no, no quiero ir de compras. ¿Por qué no solo damos un paseo? No conozco para nada esta parte del mundo. Me encantaría echarle un vistazo; ver qué hay en el vecindario."

"Muy bien. Entonces, ve a cambiarte."

"Estoy bien así."

"No, no lo estás. Está soleado allá afuera. Tienes que cubrirte por completo. Mangas largas, _jeans_, gafas oscuras, sombrero; todo. No quiero que muestres nada de piel."

"De acuerdo, voy a ver si tengo una burka limpia en mi armario."

"Muy graciosa," respondió Alice, y las dos se echaron a reír.

Media hora más tarde viajaban por la hermosa campiña de Connecticut en el Porsche amarillo de Alice que hasta hace cuatro semanas había estado al otro lado del país. Alice condujo el coche de la costa oeste a la del este cuando regresó a Connecticut después de volver a Forks, que fue después que Edward y Bella se enteraron que Carlisle y Esme habían sido transformados. Fue acompañada en el viaje de regreso por Molly, la gata de Bella, que maulló todo el tiempo a menos que estuviera dormida. Además de detenerse por gasolina y para dejar salir a Molly con correa para hacer lo suyo, Alice no se detuvo ni una sola vez a descansar ya que no necesitaba dormir, así que hizo el viaje de casi cinco mil kilómetros en solo un poco más de dos días.

Jasper se quedó en Forks por otra semana para cerrar la Casa Cullen y también para comenzar a transferir su negocio hacia el otro lado del país, lo que significaba mudarse de su oficina de Seattle. Condujo de vuelta al este en su mucho más razonable Grand Cherokee, pero también arrastrando un gran tráiler que estaba completamente repleto de ropa, bolsos, zapatos y maquillaje; en otras palabras, con todas las cosas por las que Alice insistió no podía vivir, además de unas cuantas maletas suyas y la ropa de Bella que representaban aproximadamente una décima parte de lo que Alice había demandado. Ahora, no había necesidad de volver a Forks o Seattle; este era su nuevo hogar por los próximos veinte años o algo así, antes que la curiosidad de otros los forzara a mudarse de nuevo.

Alice pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador mientras viajaban por los serpenteantes caminos rurales; le encantaba tomar las curvas y dar vueltas, probando el coche a su límite. Bella se aferraba a su asiento como si se le fuera la vida en ello; arrepintiéndose de sugerir un paseo por carretera apretando sus dientes y ocasionalmente cerrando los ojos, aun cuando sabía que si fallaba la habilidad de Alice como conductor y estrellaba el Porsche en un árbol, saldrían del accidente completamente ilesas.

La bala amarilla rugió entre los arbolados túneles de rojos y dorados mientras el sol de la tarde destellaba a través de las aberturas del colorido follaje otoñal. Cuando los árboles se hacían menos o acababan abruptamente, amplios paisajes de campos de cultivos quedaban a la vista, o parcelas descuidadas con maleza que habían sido dejadas en barbecho para que la vida silvestre merodeara y creciera. Alice conseguía gasolina a medida que pasaban por los numerosos pequeños establecimientos esparcidos por el área que solo tenían unas cuantas casas, una tienda y una gasolinera, ya que no deseaban llamar la atención. Pero al atravesar este pequeño pero hermoso estado, se enamoraron de la viveza de la campiña y ahora aceptaban por qué esta parte de Estados Unidos era un lugar tan deseable para vivir.

Al acercarse a otra pequeña comunidad, Bella cogió su bolso del piso del coche y sacó su cartera.

"Alice, podemos detenernos en la siguiente tienda; necesito comprar comida para Molly."

"Claro, me detendré tan cerca de la puerta como sea posible. ¿Puedes comprar algunas revistas para Esme y el número más reciente de Vogue si es posible?"

"Dudo que tengan la de Vogue en un lugar tan pequeño como este."

"Te sorprendería; hay un montón de gente rica de Nueva York que tienen otras casas por aquí."

Podían ver un supermercado justo adelante que tenían un estacionamiento directamente enfrente, de modo que Alice desvió el coche de la carretera y se metió de reversa al estacionamiento, Bella salió de un salto y entró rápidamente a la tienda mientras Alice se quedaba en el coche ya que querían enviarle un mensaje a Jasper para decirle que iban camino de regreso. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, una campana tintineó y una mujer que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador se sobresaltó por los nervios.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Bella, alegremente.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla?"

"Solo quiero comida para gato y revistas. ¿Supongo que todavía no tiene la edición más reciente de Vogue?"

"Sí señorita, en el estante de abajo por ahí. La comida para gato está en el siguiente pasillo."

Bella cogió la Vogue con una expresión resignada en su rostro cuando pensó en la expresión engreída de Alice cuando se la diera, luego seleccionó varias revistas diferentes que pensó Esme podría encontrar entretenidas además de un periódico local. Caminó al siguiente pasillo donde tomó unas cajas de la comida para Molly y una botella de gel para ducha de coco el favorito de Edward. Mientras miraba alrededor por algo más que pudiera necesitar, podía ver que la mujer detrás del mostrador miraba con preocupación a la puerta. Un hombre, que Bella pensó podría ser su esposo, estaba detrás de ella viendo de cerca el monitor de circuito cerrado y Bella podía ver claramente la esquina del Porsche de Alice en la pantalla.

Cuando Bella caminó hacia el mostrador para pagar las cosas, vio otro coche detenerse del lado contrario al de Alice, pero nadie salió.

"¿Todo está bien?" Le preguntó a la señora que tenía el distintivo de una carita feliz en su pecho y el nombre de 'Jean' impreso en él.

"Eso espero, señorita. Ha habido una serie de ataques en los pequeños supermercados del área últimamente, y nos pone un poco nerviosos cualquier coche extraño que se detenga. Conocemos a nuestros clientes regulares pero cuando su coche se detuvo no lo reconocimos. Tampoco reconocemos el coche que acaba de detenerse."

"Lamento escuchar eso; deben estar muy angustiados. ¿La policía está haciendo algo al respecto?"

"En realidad, no. Hay cientos de supermercados como este en el estado, así que es imposible para la policía suponer cuál será el siguiente al que robarán y no pueden vigilarlos todos. ¡Han robado dos veces un supermercado que no está lejos de aquí!"

Mientras Bella pagaba sus cosas y el hombre se las empacaba, Alice entró inesperadamente por la puerta y se acercó a Bella de prisa.

"No entres en pánico, pero los dos tipos en el coche que se acaba de detener están esperando que nos vayamos para poder robar el supermercado. Quédate aquí y cuida de esta gente mientras convenzo a estos pendejos de que se vayan."

"¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?" El hombre preguntó con nerviosismo.

"No. Solo esperen un momento. No quiero que piensen que los hemos visto o pueden empezar a disparar. Volveré en un momento."

Alice se dio la vuelta y salió, pero en vez de volver a su coche, pasó junto a él y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro tocó en la ventanilla del conductor del sedán negro que todavía tenía el motor encendido. El joven extremadamente tatuado bajó su ventanilla y dijo con voz ronca. "¿Qué pasa, señorita?"

"Hola chicos, una advertencia. Si están pensando entrar a la tienda, no guarden nada que pudiera confundirse con un arma bajo sus chaquetas, porque hay dos policías armados ocultos tras el mostrador y puede que disparen por la más mínima sospecha."

"Oh claro, gracias, cariño. No te preocupes, solo estacionamos para descansar."

El conductor le sonrió a su cómplice e hizo rugir el motor, entonces se marchó a toda velocidad. Al desaparecer en la distancia, Alice escuchó que uno de ellos dijo, "Joder, tuvimos suerte, la perra estúpida. Mejor llegaremos al supermercado en el próximo pueblo."

Alice se giró sobre sus tacones y entró corriendo nuevamente a la tienda.

"Ahora llame a la policía, y dígales hacia dónde se dirigen." Alice escribió una descripción de los hombres y sus placas en un pedazo de papel y se lo dio al esposo de Jean, si es que eso era él.

Cuando el hombre salió disparado a la oficina en la parte de atrás para hacer la llamada, Jean miró a Alice asombrada.

"¿Cómo supo que iban a robar la tienda? Las ventanillas de su coche estaban completamente cerradas cuando se detuvieron."

"Puedo leer los labios. Trabajé en una escuela para niños sordos hace algunos años y aprendí cómo hacerlo. Planeaban robar dos tiendas hoy; esta, luego la del siguiente pueblo mientras toda la policía se dirigía hacia su tienda."

"Oh Dios mío. Mi esposo y yo no sabemos cómo agradecerle. Hemos estado tan preocupados en las últimas semanas. Si la policía los atrapa estaremos muy agradecidos."

"De nada, señora."

Alice cogió la bolsa de las compras y sujetó el brazo de Bella y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

"Vamos Josie, tenemos que irnos. ¡Fluffy ya debe estar muriéndose de hambre!"

"¿No van a quedarse a hablar con la policía?"

"No, usted y su esposo pueden quedarse con el crédito si quieren. Solo digan que los vieron ondeando un arma en el coche y ellos los vieron llamando a la policía. Preferiríamos no vernos involucradas, si les parece."

Alice arrastró a Bella fuera de la tienda dejando a la agradecida pareja. Cuando Alice sacó el coche a la carretera para volver por dónde vinieron, que era la dirección opuesta que tomaron los ladrones, ya podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía a la distancia.

"¿Por qué me llamaste 'Josie' allá atrás, Alice?"

"No quiero que la policía trate de localizarnos como testigos. Si los tenderos nos mencionan y nuestras descripciones salen en boletines de noticias, la policía dirá que buscan a alguien llamado Josie. Si el público que vea los boletines no conocen a una Josie, no se molestaran en mirar de cerca las imágenes."

"Muy inteligente; espero que tengas razón."

"Creo que ahora nosotras tenemos que hacer nuestra 'rápida escapada', Bella, antes que la policía nos alcance y empiece a hacernos preguntas."

"Tienes mucha razón, Alice. Solo espero que no miren el video de vigilancia y vean un Porsche amarillo brillante en el estacionamiento. No puede haber muchos en Connecticut."

"No creo que se molesten. Atraparán a estos tipos flagrantes en el siguiente pueblo, así que no habrá necesidad de involucrarnos."

"Eso espero. ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? He tenido suficientes emociones por un día."

Alice se rio entre dientes y aceleró por la carretera y en menos de media hora o algo así estaban de vuelta en la casa de la playa. Carlisle y Edward seguían fuera, ya sea en el laboratorio o navegando. Jasper y Esme estaban sentados en la terraza mirando unos yates que competían en el horizonte y Molly estaba dormida en el regazo de Esme.

Jasper levantó la vista cuando se acercaron.

"¿Tuvieron un buen día, chicas?"

Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo besó en la frente.

"Genial, gracias. Hemos decidido seguir con la idea de manejar una agencia de detectives, así que mañana vamos a buscar un lugar en el centro. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Es todo lo que hicieron esta tarde?"

"Para nada," Bella dijo. "¡Alice confrontó a dos hombres armados e impedimos que una tienda fuera robada!"

Jasper las miró asombrado.

"¿No es ese el tipo de cosas que se suponen que ocurran _después_ que has abierto una agencia?"

* * *

_**Jajajaja ya se están entrenando para cuando tengan la agencia, por lo visto. De la que se libraron los de la tienda gracias a Alice. ¿Pero será que su intervención no tenga repercusiones? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, ya vimos que nos acercamos cada vez más a la parte del prólogo, o el primer capítulo de esta historia. Y ya sabemos un poco más de la condición de Esme, aunque el veneno la sano, no fue por completo, va mejorando poco a poco, pero, ¿será que algún día puedan dejarla sola y ella pueda estar entre humanos? Algo difícil pero no imposible. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto son sus reviews y la verdad es que no les cuesta más que unos minutos escribir un gracias, un saludo, o unas cuantas palabras más y enviar. Por favor, no lo olviden. Esta secuela ustedes la pidieron, si leen, dejen su review ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, PRISOL, Brenda Cullenn, Smedina, freedom2604, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Adriu, alejandra1987, paupau1, Manligrez, patymdn, Vrigny, Say's, Esal, Lectora de Fics, Bealnum, rjnavajas, beakis, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, liduvina, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Bertlin, Tecupi, Sully YM, YessyVL13, mony17, saraipineda44, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, Mafer, Katie D.B, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto, pero la verdad es que depende de ustedes. **_


	5. Venganza

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – Venganza **

Edward se alejó cautelosamente de la sala de Ace, concentrándose intensamente en cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo. Podía sentir los ojos de Ace perforando su nuca y de algún modo podía percibir que Ace no había creído una palabra de lo que le dijo sobre haber sido mordido por una de las pulgas de Madonna. Supo que había cometido un grave error al ponerse de pie demasiado rápido cuando se levantó para irse y no tenía duda que Ace lo había notado y probablemente se preguntaba qué demonios había ocurrido.

"Mierda, maldita sea, joder, maldición," murmuró bajo su aliento al concentrarse en cada paso, forzándose a caminar despacio y con cuidado por el pasillo. "Tengo que tener más cuidado o esto no va a funcionar."

Era otra rutinaria mañana de lunes en Investigaciones Masen y los laboratorios empezaban a llenarse poco a poco con cientos o algo así de científicos y técnicos listos para otra semana de investigación y desarrollo, todos con la esperanza de hacer una contribución vital para inventar una droga milagrosa o un tratamiento para algunas de las enfermedades más letales y debilitantes conocidas por el hombre. Pero a menos que fuera capaz de comportarse todo el tiempo como un humano, Edward empezaba a darse cuenta que este podría ser la última mañana de lunes que pasaría en el laboratorio y tendría que reconsiderar su plan de vida con urgencia.

Al caminar por el corredor dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Ben, en ese momento sus sentidos fueron bombardeados por el aroma de cientos de humanos en las cercanías y reconoció que sus instintos vampíricos ya estaba seleccionando los mejores aromas qué seguir a fin de alimentarse. Se paró en seco y se centró en no respirar por un momento; cerrando sus ojos para poder concentrarse en mantener el control. Por un breve segundo casi lo perdió, pero se distrajo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

Colegas que no había visto en semanas caminaban hacia él, la mayoría arrastrando sus abrigos de invierno al entrar al cálido edificio y al mismo tiempo, balanceando panecillos o café en sus sobrecargadas manos, lo último para arrancar otro día productivo de trabajo. Un coro de "Bienvenido, doctor Masen," o variaciones de eso, lo siguió todo el camino hasta el laboratorio de Ben que estaba ubicado casi al final del mismo pasillo del laboratorio de Anthony y también tenía ventanas con vista al lago. Antes que Edward pasara por la puerta, tomó varias bocanadas de aire menos contaminado para calmarse y cuando se sintió seguro de que podía sobrellevar el aroma de quien sea que estuviera allí dentro, tocó la ventana para llamar la atención de Ben y luego abrió la puerta con su llave maestra.

El laboratorio de Ben tenía su propia cafetera y cuando Edward entró, Ben la estaba golpeando y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo. Cuando la máquina finalmente empezó a zumbar, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras le entregaba su droga de elección en un vaso de poliestireno. Edward vio tres vasos vacíos ya en el escritorio, así que era obvio que la adicción de Ben a la cafeína aún no estaba bajo control. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando pensó en cuánto café solía consumir, lo que no lo ponía en la categoría de Ben pero lo dejaba muy cerca, pero ahora el olor a café lo hacía sentir náuseas y para nada lo había echado de menos hasta ahora, cuando un poco de cafeína probablemente le vendría muy bien.

Ben era prácticamente de la misma edad que Edward y eran muy parecidos en altura, complexión y color de piel, tanto que a menudo habían sido confundidos por hermanos cuando estaban en Yale. Sin embargo, ahí terminaban sus similitudes, ya que tenían intereses en pasatiempos totalmente distintos y un círculo de amigos completamente diferente. Nunca socializaron juntos, excepto en las ceremonias de la universidad donde era obligatorio asistir, o en la cena anual de Investigaciones Masen que normalmente se llevaba a cabo en el Country Club.

Los padres de Ben eran de la clase trabajadora y Edward siempre admitió cortésmente que Ben había tenido que esforzarse el doble que él en sus estudios para alcanzar un lugar en una universidad prestigiosa. Carlisle y Anthony fueron antiguos estudiantes de Yale y ambos habían apoyado activamente la solicitud de Edward para su antigua universidad y él fue aceptado sin presentarse para una entrevista, mientras que Ben tuvo que obtener calificaciones muy superiores a las de Edward en el instituto solo para poner un pie en la puerta. Además, el Premio Nobel de Anthony fue un factor para que se extendiera la alfombra roja para Edward cuando se presentó el primer día, pero Ben fue solo otro estudiante anónimo pero extremadamente inteligente, complacido de que se le hubiese dado la oportunidad de brillar en una de las mejores universidades en el mundo. Esa desigualdad de oportunidades no fue un problema cuando eran estudiantes ya que ambos respetaban el intelecto del otro, sin embargo, el hermano más joven de Ben, Tom, habían tenido conflictos con Edward en el pasado, refiriéndose a él como una 'mierda privilegiada' u otros distintivos despectivos. También tenían un 'pasado' en otro sentido, pero recientemente habían hecho las paces y ahora se toleraban en la presencia del otro cuando se encontraban, principalmente porque Edward ayudó a Ben a superar un periodo muy difícil de su vida.

Mientras estudiaban, Edward y Ben sentían un gran respeto por el trabajo del otro, pero aún existía la rivalidad profesional entre los dos cuando ambos iban tras el premio académico que finalmente ganó Edward. Cuando terminaron su doctorado al mismo tiempo, Edward invitó a Ben a ir a trabajar para Anthony; no porque quisiera continuar con su relación, sino porque no quería que Ben se convirtiera en un competidor trabajando para otra compañía. Ben había sido el segundo mejor estudiante biomédico en la universidad ese año; por supuesto, siendo él mismo el número uno, y Edward sabía que el hecho le molestaba a Ben de algún modo. No obstante, él había sido un empleado ejemplar y estuvo detrás de uno de los descubrimientos más lucrativos del laboratorio. Edward siempre confió en él incondicionalmente, razón por la que le pidió que cuidara del laboratorio junto con Ace y Jane.

"¿Café?" Ofreció Ben.

"No gracias; al fin he dejado el hábito mientras estuve lejos y mis dolores de cabeza han desaparecido por completo. Deberías intentarlo."

"Nah; no puedo funcionar hasta que haya tomado unas cinco de estas cosas. Es café o cocaína; ¡el café es más barato!"

"Espero que te sigas absteniendo de las drogas, Ben. Ese no fue un buen momento para ti."

"No las he tocado por más de un año, Edward. Obligarme a ir a la clínica hizo efecto, así que, gracias por eso."

"No lo habría hecho por ningún otro empleado, lo sabes. Ocultar tu adicción de Anthony fue lo único deshonesto que hice mientras trabajábamos juntos, pero ahora estoy a cargo, la política de no drogas será acatada rigurosamente, y eso te incluye a ti. No más oportunidades."

"Entiendo el mensaje," respondió Ben. "Sabes que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ya podría haber muerto."

"Solo lo hice porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho y ahora, porque estarás eternamente agradecido conmigo, te tengo por las bolas."

Ben se echó a reír y bajó la vista a su entrepierna, luego agarró sus bolas como si dijera "¡Son mías, sin importar lo que digas!"

Ben llevó su café a su mesa de trabajo y se sentó en un banco junto a Edward.

"¿Encontraste a Ace?"

"Sí, gracias. Tuve una conversación con él sobre algunos problemas de seguridad; aunque nada muy importante. Anthony y yo teníamos diferentes puntos de vista sobre la seguridad informática así que solo le dije lo que esperaba a cambio por el pago de su cheque."

"¿Estuvo de acuerdo con eso?"

"Sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Entonamos la misma melodía por lo que él anticipó lo que quería cambiar. Algunas veces creo que lee las mentes."

"Probablemente está leyendo tu correo privado, el maldito _geek_. Su cerebro me asusta."

Edward se rio entre dientes y asintió de acuerdo.

"Así que, nuevo jefe, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Solo necesito que me pongas al día, Ben. Me gustaría el informe de progreso de cada proyecto."

Para proteger su investigación, los científicos de cada laboratorio no tenían idea en qué estaban trabajando sus colegas en los otros laboratorios y había una regla estricta sobre que no se discutía nada fuera del laboratorio con nadie más que Ben, Anthony o Edward. Unos cuantos empleados habían sido destituidos en el pasado por esto, incluyendo algunos de los mejores médicos científicos en el país, pero estaba escrito con letras grandes en sus contratos que esas eran las reglas, sin excepciones.

Ben acercó sus manos al teclado y abrió un documento en la pantalla de su computadora. La hoja de cálculo tenía la palabra 'Daytona' en la parte superior, ya que cada laboratorio tenía el nombre de un circuito de carreras. El laboratorio de Ben era 'Imola', el del frente era 'Brands Hatch' y así. Anthony había sido un aficionado a los choches veloces y cada sala en el edificio tenía un nombre vinculado a la Fórmula Uno o a Nascar. El laboratorio de Anthony se llamaba Brooklands, que era uno de los circuitos más antiguos en el mundo, pero ahora ya no funcionaba ya que el terreno dentro de la pista inclinada había sido convertido en un centro comercial y parque empresarial. En la pared de su laboratorio, Anthony tenía una pintura original de la pista cuando estaba en auge en los años treinta y repartidos sobre su escritorio y repisas estaban varios modelos hermosos de coches clásicos de carreras de cada década del deporte.

"Daytona va bien. Casi llegan al final de la fase de pruebas así que lo siguiente serán pruebas en humanos; eso si el tratamiento recibe un permiso. No puedo ver razón alguna por la que no sea concedido de modo que solicitaremos el permiso en las próximas semanas. Scott ha estado en contacto con la universidad y ellos tienen una lista de pacientes con artritis reumatoide avanzada que están dispuestos a tomar parte en las pruebas. Así que eso parece positivo."

"Esas son buenas noticias. No estaba preocupado por Daytona mientras estuve lejos. ¿Qué hay de Les Mans? Estaban en un punto muerto cuando me fui."

"Ese no va muy bien. La línea de investigación que seguían no produjo ningún resultado positivo cuando probaron el fármaco en ratas, de modo que están intentando con otra táctica. Como sabes, la terapia genética es ensayo y error. Lo lograrán, pero probablemente les tomará un año o dos más de lo planeado."

"Es una pena. De verdad, pensé que se acercaban hace unos meses. Oh bueno, no siempre se puede ganar."

Ben revisó con Edward el trabajo de cada laboratorio con detalle. Habían estado analizando los informes y hojas de cálculo por casi una hora cuando Edward recordó que había dejado a Carlisle sentado junto al lago. Esta vez se levantó con cuidado del banco y fingió estirarse, aunque no lo necesitaba, pero al alejarse de la mesa de trabajo, se dio cuenta que el sol brillaba en su mano izquierda y su piel centellaba bajo la luz. Metió apresuradamente la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se alejó de los rayos del sol. Afortunadamente, Ben no lo había notado ya que estaba guardando unos archivos en un cajón bajo la mesa de trabajo.

"Gracias por ponerme al día y por vigilar las cosas mientras estuve fuera," balbuceó Edward, al saber que de nuevo había metido la pata. "Ahora puedo ver dónde me necesitan, por lo que planearé mi semana como corresponde."

"No te preocupes, Edward. Para eso me pagas. Cuidar del laboratorio no ha sido un problema; tienes buenas personas aquí."

"Sí, lo sé, Ben, y tú eres uno de ellos."

Ben hizo un movimiento con su mano sin darle importancia para luego darle a Edward una sonrisa agradecida.

"¿Conseguiste escaparte de verdad; disfrutar de unas vacaciones en alguna parte?"

"En realidad no. Volví a Seattle por un par de semanas y le ayudé a mi novia a empacar su departamento. Luego volvimos aquí y nos quedamos con mi papá mientras se recuperaba. Nos mudamos a la casa de Anthony por un tiempo."

"Eso fue rápido, Edward. Acabas de romper con Annabelle hace dos meses. Tu nueva novia debe ser alguien especial. Deseo conocerla. ¿Es científica?"

"Sí, forense; solía trabajar en CSI Seattle."

"Entonces, ¿va a transferir su trabajo aquí?"

"Posiblemente, pero no ha decidido qué quiere hacer. Por el momento, solo se está acostumbrando a vivir de este lado del país."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Bella."

"Bonito nombre. Es gracioso, algunas veces solías llamar Bella a Annabelle."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Te escuché llamarla así en el Country Club cuando tuvimos nuestra cena anual del laboratorio."

"¿En serio? No recuerdo haberla llamado así en público."

"Bueno, lo hiciste. ¿Bella es alta y rubia como tus diez novias anteriores?"

"No, es bajita y morena."

"Eso es inusual en ti. ¿Tienes mucho de conocerla?"

"Fuimos juntos al instituto; me topé de nuevo con ella cuando fui de visita a Seattle."

A Edward le estaba molestando un poco la dirección que tomaba esta conversación ya que por lo general, Ben no se entrometía en su vida personal, así que decidió darla por terminada al irse.

Ben se levantó para atacar nuevamente la cafetera mientras Edward caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día, Edward?"

"No. Ahora voy a llevar a casa a mi papá porque sé que estará cansado. Todavía está bajo tratamiento y no voy a permitir que se presione, aunque está ansioso por volver al trabajo. Tal vez salgamos en el bote más tarde si él está bien y el clima sigue excelente. Vendré mañana; trabajaré todo el día en Les Mans si me buscas."

"Está bien. Te veré entonces."

Edward abrió la puerta y al salir, Ben gritó.

"¿Por qué no llevas a Bella al Country Club esta noche? Mi hermano se ha estado quedando el fin de semana conmigo y no va a volver a Massachusetts hasta mañana por la mañana, así que vamos a cenar en el club. No has visto a Tom en siglos."

"Gracias, pero Bella y yo tenemos planes esta noche. En otra ocasión, tal vez."

"De acuerdo. Te veré mañana."

Edward dejó el laboratorio y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él. Al dirigirse hacia una de las puertas exteriores que conducían al lago, pensó en la invitación de Ben para cenar en el club. Ben sabía que no se sentía cómodo en compañía de Tom ya que tenían un pasado reciente, y se preguntó por qué los había invitado. En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Ben nunca habían socializado a menos que fueran parte de un gran grupo, así que desconfió un poco de sus motivos. "Quizás es porque ahora soy el jefe y me está lamiendo las botas," Edward pensó. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato porque no había un lugar más alto en la estructura de la compañía a la que Ben pudiera aspirar a ser promovido. O eras el dueño o un empleado; no había una junta directiva ya que el laboratorio era privado, por lo que era un misterio por qué Ben querría conocer a Bella y cenar con ella, sobre todo si Tom estaba ahí.

Edward abrió la puerta exterior y pudo ver a Carlisle sentado en la banca de Anthony junto al lago. Por detrás, su padre se veía viejo y agobiado. Su delgado cabello rubio se veía desaliñado, como si hubiese estado pasando sus manos por él. Sus hombros estaban caídos y miraba a la nada, sin moverse. Edward lo observó por un momento y se preguntó cómo iba a ayudar a su padre a aceptar su nueva vida. No sabía si los vampiros podía deprimirse, pero Carlisle estaba mostrando signos de que posiblemente se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado y Edward presentía que había decidido que la vida eterna estaba mal.

De pie en el escalón, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su padre, recordó lo que Alice y Jasper les habían dicho sobre Peter y cómo había forzado a Jasper a que lo matara. Bella preguntó por qué Peter no se había suicidado si quería morir después de que su esposa fuera asesinada, y Alice les explicó que el instinto de supervivencia de un vampiro era tan fuerte que era imposible para su especie el suicidarse. Edward se preguntó si Carlisle sabía eso y por lo tanto, miraba con desaliento a un futuro interminable.

Sin volverse, Carlisle le habló.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado, hijo? Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo en la banca."

Edward se dio cuenta que Carlisle probablemente lo había escuchado abriendo la puerta. Los oídos HD implicaban que era imposible acercarse sigilosamente a un vampiro, ya que podían oír hasta el más leve de los movimientos.

"Solo estoy admirando el paisaje, papá. Las hojas ya empiezan a caer; pronto será invierno."

"Lo sé. Este otoño fue una temporada que nunca creí que vería de nuevo y es muy hermoso."

Edward bajó con cuidado la pendiente con césped que todavía estaba cubierta de rocío y se sentó en la banca junto a Carlisle. El sol se reflejaba en el lago y el bosque del otro lado estaba lleno del ruido de las aves. Era una mañana idílica y probablemente sería un día estupendo para navegar ya que una suave brisa se movía alrededor de la cima de los árboles. Estaban a unos ochenta kilómetros tierra adentro así que el viento probablemente estaría incluso más intenso en la costa por lo que Edward le sugeriría salir en el bote cuando se fueran.

Edward tomó la mano de su padre y la sujetó con firmeza.

"Papá, ¿te arrepientes de la decisión de permitir que Jasper los transformara a ti a y mamá?"

"En cierto sentido sí. Sé que solo han sido unas seis semanas o algo así para mí, pero me preocupa tu madre. No ha progresado como había esperado."

"No es solo eso, ¿verdad?"

"No, Edward. Es la idea de tener vida eterna lo que me está molestando más. Sigo pensando en Aro y esos otros dos tipos raros que estaban sentados en nuestra casa esa noche. No quiero terminar como ellos. No quiero seguir viviendo por miles de años, sin deseos de vivir pero con demasiado miedo a morir. ¿Y quién va tomar esa decisión por tu madre? Puede que no tenga la capacidad de decidir por sí misma."

"Pero estabas dispuesto a suicidarte cuando el dolor por el cáncer era demasiado. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?"

"La diferencia era que estaba muriendo entonces. Mi muerte era inevitable; solo iba a apresurar el proceso y suprimir la parte dolorosa al final. Los vampiros no tienen opción; solo siguen y siguen y siguen. No es correcto, Edward."

"Dijiste 'en cierto sentido'. Entonces, ¿qué consideras como algo positivo?"

"Pasar tiempo contigo; llegar a conocer a Bella; volver a tener a tu madre en mis brazos y verla mirarme con amor en sus ojos. Son las ventajas. No me malentiendas, Edward. Me siento agradecido de seguir aquí y no estar alimentando a los gusanos como Anthony, es el futuro a largo plazo el que no puedo asimilar. Vives tu vida esperando estar en la tierra unos ochenta años o algo así, no ochocientos, u ocho mil; eso es imposible de considerar. ¿Cómo va a ser el mundo entonces? No solo eso, Edward, sino que nuestras muertes no van a ser naturales—van a ser violentas. Vamos a ser destrozados o quemados en vida, o comidos por hombres lobo si crees en cuentos de hadas."

"Nunca pensé en eso, papá. Solo me siento aliviado de que a Bella y a mí se nos diera una opción y podremos pasar algo de tiempo juntos. También habríamos estado alimentando a los gusanos si Aro no hubiera sido indulgente esa noche. Por el momento, no estoy pensando en morir, o que Bella muera, o siquiera vivir sin ella. Tratar de pasar desapercibido entre la población mortal es mi más grande preocupación y no lo estoy haciendo muy bien por el momento."

Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Me moví demasiado rápido frente a Ace y un rayo de sol le dio a mi mano en el laboratorio de Ben, pero afortunadamente él no lo vio."

"Oh, Jesús, eso es un alivio; pensé que habías mordido a alguien. ¿Ace lo notó?"

"¡Sip! Probablemente piensa que he estado experimentando con una nueva droga milagrosa."

Carlisle se echó a reír y después Edward lo acompañó. Los dos sabían que independientemente de lo que Ace estuviera pensando, la idea de que su nuevo jefe era un vampiro probablemente no estaría en su radar.

"¿Deberíamos irnos antes de que algo más suceda?" Dijo Carlisle al levantarse despacio.

"Creo que es lo mejor, y ten cuidado cómo te mueves. Los jardines están cubiertos por cámaras de seguridad."

Edward ayudó a su padre a subir por la pendiente resbaladiza y a entrar de nuevo al edificio. Al atravesar la puerta, el olor concentrado de humanos asaltó por primera vez los sentidos de Carlisle.

"¡Santo Cielo!" Carlisle exclamó y sujetó el brazo de Edward. "Ahora entiendo por qué tu madre no podía pasar por _Dunkin' Donuts_ sin comprar una cuando la estaba cortejando. Sácame de aquí rápido."

Edward todavía reía por esa imagen al llevar a su padre más allá del escritorio de Jane y atravesar las puertas hacia el estacionamiento.

"¿A la marina?" Sugirió Edward.

"Definitivamente," Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. "Aléjame de los humanos tanto y tan rápido como sea posible. Sé que los vampiros no necesitan respirar, pero necesito respirar algo de aire fresco en lo que queda de mis pulmones, jodidamente rápido."

* * *

En una oficina escasamente amueblada a corta distancia de la valla que rodeaba Investigaciones Masen, una _laptop _grababa información que emanaba directamente del vasto edificio que dominaba esa tranquila área de Connecticut. El dueño de la _laptop _estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, observando cuidadosamente las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla, encantado con saber que Edward Masen finalmente había regresado al trabajo. El observador había estado esperando pacientemente este día por seis largas semanas, pero al fin Edward había regresado de su descanso después de abandonar el laboratorio sin avisar después de la muerte de Anthony, para poder seguir a la zorra de vuelta a Seattle. El cotilleo en el laboratorio decía que había vuelto a la costa este trayendo a la zorra con él, y ahora vivían juntos en la casa de la playa.

Por lo tanto, ahora que Edward había regresado, el premio que había estado fuera de su alcance cuando Anthony Masen murió, estaba nuevamente accesible. Existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara la última pieza del rompecabezas y se descubriera el antídoto para la muerte, manifestándose en la forma de una pastilla. Quien reclamara los derechos del producto final de la investigación de Anthony se convertiría en billonario de la noche a la mañana y el observador estaba determinado a que esa persona no fuera Edward Masen.

Edward era un científico, y la persona mirando a la _laptop _contaba con que le ganara la curiosidad profesional, cuando la tentación de terminar lo que Anthony había empezado finalmente fuera imposible de ignorar. Ese sería el momento de atacar, y el golpe sería devastador. Una vez que se hubiese producido la fórmula para el fármaco antienvejecimiento, la evidencia irrefutable de los crímenes de Edward que se había acumulado durante los últimos tres meses sería enviada a la policía. Edward sería arrestado y después de un juicio, probablemente estaría encerrado por el resto de su vida. Lamentablemente, el observador pensó, Connecticut no tenía la pena de muerte, ya que habría sido el triunfo máximo si lo que había enriquecido a la familia Masen fuera lo que terminara con la vida de Edward, con suerte, dolorosamente. Una inyección de drogas letal sería el karma.

Ya se había almacenado suficiente maldita evidencia en la _laptop_ para poner a Edward y otros miembros de su familia en prisión para siempre, pero ese era un objetivo diferente al que imaginó inicialmente cuando el plan de acabarlo era formulado. Era solo el de robar los suficientes secretos de Investigaciones Masen para quebrar a Edward financiera y profesionalmente. Aunque evidencia para ambas cosas estaba en la _laptop_, eso no era suficiente para la perversa y retorcida mente del adversario de Edward. Lo que esta persona quería ahora era un premio mucho más grande; la cereza sobre el glaseado del pastel, que era averiguar cómo producir el fármaco que Anthony había estado buscando y venderlo al mejor postor.

Pronto, la venganza sería más dulce que el jarabe de maple, y la persona que ahora se deleitaba en su imagen favorita que estaba almacenada en la memoria de la _laptop_, esperaba ansioso el día cuando Edward Masen se enterara de quién quería acabarlo y por qué. Pero hasta entonces, se requería paciencia.

Eso era algo que esta persona tenía en abundancia.

* * *

_**Uh oh, ¿quién será ese adversario de Edward? Obviamente este es el topo que vio Alice y que le llevó a descubrir lo que Anthony estaba haciendo. No logró lo que quería por la muerte de Anthony, pero ahora espera hacerlo con Edward, aunque al parecer no fue esa la principal razón por la que ideó este plan, él solo quería vengarse de Edward. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién odiará tanto a Edward? Mmmm… ¿alguna idea? Como siempre, ya saben que estaré esperando ansiosa sus teorías, y que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo. Además que podremos leer más pronto el próximo ;) Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo, escriban sus teorías o tan solo un gracias y envíen. No les cuesta nada y si nos anima a continuar, al menos hasta terminar las historias en proceso y las que tengo permiso para traducir. Si leyeron The List ya sabrán de mi decisión de dejar de buscar historias para traducir, son varios años de tratar de cultivar en ustedes el deseo de ser agradecidas con autoras y traductoras con tan solo decir gracias en un review, muchas han correspondido y les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. No precisamente ahora, pero al terminar las historias pendientes. Espero que comprendan :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: mony17, Adriana Molina, PRISOL, liduvina, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, Esal, patymdn, JessMel, Bertlin, Manligrez, YessyVL13, beakis, aliceforever85, Vrigny, rjnavajas, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, bealnum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bbluelilas, Adriu, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Pili, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Say's, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, tulgarita, Yoliki, Mafer, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, Katie D.B y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. Que espero sea muy pronto ;)**_


	6. Aromas

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – Aromas**

"Bien, Bella, tenemos los permisos ordenados y nuestro sitio web estará en funcionamiento mañana. ¿En qué no hemos pensado?"

"No lo sé. Nunca antes he hecho nada como esto. Tú y Jasper están acostumbrados a administrar negocios—yo no tengo idea."

"Jasper se encargará de lo de hacienda y la contabilidad, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos por ese lado."

"¿_De verdad_ crees que vamos a ganar algo de dinero por esto?"

"Sí, por supuesto que sí."

"¡Tienes más confianza que yo!"

"Eso es cierto, la tengo," respondió Alice sonando arrogante. "Ahora, Annie Leibowitz **(1)**, ¿has estado practicando con la cámara con teleobjetivo como te pedí?"

"Sí, jefa. Tengo unas fotos excelentes de gaviotas si te gustaría verlas y una borrosa de una pareja teniendo sexo al aire libre en las dunas—antes de que se quitaran la ropa debo añadir."

"Eso espero, pervertida. Creo que eso es todo entonces. Tendremos nuestro primer día en la oficina mañana y esperaremos a que suene el teléfono."

"Me llevaré un buen libro para leer mientras esperamos."

"Buena idea; ¿qué estás leyendo?"

"La guerra, y la paz."

"Muy graciosa, Bella."

Bella se levantó de su silla y salió a la terraza, dejando a Alice para que le diera los últimos toques a su sitio web. Definitivamente ya era el final del otoño y el aire estaba muy frío. Temprano en el día había estado observando las bandadas de pájaros volando al sur para escapar del invierno que se aproximaba y por un momento sintió el deseo de seguirlos. Había estado en la casa de la playa ya por más de dos meses y francamente, estaba aburrida. Edward estaba en el laboratorio todos los días, y aunque disfrutaba la compañía de Alice, empezaba a hartarse de su charla constante sobre Dior o Gucci, o sus nuevas favoritas, Vivienne Westwood y Victoria Beckham. Bella nunca había demostrado algún interés en la moda y no podía entender por qué Alice prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca cuando veía un vestido o un bolso que quería, o cómo podía pasar horas estudiando detenidamente los artículos de revistas o de internet sobre las últimas tendencias.

Esme mejoraba gradualmente, pero tenían poco de qué hablar. Esme pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el invernadero viendo la televisión o leyendo revistas. Había intentado leer un libro, pero su pérdida de memoria a corto plazo significaba que no podía retener la trama de una historia larga en su mente, mientras que los artículos o historias cortas en revistas eran perfectos. De vez en cuando, conversaban sobre Edward cuando estaba en el instituto y a ella le encantaba escuchar la historia de cuando Mike Newton se emborrachó y Edward la salvó de que abusara de ella. Bella le contó a Esme que Edward había dejado tal impresión en ella esa noche que después, ningún hombre fue lo bastante bueno y que ahora se arrepentía de no intentar contactarlo de nuevo después que se fue para Yale.

Mientras Bella se paseaba por la terraza azotada por el viento, verdaderamente esperaba que la agencia de detectives inyectara algo de diversión en su vida y también algo de propósito. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil y empezaba a resentir que Edward hubiese vuelto tan fácilmente a su existencia pre-vampírica. Se había ofrecido a ayudar en el laboratorio haciendo trabajos de rutina hasta que la agencia se pusiera en marcha, pero él estaba inesperadamente renuente a que ella lo acompañara al trabajo y se sentía un poco ofendida. El propósito de que abrieran la agencia de detectives era que ella pudiera utilizar sus habilidades científicas si era necesario y necesitaría un laboratorio equipado para hacerlo, así que no podía entender por qué él había cambiado de opinión ya que al principio le había entusiasmado que trabajaran juntos.

Edward acababa de comprarle un nuevo Volvo plateado para remplazar su fiel camioneta, ya que había aceptado a regañadientes que nunca habría soportado el viaje al este, pero se sintió triste de verla partir. Se la regaló a uno de los primos de Jacob justo antes de dejar Seattle al dirigirse a Forks para ser transformada, por lo que sabía que se había ido a un buen hogar y no a un deshuesadero, que era dónde Edward quería que la enviara. Ahora que tenía sus ruedas, ya no dependía de que Alice o Edward la llevaran a lugares. Había conducido varias veces por el área local para conocer su nuevo vecindario y se perdió dos veces porque el camino a la casa de la playa no tenía un código postal que su GPS reconociera. Había resuelto ese problema al marcar como 'casa' la tienda que estaba cerca de su camino, así que si podía conseguir que el GPS la llevara ahí, entonces podría encontrar fácilmente su camino de regreso.

Un día creyó que la estaban siguiendo, pero había logrado perder el coche cuando pasó el semáforo antes que cambiara. En su espejo retrovisor se veía como un BMW negro, pero no era buena para reconocer las marcas de vehículos, sobre todo las extranjeras. Cuando le contó a Edward por la noche lo que había ocurrido, dijo que no podía ser precisa con la marca, pero recordó que las placas iniciaban con una T. También estaba segura que solo había una persona en el coche, un hombre, pero las ventanillas estaban ligeramente tintadas y no pudo distinguir su rostro y ver la carretera al mismo tiempo.

Empezaba a llover, y cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar escuchó un vehículo que se acercaba a la casa a toda velocidad. Levantó la vista hacia el camino y vio la Cherokee viajando más rápido de lo acostumbrado a través de las dunas, apenas bajando la velocidad al doblar hacia el camino de entrada, salpicando grava que salió volando cuando se detuvo con un chirrido de llantas. Jasper salió del coche dejando la puerta abierta, luego subió de un solo salto las escaleras entrando directamente a la casa sin saludar a Bella. Podía escuchar voces que venían del estudio donde Alice había estado trabajando, de modo que entró para averiguar lo que había pasado.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó, mirando del rostro de Alice al de Jasper y luego de regreso.

"Vampiros," respondió Alice, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Jasper puede olerlos. Debe ser un grupo que está en el vecindario. Si podemos olerlos entonces tal vez ellos también puedan."

"¿Estamos en peligro, Jasper?"

"Posiblemente," respondió Jasper. "Si quieren apoderarse de nuestro territorio, podrían atacarnos. Ahora es raro, pero solía ocurrir todo el tiempo cuando vivía en el sur. Solo tenemos que estar en guardia hasta que se vayan. Llamé a Edward y ya está en camino de regreso."

Bella se quedó dentro pero observaba ansiosa a través de los ventanales del invernadero esperando ver el coche de Edward. Unos largos cuarenta minutos después, escuchó el sonido inconfundible del Porsche de Anthony bajando por el camino de una sola vía. Se apresuró a salir para encontrarlo y estaba en los brazos de Edward antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de enderezarse apropiadamente después de salir.

"Oye, oye, no te asustes, Bella. Jasper dijo que estaremos bien y Alice no ha visto nada desafortunado en nuestro futuro inmediato."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo estás diciendo solo por decirlo?"

"No. Ahora, vamos adentro y hablemos con los otros. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer si estos vampiros planean hacernos una visita."

Subieron juntos las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala donde Carlisle, Jasper y Alice los estaban esperando. Esme veía un episodio de Modern Family en el invernadero así que no se molestaron en interrumpirla.

Jasper estaba sentado junto al fuego con la cabeza en sus manos como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, entonces levantó la vista y vio a los otros mirándolo.

"Estoy detectando el aroma de tres vampiros, pero no puedo diferenciar si son hombres o mujeres. Con suerte, solo están de paso, pero pueden sentir curiosidad y venir a nosotros."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos hayamos mudado a su territorio?" Edward preguntó. "Cuando transformaste a mamá y a papá, supuse que ningún vampiro había vivido antes por aquí, así que es posible que esta área fuera su territorio de caza."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Jasper respondió terminantemente. "Revisé el vecindario mientras estuve aquí solo con ellos. El aquelarre de Nueva York también confirmó que no ha habido vampiros en esta área por años, por lo que pensé que era seguro."

Edward pudo percibir que Jasper estaba más preocupado de lo que aparentaba.

"Jasper, ¿hay algo que deberíamos saber? Hay un problema, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Reconocí el aroma de uno de ellos como el de un vampiro que conocí antes, pero no estoy completamente seguro de quién es. Me estoy devanando los sesos tratando de recordar exactamente cuándo y dónde fue la última vez que me lo topé. Pudo haber sido el año pasado o hace cien años, pero cuando lo olí mis instintos respondieron de inmediato de forma hostil, así que debemos estar en guardia. Por lo general, puedo retener el recuerdo preciso de un aroma por aproximadamente un año, así que definitivamente no es tan reciente."

Alice se acercó a Bella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Nosotros somos cinco y ellos tres. No sabrán que tres de nosotros son vampiros 'nuevos'; solo verán tres hombres fuertes y dos mujeres aguerridas igual de fuertes, así que si tocan a la puerta con deseos de un altercado pronto se darán cuenta que es una lucha que no van a ganar."

Bella asintió, pero aún estaba asustada. Edward no parecía extremadamente preocupado porque sabía que Jasper sería un adversario formidable si un vampiro fuera lo bastante estúpido para atacar.

Edward había notado hace un tiempo que los brazos de Jasper estaban cubiertos con cicatrices tenues que no sanaban y cuando ganó su entrenamiento médico, le preguntó cómo llegaron ahí. Durante las últimas semanas, Edward había pasado muchas horas con Jasper hablando sobre su vida previa antes de conocer a Alice. Jasper le contó a Edward sobre las guerras de vampiros por territorio que ocurrieron hace más de cien años en el sur, y las brutales batallas que tuvieron lugar entre los aquelarres. Edward supo entonces que esas marcas de batalla probaban que Jasper era un combatiente experimentado debido a que había sobrevivido, y sería un vampiro valiente o temerario el que lo desafiara a una pelea.

Pero Jasper no podía ocultar su expresión de preocupación. Quienquiera que estuviera allá afuera lo había puesto nervioso, y eso preocupaba a Edward porque había detectado que Jasper estaba ocultando algo para proteger a Alice. De dónde venía esa idea, Edward no podía entenderlo, pero era casi como si pudiera decir lo que Jasper estaba pensando, o solo lo estaba adivinando por la expresión en su rostro y la forma en que seguía viendo a Alice de forma protectora.

Esa noche no se fueron a sus habitaciones sino que se sentaron afuera en la terraza, observando el paisaje que los rodeaba que estaba iluminado solo por la luz de la luna. De vez en cuando veían movimiento en las dunas, pero unos segundos después veían el destello de un par de ojos que pertenecían a un zorro o cualquier otra criatura silvestre. Solo una vez, cuando Alice pensó haber visto una figura oscura en la distancia, el grupo se unió en un protector muro de resistencia, pero cuando no pasó nada volvieron a sus posiciones hasta que el sol salió por el horizonte y la luz matutina cayó sobre la playa y se sintieron lo suficientemente seguros para entrar.

Edward dio el primer informe.

"Definitivamente estuvieron aquí anoche. Jasper detectó el aroma de tres vampiros en las dunas a unas trecientas yardas de la casa. Lo seguimos hasta que desapareció en la playa, deben haberse metido al mar ya que lo perdimos ahí."

Jasper se paseaba de un lado al otro, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Simplemente no puedo recordar de quién es el aroma. Sé que es reciente, pero no puedo decir exactamente quién es. Sé que lo recordaré, así que tengo que ser paciente."

"¿Quieres que vea si lo reconozco, Jasper?" Ofreció Alice. "Hemos sido inseparables los últimos cien años, así que si es alguien que conocimos recientemente, tal vez yo pueda recordar."

El rostro de Jasper se veía como si fuera a decir que no, pero entonces cruzó en él una expresión de resignación y cedió.

"De acuerdo. Ven conmigo y te llevaré al lugar dónde creo que observaban la casa."

Jasper y Alice salieron por la puerta dejando a Carlisle, Edward y Bella preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

"¿Vas a ir hoy al laboratorio?" Bella le preguntó a Edward.

"No, no hasta que esos vampiros se hayan ido. Me preocupa dejar a papá y mamá solos con Jasper, si tú y Alice van a ir a la ciudad a la agencia."

Con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas doce horas, Bella olvidó por completo que debían haber estado de camino a abrir sus oficinas hoy por primera vez. Se preguntó si también a Alice se le había olvidado, pero encontrar a esos vampiros era su prioridad número uno ahora. Podrían contestar sus llamadas utilizando el sistema de desvío de llamadas, de modo que si el teléfono sonaba sin parar en CSI, lo sabrían.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Jasper y Alice volvieron a entrar por la puerta. Bella pudo darse cuenta que Alice estaba impactada y de inmediato se acercó y tomó su mano.

"Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?"

Alice asintió y se sentó, como si sus piernas hubieran cedido debajo de ella.

"Sí, Bella. Un vampiro me hizo una proposición cuando visitamos a los Denali hace unos años. Jasper tuvo una discusión con él y nos fuimos inmediatamente. Es un aroma que nunca, jamás, olvidaré."

"Creí que podría ser él," añadió Jasper, "pero no quería alterar innecesariamente a Alice hasta que estuviera seguro. Cuando lo conocí en Alaska, su aroma estaba mezclado con el de otros diez vampiros que estaban en la casa en ese entonces, que es la razón por la que no estaba absolutamente seguro. Aunque lo reconocería si lo volviera a ver."

Mientras Jasper estaba hablando, Alice le dio a Bella una dura mirada como si dijera, "No dejes ver que sabes sobre esto, por favor."

Bella captó el mensaje subliminal de Alice y le dio a su mano un pequeño apretón para decirle que comprendía. Ese era el vampiro que arrebató a Alice de su cama en el hospital mental y la había violado en las instalaciones del hospital. La había dado por muerta después de enterrarle sus colmillos, pero afortunadamente no había podido beber lo suficiente de su sangre para matarla antes que lo interrumpieran y escapara sobre el muro. Llevaron a Alice devuelta inconsciente al pabellón después del ataque y dos días después despertó como un vampiro.

Bella suponía que este vampiro había detectado el aroma de Alice y tal vez planeaba robársela a Jasper, que aún ignoraba que este vampiro fue el que tomó la virginidad de Alice. El vampiro probablemente se había echado atrás cuando vio que había otros cuatro vampiros interponiéndose con lo que él quería, pero por lo que Alice había dicho de él cuando se volvieron a cruzar sus caminos en Alaska, no estaba preocupado por el derecho de Jasper sobre ella; quería a Alice como su pareja, de modo que existía la posibilidad que volvería por ella.

"No crees que haya venido buscando a Alice, ¿o sí, Jasper?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Probablemente no la estaba buscando activamente, pero estoy seguro que ahora sabe que ella está aquí, porque su aroma está por todo el lugar."

Edward sacudía la cabeza, preguntándose cuál era el problema.

"Pero ustedes están casados. Él no tiene derechos sobre ella, ¿y supongo que Alice le dijo que no estaba interesada?"

Alice se rio entre dientes, pero de forma sarcástica. "Oh, sí se lo dije, Edward. Le dije que Jasper era mi alma gemela por la eternidad y que si algo le pasaba a él, yo iría con los Volturi y moriría, más bien que tener algo que ver con él."

"¿Qué dijo él al escuchar eso?" Bella preguntó.

"Dijo que yo era su alma gemela; su cantante. Que no descansaría hasta que fuera suya, incluso si solo fuera por corto tiempo. Cuando Jasper y yo volvimos a Seattle esperábamos que apareciera otra vez, pero no se presentó en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Tanya nos contó que después que nos fuimos él había tratado de averiguar dónde vivíamos, pero ella se negó a decirle, incluso cuando él la amenazó. Después de un tiempo, asumimos que se había dado por vencido."

"Yo no," murmuró Jasper. "He estado atento a él desde entonces, lo que significa que debo estar perdiendo mi toque porque no reconocí su aroma en seguida. Si él asegura que Alice es su cantante, no se dará por vencido."

"¿Ese pendejo tiene un nombre?" Preguntó Bella.

"Alec," Alice y Jasper respondieron al unísono.

Edward todavía se veía perplejo, preguntándose por qué Alice no había previsto ninguno de estos eventos.

"¿Por qué no pudiste anticipar nada de esto, Alice? ¿No pudiste verlo venir?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza; ella estaba visiblemente alterada por lo que Jasper respondió por ella.

"Creemos que Alec tiene un don que protege sus pensamientos e intenciones de todos a su alrededor y también puede bloquear cualquier intento de controlar su mente. Sé de varios vampiros que se han enfrentado a él en el pasado, y sus talentos no tuvieron efecto en él. Es un vampiro muy peligroso, sin moral ni límites. Es odiado universalmente, pero aprovecha el hecho que es el predilecto de Aro para protegerse."

Carlisle escuchó que Esme lo llamaba desde la otra habitación así que se levantó y fue a ver lo que quería. Edward agarró la mano de Bella y la llevó afuera ya que quería hablar con ella.

"Tú y Alice no deberían estar solas en la agencia hasta que resolvamos este problema o que ellos dejen el área."

"No tengo problemas con eso, Edward. Solo voy a ir si Jasper está en la oficina de arriba. Eso significa que Carlisle tendrá que quedarse con Esme durante el día si tú estás en el laboratorio."

"A él no le importará; su corazón no está en el trabajo en este momento, por lo que creo que estará feliz de quedarse aquí y continuar con sus ejercicios de memoria con Esme."

Bella deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Edward y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Ser un vampiro no es tan fácil como pensamos, ¿cierto, Edward?"

"No, no lo es, pero aun así es mejor que estar muerto."

* * *

Cuando el sol de la mañana desapareció detrás de una espesa nube, tres vampiros emergieron del mar, apenas lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de la playa para no ser vistos por nadie que todavía podrían estar vigilándolos. Corrieron por la arena, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, y se escondieron entre las dunas principalmente para secarse pero luego decidirían qué hacer a continuación.

Alec se recostó en el montículo arenoso con su cabeza descansando en un montón de césped y miró a las nubes grises que cruzaban rápidamente por cielo invernal. Tomó una respiración profunda y moderada y contuvo el aire helado en su pecho, como si estuviera saboreando el sabor de un excelente vino antes de tragar, entonces exhaló e inhaló otra vez, volviéndolo a contener, hasta que todo vestigio del aroma de Alice había sido absorbido por su propio cuerpo. Después de tres años de búsqueda por el objeto de su deseo, ahora ella estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de donde estaba él descansando y estaba desesperado. Su aroma estaba a su alrededor y su sabor estaba en sus labios, provocándolo a atacar la casa y arrebatársela al vampiro que aseguraba ser su alma gemela. Supuso que ella sabía que estaba cerca, ya que la había observado anoche desde su punto estratégico en las dunas. Pero otros, a quienes no reconocía, estaban ahí con su enemigo, Jasper Whitlock, así que tendría que esperar el momento preciso.

Recordó el día cuando entró por las enormes puertas de madera de la mansión de los Denali en Alaska y olió por primera vez el embriagador aroma de su cantante. Al abrirse paso por la inmensa casa, buscando frenéticamente a la mujer cuyo tentador aroma lo atraía, pensó por un breve pero eufórico momento que al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela; la vampiresa que había sido creada justo para él y que viajaría con él por la eternidad. Su deseo de pareja e intercambio de veneno era abrumador, tanto que ya se estaba acumulando en su boca mientras la buscaba, y su erección estaba tan dura como el resto de su cuerpo, moviéndose mientras caminaba y pegándose a la gruesa tela de invierno de sus pantalones.

Cuando entró a la espaciosa sala donde varios vampiros estaban congregados, muchos que no había conocido antes, sus ojos se clavaron al instante en la mujer cuyo exquisito aroma lo atraía a ella. Pero se paró en seco, como si hubiese chocado con una pared invisible, ya que el rostro que veía era uno que conocía íntimamente, y por un momento creyó estar viendo un fantasma.

La mujer que ahora reconocía como su cantante era una chica anónima que había robado, follado y alimentado de ella hace unos cien años; una chica cuyo rostro, olor y sabor habían estado impresos en su memoria desde entonces. Su expresión aterrorizada cuando la atacó lo había obsesionado desde el momento que escapó esa noche sobre el muro del hospital mental y vivió con el amargo recuerdo de haber matado a esa humana en particular, porque su sangre fue la más dulce que había probado y su aroma despertó un sentimiento en su interior que nunca antes había sentido. Ahora estaba aquí frente a él; una vampiresa que podría reclamar como suya, y una fría excitación se extendió por su cuerpo cuando anticipó lo que iba a hacer con ella, fuera que cooperara o no.

Pero su regocijo fue efímero, cuando se dio cuenta que los brazos en los que esta mujer estaba acurrucada pertenecían a Jasper Whitlock, cuya reputación como el más formidable vampiro en este hemisferio era bien conocida por él. Con un gran esfuerzo se contuvo de arrancar a la chica de sus brazos, pero retrocedió con rapidez y dejó la habitación antes de dejar a un lado la cautela. Dejó la casa sin hablar con nadie y corrió por la tundra dirigiéndose hacia el norte, sin detenerse hasta estar a más de trecientos kilómetros de distancia. Estaba fuera de sí por la ira ante la situación, al saber que si esta mujer era la pareja de Jasper, no tendría alternativa más que luchar hasta la muerte por ella.

Se quedó afuera en el helado hielo durante la noche, planeando qué hacer ahora. Sabía que tenía que volver a la casa ya que se sentía atraído ahí por una fuerza tan irresistible que se sentía como un magneto siento atraído hacia el Polo Norte. Tan pronto como amaneció se puso en marcha, determinado a luchar con Jasper por ella o morir en el intento. En el camino, atacó dos motos de nieve cargando a tres jóvenes humanos inuit por algo de diversión, devorando cada gota de su sangre para estar entusiasmado y listo para la batalla. Dejó los cadáveres para que los osos polares comieran, luego corrió de regreso para enfrentar al vampiro que lo mantenía alejado de su cantante.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando se escabulló por el pasillo, y después de revisar que ella no estaba dónde estaba antes, acechó furtivamente habitación tras habitación buscando a su presa. El aroma de Alice estaba por todas partes y eso estaba afectando su habilidad de centrarse, tanto que tratar de concentrarse en la inminente confrontación con Jasper lo hacía sentir embriagado. Eso, acompañado con el abrumador deseo por sexo, lo estaba distrayendo de enfocarse en cómo iba a persuadirla a venir con él, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Cuando finalmente la encontró, afuera en la terraza mirando al lago, estaba aferrada a Jasper como un percebe a una roca, y supo que ella sabía quién era él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando lo vio y pudo darse cuenta que le estaba advirtiendo que se retirara. Cuando se movió hacia ella, levantó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro y él vio el destello de diamantes en su dedo y el inconfundible oro de una argolla de matrimonio.

Ya que Alice y Jasper estaba rodeados de otros vampiros que obviamente eran sus amigos, aguardó, esperando el momento correcto para capturarla. No fue sino hasta más tarde en el día, cuando vio a Jasper conversando con Tanya afuera, que supuso que la mujer que ahora sabía se llamaba Alice estaría sola. Una vez más corrió de habitación en habitación hasta que la encontró en la biblioteca leyendo una revista junto a la ventana. Se apresuró a ella y la tiró de sus manos, poniéndola de pie. "Me reconociste, ¿no es así?" Siseó. "Eres mía; te convertí en lo que eres, así que te reclamo como mi pareja."

"Aléjate de mí, bastardo," escupió Alice, de forma contundente pero en voz baja, ya que no quería que Jasper escuchara. "No tienes derechos sobre mí. Estoy casada con Jasper; él es mi alma gemela. No quiero a nadie más que a él."

Alec la sujetaba por los brazos y Alice se retorcía y se giraba tratando de liberarse, pero Alec era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"Deja de forcejear; vas a venir conmigo, o te mataré."

"Hazlo entonces. Preferiría estar muerta a estar contigo."

"¿En serio? Entonces, en vez de eso mataré a Jasper y luego vendrás corriendo a buscarme cuando no tengas a nadie que cuide de ti."

"Si Jasper muere, entonces iré con los Volturi y moriré. Eres un asqueroso y un violador y me das asco. Suéltame o llamaré a Jasper que te hará pedazos."

Mientras Alice forcejeaba contra su fuerte agarre, Alec tuvo que aceptar que no estaba en condiciones para desafiar a Jasper a un duelo. Su deseo por Alice estaba nublando sus pensamientos y sabía que si Jasper entraba y lo veía maltratando a su esposa, sería destrozado en segundos. El sentido común prevaleció, de modo que le dio a los brazos de Alice un último apretón y la soltó bruscamente. Cuando Alice se alejaba de él, Jasper entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó al apresurarse a un lado de Alice.

"Mis disculpas, Jasper," dijo Alec, tratando de sonar arrepentido pero fallando. "Le hice una proposición y me dijo que está contigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que le hiciste una proposición? ¿Una argolla de matrimonio no significa nada para ti?"

"No cuando ella es mi cantante. No puedes culparme por correr el riesgo."

"¿En serio? Eso es duro para ti, ¿no es así, Alec? Porque Alice es _mi _esposa, _mi _alma gemela, _mi_ cantante, y eso nunca va a cambiar."

"Pero un día algo podría pasarte, Jasper, o tal vez ella se aburrirá de ti y querrá un cambio. La esperaré, y algún día será mía, incluso si se toma un milenio."

Jasper avanzó hacia él con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, pero Alec retrocedió.

"No voy a pelear contigo, Jasper. Un día ella vendrá a mí, voluntariamente; marca mis palabras. Te dará al espalda y caminará directamente a mis brazos."

Alice salió por detrás de Jasper y escupió, "Nunca," en su rostro y luego se paró junto a Jasper de forma desafiante.

"Algún día, Jasper; algún día."

Alec se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación riendo. En menos de cinco minutos, Alice y Jasper dejaron la casa Denali y pusieron tanta distancia como fuera posible entre ellos y Alaska.

* * *

Alec había vuelto su mirada hacia la casa en la playa mientras repasaba cada detalle de ese día en su mente, recordando lo cerca que había estado de ella; recordando su exquisito aroma y sintiendo la sedosidad de su piel bajo sus dedos. Cada uno de esos miles de días o algo así desde entonces, se arrepintió de no haber enfrentado a Jasper, en ese momento y lugar, sin importar las consecuencias. En vez de eso se vio forzado a recorrer el territorio de América del Norte por los últimos tres años, buscando por cualquier rastro de Alice Whitlock, y ahora ella estaba aquí, en Connecticut, a su alcance.

Al tomar otra respiración profunda, absorbiendo el aroma de su cantante, ya estaba tramando un plan para hacer que se cumpliera su profecía. Lucharía por Alice Whitlock si era lo último que hacía, y si su plan tenía éxito, pronto ella le daría la espalda a Jasper y caminaría voluntariamente a sus brazos expectantes.

* * *

**(1) Anna Lou «Annie» Leibovitz es una fotógrafa estadounidense. Fue la primera mujer en exponer su obra en la Galería Nacional de Retratos de Washington D. C. y la última en retratar al músico John Lennon, antes de que este fuera asesinado en 1980.**

* * *

_**Oh, oh, problemas a la vista. Como dijo la pobre Bella, la vida de vampiros no resultó ser tan fácil como pensaban. Ahora tendrán que enfrentar a este loco que está obsesionado con Alice, siendo él el que la transformó, y la violó, se siente con derechos sobre ella. Y obviamente Jasper no la entregará. Así que, ¿qué creen que hará Alec para lograr lo que quiere? Sabemos que al menos lo intentará, y eso junto con lo que todavía falta averiguar de topo nos da material para algo más de acción y suspenso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden, POR FAVOR, que el fandom se mantiene con vida gracias a sus reviews, es el único pago que reciben autoras y traductoras por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. Y no les cuesta nada escribir un gracias, un pequeño resumen de lo que más les gustó y enviar ;) Ni siquiera tienen que estar registradas. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, PRISOL, Amy Lee Figueroa, JessMel, beakis, miop, mony17, freedom2604, Adriu, Maribel 1925, Tereyasha Mooz, kaja0507, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, Yoliki, YessyVL13, Vrigny, Manligrez, Esal, Bertlin, patymdn, Tecupi, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Brenda Cullenn, myaenriquez02, Lizdayanna, Pili, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. **_


	7. Esperando

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE – Esperando**

Edward y Jasper estaban sentados en el punto donde las dunas daban paso a la playa. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana y estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo para un humano, pero sus ojos vampíricos podían ver más claramente en la oscuridad que unas gafas de visión nocturna y podían distinguir formas a enormes distancias. Estaban a casi medio kilómetro de distancia de la casa, que era límite que Jasper se arriesgaría a poner entre él y Alice hasta que el problema con Alec estuviera resuelto. Edward podía ver claramente a Bella y Alice sentadas en la terraza y podía darse cuenta que Bella estaba leyendo un libro.

"No hay absolutamente nada por aquí," dijo Jasper. "No he captado su aroma por más de una semana."

"Entonces, ¿se han ido?"

"Por el momento, sí. Pero volverán, puedo garantizarlo."

"Desearía tener tus habilidades, Jasper. La primera vez que salimos a buscarlos, definitivamente pude oler algo extraño, pero no pude captar rastros individuales como tú. Uno de tus ancestros debe haberse follado a un sabueso."

"Muy gracioso, Edward. Probablemente tuve un mejor sentido del olfato que la persona promedio sin darme cuenta, así que el mío es más agudo que el de la mayoría de los vampiros. Alice también tiene un gran sentido del olfato y su vista es absolutamente fenomenal, pero tu sentido del olfato se desarrollará con el tiempo. Tus otros sentidos ya son mucho más agudos que antes, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, mi vista y oído son increíbles ahora y también los de Bella. Nunca antes pregunté pero, ¿Alice tenía algún poder psíquico cuando era humana?"

"No le gusta hablar de su vida antes que fuera un vampiro, pero sí me contó que cuando era una adolescente empezó a ver destellos del futuro, que es la razón por la que su padre la metió en un hospital mental unos años antes de que fuera transformada. Eso realmente se ha desarrollado desde que la conozco, y ahora puede ver el futuro con mucho más detalle. ¿Qué habilidades tenías cuando eras humano?"

"No creo que tuviera algo inusual para ser honesto, aparte de ser sensible a los estados de ánimo de otras personas. Siempre sabía cuándo mi papá estaba cabreado conmigo antes de que abriera la boca; ese tipo de cosas. Mi coeficiente intelectual fue evaluado en Yale y fue muy alto, pero además de eso solo era un ordinario _Homo sapiens_."

"No estoy seguro sobre eso; creo que hay más en ti de lo que incluso tú te das cuenta, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Nuestras habilidades tardan un tiempo en desarrollarse."

"Tal vez pueda ver a través de las paredes, o la ropa, o hipnotizar a gente para que hagan mi voluntad con una sola mirada; eso sería divertido."

"Eres un pervertido," Jasper se rio entre dientes, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando pensó en el vampiro que había estado acechando a Alice y qué habilidades tenía de las que no sabía.

"Creo que hay algo de Alec que Alice no me ha dicho," Jasper reflexionó. "Siempre supuse que cuando se le insinuó en Alaska fue la primera vez que se veían, pero ya no estoy seguro."

"¿Le has preguntado directamente?"

"No, no me molesté en hacerlo porque Alice estaba aterrada y solo quería irse, aun cuando fue desafiante frente a Alec. Dejamos Alaska de inmediato y sé que Tanya y su familia no le dijeron a Alec que vivíamos permanentemente en Seattle. Tenía la esperanza que él asumiera que éramos nómadas, como él, pero como dije antes, he estaba vigilando a que aparezca desde que sucedió."

"¿Es tan fuerte la atracción? Me refiero a que, ¿el vampiro persistirá aunque sabe que saldrá perdedor?"

"Oh sí. He visto luchas brutales que han continuado por años por un vampiro, y por lo general es por una mujer; es muy raro que sea por un hombre."

"Entonces, básicamente los vampiros son como los hombres; piensan con sus bolas no con su cerebro."

Jasper se rio, pero en realidad no era asunto de risa, pensó él. Las intenciones de Alec podrían resultar letales si había una confrontación y cualquiera de ellos podría caer víctima, si venía armado con refuerzos.

"Los vampiros hombres superan en número a las mujeres aproximadamente cinco a uno, así que ya ves cuál es el problema, Edward. Muchas mujeres mueren en peleas, como Charlotte, o una mujer intenta quitarse de encima a un vampiro que se le insinúe y luego muere por rechazarlo, casi como un asesinato por honor."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con horror cuando Jasper dijo eso, pero no lo interrumpió.

"Muy pocas mujeres se adaptan a la vida como vampiro; muchas pierden el juicio porque les arrebatan la capacidad de tener hijos. Algunas no pueden aceptarlo y se sienten celosas de las madres humanas. Después de matar algunas, van con los Volturi para terminar con su vida porque no pueden vivir con la culpa. Eso es realmente triste de ver. Alimentarse de humanos es abominable para la mayoría de los vampiros, hombres o mujeres, así que puedes ver cómo es mucho más difícil la vida para las mujeres vampiro que para los hombres."

Edward asimiló lo que Jasper le había dicho y miró hacia la playa a dónde Bella estaba sentada en la terraza. Se dio cuenta que ahora estaba sola porque Alice había bajado a la orilla del agua y estaba mirando hacia atrás a la casa. Él sabía lo afortunado que era de tener a Bella con él y decidió que la cuidaría al máximo para que nunca decidiera que no quería seguir viviendo o que se estaba perdiendo de algo en la vida. Alice parecía feliz con Jasper, pero quién sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y si había momentos en que se arrepintiera de no poder volver a ser humana. Ahora admitía la verdadera amenaza que era Alec y que era imperativo que se le detuviera de una vez por todas.

"Entonces, Alec es un verdadero vampiro y se alimenta de humanos."

"Sí, que es otra razón por la que creo que no están en el área; nadie ha desaparecido en la última semana por lo que sé."

"Mierda; nunca pensé en eso."

"La mayoría de la gente que desaparece en Estados Unidos estos días son asesinados por vampiros, así que los seres humanos no son tan degenerados como la mayoría de la gente piensa. Peter y Charlotte vivían de los emigrantes ilegales que vienen de México o Cuba porque nadie los buscaría. Hay un aquelarre en la costa este de Florida que solo se alimenta de pescadores en el área conocida como el Triángulo de las Bermudas."

"¿Quieres decir que todos los barcos que desaparecen ahí son por ataques de vampiros?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Los vampiros esperan las tormentas, luego atacan cualquier barco que esté en el mar, porque todos asumirán que la tripulación se ahogó y no investigarán más. ¿Qué crees que le pasó al Marie Celeste? Conocía al vampiro que fue el responsable absoluto de ese misterio."

"Demonios, Jasper. Ahora leeré la historia de manera totalmente diferente."

Bella puso su libro en su regazo y miró a lo largo de la playa hacia donde podía ver a Jasper y Edward enfrascados en una conversación. Alice estaba hojeando Vogue por segunda vez, ya que los libros no eran realmente lo suyo, y se dio cuenta que Bella había dejado de leer.

"Jasper cree que estará bien lanzar mañana el sitio web e ir a la agencia. Él va a estar arriba todo el tiempo poniendo en marcha su oficina, así que deberíamos estar a salvo."

"¿Crees entonces que ya no volverán, Alice?"

"No, volverán; puede decirse que lo he visto."

"¿En serio? ¿Le has dicho a Jasper?"

"No, todavía no. No es inminente y no puedo ver claramente lo que va a pasar, pero saldremos bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque puedo ver más allá en el futuro."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Un noventa y nueve por ciento, sí."

"¿Qué tan adelante en el futuro?"

"No te diré. Nunca le cuento a nadie lo que va a ocurrir porque siempre hay una probabilidad del uno por ciento de que pudiera cambiar, como que al final nunca publicaran la investigación de Anthony. Algunas veces, mi don es una maldición, Bella. A menos que seas realmente disciplinada, podrías empezar a vivir tu vida de forma diferente porque algo podría o no pasar en el futuro, y eso no es bueno."

"Supongo, nunca pensé en ello de esa forma."

Bella reflexionó en esa declaración por un momento y pudo ver la lógica en ello.

Al principio, sentía envidia de la habilidad de Alice, pero ahora agradecía no tener esa habilidad en particular, ya que lidiar con el presente era tanto como podía soportar, sin mencionar tener que prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro. Pero estaba molesta porque Alice todavía no había confiado en Jasper, ya que sabía que ella nunca habría sido capaz de ocultarle un secreto tan importante a Edward.

"Alice, deberías contarle a Jasper sobre Alec; al menos dile que él fue el que te transformó."

"Sé que debería, pero me preguntará por qué no le dije en Alaska."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"No quería que pelearan. Tenía mucho miedo de perderlo. Los vampiros pelean hasta la muerte y no podía arriesgarme. No tenía idea de lo fuerte y experimentado que era Alec y en ese momento no podía prever el resultado. Tuve que pensarlo realmente rápido y fue muy frustrante no saber si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto."

"Bueno, dile eso; él lo entenderá."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí, Alice. Él te ama; no va a estar enojado. Comprenderá que solo querías protegerlo."

"De acuerdo, se lo diré. Solo escogeré mi momento, ¿si te parece bien?"

"Te concierne a ti, no a mí."

"También te concierne, Bella. Tú y Edward se verán arrastrados a esto cuando vuelvan."

"Entonces, lo mejor es ser honestos ahora. Hazlo lo antes posible y entonces Jasper tendrá tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea antes de confrontar a Alec."

Alice no respondió, pero después de unos pocos minutos de contemplación se levantó de su silla, saltó de la terraza y caminó lentamente hacia la orilla del agua. Necesitaba pensar sin que nadie le diera consejo, aunque aceptaba que Bella probablemente tenía razón sobre ser honesta. Pero si Jasper se enteraba que Alec la había violado, querría ir tras él y hacerlo pedazos, pero ella no sabía lo suficiente sobre Alec para arriesgarse a eso. ¿Estaba ahora en un aquelarre? Si era así, ¿ellos tomarían represalias si era asesinado? Además, aún más preocupante, eso fue lo que le pasó a Charlotte. Un vampiro solitario la había codiciado y desafió a Peter a un duelo. Peter ganó la pelea, pero Charlotte fue asesinada en represalia. ¿Podría estarse repitiendo la historia? Si no era cuidadosa, esto podía iniciar una disputa como las que Jasper le había contado que habían ocurrido en el sur y ella no estaba preparada para poner a su familia en riesgo.

"Mi familia," dijo en voz alta, como si fuera una revelación para ella cuando se dio cuenta que se había referido a los habitantes de la casa de esa forma. En los cien años o más que había estado con Jasper, nunca había sido parte de un grupo que reconociera como su familia, y esta era la primera vez que había pensado en ellos seis de esa forma; de hecho, eran siete si contabas a Molly. Incluso cuando era una niña y estaba siendo criada en un entorno ultrareligioso supuestamente amoroso, nunca se sintió como si perteneciera a su 'familia' ya que su don la aislaba de aquellos que debieron haberla amado incondicionalmente. Pero ellos no entendieron su don y la rechazaron hasta que finalmente la internaron en el manicomio. Hasta que conoció a Jasper, en realidad nunca había conocido el verdadero amor y ahora comprendió que amaba a las otras cuatro personas con las que vivía y ellos a su vez la amaban a ella.

Alice dejó de caminar a lo largo de la playa y le dio la espalda al mar para ver a la pintoresca casa que solo estaba iluminada por la luna y las tenues luces que brillaban a través de las ventanas. Hace solo unos meses vivía al otro extremo del país y no tenía idea de la existencia de Bella y Edward, o de la familia de Edward. Ahora estaba viviendo en Connecticut, en una hermosa playa apartada, con olas de un océano diferente chapoteando en sus piernas, viviendo en una encantadora casa de madera que ahora consideraba su hogar.

Bella, su hermana para todos los efectos, estaba sentada en la terraza leyendo su libro, utilizando la luz suave que se filtraba a través de las ventanas para iluminar las páginas. Dentro del invernadero de cristal que había sido añadido a un costado de la casa, podía ver a Carlisle y Esme acurrucados en uno de los sofás con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Molly estaba dormida junto a ellos con sus piernas en el aire, ajena, como Esme, a todo el alboroto que ocurría en torno a ella y muy probablemente roncando feliz. A la distancia podía ver a Jasper, el amor de su vida, sentado en la arena con Edward, sin duda hablando de su pasado militar ya que sabía Edward estaba fascinado con las historias que le contaba de la Guerra Civil. Todos los que amaba estaban en su línea de visión y sabía que no tenía el coraje de poner a su familia en más peligro.

"No puedo decirle," dijo en voz alta. "Podría arruinarlo todo; podría poner en riesgo la vida de todos los que amo."

Sabía que Bella la había escuchado cuando puso su libro en su regazo y la miró.

"Debes hacerlo," escuchó que susurró en respuesta.

Alice puso la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta que tenía las letras CSI grabadas en el vidrio.

"Ahora declaro Connecticut, Servicio de Investigaciones realmente abierta," dijo al empujar la pesada puerta con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared interior.

Jasper y Bella aplaudieron al seguir a Alice a través de otra puerta de cristal que abrió con mucho más cuidado y hacia la oficina que había sido decorada de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Alice por la empresa administradora propietaria del edificio.

"Excelente," dijo ella, imitando al señor Burns, al darse la vuelta en su silla de oficina de cuero negro mate, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Me siento como si estuviera en una película muda," Bella comentó con ironía. No había una sola gota de color en la oficina; todo era negro, blanco o gris.

"Se le llama paleta de colores monocromática, Bella," respondió Alice enfurruñada y luego bufó.

"En mi opinión, se le llama aburrido," se quejó Bella.

Jasper detuvo la silla de Alice de dar vueltas, se agachó y la besó en los labios.

"Buena suerte a las dos; estaré arriba si necesitan algo. No le abran la puerta a nadie que no reconozcan. Si tienen dudas, llámenme primero."

Jasper besó a Alice otra vez para luego salir por la puerta de la oficina y entonces subir por una escalera interior a su oficina que estaba directamente encima de CSI.

Bella se acercó a lo que supuso era su escritorio y ya estaba maquinando cómo podría alterar el diseño desmesurado de la oficina de Alice al comprarse algunos juguetes ejecutivos de vivos colores, pero luego pensó, "¿Para qué te molestas? Si la hace feliz puedes tolerarlo."

Alice dejó de girar en su silla como una niña de cinco años y encendió su computadora.

"El sitio web entró en funcionamiento esta mañana, así que el teléfono debería empezar a sonar en cualquier momento."

"Claro, será mejor que afile rápidamente mi lápiz y prepare mi libreta. Asumo que has vislumbrado todo el trabajo que tendremos, ¿verdad?"

"No seas tan negativa, Bella."

"¿Cómo podría ser otra cosa, cuando hiciste que la oficina luciera como un negativo?"

"Ja, ja, ja," respondió Alice y le sacó la lengua a su ex mejor amiga.

El teléfono no sonó ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, pero el cuarto día, justo cuando cerraban la oficina ya que empezaba a oscurecer, el teléfono sonó y ambas casi se levantaron de un salto de sus sillas.

"Tú contesta," dijo Alice.

"No, tú contesta."

"Tú tienes una mejor voz telefónica que yo."

"Solo levanta el teléfono, Alice. Yo lo haré en la siguiente."

Alice hizo un gesto grosero para luego coger el auricular. Antes de hablar, presionó el botón del altavoz para que Bella pudiera escuchar la conversación.

"Connecticut, Servicio de Investigaciones. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"¿Es el CSI?"

"Sí, señora, lo es. Mi nombre es Alice, puedo ayudarla."

"Eso espero; perdí a mi gato."

Bella desapareció bajo su escritorio y metió un puño en su boca para evitar reírse con fuerza, pero Alice valientemente mantuvo su compostura y respondió con mucha compresión.

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso, señora. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado perdido su gato?"

"Desde ayer en la tarde."

"¿Se ha perdido él antes?"

"No, ella nunca se ha perdido antes."

"¿Ella es un gato joven?"

"No, Coco tiene dieciocho años. Ayer no entró por su té de la tarde y estoy desesperada."

Los ojos de Alice se pusieron en blanco. La gata obviamente estaba muerta, pero no podía decirle eso a la mujer por teléfono.

"Eso debe ser preocupante para usted. Iré yo misma con mi investigadora más experimentada y veremos qué podemos averiguar. ¿Me daría su dirección?"

Mientras Alice escribía los detalles, Bella salía por debajo del escritorio.

"¿De verdad vas a investigar esto?" Susurró. "¿Te has vuelto loca?"

Alice la silenció con un gesto de su mano mientras terminaba la llamada.

"Saldremos en seguida, señorita Simpson. Solo denos media hora y estaremos ahí."

Alice colgó el teléfono y ondeó un pedazo de papel en el aire.

"¡Estás loca!" Dijo Bella.

"No, no lo estoy. Cuando el misterio de la señorita Simpson esté resuelto, le contará a una amiga, que le contará a otra amiga y así sucesivamente. Se correrá la voz que Connecticut, Servicio de Investigaciones fue lo suficientemente amable para ir y resolver _'El Misterio del Gato Perdido'_. Ningún trabajo es demasiado pequeño en este negocio, porque un trabajo conduce a otro."

Bella encogió sus hombros. La lógica de Alice tenía sentido, así que ahora tenían que salir en el frío y la oscuridad y encontrar un gato muerto.

Media hora más tarde se detuvieron afuera de una hermosa casa de tres plantas de piedra caliza de color rojizo en una parte muy lujosa de la ciudad. Las paredes exudaban dinero antiguo y se derramaba por los escalones de mármol hacia las verjas ornamentadas que rodeaban la impresionante propiedad. Jasper había cerrado su oficina cuando recibieron la llamada y las siguió en la Cherokee, pero se quedó fuera de la vista, vigilando que no apareciera Alec. Aunque no había evidencia de que Alec estuviera en el área, él seguía protegiendo a Alice y no la dejaría fuera de su vista hasta que el problema se hubiese resuelto.

"¡_Wow_!" Bella exclamó cuando salieron del Volvo.

"¿Tenía razón o qué? Apuesto a que la señorita Simpson es un miembro honorable y respetable de la comunidad local; el tipo de persona que sabe de todos. Probablemente tiene más contactos que la Sección Amarilla."

"De acuerdo, lo admito. Como eres tan jodidamente inteligente, puedes encontrar a la gata muerta."

"Eso pienso hacer, pero mientras tanto quiero que tú toques en las puertas de las casas a cada lado y averigües si alguien que viva en la calle es amiga de la señorita Simpson."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando descubra el cadáver en descomposición de su gata, va a estar muy alterada."

"¡Oh, es cierto!"

Alice se ajustó la chaqueta antes de abrir la reja del frente para luego subir los escalones. La señorita Simpson abrió la puerta sin esperar a que Alice tocara ya que había estado esperando su llegada mirando desde su ventana del frente.

Alice le echó un vistazo a la alta mujer mayor de pie en su vestíbulo y su mandíbula cayó sobre su pecho. La señorita Simpson estaba vestida de la cabeza a los pies con Chanel _vintage_, con diamantes y perlas alrededor de su cuello que probablemente valían más que la casa en la que vivía. Detrás de ella, en las paredes del vestíbulo y al subir la escalinata había portadas de Vogue enmarcadas que databan de los cincuentas y principios de los sesenta, y Alice supo en seguida quién era esta señora mayor.

"Pasa, Alice. Gracias por venir de inmediato."

"De nada, señorita Simpson. Usted es Annalise Simpson, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, querida. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Eres muy joven para reconocerme."

"No, no lo soy. La vi modelar…" Y entonces Alice recordó que no debió haber estado con vida cuando Annalise era la mejor modelo de pasarela de los Estados Unidos y se le reconocía como una de las primeras 'supermodelos' en el mundo.

"Quise decir que he visto muchas fotos de usted modelando Chanel y Dior en los cincuenta. Usted es una de mis heroínas."

"¿En serio? Vaya, vaya, estoy asombrada. Pasa y cuando encontremos a Coco te mostraré algo de la ropa que todavía tengo de esos días."

"¿Quiere decir que tiene Chanel y Dior _vintage_?"

"Y Balenciaga y Balmain y muchos otros. Tengo dos recámaras llenas de ropa de diseñador que usé en ese entonces. Soy una acaparadora; no puedo deshacerme de nada."

"Oh Dios mío; este es un sueño hecho realidad," Alice suspiró como si en realidad estuviera viviendo su fantasía favorita.

Annalise cerró la puerta detrás de ella y acompañó a Alice a un espléndido salón. La lengua de Alice estaba prácticamente en el suelo mientras miraba alrededor a los bellos muebles y decoraciones. Creyó que había muerto y se había ido al cielo.

Por mucho que quisiera sentarse y charlar con la señorita Simpson toda la noche, sacó su libreta y puso una expresión profesional.

"Ahora, señorita Simpson. ¿Normalmente Coco…? ¡Ah! Coco Chanel, ¿normalmente se aleja mucho de la propiedad?"

"No, en realidad no. Ya está bastante vieja y no puede trepar las cercas como solía hacerlo, así que no va más allá del jardín. He estado afuera llamándola, pero no ha venido."

"Bueno, será mejor que salga a echar un vistazo para ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista, ¿no cree? ¿Tiene una linterna?"

"Sí, sígueme."

Alice siguió a la señorita Simpson por la inmensa propiedad a una habitación con unas elegantes puertas francesas que conducían a un extenso patio. Abrió las puertas y tomó la linterna que la señorita Simpson le dio y salió.

"Usted permanezca adentro mientras echo un vistazo. Está muy frío afuera, así que manténganse abrigada."

Cuando la señorita Simpson asintió de acuerdo, Alice escuchó que el timbre de la puerta sonó y supuso que probablemente era Bella.

Al bajar unos escalones de piedra hacia el césped, no tuvo que buscar más. Podía oler a la gata desde donde estaba parada, así que se dirigió hacia un área de espesos arbustos al final del jardín y levantó las ramas más bajas de un alto rododendro para poder ver por debajo. Detrás del tronco, fuera de la vista de todos los que no tuvieran una excelente visión, estaba el cuerpo de una peluda gata negra acurrucada como si estuviera dormida. Alice gateó hacia ella y la picó con su dedo, pero no hubo respuesta. Afortunadamente, la gata todavía se veía en buenas condiciones ya que la temperatura había estado fría en los últimos días y el suelo estaba muy frío, así que la cogió con cuidado y caminó hacia el patio.

Cuando llegó a la cima de los escalones, la señorita Simpson, Bella y otra mujer mayor aparecieron en las puertas francesas. La señorita Simpson chilló cuando vio el cuerpo de su gata evidentemente muerta y cayó en los brazos de su amiga, rompiendo en llanto.

"Bella, ¿puedes encontrar algo para envolver a la gata?" Alice susurró para que solo Bella escuchara.

Bella salió disparada y volvió un minuto después con una toalla y envolvieron en ella a la gata y la pusieron en la mesa del jardín.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Simpson," dijo Bella. "Tengo una gata llamada Molly y voy a estar devastada cuando muera."

"Dejen a Anna conmigo," dijo su amiga. "Cuidaré de ella y me encargaré de la gata, y gracias por ser tan comprensivas. Anna llamó aproximadamente a unas diez agencias diferentes cuando no pudimos encontrar a Coco, pero ninguna la tomó en serio. Me aseguraré de que se les recompense bien."

"No hay cargo alguno," dijo Alice. "Pero me gustaría volver un día y conversar con la señorita Simpson, ¿si le parece bien?"

La señorita Simpson levantó su cabeza del hombro de su amiga.

"Alice, tú y tu amiga son bienvenidas, cuando quieran."

Alice y Bella salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal sin hacer ruido detrás de ellas. Al bajar los escalones, Alice se volvió hacia Bella con una expresión engreída en su rostro.

"Así que, ¿quién está riendo ahora?"

Bella gimió cuando entraron al coche y al encender el motor, murmuró,

"Alice Whitlock, vas a estar insoportable de ahora en adelante."

La noche había caído y esta noche no había luz de luna que iluminara el mar, pero desde su acuosa posición ventajosa Alec claramente podía ver a cada miembro del aquelarre de Alice sentados en el invernadero. Lamentablemente, las olas no eran suaves esa noche, de modo que permaneció de cuclillas en el agua con solo la cima de su cabeza quedándose sobre la ondulante superficie, seguro sabiendo que su aroma estaba siendo encubierto por la salinidad del océano. Había estado en este lugar de vez en cuando por los últimos días, observando el ir y venir de la familia, esperando una oportunidad de agarrar a Alice cuando Jasper y los otros vampiros jóvenes estuviera lejos, pero de forma frustrante Jasper siempre estaba cerca, sin dejarla ni un minuto. Se había sentido tentado a secuestrarla anoche cuando caminó sola hacia la orilla, pero Jasper y el otro joven la estaban observando y sabía que no habría podido sujetarla y luchar contra dos vampiros al mismo tiempo. No, sería paciente y esperaría a que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta.

Dedujo que había tres hombres y tres mujeres en la casa, que eran dos más que su aquelarre de nómadas que ya habían recuperado su fortaleza después que los otros tres regresaran de Nueva York, saciados después de agasajarse con la cosecha de la fiesta del Día de Acción de Gracias. Los días festivos siempre eran tiempos de abundancia para los vampiros, ya que la población humana dejaba de ser precavida, tomando sobredosis de drogas y alcohol, por lo que unas cuantas desapariciones eran consideradas pérdidas naturales en los miembros menos responsables de la raza humana. Él no había puesto un pie en la ciudad por más de cien años ya que no era bienvenido allí, pero había sido testigo de su crecimiento a la distancia hasta convertirse en la enorme metrópolis que era hoy.

Había estado vigilando la casa y sus ocupantes por al menos tres días y sus movimientos tenían un patrón irregular. Alice y la otra vampiresa joven en la casa, se habían ido aproximadamente a las ocho treinta de la mañana. Escuchó a Alice diciéndole a Jasper que lo vería en la oficina, así que probablemente iban a trabajar, que fue la primera sorpresa. No sabía de ningún otro vampiro que tuviera un trabajo, pero no se había atrevido a seguirlos porque Jasper las seguía de cerca en su coche. El otro hombre joven salía a diferentes horas cada mañana, así que hoy los dos vampiros mayores estaban solos por primera vez. Los había visto dar caminatas a lo largo de la playa, o sentados en la terraza, y era claramente evidente para él que algo le pasaba a la mujer mayor, pero no sabía qué. Nunca antes se había encontrado un vampiro enfermo o incapacitado; no creyó que fuera posible.

Se metió bajo la superficie y nadó bajo el agua hacia un lugar donde podría emerger del mar sin ser visto, con un plan formándose lentamente en su mente. Todavía no estaba listo para presentárselo a su aquelarre; primero tendría que calcularse a la perfección ya que necesitaría su ayuda. Era riesgoso y podría salir mal si no se planeaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, de modo que iba a tomarse su tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba determinado, y si el plan funcionaba como esperaba, muy pronto estaría en posesión de Alice Whitlock. Si no funcionaba, no tenía duda alguna que estaría muerto, pero si ese fuera el resultado, se aseguraría que poco después de su muerte, todo el aquelarre de Alice pagara caro con sus vidas y luego volvería a encontrarse con Alice Whitlock en el infierno.

* * *

_**Oh oh, ¿cuál será el plan de Alec? Y no solo planea robarse a Alice, sino que aún si falla se encargará de que todos ellos sean asesinados. Pobres de Edward y Bella, aceptaron transformarse en vampiros para poder vivir, la pregunta es, ¿cuánto durará esa vida? ¡La amenaza sigue! Mientras tanto CSI ya está en funcionamiento y aunque el primer caso no fue lo que esperaban, es cierto lo que dice Alice, recomendación boca a boca es muy buena publicidad :) Ya nos acercamos a la parte del prólogo y por supuesto, veremos un poco más de acción. No olviden lo importante que es para nosotros su review, sé que leen, no les cuesta nada escribir un gracias y enviar, o decir qué les gustó del capítulo. Entre menos haya respuesta, más tardaremos en terminar este fic :( Recuerden que son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom con sus reviews, y por supuesto, también logran que se publique más pronto el siguiente capítulo ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriana Molina, miop, Adriu, JessMel, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Amy Lee Figueroa, Tecupi, freedom2604, YessyVL13, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Esal, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, tulgarita, mony17, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, bealnum, saraipineda44, Say's, Bertlin, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Maribel 1925, beakis, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Sully YM, Manligrez, Kriss21, Mafer, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. **_


	8. Allanamiento

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO – Allanamiento**

Edward estaba de vuelta en Investigaciones Masen, y cuando no estaba hostigando a Ace por noticias sobre sus investigaciones, dividía su tiempo entre cada laboratorio, revisando el progreso y los resultados con los líderes de equipo y echado una mano cuando era necesario. Esta era su parte favorita del trabajo; trabajar junto con algunos de los mejores científicos médicos en el país y contribuir en investigaciones innovadoras que beneficiarían a la humanidad. Estaba seguro que una cura para cada enfermedad estaba allí afuera esperando a ser descubierta, de modo que Investigaciones Masen era en realidad como otra agencia de investigaciones, ya que buscaban constantemente pistas en la naturaleza de cómo resolver esos difíciles rompecabezas. Había estado en Les Mans la mayor parte de la tarde, tratando de hacer que se volvieran a poner en marcha, pero antes de irse a casa visitó el departamento TI para ver si Ace tenía más información para encontrar a quién había estado _hackeando_ los archivos en la computadora de Anthony.

Ace estaba haciendo bolitas con pedazos de papel y apuntando al cesto de basura cuando Edward tocó en su ventana y abrió la puerta con su llave.

"Te pago demasiado para que estés haciendo eso, Alfonso Caspari."

"Me ayuda a pensar, Edward Masen."

"¿En serio? Entonces, está bien, si te ayuda a descubrir quién se infiltró en nuestra seguridad."

"Nadie, Edward. Ya te he dicho eso cientos de veces. No ha habido infracciones de seguridad desde que he estado en este trabajo. Nadie _hackeó _en los archivos de computadora de Anthony en las semanas después que murió. He revisado cada ruta posible, cada chip, cada servidor, todo y no hay nada allí; nada de nada, cero, _niente_, una mierda; en otras palabras jodidamente nada. Nuestra ciberseguridad no ha sido infiltrada; arriesgaré mi reputación profesional con esa declaración."

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello en frustración. No había duda que Alice había 'visto' el artículo de periódico que finalmente no fue escrito, ya que de otro modo ella no habría sabido sobre Anthony y su investigación, así que, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Quería confiar en Ace, pero a menos que él fuera el que había estado preparado a vender los descubrimientos del laboratorio y por lo tanto, estaba cubriendo su propio fraude, Edward había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

"¿Estás completamente seguro?"

"Sí, Edward. No ha habido infracciones desde este departamento o de laboratorio a laboratorio. Si la investigación fuera de cualquier otro menos Anthony, entonces podría haber sido verbalmente; en otras palabras, alguien soltando la lengua con la prensa sobre su propia investigación. Pero dices que era el trabajo de Anthony lo que estaban vendiendo; de nadie más."

"Eso es correcto."

"¿Has considerado que quien sea que abordó al periódico podría ser un estafador; buscando ganar dinero rápido?"

"Eso no es lo que ocurrió, Ace; sabían demasiado sobre lo que estaba trabajando. Mira, no estoy cuestionando tu capacidad porque sé que eres el mejor en el negocio, pero debemos estar pasando algo por alto. No quiero despedir a todo mi departamento TI por esto, pero lo haré si no averiguamos qué está pasando."

"De acuerdo Edward, voy a intentarlo otra vez. Conozco a todos los _geeks_ en el mundo con un CI de más de 190, así que si estás de acuerdo, les hablaré del problema."

"Eso está bien por mí, pero quiero esto resuelto, o todos se irán."

"¿Incluyéndome a mí?"

Edward titubeó por un momento antes de responder.

"Dime, Ace, ¿qué harías si esta fuera _tu compañía_, y años y años de investigación con un costo de millones de dólares estuviera en riesgo?"

"También me despediría."

"Cierto. Entonces, estamos claros en eso. Mantenme informado, Ace."

"Lo haré, jefe. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu pierna ahora?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nada malo con mi pierna."

"Acusaste a una de las pulgas de Madonna de morderte."

"Oh, cierto. Eso fue hace semanas. Mi pierna está bien, gracias. Pero sí fue una mordedura de insecto."

"¿En serio? ¿De casualidad fue la misma especie de araña que mordió a Peter Parker y le dio poderes superhumanos?"

_Si Edward todavía tuviera un corazón, se le habría detenido por un momento. _

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Edward, no soy tonto. Nunca he visto a nadie moverse de la forma en que lo hiciste cuando dijiste que habías sido mordido. ¿Estás probando un nuevo fármaco en ti en este momento? Porque el Edward que está sentado frente a mí ahora no es el mismo Edward que dejó este lugar hace tres meses. Te ves diferente, tus cicatrices por el acné han desaparecido, tus ojos siguen cambiando de color, caminas de forma extraña, ya no bebes café; ¿quieres que continúe? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Si no supiera que no es así, pensaría que el Edward original ha sido secuestrado y llevado a Stepford para ser convertido en un robot, o al futuro donde hacen a los Terminators, y ahora hay un ciborg trabajando en Investigaciones Masen en lugar del anterior."

Edward se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir. No esperaba que le hicieran frente tan francamente sobre su apariencia y no tenía preparada una respuesta convincente para Ace, que ciertamente 'no era tonto'. Alfonso Caspari tenía un CI de más de 200; una de las pocas personas en el mundo reconocido por haber superado esa cifra, así que no sabía qué responder.

"Edward, no tienes que decirme qué está pasando. Solo quiero saber que estás bien y que no estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo. Vi Frankenstein cuando era un adolescente e hizo que me cagara del miedo. No le hagas nada estúpido a tu cuerpo; solo te dan uno para jugar."

Edward sabía que tenía que darle a Ace una respuesta, de modo que fingió una expresión de resignación en su rostro.

"Estoy bien, Ace, y gracias por tu preocupación. Tienes razón, estoy probando un nuevo fármaco, pero no puedo decirte más al respecto por el momento."

"¿Está relacionado con la investigación de Anthony?"

"Sí. Mi padre también lo está tomando; es lo que salvó su vida."

"Mierda; eso es asombroso."

"Ace, esto es un trabajo innovador que tiene serias repercusiones para la medicina en el futuro. Si este fármaco hace lo que creo que hace, en realidad, puede que nunca lo saque al mercado, ya que las repercusiones para la industria farmacéutica serían incontrolables. Necesito ver cuáles son los efectos a largo plazo en el cuerpo humano antes de continuar con esta investigación. Mi familia y dos amigos cercanos lo están tomando y son las únicas personas en las que confío que no hablarán sobre lo que hemos descubierto. Esa es la razón por la que no he tomado la ruta normal de contratar a un montón de conejillos de indias humanos para probarlo; somos solo nosotros seis los que lo estamos tomando ahora."

"¿Tu novia también lo está tomando? ¡_Wow_!"

"Insistió; ella también es científica y como es mujer, obviamente, puede decirme lo que le hace al cuerpo de una mujer, lo que es vitalmente importante como puedes imaginar."

Ace asintió, fascinado por lo que Edward le estaba contando. En realidad, él no se involucraba en lo esencial de la investigación médica que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo que leía cuando buscaba en los datos de los servidores bien podría estar escrito en jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto, ya que no entendía nada. Su pericia estaba con los números y códigos; la ciencia nunca había sido lo suyo en el instituto, aparte de anatomía humana, en la que todavía estaba muy interesado, pero únicamente a nivel básico para satisfacer sus instintos carnales.

Edward le había dado tiempo a Ace para asimilar eso para luego continuar.

"Si se corriera la voz antes que la sociedad estuviera lista para controlarlo, podría ser desastroso para la economía de nuestra industria y del mundo. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿puedo confiar en ti para mantener esto totalmente confidencial?"

"Tienes mi palabra, Edward."

"Gracias. Ahora ves por qué es vital encontrar a nuestro topo, así que contacta hoy a tus amigos _geeks_ si es posible y ve qué sugieren."

"Lo haré, jefe. Con cinco de ellos y conmigo—tendrás más de mil en CI trabajando en esto."

"Excelente. Te prometo que habrá un bono si resuelves el caso."

"Olvídate del bono, Edward. Solo dame una dosis de eso que estás usando. Voy a correr en el maratón de Boston el próximo año y me encantaría vencer a los profesionales, solo una vez."

Edward se levantó despacio y se fue riendo hacia la puerta, pero aún estaba seriamente preocupado de que Ace hubiera sido tan observador. Afortunadamente, parecía haber aceptado la explicación del 'estudio clínico' sin dudar, así que esperaba que no ahondara más. De todos sus empleados, confiaba más en Ace ahora. No había captado ni un atisbo de falsedad en sus ojos o expresiones, y cuando estaba hablando de algún modo sabía que Ace estaba genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar. ¿Pero quién más podría haber notado que era un súper humano? Esa era la gran pregunta y la mayor preocupación en este momento.

Al atravesar la puerta, se volvió hacia atrás para ver a Ace, entonces, imitando al más famoso ciborg de la historia, en su mejor voz de Arnold Schwarzenegger, le dijo…

"¡Volveré!"

* * *

Jasper y Alice se habían marchado en la Cherokee a hacer algunas compras de Navidad y Carlisle se había llevado a Esme a una larga caminata por la playa, así que Edward y Bella estaban aprovechando al máximo tener algo de tiempo a solas en la casa.

Edward quitó algunos cabellos del rostro de Bella y besó su frente.

"¿Ya estás lista para el segundo _round_?"

"Solo dame un minuto, Edward. No he aterrizado después del primero."

"Mmmm, tomaré eso como un cumplido para mi potencia sexual pero estoy listo cuando tú lo estés."

Bella soltó una risita porque podía ver claramente que estaba listo para el segundo _round_, pero empujó a Edward sobre su espalda para luego levantarse sobre un codo y pasar sus dedos por los suaves vellos de su pecho.

"Qué tanta de esa increíble resistencia es del Edward original, o es solo la nueva versión vampírica mejorada de Edward. Sé honesto, ¿podías volver a hacerlo de inmediato cuando eras humano o necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte?"

"Dependía de con quién estaba, pero sincera y honestamente, Bella, durante los diez años que estuvimos separados, nadie se acercó a excitarme como tú lo hiciste la noche de la graduación. Busqué constantemente otro Santo Grial en la costa este, aunque sabía que el mejor y original probablemente aún vivía en la oeste."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarme?"

"No sabía si querías volver a verme, y no creí que pudiera soportar el rechazo. Para ser sincero, estaba demasiado asustado para buscarte."

Bella descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras él enredaba sus dedos en su cabello que caía suelto alrededor de los hombros de ella.

"Tampoco dejé de pensar en ti, Edward, incluso cuando estuve comprometida con Jacob. No puedo creer que casi me casé con él cuando era en ti en quien estaba pensando cuando estaba con él. Como sea, no respondiste a mi pregunta; ¿necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte cuando eras humano?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, porque siempre ponía el 100% de esfuerzo en el primer _round_, con quien sea que estuviera!"

Bella se echó a reír y lo besó en los labios.

"¿Sientes lástima por la población humana porque no pueden experimentar lo que nosotros?"

"Sí, es una experiencia tan asombrosa, sobre todo cuando vuelves a tierra. ¿Sientes como si tu cerebro hubiera sido borrado y limpiado con cloro?"

"Algo así. Todo es muy claro y renovado después, como si yacieras dentro de un arroyo de agua resplandeciente donde todo es prístino; los colores son más brillantes, los sonidos más dulces; es como si todo el polvo y las telarañas en tu cuerpo hubieran sido aspirados y cada neurona es nueva."

"Así es como me siento yo. ¿Creerías que me siento un poco polvosa y con telarañas en este momento, Edward? Solo digo."

"Yo también, Bella. Entonces, ¿follamos primero, o solo el veneno?"

"Definitivamente, follamos primero, eso es, si estás seguro que estás listo."

"Oh, estoy listo Bella Swan."

Edward puso a Bella encima de él y la levantó con sus fuertes brazos, entonces la bajó directamente sobre su polla erecta, luego la sujetó con firmeza mientras la penetraba con fuerza desde abajo. Bella se meneaba y retorcía sobre él mientras su polla tocaba el punto mágico dentro de ella y se corrió casi de inmediato. Edward la atrajo a él y mordió sus pechos, dejando idénticas medialunas por todo su torso, luego la rodó de modo que quedara sobre su espalda sin romper el contacto íntimo.

Bella pudo ver el veneno reluciendo en sus dientes y pudo probar su propio veneno que se acumulaba en su boca, así que definitivamente, se iban a intercambiar veneno muy pronto. A medida que las estocadas de Edward se volvían cada vez más poderosas, casi al punto de ser violentas, ella aplastó las caderas de él entre sus muslos y enterró sus afiladas uñas en su espalda, dejando profundos rasguños desde sus omóplatos hasta su cintura. Edward gruñó en satisfacción y sus ojos resplandecieron en anticipación por lo que vendría.

La penetró aún más profundo, empujando el cuerpo de ella más arriba sobre la cama con cada estocada hasta que su cabeza chocó con la cabecera. Cuando Edward se corrió, se levantó sobre ella y gritó al explotar en su interior, luego enterró los dientes en su cuello, gruñendo al mismo tiempo que el veneno dejaba su cuerpo. Tan pronto dejó de morderla, Bella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y enterró sus manos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado, para luego morder su cuello con fuerza mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo como una lapa.

Cuando el veneno comenzó el fuego dentro de sus cuerpos, sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado y frenético beso mientras sus lenguas buscaban el resto del veneno del otro. A medida que el calor disminuía y sus cerebros eran bombardeados por todos los colores del arcoíris, la sensación de euforia, junto con una extraña claridad, los invadió y ambos se sintieron como si nacieran de nuevo.

Permanecieron unidos íntimamente hasta que los últimos vestigios de su extraordinaria unión terminaron en nada, entonces Edward salió de ella pero aún la sostenía en brazos ya que sabía que se sentiría débil y vulnerable, como él. Al yacer allí, esperando a que su fuerza vampírica regresara a su exhausto cuerpo, casi se sintió humano otra vez, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido y estuviera en la cama de ella en su pequeño departamento en Seattle y el fantasma de Jacob siguiera presente en la habitación, mirándolo furioso después que le hubiera hecho el amor a su prometida.

Al mirar a Bella, que lo miraba con amor puro en sus ojos, estaba totalmente consciente de lo extraordinariamente afortunado que era de tener esta vida, pero también sabía, en lo más profundo de su innecesario corazón, que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ser un ser humano mortal y vivir una vida normal con Bella, tomaría la oportunidad con ambas manos.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Bella escuchó movimiento en la casa de modo que bajó de la cama y entró en la ducha, sintiendo tristeza porque su tiempo a solas llegara a su fin. Después de un par de minutos, Edward se unió a ella en el pequeño cubículo y rieron y soltaron risitas al lavarse el uno al otro, sobre todo cuando limpiaron sus 'partes íntimas'.

Se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras pero nadie estaba en la casa o afuera en la terraza.

"Eso es extraño," dijo Bella. "Estoy segura que escuché a alguien moviéndose mientras estábamos en la cama."

"No hay nadie aquí, salvo por Molly. Debes haberlo imaginado."

"Quizás," respondió, pero Bella estaba segura que había escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y a alguien caminando en el estudio de Carlisle que estaba directamente debajo de ellos.

"¿Quieres ir a caminar a lo largo de la playa?" Sugirió Edward.

Bella asintió de acuerdo. "Eso sería encantador; es una tarde muy hermosa."

* * *

El sol apenas empezaba a ocultarse detrás de la casa y la temperatura había empezado a bajar, pero eso no les molestó porque no sentían el frío. Al caminar descalzos por la arena hacia el mar, el viento arreció e hizo volar el cabello húmedo de Bella hacia atrás.

"Eres muy hermosa," le susurró Edward al quitar hebras de cabello de su rostro, luego agarró un puñado al atraerla hacia él, bañando su boca y su rostro de besos, para luego echar sus brazos en torno a ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Te amo tanto, Bella, que duele por dentro. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti; nunca me dejarás, ¿verdad?"

"No, Edward; soy tuya por la eternidad, lo sabes."

Edward asintió pero siguió aferrándose a ella. Su conversación con Jasper lo había perturbado y estaba aterrorizado de que algún día Bella dijera que era infeliz y fuera con los Volturi para terminar con su vida. Vigilaría en busca de indicios y haría un esfuerzo especial si sospechaba que ella cuestionaba su vida o se deprimía por lo que se estaba perdiendo al ya no ser humana. Por el momento parecía bastante contenta con él, pero aún era pronto, y él sabía que seguía descontenta por no poder ver a su familia y amigos. No quería que supiera que le preocupaba, así que la besó en la frente y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

"¿Estás bien, Edward? Nunca antes has dudado de mi amor por ti."

"Estoy bien; supongo que es la relajación poscoital como Jasper la describe. Es una euforia tan increíble y todo se siente tan puro y nuevo que es como si empezara una nueva vida y necesitara que me dieran confianza. ¿Tú te sientes así?"

"Algo así, pero no tan intenso. Tal vez mi veneno es diferente al tuyo."

Bella hace un sonido parecido a una risita y Edward pone su dedo bajo su barbilla y levanta su rostro.

"¿En qué estás pensando que te da esa expresión boba?"

"No puedo decirlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es demasiado personal."

"Vamos, Bella. Sin secretos, ¿qué es?"

"¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?"

"Lo prometo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro. Solo dilo."

"En tu mamá y tu papá."

"¿Qué con ellos?"

"¿Crees que ellos, ya sabes, lo hayan hecho desde que fueron transformados?"

"¡Qué! Oh Dios no, eso es muy desagradable. ¿Qué te hizo pensar en ello?"

"Solo me preguntaba si el veneno de tu papá podría hacer que la condición de tu mamá mejorara. Los dos experimentamos una sensación alucinante en nuestro cerebro, como si hubiera sido limpiado. Solo me preguntaba si esto pudiera ayudar a su recuperación."

Edward soltó a Bella y pensó en lo que acababa de sugerir.

"No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad, Edward?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No, para nada. Puede que tengas razón en eso."

"Entonces, ¿crees que tu padre debería 'intentarlo'?"

"Bella, no creo que mi madre esté lista todavía para ese tipo de cosas, si es que lo esté alguna vez, pero podríamos intentarlo inyectándole un poco de veneno para ver si hace alguna diferencia."

Justo entonces, escucharon voces llamándolos. Miraron a lo largo de la playa y vieron a Carlisle y a Esme caminando hacia ellos, tomados del brazo. Edward casi se ahoga por la emoción, ya que era una vista que nunca creyó volver a ver—a su madre y a su padre caminando juntos como una pareja normal, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Bella se acercó a Edward y le susurró al oído.

"¿Vas a sugerírselo entonces, o lo hago yo?"

"Creo que sería mejor si lo escuchan de mí, Bella. Soy un doctor, ¿recuerdas?"

* * *

Como una hora después que volvieron a la casa, escucharon el rugido de la Cherokee al bajar por el sendero y pudieron darse cuenta por la velocidad a la que viajaba que era Alice detrás del volante, luego el chirrido de los frenos cuando se estacionó en la entrada.

"Apuesto a que esa chica acaba con un juego de llantas cada mes," Carlisle comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Las cejas de Esme se elevaron al cielo porque incluso ella entendió la broma.

Los escucharon atravesar la puerta riéndose, entonces la risa de detuvo de repente.

Jasper entró al invernadero donde todos estaban sentados, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de un lado al otro.

"¿Quién ha estado aquí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Edward.

"Un humano ha estado aquí; puedo olerlo."

"Te lo dije," Bella dijo al levantarse de un salto. "Cuando Edward y yo estábamos arriba esta tarde, escuché ruido abajo pero teníamos la puerta cerrada. Asumimos que uno de ustedes había llegado a casa, pero cuando bajamos no había nadie aquí."

"Busquen para ver si se han llevado algo," dijo Carlisle al levantarse y entrar al estudio.

Todos salvo por Esme se dispersaron hacia las cuatro esquinas de la casa y después de unos cuantos minutos volvieron al invernadero, aparte de Carlisle que seguía en el estudio.

"No se llevaron nada hasta donde puedo ver," Bella confirmó al dejarse caer nuevamente en su silla. Nadie más había notado que faltara algo.

Cuando todos se sentaron en diferentes partes de la habitación, Carlisle entró rascándose la cabeza.

"Creo que alguien ha revisado mi escritorio y algunos de los archivos de Anthony, y mi computadora había sido apagada sin pasar por el proceso normal de apagado. Jasper, puedes entrar al estudio y ver qué piensas."

Jasper se levantó y siguió a Carlisle y cuando se acercó al escritorio se detuvo.

"Definitivamente ha estado aquí y estoy 99% seguro que es un él, no una ella. Carlisle, ¿te importa si reviso el historial de tu computadora?"

"Adelante. El último documento que vi fue una cita de la Marina para algunas reparaciones que necesitan hacerse en el viejo bote antes de venderlo."

Jasper se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió el historial de los documentos mientras la familia se reunía alrededor. Ahí estaba la cita de Carlisle de la Marina donde su yate estaba atracado, pero encima de ese unos veinte documentos habían sido abiertos, todos relacionados con el trabajo de Anthony en el laboratorio.

"¡Mierda!" Edward exclamó. Carlisle le dio una mirada dura.

"Lo siento, papá," Edward murmuró y Bella sonrió.

Jasper se quitó de la silla y Edward se sentó en su lugar. Hizo clic en el documento en la parte superior que contenía antiguas notas relacionadas con la investigación que se llevaba a cabo en Les Mans.

"Estas notas no deberían estar en esta computadora," siseó Edward. "Anthony rompió sus propias reglas sobre no llevarse nada del laboratorio."

"Esta computadora no está conectada de algún modo al laboratorio, ¿verdad, Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"No, Anthony debe haber descargado estos documentos del laboratorio en una memoria USB y los transfirió a esta computadora. Qué idiota."

Edward abrió todos los documentos y leyó rápidamente lo que revelaban. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna información sobre la composición de los tratamientos que estaban creando; eran solo informes de progreso. Sin embargo, sí especificaban cuál era su propósito, de modo que quien sea que abriera esos archivos sabrían que estaban trabajando en formas de curar la artritis reumatoide, esclerosis múltiple, demencia y tipos específicos de cáncer.

Jasper vio la lista de documentos y notó el lapso de tiempo entre cada descarga, que era cuestión de segundos en la mayoría de los casos.

"Este tipo estaba buscando algo en particular, Edward. Si el documento no contenía por lo que había venido, entonces lo dejaba y continuaba con el siguiente."

"O los descargó en una memoria USB."

"Posiblemente, pero no estoy convencido."

"Creo que tú y yo podemos imaginar quién es."

"Quien sea que iba a vender la investigación de Anthony al periódico. No se dará por vencido, ¿cierto?"

"Crees que reconocerías su aroma otra vez."

"Sin duda, Edward."

Edward borró los archivos uno por uno, luego se levantó del escritorio.

"Jasper, mi perro rastreador bien entrenado, creo que ya es tiempo que conozcas a todos mis empleados, así que, ¿qué te parece pasar una mañana en Investigaciones Masen?"

"Me parece absolutamente bien y será un placer, doctor Masen. ¿Mañana sería conveniente?"

"¡Entre más pronto mejor, Rover!"

* * *

El observador se paseaba de un lado al otro de su oficina, frustrado porque nada de valor había estado en el estudio de Anthony en la casa de la playa. Había sido un gran riesgo irrumpir en ella, aunque fue fácil ya que la puerta principal de la casa no estaba cerrada con llave. Los únicos crímenes que había cometido hasta ahora eran anónimos, cuando usó su mente superior para incrementar considerablemente su cuenta bancaria. Infiltrarse en Investigaciones Masen fue solo espionaje industrial, y si era lo suficientemente astuto nunca lo descubrirían. Pero el allanamiento era algo completamente nuevo y casi se cagaba del miedo cuando estaba allí. Se habría quedado más tiempo a buscar en todos los cajones del escritorio, pero escuchó movimiento arriba, lo que lo asustó ya que pensó que la casa estaba vacía. Había visto a la pareja mayor salir a dar un paseo y supuso que los otros cuatro salieron en la Cherokee porque la casa estaba muy silenciosa cuando entró, pero tan pronto como escuchó un ruido arriba se escabulló antes que lo descubrieran.

Su otra frustración era que Edward había estado trabajando prácticamente en todos los laboratorios excepto en el de Anthony desde que volvió, así que todavía no había continuado la investigación de Anthony donde la dejó. La única información que estaba recibiendo en ese momento era la que recolectaba de la computadora de Ben, que últimamente contenía detalles de todas las líneas de investigación en cada laboratorio individual. La información que ya había reunido valdría una fortuna para uno de los competidores de Investigaciones Masen, pero estaba preparado para esperar el premio mayor por un poco más de tiempo, pero no para siempre.

Le daría a Edward hasta Navidad para reanudar la investigación de un fármaco antienvejecimiento. Si eso no ocurría, llevaría esos archivos de computadora a la policía el primer día del Año Nuevo luego tomaría su distancia y vería cómo la mierda explotaba. Lamentaba que Anthony hubiera sido cremado; habría disfrutado el que la familia pasara por el trauma de que su cuerpo fuera desenterrado y examinado por evidencia de un crimen, pero había suficiente evidencia de asesinato en una de sus _laptops_ para condenar a Edward, a Carlisle y a la otra extraña pareja que estaba con ellos, y por supuesto, a la zorra de Seattle.

Su cartera cayó abierta sobre su escritorio y la desgastada foto de la persona por la que estaba haciendo esto lo miraba. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad que regresara el reloj, pero quería ver arruinada a la familia que destruyó su futuro, pero más que nada a Edward Masen.

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan… les queda poco tiempo antes que el topo entregue toda la información que tiene. ¿Será que Jasper pueda identificar quién es? ¿Ustedes ya tienen una idea? A ver, a ver, cuenten. Al menos parece que Ace no es el culpable, a Edward le pareció muy sincero con su preocupación por él, qué bueno que él mismo le dio una salida al preguntarle si estaba probando algún fármaco. Y Edward aprovechó para incluir a Carlisle, a Jasper, Alice y por supuesto, Bella. Y vaya que va a funcionar con Jasper visitando el laboratorio. Y que arriesgado/a ese topo al entrar a una casa de vampiros, aunque no sabe que lo son, ¿qué habría pasado si Esme estuviera ahí? Mmm… algo qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y recuerden, no les cuesta nada dejar su review con un gracias o qué les pareció. Creo que el tiempo dedicado para hacer eso lo vale. Y son una garantía para leer pronto el siguiente y para que puedan leer estas historias hasta el final :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: tulgarita, Marta Salazar, Adriu, Adriana Molina, JessMel, NaNYs SANZ, Amy Lee Figueroa, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, alejandra1987, Esal, injoa, beakis, Lizdayanna, Vrigny, YessyVL13, freedom2604, kaja0507, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, Bertlin, rosycanul10, Manligrez, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Sully YM, Pili, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Lectora de Fics, PRISOL, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Mafer, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Say's, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	9. ¡Drogas!

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE – ¡Drogas!**

Edward estacionó en su lugar acostumbrado junto a la puerta principal del laboratorio y salió despacio del coche, solo en caso de que alguien lo estuviera observando desde el estacionamiento o en el circuito cerrado de televisión. Jasper se detuvo junto a él en la Cherokee y después de salir pretendió estirarse. Era mucho más hábil actuando como humano y había convertido en un arte adoptar cada matiz de un ser humano. Se llevaron dos coches ya que Jasper se dirigiría a la oficina en la ciudad justo después de hacer algo de trabajo de detective para Edward.

Hoy era la primera vez que Jasper se arriesgaba a dejar a Alice desde que Alec apareció en escena. Las chicas se habían quedado en la casa con Carlisle y Esme e hicieron arreglos para encontrarse con Jasper en la agencia un par de horas más tarde. Todavía insistía en estar en el edificio cuando estaban en CSI porque consideraba que estaban más vulnerables allí que en la casa, y como podían recibir llamadas y correos electrónicos de CSI en casa, no estaban preocupadas de perderse alguna oportunidad de trabajo al no estar en la oficina.

Edward pasó su tarjeta por el panel de seguridad y cuando atravesaron por las pesadas puertas de cristal los detuvo un miembro del personal de seguridad que miró a Jasper de arriba abajo como si estuviera a punto de robar el lugar.

"¿Puede responder por este caballero, doctor Masen?"

"Sí, Dan, viene conmigo. Hoy lo acompañaré por los laboratorios. Lo presentaré con Jane si ya llegó y le daremos un pase de seguridad. Buen trabajo al estar tan alerta, sobre todo a esta hora de la mañana."

"Gracias, doctor Masen; que tenga un buen día."

Eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana. Jane aún no había llegado, de modo que Edward registró a Jasper y le dio un gafete de seguridad para que no lo cuestionaran de nuevo.

"Muy bien, Edward. ¿Dónde primero?"

"Comencemos en el piso superior, pasando rápidamente por esos laboratorios y luego empezaremos a bajar. Podemos ir al laboratorio de Anthony y al de Ben al último. Luego te llevaré al departamento TI y te presentaré a Ace. Por lo general, él no llega hasta como a las ocho."

Jasper siguió a Edward al ascensor que los subió dos niveles. El piso superior estaba en un silencio inquietante ya que el personal no debía llegar hasta dentro de una hora. Registraron metódicamente cada laboratorio y sala de reuniones sin interrupciones y sin tener que responder a preguntas incómodas sobre por qué un hombre extraño estaba olisqueando el aire. Al atravesar cada puerta, Jasper se detenía para percibir el olor general de toda la habitación, solo en caso de que el intruso fuera un visitante infrecuente en vez de un residente permanente, luego pasaba por cada una de las mesas de trabajo y sillas para ver si podía percibir el aroma del intruso pero no encontró rastro alguna en ninguna de las habitaciones en ese piso o el piso de abajo.

"¿Nada aún?" Edward preguntó, un poco impaciente cuando volvieron al mostrador de recepción, que fue dónde empezaron.

"Nada definitivo, pero hay un poco de su olor al inicio del pasillo que conduce al laboratorio de Ben y Anthony y las salas cerca del lago. Vamos allí ahora y paseemos un poco por ahí antes que llegue el personal."

Jasper caminó despacio por el pasillo, deteniéndose cada cinco pasos o algo así, hasta que había pasado la puerta del laboratorio de Ben donde se detuvo completamente.

"El olor es más intenso aquí, pero todavía muy débil, como si quien sea el intruso estuviera aquí hace algún tiempo. ¿De quién es este laboratorio?"

"De Ben Wolfe y su equipo."

"¿Ya está aquí?"

"No, ya lo estarías escuchado pateando la máquina de café. Debería llegar pronto."

"¿Puedo conocer a Ben más tarde?"

"Claro, pero estaría muy sorprendido si fuera él. Fuimos juntos a Yale."

"No descartes a nadie, Edward. Nadie debería estar libre de sospecha. Algunas de las personas más deshonestas en el país fueron a las universidades más prestigiosas; los llamados banqueros y políticos. Tal vez están chantajeando a Ben; simplemente no lo sabes."

Edward se reía entre dientes de los comentarios de Jasper cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio de Anthony y dejó pasar primero a Jasper, luego esperó mientras Jasper cruzaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde rompió el cuello de Anthony y luego hacia las puertas para salir al lago.

"Definitivamente ha estado aquí, pero no recientemente. ¿Quién ha tenido acceso a esta habitación?"

"Nadie; solo Anthony y yo teníamos las llaves que abrían esta puerta."

"De acuerdo, ¿supongo que tienes los dos juegos de llaves?"

Por un momento hubo un silencio absoluto, entonces Edward dejó escapar un grito de angustia.

"¡Oh miiiierda! Probablemente estaban en su bolsillo esa noche. Me olvidé por completo de recuperarlas después que murió o incluso la mañana siguiente cuando identificamos el cuerpo."

"Entonces, ¿alguien más ha tenido una llave para este laboratorio y también una llave maestra que abre toda habitación en el edificio por los últimos, qué, casi tres meses? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

Edward se sentó en el banco de Anthony, casi como si sus rodillas hubieran cedido, cuando asimiló las implicaciones de lo que había pasado por alto hacer esa noche. Cualquiera pudo haber visto el cuerpo de Anthony la mañana siguiente y tomado sus llaves. Pudo haber sido Ben o Ace, o un guardia de seguridad, o el doctor que lo declaró muerto, o el tipo que cortó el césped. El hecho innegable era que desde el día que fue descubierto el cuerpo de Anthony, alguien había podido tener acceso a todo el sitio y posiblemente espiar el trabajo que se desarrollaba en cada laboratorio, y saber eso lo horrorizó.

Edward se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Anthony y cogió el teléfono interno y presionó el botón superior derecho que era una línea directa a Jane. Ella contestó la llamada de inmediato.

"¿Es usted, doctor Masen?"

"Sí, Jane. Estoy en el laboratorio del profesor Masen como probablemente te habrás dado cuenta. Tenemos un grave problema de seguridad. Quiero que hoy se cambien todos los cerrojos en el edificio; en puertas interiores así como exteriores, y quiero que se actualice el sistema de tarjetas de acceso de modo que se utilicen las tarjetas de identificación para entrar y salir de cada habitación en el edificio de ahora en adelante. No me importa cuánto cueste, pero quiero que se haga de inmediato; ¿entendiste?"

"Sí, doctor Masen. Lo haré en seguida."

Edward colgó el teléfono de golpe y agarró puños de su cabello.

"Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea mi estupidez. ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

"Estabas pensando, con toda razón, en proteger a tu familia esa noche. Un montón de llaves y la seguridad de este lugar era lo último en tu mente. Todavía eras humano entonces, ¿recuerdas?"

"Supongo que sí, pero de verdad la jodí."

"Lo dudo. Solo estamos buscando a una escoria. Estoy seguro que el resto de tus empleados son totalmente confiables y no puedo olerlo en ninguna otra parte del edificio, así que puedes relajarte."

Edward finalmente asintió de acuerdo, pero todavía estaba enojado consigo mismo.

"De acuerdo, el daño está hecho. Será mejor que le diga a Ace y a Ben lo que ocurrió. ¿Quieres conocer a Ben ahora?"

"Sí, muéstrame el camino. Tengo lista mi almohadilla térmica para estrechar manos."

Jasper siguió a Edward fuera del laboratorio y esperó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave detrás de él. El laboratorio de Ben era el que estaba junto al de Anthony, y Jasper podía verlo a través de la pared de cristal parado junto a la máquina de café. Edward dio golpecitos en la ventana para luego abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días, Ben. Te presento a mi amigo, Jasper Whitlock. Acaba de mudarse a Connecticut desde Seattle. Su compañía ha estado atendiendo las finanzas personales de mi familia por años."

Ben se acercó a Jasper y estrechó su cálida mano.

"Un placer conocerte, Jasper. ¿Te ha dado Edward la gira guiada esta mañana?"

"Sí, ha sido muy interesante."

"¿Café?" Ben les ofreció, pero Edward y Jasper declinaron.

"Ben, acabo de darme cuenta que la llave del laboratorio de Anthony y su llave maestra han desaparecido. Hoy voy a hacer que cambien todos los cerrojos por precaución. ¿Supongo que no tienes idea dónde quedaron sus llaves?"

"Ni idea. Asumí que habías tomado posesión de ellas cuando la policía y el forense te permitieron volver a entrar al laboratorio."

"No, no lo hice. ¿Sabes quién descubrió el cuerpo de Anthony?"

"Fue alguien del personal de seguridad que esa mañana estaba haciendo el recorrido del perímetro. ¿Puedo mandarlo a llamar si quieres?"

"No hay necesidad. Si él tomó las llaves no va a reconocerlo ahora. Tú estabas aquí esa mañana, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, vi el cuerpo de Anthony, pero hasta donde puedo recordar nadie lo tocó hasta que la policía y la gente de la oficina del forense llegaron aquí."

"¿Quién más lo vio?"

"Ace, un par de mis técnicos que llegaron temprano y un tipo que estaba reaprovisionando mi máquina para café. Lo vio antes que yo ya que alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de Anthony colgando a través de la puerta por esta ventana. Llamé a seguridad pero acababan de ser informados por el guardia y ya estaban al teléfono con los servicios de emergencia. Tuve que salir por la salida de emergencia para tener acceso al laboratorio de Anthony y abrir la puerta desde el interior ya que nadie tenía una llave para entrar desde el pasillo."

"Entonces, ¿nadie más vio el cuerpo de Anthony?"

"No que yo sepa."

"Muy bien. ¿Podrías conseguirme una lista del personal que estaba de turno esa noche? Debe haber un registro de las tarjetas magnéticas de la puerta principal en el sistema de seguridad. Mientras tanto, dile a todos que entreguen sus llaves y tarjetas magnéticas al irse esta tarde; voy a hacer una reactivación completa de los sistemas de entrada de las puertas."

"¿No debería Ace estar haciendo ese tipo de trabajo? Está a cargo de la seguridad."

Una expresión de irritación destelló en el rostro de Edward por un breve momento, pero no pudo disimularlo en su voz.

"Ace está haciendo algo más para mí en este momento. No cuestiones mis instrucciones, Ben. Hoy no estoy de humor para mierdas, ¿entiendes?"

Ben no respondió, pero Jasper vio que sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente cuando Edward arremetió contra él. Jasper percibió que Edward nunca antes tuvo que utilizar el 'yo soy el jefe, tú el empleado', pero Edward era el jefe, y justo ahora estaba haciendo valer su posición.

"Te dejaré para que hagas eso, Ben. Voy a estar con Ace si hay algún problema."

"Un placer conocerte, Ben," murmuró Jasper al seguir a Edward que salía por la puerta.

"Demonios, Edward. Fuiste un poco hostil allí dentro."

"Que se joda," respondió Edward con ira. "Algunas veces olvida su lugar y que no estamos en Yale; pendejo."

"¿Por qué lo tienes de empleado?"

"Porque es un maldito pendejo inteligente. En fin, ¿es Ben nuestro intruso?"

"No, no lo es, pero el intruso ha estado en su laboratorio muy recientemente, estoy seguro de ello. A veces su olor es intenso, pero a menos que tenga la oportunidad de registrar cuidadosamente el laboratorio de Ben, no podré descubrir más sobre él."

"Me aseguraré que vuelvas a entrar ahí, Jasper. Si Ben es el que me ha estado robando, o sabe quién ha estado haciéndolo, le arrancaré la maldita garganta. Siguiente parada, Alfonso Caspari; es el que cree que soy un conejillo de indias humano, ¿recuerdas?"

* * *

Alice entró de la terraza donde había tomado una llamada que acababa de entrar al número de CSI.

"Esa fue una conversación interesante, Bella."

"Qué suerte tienes; parece que yo recibo todas las aburridas. Entonces, suelta la sopa."

"Era una mujer de la asociación de padres de familia de un instituto. Tienen traficantes de drogas rondando las puertas de la escuela, pero cada vez que llaman a la policía y finalmente se presentan, ya empacaron y se fueron."

"¿Crees que alertan a los traficantes?"

"Muy probablemente."

"¿Qué está haciendo la escuela al respecto?"

"Absolutamente nada. Niegan que haya un problema de drogas. La publicidad no sería buena para su imagen en la comunidad, al parecer."

"Eso es una locura. El director necesita una patada en el trasero."

"Exactamente."

"¿Ha intentado la asociación de padres tomar fotos de los traficantes? Esa sería evidencia suficiente para darle al director o a la policía."

"Sí, pero traen puestas sudaderas y gafas, así que es imposible ver sus rostros."

"Entonces, ¿la asociación de padres quiere que intentemos averiguar quiénes son y detenerlos?"

"Sí, ¿qué piensas?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo. Podríamos seguirlos y ver dónde viven."

"Podríamos hacerlo, pero sería mucho mejor si pudiéramos averiguar quién abastece a los traficantes."

"¿Cómo propones que hagamos eso?"

"Oooh, bueno, puede que tenga unos cuantos trucos bajo mi manga. De cualquier modo, es mucho más emocionante que lidiar con idiotas como Clem Baker y los otros aburridos casos maritales como ese en nuestros registros."

"De acuerdo. Deberíamos ir esta tarde y echarle un vistazo."

"Sip. Revisaré con Jasper si está de acuerdo en seguirnos, y podemos ir todos cuando los niños salgan. Llévate la cámara, solo por si acaso."

"Esta será nuestra primera vigilancia de verdad, Alice. Muy excitante," dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que ponía la bolsa de la cámara en su regazo para poder familiarizarse nuevamente con los lentes.

"Hoy solo vamos a ver lo que está ocurriendo. Sin heroísmos por el momento."

"Muy bien, jefa. Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

* * *

Edward golpeó la ventana del departamento TI y atravesó por la puerta con Jasper.

"Ace, este es mi amigo, Jasper."

"Joder, ¿eres el amigo que también está haciendo el ensayo clínico?"

Edward gimió. Estaba seriamente tentado a llamar al Pentágono él mismo y decirles que de hecho, los servicios de seguridad de los Estados Unidos realmente necesitaban a este tipo.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Los ojos, Edward. Los de Jasper son del mismo color que los tuyos. Deben estar tragando una mierda bastante seria para que tenga ese tipo de efecto secundario."

Edward gimió otra vez. Nada se le pasaba a Ace, por lo que no tenía sentido negarlo. Sin embargo, Ace estaba realmente disfrutando de la incomodidad de su jefe y continuó.

"¿Alguna vez has leído _Los cuchillos de Midwich_, Edward? Esos tipos tenían ojos dorados y querían gobernar el mundo."

"Sí, lo he leído. Recuerdo que todos explotaron al final. Puedo asegurarte, Ace, que Jasper y yo no estamos tratando de crear una raza superior."

"De acuerdo, no digo nada más. Encantado de conocerte, Jasper. De casualidad, no vas a entrar a la maratón de Boston, ¿verdad?"

"No. Correr no es lo mío."

"Gracias a Dios por eso. Como sea, ¿supongo que quieres noticias, mi supremo amo biónico?"

"Déjalo ya, Ace, y sí, necesito noticias. Cualquier cosa que me digas puedes decirla frente a Jasper. Me está ayudando a localizar al topo."

"Eso imaginé o no lo habrías traído aquí. Oye, Jasper, te he visto antes en alguna parte."

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron mientras su mente trataba de deducir si había conocido antes a Ace.

"Lo siento, me tomaste desprevenido, no puedo recordar haberte conocido."

"No, no nos hemos conocido. Viniste aquí antes, con Edward, la noche que Anthony murió. El circuito cerrado de la puerta principal te captó. Había dos chicas con ustedes."

"Err, es cierto. Una era mi esposa, Alice, la otra era la novia de Edward. Él quería presentarme a Anthony ya que acababa de tomar posesión del negocio financiero de mi padre y necesitaba que firmara unos papeles. Anthony se negaba a dejar el laboratorio en ese momento porque estaba en medio de una investigación, así que vinimos al laboratorio. Afortunadamente lo hicimos, ya que murió esa noche."

"Sí, eso fue muy afortunado; no el que Anthony muriera quiero decir, me refiero a conocerlo."

En ese momento, Edward ya casi estaba listo para decirle a Ace que eran vampiros, ya que seguramente lo adivinaría este día la próxima semana, pero mientras consideraba ese escenario Ace volvió a su tarea.

"Bien, manos a la obra. Le abrí el rompecabezas a mis compañeros _geeks _y han llegado a la misma conclusión. Buscaron en nuestros sistemas y no encontraron ninguna intrusión hostil. Quien sea que consiguiera la información para vender a un periódico no lo hizo _hackeando_ nuestros sistemas TI. Además, volví a llamar a la compañía que registra regularmente el edificio en busca de micrófonos y cámaras ocultas y está limpio. Estoy totalmente desconcertado. Así que, Edward, si no estás feliz con eso, conseguiré una caja, empacaré mi mierda y me iré."

Edward suspiró audiblemente porque ya se había resignado a ello, pero francamente se sentía aliviado que Ace hubiese llegado a la conclusión que sus sistemas no habían sido infiltrados. Investigaciones Masen sería un lugar inferior sin el indomable Alfonso Caspari.

"Eso no será necesario en este momento. Creo que solo estamos viendo un caso de robo a la antigua, no un _hackeo _del siglo XXI. Acabo de descubrir esta mañana que la llave del laboratorio y la llave maestra de Anthony han desaparecido, pero esa no es toda la historia. Alguien debe haber tenido acceso al trabajo de Anthony antes de que muriera y las llaves desaparecieran, pero no he descubierto quién o cómo."

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron cuando Edward mencionó las llaves de Anthony y una expresión de vergüenza cruzó su rostro.

"Cristo, lo siento, Edward. Soy una mierda de experto en seguridad si no revisé dónde estaban las llaves de Anthony. Solo supuse que tú las tenías."

"También Ben. No te disculpes, Ace. Fue a mí a quien se le olvidó buscarlas. Creo que todos estábamos abrumados con todo lo que ocurrió. Por cierto, Jane está coordinando cambiar todas las cerraduras y las tarjetas magnéticas. No quería que te distrajeras de lo que estabas haciendo.

"Gracias Edward, seguiré en esto ya que sigo igual de desconcertado que tú. Pero he descubierto lo que probablemente necesitan en este momento."

Edward rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

"Ilumíname, Ace."

"Alguien como la señorita Marple, o Columbo, o mejor aún, Sherlock Holmes."

"Gracias por eso. Para alguien con un CI fuera de serie, eso no es realmente útil en este momento."

"Probablemente no, pero creo que es jodidamente gracioso."

Edward y Jasper dejaron a Ace todavía riéndose a sus expensas, pero esta vez Edward no se molestó en cerrar la puerta con llave, ya que la empresa de mantenimiento llegaría pronto.

"¿Puedes confiar en él?" Preguntó Jasper, mientras miraba a través de la ventana y vio a Ace arrojando bolas de papel en el aire para luego intentar dirigirlas hacia el cesto de la basura con su cabeza.

"Sí, creo que puedo. Honestamente, no puedo pensar en un motivo por el que quiera joderme o a Anthony."

"¿Ni siquiera por chantaje?"

"Ace es bisexual; folla lo que sea que tenga pulso y no le importa quién lo sepa. Su familia tiene conexiones con la mafia y la mitad de ellos están en prisión. Me contó todo eso cuando vino a trabajar para Anthony y para mí. Si alguien amenazara con extorsionarlo, se reiría en su cara y le diría que cumpliera con cualquiera que fuera su amenaza. A Ace todo le importa una mierda, incluyendo el dinero."

"Entonces, confías en él."

"Noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento."

"¡Aaah! Entonces, ¿no completamente?"

Edward no respondió; sabía que Jasper comprendía que no confiaba completamente en nadie que no fuera familia.

"Bien, siguiente parada, Jane. Quiero saber qué está haciendo respecto a los cerrojos."

"Jane fue la mano derecha de Anthony por años, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Siempre creímos que la debilidad de Jane era Anthony, pero estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí."

"Entonces, ¿Anthony no estaba interesado en ella?"

"Anthony era _gay_. Fue célibe durante todos los años que lo conocí y supongo que seguía siendo virgen cuando murió. Papá me dijo hace años que las mujeres y el sexo 'no eran lo suyo'. Jane es una mujer muy agradable, pero en su caso el término en inglés '_Plain Jane_' **(1)** le queda perfectamente."

Al caminar hacia las oficinas de administración Jasper pudo ver a una mujer, que obviamente era Jane, hablando por teléfono. Tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años con cabello castaño claro hasta el hombro y solo un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, pero detrás de sus gafas Jasper vio un par de brillantes ojos azules que se iluminaron cuando vio a Edward acercándose, y a Jasper le cayó bien de inmediato. A medida que se acercaban, podían escuchar cómo iba la conversación.

"No, hoy. El doctor Masen necesita que el trabajo se haga hoy. No mañana, o la próxima semana, h-o-y. Si no pueden resolverlo iré a otro lado."

Jane escuchó la respuesta y Edward sonrió cuando los ojos de Jane se elevaron al techo mientras sostenía el teléfono lejos de su oído.

"Lamento que tenga problemas, pero yo también los tengo. ¿Puede venir hoy? Gracias. Los veré en una hora."

Jane colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Una compañía vendrá durante la mañana para empezar a cambiar los cerrojos; otra compañía va a colocar nuevas unidades para tarjetas magnéticas en cada puerta. Se quedarán aquí toda la noche hasta que terminen."

"Gracias, Jane. Lamento hacerte pasar por todos estos problemas, cuando es mi culpa."

"¿Por qué dice eso, doctor Masen?"

"Las llaves de Anthony se extraviaron. Suponemos que alguien las tomó de su bolsillo o de su laboratorio cuando murió. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso."

Jane se agachó y abrió un cajón con llave en la parte baja de su escritorio.

"¿Estás son las llaves?"

Edward agarró el pequeño montón de llaves y las examinó. Definitivamente eran las de Anthony, ya que tenían un pequeño modelo de un Porsche _vintage_ unido al llavero.

"¿Dónde las encontraste?"

"Las dejaron en mi escritorio el día después que murió el profesor Masen. No tenía idea quién las puso allí pero supuse que fue usted y que quería que las cuidara."

Edward iba a poner las llaves en su bolsillo pero luego se las devolvió a Jane, ya que las necesitaría para dárselas a la compañía de cerraduras. "No fui yo, Jane, pero gracias por cuidarlas."

"De nada, doctor Masen. ¿Quiere que cancele con la empresa ahora?"

"No, deja que venga porque alguien pudo haberlas copiado. Iba a actualizar la seguridad de todos modos."

"Muy bien, doctor Masen. Antes que se vaya, tengo unas facturas que necesitan autorizarse. ¿Le importaría firmarlas?"

"Por supuesto, lo haré ahora."

Jane se inclinó sobre el escritorio y le entregó a Edward como media docena de facturas. Cuando retiraba su mano izquierda, Edward notó un destello de luz. En su tercer dedo estaba un llamativo anillo de compromiso y la mandíbula de Edward se abrió un poco cuando vio el tamaño del diamante.

"Jane, ¿tengo que felicitarte? Hay un hermoso anillo en tu dedo que no estaba allí antes de irme, ¿verdad?"

Jane se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita de niña.

"¿Lo creería? Conocí a John por internet hace solo unos meses y se enamoró perdidamente de mí. También es muy rico; este es de Tifanny's."

"Es precioso, Jane. Eso fue rápido. ¿Estás segura que lo conoces lo bastante bien después de tan corto tiempo?"

"En este momento de mi vida, no se tiene el lujo de tener años para conocer a alguien; solo debes arriesgarte. Me estoy divirtiendo, doctor Masen. No es fácil estar sola, ¿sabe?"

"Bueno, buena suerte, Jane. Espero que tú y John sean muy felices. Espero recibir una invitación para la boda. Oh, por cierto, por favor, llámame Edward de ahora en adelante."

Jane soltó otra risita y luego se devolvió su atención una vez más a la pila de papeles frente a ella.

Edward y Jasper salieron del edificio sin decir nada y se dirigieron hacia sus coches. Edward iba a casa a hacerle compañía a Carlisle y a Esme, entonces Alice y Bella se marcharían a la agencia y se encontrarían allí con Jasper.

Edward miró a Jasper y supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Creo que hemos encontrado algo con lo que mantener ocupada a las chicas por un tiempo. El galán John acaba de convertirse en nuestro sospechoso número uno, ¿no crees?"

Jasper sonrió antes de responder.

"Ace tenía razón después de todo. Lo que necesitábamos desde un principio era un buen trabajo de detective a la antigua. ¿Le dirás a Cagney y Lacey **(2)**, o les digo yo?"

"Hablaré con ellas esta noche, Jasper. Primero quiero pensar bien las cosas, así que ve a trabajar y te veré en la casa." Edward entró al Porsche y encendió el motor.

"Cagney y Lacey," Edward se rio entre dientes al arrancar de vuelta a la casa de la playa.

* * *

"Allí están."

"¿Dónde?"

"Junto a esa SUV negra. Son dos."

"Sip, puedo verlos. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Provocarles un poco de dolor y angustia, mira."

"Espera un segundo, Alice. Dijiste, 'sin heroísmos'."

"Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Solo quiero enseñarles una lección a esos dos pendejos. Te veré en la carretera donde estacionó Jasper, a unos cinco minutos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Bella rodó los ojos al cielo y luego se hundió en su asiento de modo que solo la parte superior de su cabeza estaba visible solo para quién mirara. Mientras conducían a la escuela había tenido el presentimiento que Alice no podría resistirse a hacer algo ya que odiaba con ganas todo lo que tuviera que ver con abuso de drogas; posiblemente porque estuvo controlada por químicos cuando era una enferma mental hace unos cien años y sabía lo que las drogas podían hacerle a un cerebro joven.

"Buena suerte," susurró, a sabiendas que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de detenerla. Alice sonrió en respuesta al abrir la puerta.

Alice salió del Volvo, cerrando la puerta del coche tan silenciosamente como fue posible, luego caminó hacia los dos traficantes que traían puestos pantalones negros para correr, sudaderas negras y tenis de brillantes colores. Ambos traían puestas gafas de sol y podía ver por su tono de piel que uno era de piel oscura y el otro blanco. Los dos tenían anillos en sus dedos y el blanco tenía tatuajes en sus antebrazos y en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Los dos cargaban mochilas idénticas colgando de sus hombros donde Alice supuso estaban guardadas las drogas.

Alice se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás y los ojos de los traficantes estaban fijos en la reja de la escuela, estaban totalmente inconscientes que alguien se les acercaba a hurtadillas. En un parpadeo, Alice saltó hacia delante de modo que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Utilizando su fuerza superhumana, les arrancó las mochilas de los hombros y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina en la siguiente calle, dejando a los traficantes cayendo de espaldas en el aire para luego estrellarse en el suelo.

La boca de Bella se abrió cuando vio a los traficantes levantarse tambaleándose para luego correr frenéticamente en cada dirección buscando al responsable. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los habían robado, discutieron entre ellos. Desde donde Bella estaba sentada en el Volvo, no necesitaba poderes vampíricos para escuchar lo que estaban gritando.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó allí?" _

"_¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?"_

"_¿Por qué no estabas vigilando?" _

"_¿Por qué no estabas vigilando __**tú**__, pendejo?" _

"_¿Qué demonios vamos a decirle a Louis? Hay más de cinco mil dólares en mierda en esas mochilas. De ningún modo va a creernos cuando le digamos lo que ocurrió." _

"_Estamos en graves problemas ahora. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Louis va a clavar nuestras bolas a la pared por esto." _

Bella no se molestó en escuchar el resto de la conversación. Solo encendió el Volvo y pasó conduciendo lentamente frente a los traficantes que a estas alturas estaba prácticamente llorando. Dio vuelta al coche hacia la calle en la que había desaparecido Alice y vio la Cherokee del otro lado de la camino. Podía ver a Jasper sacudiendo su cabeza, probablemente en consternación por los disparates de su esposa, luego encendió el coche y dio una vuelta en u para seguir a las chicas a casa. Después de viajar despacio por casi medio kilómetro, Bella vio a Alice a un lado del camino y se detuvo.

"Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé," Alice dijo alegremente al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Jasper con la mano se metía al coche y se echaba a reír.

"Lo noté, pero a esos bebés les va a patear gravemente el trasero alguien llamado Louis."

"Bueno, entonces, esos bebés no debieron haberle estado vendiendo drogas a los niños y jugando con los mayores. Vamos a casa, Bella."

"No hasta que eliminemos cinco mil dólares en drogas, Alice. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos deshacernos de ellas?"

"Creo que el mar sería el mejor lugar, ¿no crees? Vamos a darle a algunos peces una noche de fiesta."

* * *

**(1) Plain Jane se traduce literalmente La simple Jane o Jane la simple, y sí, en Estados Unidos lo usan para referirse a las chicas comunes y corrientes.**

**(2) Serie de televisión, emitida por la cadena estadounidense CBS entre 1982 y 1988. La serie plantea las peripecias de dos agentes de policía de Nueva York: Christine Cagney (Gless) es una mujer soltera y dedicada a su trabajo mientras que Mary Beth Lacey (Daly) es una mujer casada y madre que debe compatibilizar vida familiar y trabajo. **

* * *

_**¿Ya vieron más o menos a dónde nos lleva esto que acaban de hacer las chicas? A ver si se acuerdan, sin duda el dueño de esas drogas no va a estar muy contento. Y que podemos decir de todo eso del topo, tal parece que cada vez nos acercamos más a descubrirlo, aunque tal parece que algunas de ustedes ya lo tienen bien identificado. ¿Será el prometido de Jane? Mmmm… a Jasper y Edward les pareció sospechoso y con ello encontraron un nuevo trabajo para las chicas. ¿O siguen dudando de Ace? Edward está prácticamente seguro que él no fue, aunque podría equivocarse. En fin, ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y recuerden, si quieren leer más pronto el siguiente, solo dejen su review. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo hermosas historias con ustedes y alientan a más autoras a dar permiso de traducción. Con sus reviews, son USTEDES las que mantienen con vida el fandom. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, ClaryFlynn98, tulgarita, kaja0507, freedom2604, PRISOL, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, rosycanul10, beakis, Lizdayanna, mony17, JessMel, NaNYs SANZ, Tecupi, Adriu, aliceforever85, YessyVL13, Adriana Molina, Manligrez, Marta Salazar, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, cavendano13, johanna22, Lectora de Fics, Vrigny, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Esal, rjnavajas, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Say's, myaenriquez02, Pili, saraipineda44, Bertlin, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	10. ¡Redada!

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ – ¡Redada!**

"Vamos a dejar esto claro, ¿quieren que averigüemos si John es alguien honorable, o un John sinuoso con el espionaje corporativo en mente?"

Edward asintió de acuerdo. "¿Crees que puedan hacer eso sin que Jane se entere? No quiero molestarla innecesariamente."

Alice recreó la pose de la famosa escultura de Rodin, El pensador.

"Creo que tal vez podamos. Podemos seguir a Jane por un tiempo, averiguar dónde vive el donjuán y si está o no espiando para Pfizer, o si tiene conexiones con Glaxo, o si es el del artículo original. ¿Sabes algo sobre él?"

"Solo que ella lo encontró, o él la encontró en un sitio de citas por internet."

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos, Edward, ¿pero honestamente crees que ella sería tan ingenua? Dijiste que Jane trabajó para Anthony por quince años, y obviamente es una mujer inteligente. Seguramente sospecharía algo si John empezara a hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo y cualquier cosa en particular sobre los laboratorios."

"Eso espero de verdad, Cagney, pero el amor puede hacerte ciego."

"Deja de llamarme Cagney."

"Lo siento, Alice. Puedes culpar a Jasper por eso; fue el primero en llamarlas a ustedes dos Cagney y Lacey."

"Entonces, ¿por qué soy Cagney? ¡Lacey es la glamorosa!"

Edward estaba riendo cuando le dio a Alice un sobre delgado marrón.

"Ese es el archivo de Jane. Tiene los detalles de la dirección de su casa, el familiar más cercano, ese tipo de cosas. Espero que esto les ayude a comenzar. Es urgente, Alice. Necesito averiguar quién ha estado detrás de la infiltración tan pronto como sea posible."

"Edward, la visión que tuve del artículo de periódico original decía que era alguien del departamento TI del laboratorio; Jane es de administración, no de TI."

"Esa debe haber sido una pista falsa para despistarnos. En lo que a mí respecta, todos están bajo sospecha hasta que concluyamos quién es."

"Está bien, teniente Samuels, nos ocuparemos de eso. Bella y yo vigilaremos la casa de Jane mañana por la mañana antes de que se vaya a trabajar, solo en caso de que haya tenido una noche de pasión de la mediana edad con John el donjuán."

Edward dejó escapar un grito de desagrado.

"¡Alice! ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? Las palabras 'Jane' y 'Sexo' nunca deberían ser utilizadas en la misma oración. Ella ha sido por años como una segunda madre para mí. ¡Ugh!"

"No dejas de tener sexo cuando cumples cuarenta, Edward. Dios, eres muy prejuicioso con los de edad madura."

"No es cierto; simplemente es demasiado horrible para considerarlo. Como sea, ¿quién demonios es el teniente Samuels?"

"El jefe de Cagney y Lacey, ¿quién más?"

Carlisle estaba en el estudio viendo yates en la computadora.

"Edward, ven a echarle un vistazo a este."

Edward pasaba por la puerta del estudio después de hablar con Alice, todavía tratando de conseguir sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Jane teniendo una noche de pasión con quien sea, por lo que estaba agradecido por la distracción y cambió de dirección para pararse detrás de Carlisle y ver lo que él estaba viendo.

"Es precioso, papá, pero no ha de costar menos de un millón de dólares. Es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?"

"Na, puedo pagarlo. He vendido el condominio, cobré todas mis pensiones y seguros, y aún tengo acciones y bonos para mantenerme durante varias vidas. Pensé que si iba a estar atrapado en el planeta por la eternidad, bien podría tener lo que quiera y disfrutarlo. Esta pequeña belleza tiene espacio para ocho personas; no que necesitemos dormir, sino espacio para privacidad si la necesitamos."

Carlisle le guiñó el ojo a Edward de forma sugerente y las cejas de Edward se elevaron hasta el techo, pero al escuchar a su padre reír como un joven, pensó que aprovecharía la oportunidad y le mencionaría lo que Bella había sugerido mientras estaban en la playa.

"Papá, tenía la intención de hablarte sobre eso."

Carlisle levantó la vista para mirar a Edward con asombro.

"No estás buscando consejo de tu viejo, ¿o sí?"

"¡No! Nada de eso. Mira, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero Bella y yo creemos que algo podría ayudar a mamá."

"Edward, si has estado leyendo el Kamasutra y estás sugiriendo una nueva posición, olvídalo. Estoy de acuerdo en que tu madre sin duda no es la mujer que era hace unos meses, pero aún no está lista para ese tipo de actividad."

"Oh querido Dios, no, no es nada de eso."

La mano de Edward voló a su frente para secar el sudor inexistente al pensar en cómo abordar el tema con su padre mientras trataba de deshacerse de otra abominable imagen en su mente. Al final, decidió tratar de no pensar en el hombre que lo miraba, sonriendo como un idiota, como 'papá', sino tratarlo como cualquier otro hombre. Respiró hondo innecesariamente y se sentó junto a él.

"De acuerdo, las cartas sobre la mesa, te lo diré directamente. Cuando los vampiros tienen sexo pueden excitarse hasta un estado de frenesí en que el muerden a sus parejas e intercambian veneno. El veneno te hace sentir increíble y sientes como si tu mente hubiera sido limpiada. Bella y yo pensamos que podía hacerle bien a mamá. ¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que tenga sexo con tu madre y la muerda?"

"¡No, no, no! Esa es demasiada información, papá, por favor. Solo estoy sugiriendo que pongamos un poco de veneno en una jeringa y que la inyectemos con ella."

"Oh claro, ahora entiendo."

Edward realmente estaba deseando poder desaparecer en un agujero en el suelo. Este no era el tipo de conversación que debería estar teniendo con su padre y estaba agradecido que la habilidad de sonrojarse era algo del pasado.

Carlisle frotó su barbilla con su mano al pensar en la propuesta de Edward.

"Antes de decidir sobre tu madre, preferiría probarlo en mí para saber cómo se siente. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Buena idea. Mañana traeré algunas jeringas a casa del laboratorio, extraeré algo de mi veneno y después puedes hacer una evaluación."

"¿De verdad, es tan bueno?"

"Es increíble, papá. Si hubiesen tenido algo como esto en los sesentas, no habrían sido necesarios los químicos psicotrópicos para drogarse, ¡así que un montón de estrellas famosas del rock aún podrían estar vivas!"

"¿Qué puedes ver?"

"¡Shhhh!"

"Vamos, Alice. Has estado en trance por siglos."

"No puedes apresurar estas cosas."

"Lo sé, pero Edward tiene que averiguarlo pronto."

"Solo cierra la boca por un momento. Lee un poco más de tu libro."

"Ya lo terminé."

"Bueno, juega Candy Crush en tu móvil, pero solo déjame en paz por media hora."

Bella se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina. Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero esta mañana los primeros copos de nieve se posaron en su parabrisas cuando entraban a la ciudad. Habían pasado las primeras horas de la mañana sentadas en el Volvo, esperando a ver si John el donjuán, o JDJ como ahora lo llaman, había pasado la noche en casa de Jane. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió a las 7:30 am, y Jane y el hombre de cabello canoso de apariencia distinguida, probablemente de unos cincuenta y tantos, aparecieron juntos en la entrada y se dieron besos castos antes de separarse para entrar en coches diferentes, vieron por primera vez a su presa.

Bella encendió el Volvo y siguieron el Jaguar de John por la ciudad hasta que se detuvo afuera de una hermosa casa no lejos de donde vivía Annalise Simpson. Vigilaron la casa por otra hora, pero él no se fue, así que se dieron por vencidas y viajaron a la oficina donde Jasper las esperaba. Ahora tenían la dirección de JDJ, sería fácil encontrar más detalles sobre el hombre y sus antecedentes, y si tenía o no un motivo oculto para cortejar a Jane.

Ahora la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana. Era principios de diciembre y el invierno definitivamente parecía haber llegado para quedarse en el noroeste de nuestro país. Durante la noche, cazaron en el bosque cercano y aunque no sentían el frío como los humanos, no había sido una experiencia placentera. Un viento helado había estado soplando por entre los árboles, arrastrando consigo las últimas hojas del otoño que valientemente lucharon por quedarse en las ramas durante Halloween y más allá, y su pérdida había dejado los árboles áridos y carentes de vida. Normalmente, disfrutaban de sus excursiones al bosque, ya que la caza era excitante y el bosque era hermoso, sobre todo cuando solo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, pero después de alimentarse, esta vez no se quedaron sino que se apresuraron a volver al calor de una chimenea para acurrucarse en un sofá cómodo o en sus propias camas.

El bosque de Connecticut no estaba tan lleno de mamíferos como el de Washington, con solo alces y ciervos para elegir durante los meses de invierno, pero las manadas eran lo bastante grandes para alimentar a su familia. Alice y Jasper sugirieron ir más hacia el norte a donde vagaban los osos negros, pero Bella y Edward estaban contentos con no alejarse demasiado de casa para su sustento, y sin duda no hasta que le problema con Alec hubiese sido resuelto. El aquelarre de Nueva York todavía suministraba sangre animal para Esme con regularidad y Jasper se reunía con un vampiro llamado Garrett aproximadamente una vez cada dos semanas para recoger un nuevo lote de unidades selladas. De vez en cuando, Carlisle también bebía de esas en vez de dejar a Esme para salir al bosque, así que siempre había suministros en los refrigeradores en el sótano. Bella no había preguntado cómo el aquelarre de Nueva York conseguía una gran cantidad de sangre, pero supuso que la recolectaban de animales vivos ya que Brooklyn no era conocido por sus espacios abiertos y abundante fauna silvestre.

Mientras observaba una nube particularmente negra moverse rápidamente por el cielo, el teléfono de la oficina sonó. Como Alice aún estaba en estado de meditación, Bella se inclinó sobre el escritorio y lo cogió.

"Connecticut Servicio de Investigaciones, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Es usted Alice?"

"No, soy Bella; Alice está ocupada en este momento. ¿Le gustaría que le pidiera que le devuelva la llamada?"

"Ummm, no. ¿Puede darle un mensaje, por favor? Soy Janet de la escuela."

"Oh sí; hola Janet."

"Volvieron."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los traficantes. Mi hijo me llamó para decirme que esta mañana estaban afuera de la escuela, junto a la reja de los transeúntes otra vez. Esta vez, dos diferentes. Mi amiga que tiene hijos en el otro instituto dice que también ha habido traficantes allí, vendiendo drogas descaradamente junto a sus puertas, y los han visto afuera del cine y el negocio de hamburguesas en el centro. Y la policía cierra los ojos a lo que está pasando, lo que es increíble. Incluso hemos ido con los periódicos locales, pero por alguna razón tampoco están interesados."

"Muy bien, Janet. Le pasaré el mensaje a Alice y veremos qué podemos hacer. Por el momento intentamos averiguar quién le suministra las drogas a estos tipos. Si podemos cortar la fuente de las drogas y conseguir evidencia irrefutable para la policía, entonces con suerte, eso resolverá el problema."

"Eso sería maravilloso. Los otros padres y yo estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes."

"Ni lo menciones, Janet. Alice tiene tu número; estaremos en contacto."

Bella colgó el teléfono preguntándose qué tendría Alice planeado para este nuevo par. Anoche habían estado vigilando las noticias locales después de robarle a los primeros dos sus suministros, esperando escuchar de cuerpos flotando en el río, pero no se había reportado nada todavía.

Mientras Bella consideraba esto, Alice volvía al mundo real con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tenemos a nuestro hombre?" Bella preguntó emocionada. Realmente quería ayudar a Edward y si podían resolver este misterio, entonces eso sería un problema menos del que todos tuvieran que preocuparse.

"No estoy segura, pero hay mucho más de John de lo que pensé al principio. Su apellido es Hodgson y ya es muy rico, así que no estaría espiando los laboratorios solo por dinero. Ha sido viudo por mucho tiempo así que lo de las citas por internet probablemente es cierto. Por lo que puedo ver es todo un caballero respetable; muchas obras benéficas, muy conocido y respetado en la comunidad, ese tipo de cosas. Se postulará para ser alcalde en unos meses, así que eso también es un poco inesperado."

"¿Qué más averiguaste?"

"Esta parte es muy interesante. Hizo su fortuna con la vigilancia; cámaras ocultas, micrófonos, cosas como esas. Sus clientes eran grandes negocios y el ejército, por lo que se labró una reputación sólida. Vendió la empresa en el verano y se retiró prematuramente, pero eso no significa que no tenga las habilidades o el equipo para hacer espionaje en Investigaciones Masen, ¿o sí?"

"¿Quieres decir que el laboratorio de Anthony podría tener micrófonos o cámaras ocultas?"

"Creo que eso es obvio ahora, Bella. Si no fue _hackeado_ el sistema TI, entonces debe haber sido algo simple como eso. Probablemente cámaras y audio para vigilancia, ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Pero cómo es que Ace no lo descubrió? Sin duda, debe haber hecho que escanearan los laboratorios regularmente en busca de dispositivos ocultos."

"La tecnología avanza muy rápidamente estos días. A menos que la compañía que utiliza tenga el equipo de detección más actualizado, es posible que no puedan detectar los dispositivos más recientes, algunos más pequeños que una insignia de solapa."

Bella no sabía si Edward había considerado esto. Trabajando todos los días en un entorno de tan alta tecnología, tal vez ese tipo de violación de seguridad no había sido considerado ya que era demasiado fácil y, para ser perfectamente honestos, demasiado obvio. Pero si era así como el topo lo estaba haciendo, había la posibilidad que alguien pueda haber estado observando y escuchando a Anthony y Edward cuando hablaron del brazo en el laboratorio, y también tenían un equipo de grabación funcionando cuando Anthony murió, lo que era muy preocupante.

"Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes como el gato que se comió el canario, Alice Whitlock? Todavía no hemos resuelto este misterio, así que, ¿qué está haciendo esa expresión boba en tu rostro?"

"La última visión que tuve fue de Jane, en un lindo atuendo de boda de seda color albaricoque, con el donjuán a su lado. Jane arrojó su ramo a la multitud, ¿y adivina quién lo atrapó?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Tú, Bella Swan!"

Bella era la vigilante y desapareció de la vista por un segundo tan pronto como vio un vehículo conocido acercándose a la reja peatonal de la escuela.

"Se están deteniendo en este momento," susurró. "Es la misma SUV de antes pero parecen ser tipos diferentes los que están dentro. Espera… están saliendo."

"¿Estás segura que no son los mismos?"

"Definitivamente no; son más altos y delgados que los otros dos. Ambos son blancos y ninguno de ellos tiene tatuajes en sus brazos."

"De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué hacer?"

"Sí, Alice, pero tenemos que ser muy rápidas o no funcionará."

"Ten fe; será divertido. ¿Tienes lista la cámara?"

"Sí. Por enésima vez deja de preocuparte."

"¿Estás segura que no hay nadie que nos vea?"

"No puedo ver nada aparte de coches vacíos del personal. Los autobuses amarillos y los coches llenos de mamás están en el estacionamiento al otro lado del edificio. ¿Empezamos?"

"Sip; hagámoslo."

Alice abrió un teléfono anónimo solo de prepago y llamó al precinto local. Después de unos segundos respondieron la llamada. Alice hizo una voz chillona y nerviosa al hablar a quién sea que estaba al otro extremo del teléfono.

"_Es la oficina del Instituto Hawkes. Estalló una gran pelea en la acera en la parte de atrás de la escuela. ¿Puede enviar de prisa algunos oficiales?" _

Alice cerró el teléfono y le sonrió a Bella.

"¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¿Estás lista?"

"Sip, estoy lista."

"Un máximo de diez segundos para hacerlo."

"Pan comido."

"Tengo las bolsas."

"Tengo el letrero."

"Muy bien, cuando diga vamos, nos vamos."

Bella asintió vigorosamente y esperó la señal de Alice.

Las dos se habían estado ocultando detrás de una cerca baja cuando la SUV se detuvo y vieron a los dos traficantes salir del vehículo. Los traficantes de remplazo obviamente habían sido advertidos sobre lo que le ocurrió a sus predecesores y esta vez tenían sus mochilas colgando al frente. Al cerrar la SUV, miraron alrededor de forma furtiva por cualquier señal de que estaban siendo observados. Cuando finalmente se sintieron cómodos, se quedaron en la acera junto a la SUV y ambos encendieron cigarrillos mientras esperaban a sus clientes.

Mientras fumaban sin parar, la campana de la escuela sonó para marcar el final del día. Alice y Bella esperaron un par de minutos antes que Alice diera la señal y saltaran silenciosamente la cerca, y en un instante estaban detrás de ellos. En menos de un parpadeo cubrieron las cabezas de los traficantes con bolsas de lona, jalándolos del cuello, al mismo tiempo que barrían sus pies de modo que cayeron de espaldas en la acera, sacándoles el aire.

Antes que los traficantes tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, las chicas se agacharon y arrancaron las mochilas de las correas, abriéndolas y vaciando su contenido sobre sus cuerpos y la acera, luego saltaron detrás de ellos y abrieron un letrero de papel que Alice había hecho de un rollo de papel tapiz y dos palos de escoba que había encontrado en la bodega de la oficina. Con letras negras decía,

¡Consigue Tus Drogas Aquí Gratis!

Alice volvió a saltar frente a ellos mientras Bella posicionaba la cámara que había estado colgando alrededor de su cuello. Cuando Alice quitó las bolsas de lona de sus cabezas, eso convenientemente retiró las gafas y las capuchas de los rostros de los traficantes, Bella tomó varias fotos de los traficantes en sucesión rápida. Luego desaparecieron de la escena en un instante y unos segundos después subían al Volvo que habían estacionado en la calle lateral. Alice había estado contando los segundos en su cabeza y cuando cerraron la puerta del coche con fuerza, gritó "ocho".

Los traficantes estaban sentados en la acera frotándose los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Los flashes de la cámara de Bella los cegaron por unos segundos y aterrizar sobre la dura orilla de la acera pavimentada les magulló las costillas. Al ponerse de pie de forma inestable, escucharon fuertes gritos provenientes de la escuela seguidos de pies en estampida.

Cuando Alice y Bella los privaban de su dignidad así como de sus drogas, los estudiantes salían por la puerta peatonal. Tan pronto como vieron el letrero recargado en la cerca del otro lado de la carretera, muchos de ellos corrieron y empezaron a agarrar puños de porros y tabletas que estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Los traficantes trataron de reunir lo que pudieron pero los superaban en número alrededor de veinte a uno.

En cuestión de segundos se había desatado el infierno, ya que se iniciaron peleas cuando los estudiantes trataron de agarrar su parte del botín ya fuera del suelo, o de otros estudiantes que llegaron primero a la escena, o de los mismísimos traficantes. Entonces el personal salió corriendo por la puerta y un profesor, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, llamó al 911, pero le dijeron que los oficiales ya estaban en camino. Tan pronto como las sirenas podían escucharse en la distancia, las peleas cesaron de inmediato y los estudiantes se echaron a correr, la mayoría de ellos arrojando lejos el contrabando mientras huían de la escena.

Los traficantes intentaban volver a subir desesperadamente a la SUV, pero los detuvieron varios miembros del personal que los arrastraron de vuelta a la acera y los inmovilizaron en el suelo hasta que llegara la policía. Aún había suficiente evidencia de narcóticos en la acera para incriminarlos y después de leerles sus derechos fueron esposados y arrojados en la parte de atrás de una van de la policía.

Mientras ocurría todo esto, Bella y Alice estaban sentadas en el Volvo viendo y riéndose por las imágenes en la cámara digital. Tenían fotos claras de los rostros de los traficantes y en menos de una hora las subirían al sitio de internet del precinto local 'Whistle-Blowers'. Al otro lado de la calle, Jasper las observaba desde la Cherokee. No estaba feliz de que Alice se involucrara en la parte más turbia de la vida en esta ciudad, pero sabía lo mucho que esta guerra contra las drogas significaba para ella. Todo el tiempo que han estado juntos, ninguno de ellos se había interpuesto en el camino de lo que sea que el otro quisiera hacer y a estas alturas, no iba a interferir. Pero iba a advertirle que fuera cuidadosa, porque estos traficantes podrían tener algunas personas desagradables controlándolos que puede que no fueran tan peleles.

Cuando Jasper estuvo satisfecho que las chicas estaba a salvo, se alejó y se dirigió hacia la casa de la playa donde sin duda le contarían cómo le habían robado a un par de traficantes de drogas. Pero mientras las chicas se reían del predicamento de estos dos perdedores, y se felicitaban por otra redada, no vieron que una limusina con ventanillas tintadas pasó junto a su vehículo y se detuvo por un momento, para luego alejarse acelerando. Cuando Bella encendió el motor del Volvo, la limusina desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina de la siguiente cuadra y regresó a donde Louis estaba esperando el reporte de su propio equipo de vigilancia.

Louis estaba sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio de roble recargándose en su silla tachonada de cuero rojo, mientras los dos traficantes que habían sido despojados sin contemplaciones de sus drogas unas horas antes estaban de pie del otro lado del escritorio temblando por el miedo. Habían sido liberados bajo fianza, ya que las 'drogas' que Alice y Bella habían volcado sobre la acera habían resultado ser nada más que tabletas de Tylenol y cigarros de tabaco en forma de porros. La policía solo pudo levantarles cargos por causar disturbios y los echaron del precinto hacia los brazos de su narcotraficante, que ahora estaba decidiendo qué hacer con ellos.

Louis no era tonto. Después de ser robado ayer, no iba a arriesgarse a perder otros cinco mil de hierba y éxtasis afuera del instituto. Tenía que saber quién lo estaba entregando; haciéndolo parecer un blanco fácil. Antes que nada, había sospechado que un grupo de padres estaba acechando a sus traficantes, pero ahora pensaba diferente, ya que estas eran redadas profesionales e incluso él no podía comprender cómo estos vigilantes, si eso era lo que eran, las habían llevado a cabo sin ser vistos. Había retirado temporalmente a todos sus traficantes de los sitios exteriores donde había niños ya que no podía arriesgarse a perder más de sus suministros, pero tendría que resolver esto pronto o sus jefes estarían sobre él. Ya había perdido cinco mil de mercancía, por lo que su pago de este mes a la 'familia' en Nueva York ya sería mucho menor.

Louis envió a dos de sus guardaespaldas para vigilar a sus traficantes a distancia, pero su informe no tenía ningún sentido, ya que de ninguna manera sus traficantes podrían ser atacados, robados y fotografiados en menos de cinco segundos. Los guardaespaldas dijeron que ocurrió tan rápido que no podían describir a los atacantes, pero sospechaban que las responsables eran dos chicas que estaban en un Volvo en una calle lateral. Las vieron riéndose al ver fotos en una cámara digital inmediatamente después del incidente y unas pocas horas después, aparecieron fotos en el internet de los traficantes tirados en la acera, cubiertos con el contrabando.

Louis le dio una larga calada a su puro para luego lanzar las cenizas en dirección de los dos jóvenes cuyos rostros estaban blancos como una hoja.

"Bien, idiotas inútiles, quiero escuchar su versión de los eventos para poder decidir qué hacer con ustedes. Puedo oler la mierda a kilómetros de distancia, así que no me mientan o caminarán sobre muñones por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Me escucharon, imbéciles?"

"Sí, jefe," los dos murmuraron.

"¡Tú, el cara de mierda de la izquierda, habla!"

"Sucedió muy rápido, jefe. Un segundo estábamos de pie, el siguiente estábamos de espaldas con bolsas en nuestras cabezas. No los vimos o escuchamos venir; honestamente, jefe."

"¡Pendejadas! ¿Esperan que me crea que tenemos dos grandes maestros del Kung Fu en Connecticut, que se acercaron a ustedes sigilosamente por detrás, pusieron bolsas en sus cabezas y los derribaron al suelo, para luego quitarles las mochilas, abrirlas y vaciar el contenido en la acera? ¿Y que después de hacer eso, tuvieron tiempo de quitar las bolsas de sus cabezas, fotografiarlos, oh, y abrir un letrero detrás de ustedes, antes de escapar fuera de la vista, todo esto antes de que ustedes respondieran o intentaran ver como se veían Bruce Lee y el Karate Kid?"

"Sí, jefe," dijeron al unísono.

"¿Creen que soy jodidamente estúpido?"

"No jefe," respondieron; sus voces temblando por el terror.

"Entonces, ¿no vieron absolutamente nada?"

Los traficantes permanecieron en silencio por un momento, entonces uno de ellos habló.

"Creo que eran mujeres, jefe."

"¿Oh, en serio? Qué te hace pensar eso, tú, escoria."

"Olían bien. Una de ellas traía el mismo perfume que mi chica."

Louis casi se asfixiaba por la frustración. No podía soportar la incompetencia o la cobardía, y pensó que estos dos tenían ambas. Aquí estaban dos hombres adultos, de aproximadamente uno ochenta de alto, que habían sido derribados por dos chicas.

"Si fuera una pandilla rival, supongo que podría entender su inutilidad," escupió, "pero ustedes, Beavis y Butthead, ¿de verdad están admitiendo haber sido derribados por mujeres?"

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio. Sus nombres no eran Beavis y Butthead, pero no iban a discutir con el tirano del otro lado del escritorio. Sabían que había asesinado a personas por menos, y estaban aterrorizados.

Louis bajó sus piernas del escritorio y consideró lo que sus traficantes acababan de decir, lo que confirmó lo que sus guardaespaldas dijeron. Algo extraño había ocurrido esta tarde y tenía que llegar al fondo de esto antes que su negocio fuera afectado. Afortunadamente, los guardaespaldas habían tomado nota de la matrícula del Volvo y sus contactos en la policía podrían decirle a nombre de quién estaba registrada antes que terminara el día. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con estos idiotas?

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio y se paró frente a los traficantes, que estaban temblando visiblemente.

"Todavía no he terminado con ustedes dos. Voy a darles la oportunidad de redimirse, aunque sus rostros están por todo el internet. Solo salgan de mi vista antes de que realmente pierda los estribos. Y recuerden, más cagadas y están muertos, ¿me escucharon?"

"Sí jefe," se atragantaron tan pronto se volvieron sobre sus talones y salieron por la puerta, dejando a Louis solo. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y pensó en lo que había ocurrido y para quién estaban trabajando esas chicas. Podría haber sido una pandilla rival, tratando de instalarse en su territorio, pero ese sería un error fatal de su parte, ya que no tenían idea con quién estaban tratando. Finalmente, presionó un botón bajo su escritorio y unos segundos más tarde un hombre que era del tamaño de una pequeña casa entró en la oficina desde una puerta lateral."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, jefe?"

"¿Has conseguido algo de la matrícula?"

"Sí, jefe. Está registrada a nombre de Investigaciones Masen. Supongo que es uno de los coches de la compañía."

"Investigaciones Masen. Mmm, interesante. Ellos hacen fármacos, medicinas, ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es así, Frank?"

"Un negocio completamente legal por lo que sé, jefe. También es la empresa más grande en el área. Mikey dice que el tipo que era el dueño, murió hace unos meses."

"Vaya, eso podría ser muy preocupante, Frank. Supongo que el nuevo jefe ha decidido extender su negocio al mercado de las drogas ilegales e intenta sacarnos a la fuerza de Connecticut. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Podría ser, jefe. Si Investigaciones Masen hace sus propias drogas; también eliminarían a los intermediarios."

"Muy cierto. Esto no luce bien. ¿Tenemos algún contacto trabajando allí?"

"No, revisé, pero ya tengo hombres vigilando el estacionamiento, en busca del Volvo."

"Buen trabajo, Frank. Quiero detener esto, ahora, antes de que vaya más allá. Sin advertencias, sin amenazas esta vez. Investigaciones Masen necesitan saber el tipo de personas con las que se están metiendo, así que vamos a enseñarles una dura lección, y comenzaremos con sus guerreras Ninja. Esas mujeres están muertas, Frank, ¿me escuchaste? Muertas."

"Fuerte y claro, jefe. Créame, llevarán etiquetas en el dedo gordo del pie en la morgue para mañana en la noche, puedo garantizarlo."

* * *

_**Pues muertas ya están jejejeje. Solo que ellos no lo saben, pero se van a enterar, supongo. Entonces, así fue como comenzó todo. ¿Recuerdan el prólogo? Llegamos a la parte de esa escena y ahora sabemos por qué intentaron matar a Bella y Alice. Obviamente, no tendrán éxito, ¿pero descubrirán entonces que son vampiros? ¿Qué opinarían de eso los Vulturi? Mmmm… algo en lo qué pensar. Y aunque tal parece que John no necesita dinero, ¿será él en realidad el que está espiando en los laboratorios utilizando sus cámaras y micrófonos ocultos? Bueno, si no encontraron nada ningún hackeo, esto podría ser, ¿no creen? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que son ustedes los que deciden eso con sus reviews, no les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar. Sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a divertirlos, no olviden, por favor :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, miop, bealnum, freedom2604, Tecupi, Vrigny, NaNYs SANZ, Brenda Cullenn, Adriana Molina, aliceforever85, PRISOL, liduvina, Esal, beakis, ClaryFlynn98, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, Adriu, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, Bertlin, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, patymdn, cavendano13, piligm, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Say's, rjnavajas, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, a ver cuándo, porque la verdad han estado algo flojitos con esta historia. Nada les cuesta dar las gracias, no lo olviden, así podremos leer el siguiente más pronto ;)**_


	11. Angustia

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE – Angustia **

Louis estiró su mano sobre su escritorio y presionó el altavoz en su teléfono.

"Te dije que no quería ser molestado."

"Lo siento, jefe, pero pensé que le gustaría saber que he rastreado el Volvo y a sus ocupantes."

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás esperando una recompensa; una fanfarria, un desfile de honor? Para eso es que te pago, Frank."

"Sí, jefe."

Louis empujó a la chica medio desnuda que lo satisfacía de forma oral mientras estaba sentado en su silla reclinable de oficina. La chica chilló por el dolor ya que su cabeza golpeó el borde del escritorio cuando él se retiró bruscamente de su boca y subió el cierre de sus pantalones. Ya no estaba de humor para eso y ella no era tan buena, de todos modos.

"Vete a la mierda, perra, y no vuelvas," le escupió a la chica asustada. Ella se levantó rápidamente, agarró su ropa para luego correr por la oficina y salir por la puerta lateral, sin mirar atrás al repugnante cerdo que le habían pagado para satisfacer. Cuando se fue, Louis devolvió su atención a Frank que había estado esperando pacientemente al otro lado del teléfono.

"De acuerdo, Columbo **(1)**; ¿quiénes son y dónde están las perras, y qué vamos a hacer con ellas?"

"Manejan una agencia privada de detectives en el centro. Le preguntamos a un chico que va al instituto y dijo que la APF las contrató para averiguar quiénes somos y detenernos."

"Una mala jugada, una mala jugada."

"¿Qué quiere que haga, jefe?"

"Tú qué crees, pendejo estúpido. Ve tras ellas y hazlas arder, ¿me escuchas? Hazlas arder."

Edward estaba sentado junto a su padre observando su rostro con atención.

"¿Puedes sentir algo?"

"Todavía no. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que haga efecto?"

"Unos minutos."

"¿Cuánto ha pasado ya?"

"Diez minutos."

"¿Crees que solo funciona si te corres?"

"No estoy seguro. No sé qué sugerir."

"Bueno, yo podría…"

"No papá, estoy seguro que mamá no apreciaría eso en este momento. Está viendo la segunda temporada de Dinastía y no le gusta que la molesten."

"No me refería a eso, me refiero a… ya sabes." Carlisle hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano.

"¡Oh! Claro; ¿te refieres a una paja? ¡Dios, esta conversación está muy mal!"

Carlisle se rio entre dientes al ver la vergüenza de su hijo.

"Edward, llena la jeringa con el veneno. Me iré al baño y te diré cómo me va. Me puedo volver a inyectar fácilmente yo solo en el cuello. ¿Está bien?"

Edward asintió de acuerdo para luego proceder a permitir que más de su veneno goteara en una jeringa vacía hasta que estuviera medio llena.

"Me quedé sin Playboys; lo siento papá."

"No te preocupes, hijo. Tengo una gran foto de tu madre en un bikini, que normalmente hace el truco."

Edward gimió al mismo tiempo que ponía los dedos en sus oídos, pero no lo bastante rápido para evitar escuchar ese comentario.

"Definitivamente, no necesitaba escuchar eso," murmuró al sacudir su cabeza con desesperación.

Carlisle subió las escaleras a hacer lo suyo, tarareando alegremente la melodía 'My Ding-a-Ling' **(2)**, y Edward escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con seguro por dentro. Tenía que salir de la casa, pensar en su padre haciendo lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente demasiado para soportar y necesitaba distraerse.

Bella estaba sentada afuera en la terraza observando aparecer las primeras estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Sin pedir permiso, la levantó de su silla, la puso sobre su hombro y bajó a la playa de un solo salto.

Bella chilló cuando Edward corrió hacia el mar. Esperaba ser sumergida, pero él se detuvo casi en el agua y se dejó caer de rodillas. Con cuidado bajó a Bella de su hombro de manera que quedara recostada en la arena y miró a sus ojos dorados que brillaban por la emoción.

"Te deseo, Bella. Quiero tomarte, justo ahora."

"¿Aquí, en la playa? ¿No nos verán tus padres?"

"Mamá está viendo la televisión y mi papá está… ocupado."

Bella miró a Edward y pudo ver la expresión seria en su rostro. En este momento en particular, él era la personificación de la belleza masculina. Su grueso y sedoso cabello castaño cobrizo estaba alborotado sensualmente como si acabara de salir de la cama. Su camisa estaba abierta de modo que podía ver su pecho perfectamente tonificado, y sus labios estaban fijos en un suave puchero, simplemente suplicando ser besados. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba al tragar el veneno que se acumulaba en su boca, pero eran sus penetrantes ojos almendrados, rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas los que expresaban claramente su desesperada necesidad por hacerle el amor. De ellos emanaba un flagrante deseo por intimar sexualmente y su cuerpo respondió con entusiasmo a su silencioso llamado.

Levantó sus manos y las enterró en su cabello, luego atrajo su rostro al de ella, besándolo apasionadamente. Cuando rompieron el beso y él se apartó de ella, su cabeza y sus hombros se destacaban contra el cielo nocturno y un halo de brillantes estrellas de invierno lo rodeaban. Si hubiese conocido a este hombre por primera vez esta noche, no le hubiese sorprendido ver alas saliendo de su espalda, ya que se veía como si acabara de descender directamente del cielo a la tierra.

"Bésame como lo hiciste después del baile de graduación, Edward. Quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí esa noche."

Edward apartó el cabello de su rostro y la besó dulcemente para luego tomar su labio inferior en su boca y chuparlo. Pero antes de ir más allá, acarició su cabello y la miró a los ojos mientras recordaba los eventos de esa espléndida noche hace diez años.

"Esa noche yací despierto por horas; solo pensar en besarte hizo que me corriera. Quería volver a tu casa, trepar por tu ventana y si me lo hubieras permitido, hacerte el amor durante toda la noche. Fue solo el respeto por tu padre y el deber con mi familia lo que me detuvo. Esa noche me devolviste a la vida, Bella. Si no hubieses tomado mi mano, metido a tu casa y hacerme sentir y actuar como un hombre por primera vez, hubiese terminado como Anthony; un científico solitario casado con mi investigación. Me salvaste, Bella."

"Tú también me despertaste a la vida, Edward; estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Nadie se acercó a reavivar el fuego que murió cuando me dejaste esa noche. Siempre te he amado y mi amor por ti se hizo más fuerte cada día."

Edward colocó sus labios en los suyos, primero suavemente, ya que sus palabras de amor encontraron hogar en su alma. Podía sentir que estaba duro como una piedra, pero Bella quería ser besada como en su primera vez, de modo que puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuello y sostuvo su cabeza con firmeza. Los labios de Bella se abrieron ligeramente en anticipación a su asalto y él cubrió su boca con la suya, forzando a sus labios a separarse con su lengua para luego entrar en su suave y acogedora boca.

Sus lenguas lucharon a medida que el beso se volvió más apasionado; ambos gimiendo a medida que se excitaban cada vez más. Edward se rodó sobre su espalda, poniendo a Bella encima de él, sin romper el contacto boca a boca mientras sostenía su cabeza con un agarre férreo, volviéndose más frenético a medida que la batalla continuaba. Cuando finalmente rompió el beso, él le arrancó las bragas por debajo de su vestido y con un movimiento rápido la lanzó de nuevo sobre su espalda.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y desbrochó sus pantalones, sacando su palpitante polla y acariciándola sensualmente frente a ella. Pero su rostro estaba distorsionado por la ira al pensar en esos diez años y el hecho que Bella no era una virgen cuando la tomó por primera vez en el almacén del conserje y su frustración salió de su boca al pensar en los hombres que habían estado con Bella antes que él.

"_Debí _haber vuelto esa noche," siseó furiosamente, "porque _yo_ debí haber sido tu primera vez, y _tú_ debiste haber sido la mía. No puedo soportar pensar en ti con alguien más, Bella. Me molesta que otros hombres te hubieran tenido. Quiero matarlos a todos. Nadie más debería poder vivir sabiendo cómo es estar contigo."

Bella pasó sus manos por su torso desnudo, deseando que se calmara. Los ojos de él centelleaban y su pecho subía y bajaba, aun cuando no estaba tomando aire. Sus dientes cubiertos de veneno resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna y Bella supo que el Edward que se cernía sobre ella no se parecía en nada al Edward que la había besado después del baile de graduación. Este Edward era un furioso vampiro que quería limpiar el planeta de cualquiera que la hubiese tocado de forma íntima y sabía que tenía que calmarlo, porque en este momento él era peligroso.

"Edward, eran solo chicos comparados contigo. Tú eres el primer hombre que realmente me hizo el amor, y eso ocurrió la tercera vez que tuvimos sexo, después de nuestra ducha en mi departamento. No sabía que había una diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor hasta esa noche, así que, fuiste verdaderamente el primero y serás mi último; mi único amante. Hazme el amor ahora, Edward; te deseo tanto."

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los suyos y mientras sostenía su seria mirada y su cerebro sobrecalentado asimilaba sus afirmaciones, le pareció que podía acceder a sus pensamientos. Pero no eran verdaderas palabras lo que escuchaba, era un aura de puro amor y devoción que irradiaba de su ser, envolviéndolo a él como una suave y protectora capa, convenciéndolo que era cierta cada palabra que había dicho y que en su corazón él era su primer y único amante. Agachó la cabeza; triste porque sus palabras hubiesen interrumpido su momento especial, pero cuando ella tocó su rostro dulcemente con las puntas de sus dedos, calmando a la bestia en su interior, supo que sentía lo mismo, ya que el sexo había sido 'solo sexo' antes de que Bella volviera a su vida y descubriera por primera vez lo que realmente significaba el término 'hacer el amor'.

Levantó su cabeza y cuando los ojos de él se volvieron a clavar en los suyos, ella envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas y frotó su caliente centro contra su polla. Cuando entró suavemente en ella, reclamándola como suya, Bella suspiró cuando la llenó y él supo entonces que lo que tenían era verdadero amor que era profundo y eterno, y tuvo que contenerse de gritar en gratitud por tener a Bella en su vida. La locura que lo había envuelto desapareció tan rápidamente como llegó, y al tomar control del cuerpo de ella, estaba determinado a demostrar con sus movimientos lo mucho que realmente la quería.

Su forma de hacer el amor fue lenta y dulce, pero igual de apasionada como las veces que habían intercambiado veneno. Cuando sintió que su clímax se aproximaba, estaba consciente que la marea subía lentamente a la playa, y con cada séptima ola, el agua que corría tocaba sus extremidades inferiores antes que la fuerza del océano la alejara de donde yacían en la arena. Cuando se liberó en el cuerpo de ella, le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y mientras su cuerpo temblaba cuando su semilla lo dejaba, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y sus brazos en un abrazo inquebrantable antes de derrumbarse en sus brazos. Entrelazados en la húmeda arena, sus cuerpos temblaban y se convulsionaban cuando llegaron al paraíso, no necesitaron intercambiar veneno para estar satisfechos; sus palabras de devoción habían sido suficientes para satisfacerse el uno al otro.

Después, al yacer lado a lado en la arena, mirando a los millones de estrellas cuyo resplandor se había tragado las constelaciones del invierno, ambos sabían que lo que sea que pasara en el futuro, la vida y el amor en realidad no podían ser mucho mejor que esto.

Edward se agachó y levantó a Bella de la playa. Sus piernas y la orilla de su vestido estaban empapadas, así como sus pantalones, pero a ninguno de los dos les habías molestado el océano helado cuando los bañó. Bella aún estaba en la gloria por su sesión de hacer el amor, la que definitivamente estaba en sus tres mejores momentos íntimos que había compartido con Edward, y ahora la llevaba de vuelta a la casa en brazos mientras la besaba repetidamente en la frente.

"La liberación de la mujer se puede ir al infierno," pensó ella mientras él caminaba virilmente por la playa. "¡Me encanta este escenario de 'yo Tarzán, tú Jane'!" Se acurrucó en él hasta que llegó a la casa para luego lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él saltó hacia la terraza. Después de besarla con ternura en los labios, la bajó al suelo para entonces besarla de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó cariñosamente mientras sacudía un poco de arena de su cabello.

Bella asintió. "Maravillosamente, gracias, pero será mejor que vaya a asearme."

"Luces perfectamente bien para mí."

"Tengo granos de arena en lugares donde no deberían de estar, Edward, así que voy a tomarme un prolongado baño caliente. Tú también puedes venir si quieres."

"Por mucho que me gustaría 'venirme', tengo que ver a mi papá."

Edward le sonrió para luego inclinarse y besar la cima de su cabeza. La observó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, pero cuando puso su pie en el último escalón levantó su vestido hasta su cintura, dándole a Edward una vista clara de su trasero desnudo que ahora no tenía bragas porque él había hecho trizas la ofensiva prenda.

Edward sintió que su polla se removió y se vio muy tentado a lanzarla encima de su hombro, subir corriendo con ella y follarla hasta que suplicara por misericordia por tentarlo descaradamente, y que se jodieran los granos de sal, pero se resistió y le meneó su dedo. Se alejó a regañadientes de su Jezabel y desapareció dentro del estudio de Carlisle, donde podía escuchar a su padre escribiendo en su teclado.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Absolutamente nada. Lucy en el cielo definitivamente no me mostró sus diamantes esta noche. ¿Estás seguro que es el veneno, Edward?"

"Cien por ciento seguro. Hablé con Jasper al respecto después de morder a Bella por primera vez. Me preocupaba que podría haberla matado."

"¿Tal vez soy demasiado viejo?"

"Los vampiros no envejecen, papá. Voy a hablar con Jasper, debemos estar haciendo algo mal."

Edward dejó el estudio y entró a la lavandería para encontrar algo de ropa seca. Después de cambiarse en unos pantalones de chándal, entró al invernadero donde Esme estaba viendo repeticiones de Dinastía. Se acercó detrás de ella y besó su mejilla para entonces sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano y llevándola a su boca para otro beso.

Esme era una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa para su edad. Estaba cerca de los sesenta, pero su transformación había desaparecido todas las finas líneas en su rostro, y su cabello castaño rojizo, que nunca se había encanecido, ahora estaba atractivamente abundante con marcadas ondas, haciendo que pareciera una joven Rita Hayworth.

Esme se volvió hacia Edward y sonrió cuando él volvió a poner su mano en su regazo.

"Recuerdo este episodio, Edward. Sé lo que va a pasar a continuación."

"¿En serio, mamá? Eso es increíble. Deben haber pasado unos treinta años desde que lo viste."

"Estoy segura que sí, pero mira; Krystle va a darle una bofetada a Alexis, en cualquier momento… allí la tienes."

Edward miró a su madre con asombro; sonreía triunfante como si acabara de colocar la última pieza del rompecabezas.

"Ahora puedo recordar mucho más; solo desearía poder recordar cuando eras un niño."

"No te preocupes mamá; esos recuerdos volverán algún día."

"¿Qué me ocurrió, Edward? Tu padre no habla conmigo al respecto y me siento confundida y frustrada."

"Estuviste enferma por mucho tiempo, mamá. Nunca creímos que fueras a mejorar, pero encontramos una forma de ayudarte. Cuando estés más fuerte te diremos todo, pero en este momento, solo queremos que sigas mejorando."

"Está bien, Edward, tendré paciencia. ¿Pero puedes explicarme solo una cosa?"

"Claro, mamá, ¿qué es?"

"¿Por qué ya nadie en esta casa come o duerme? Sé que mi cerebro no está funcionando como debería, pero algo le ha pasado a esta familia que no es normal y quiero saber qué es."

Edward podía ver la férrea determinación en los ojos de su madre. Necesitaba una respuesta y él no sabía qué decir. La verdad estaba fuera de discusión, no podía obligarse a mentir a su madre así que decidió darle la historia a medias.

"Mamá, tienes razón, algo nos pasó. Papá estaba muy enfermo; de hecho, estaba muriendo. Encontramos un tratamiento que podría ayudarlo, pero solo lo probaría si también te ayudaba a ti, así que te dimos el tratamiento primero a ti. Cuando empezaste a mejorar, papá tomó el tratamiento y también curó su enfermedad. Jasper y Alice ya habían recibido el tratamiento por un tiempo y nos contaron lo buena que era su vida; nunca enfermaban y se sentían fuertes y saludables todos los días, así que Bella y yo decidimos probarlo también. Los efectos secundarios son que no podemos dormir y solo podemos consumir la bebida roja que tú tomas."

Esme le sonrió a su hijo para entonces tomar su mano, besando instintivamente sus dedos uno por uno, como solía hacer cuando era un bebé.

"No creo que me hayas contado toda la historia, Edward, pero aceptaré eso por el momento. Pero te advierto que pronto podría necesitar una explicación de por qué cuando me levanté de mi silla ayer, crucé la habitación en menos de un segundo, así que será mejor que empieces a pensar en una respuesta convincente a esa pregunta."

Edward le sonrió, pero sabía que había llegado el momento en que su padre tendría que ofrecer más que trivialidades para satisfacer la curiosidad de su esposa, y tendría que ser algo un poco más ingenioso que una bebida vitaminada.

Jasper y Alice entraron al invernadero mientras Edward estaba sentado con su madre viendo un episodio más de Dinastía. Habían ido al cine en la ciudad y todavía estaban emocionados por la película. Edward soltó la mano de su madre y se puso de pie.

"Jasper, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Tengo un pequeño problema."

Alice se sentó junto a Esme y dijo, emocionada, "Dinastía, mi favorita. Me encantaba la moda de entonces, ¿a ti no?"

Jasper siguió a Edward al estudio donde Carlisle estaba viendo nuevamente botes en su computadora.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y fue directo al grano. Esta iba a ser otra vergonzosa conversación frente a su padre, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo mal.

"Jasper, sabes que cuando los vampiros intercambian veneno después del sexo, experimentan esa increíble sensación como si sus neuronas hubieran sido renovadas."

"Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, Bella y yo pensamos que si mi madre experimentara eso, podría acelerar su recuperación."

"Cierto, bien pensado. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Hablé con papá sobre eso y estaba un poco receloso, así que lo probamos primero en él."

"¡Qué! ¿Quieres decir que tuviste sexo con tu papá?"

Carlisle levantó la vista de su computadora y se rio entre dientes ante la idea.

"No, Jasper. ¡Dios! Vacié un poco de mi veneno en una jeringa y se lo inyecté a papá, pero no sintió nada en absoluto."

La boca de Jasper se abrió al mirar los rostros expectantes de Edward y Carlisle, y entonces estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Edward siseó.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo," Jasper respondió mientras trataba de controlarse, pero se dobló de la risa al pensar en Edward sentado, esperando a que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran a explotar en el cerebro de Carlisle.

Cuando dejó de reír, Jasper limpió sus ojos aunque no había lágrimas saliendo de ellos; fue solo una reacción natural. Se sentó en una silla e hizo un gesto a Edward para que se sentara también. Esto necesitaría una pequeña explicación.

"Muy bien, chicos, este ese el asunto. La razón por la que no funcionó fue porque los dos son hombres. Solo funciona con un hombre y una mujer y solo cuando están sexualmente excitados. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con los químicos que se liberan en tu cerebro cuando tienes un orgasmo y reaccionan cuando se mezclan con el veneno."

"¡Oh mierda, nunca pensé en eso!" Edward exclamó al golpear su frente con su mano.

"Mala suerte para cualquier vampiro _gay_ que haya por allí," comentó Carlisle de forma compasiva.

"Muy cierto, mala suerte; tengo amigos _gay_ en Nueva York que se sienten muy agraviados por ello, pero así son las cosas."

Ahora que sabía cuál era el problema, Edward supo que tendrían que esperar antes que su madre estuviera lista para experimentarlo de esa forma. Pero ahora estaba pensando más en las implicaciones de esa pizca de información, sobre todo para la seguridad de Alice que estaba siendo acechada por Alec, y para Bella que podría verse atrapada en el fuego cruzado si hubiera una batalla.

"¿Esa es parte de la razón por la que estás convencido que Alec volverá a reclamar a Alice?" Le preguntó a Jasper.

Jasper asintió en afirmación y una expresión preocupada cruzó su rostro.

"¿Puedes imaginarte experimentar lo que hemos experimentado, para que entonces se te niegue acceso a la mujer que crees es tu alma gemela? El deseo de Alec debe ser insoportable, saber que la vampiresa que desea está tan cerca. La atracción por Alice lo consumirá finalmente, aun cuando acepte que pudiera estar arriesgando su vida. Un día vendrá por ella. De hecho, me sorprende que se haya contenido hasta ahora. Sospecho que intenta reunir ayuda pero no está teniendo mucha suerte, es odiado universalmente en esta parte del país."

Edward seguía confundido respecto a por qué Alec perseguía a Alice, cuando estaba claramente consciente que Alice no quería nada qué ver con él.

"Si de algún modo Alec confrontara a Alice en el futuro y la dominara," preguntó, "ella no va a morderlo para darle placer, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero lo morderá para defenderse. Los químicos liberados durante el sexo, o endorfinas para darles el nombre apropiado, son las mismas que se liberan cuando eres atacado. Son parte del primitivo sistema de defensa humano comúnmente conocido como 'lucha o huye', y este químico aún está presente en los vampiros. Para un vampiro varón, ser mordido por una vampiresa aterrada es igual de bueno que el sexo consensual. No todos los vampiros son violadores, pero hay algunos que atacarían a una vampiresa, no por el sexo, sino solo por la experiencia del veneno, que es la razón por la que las vampiresas son muy vulnerables."

Edward y Carlisle se veían horrorizados. "Entonces, debe ser realmente difícil ser una vampiresa soltera," dijo Carlisle.

"No solo las solteras, Carlisle. Las casadas o las que tienen parejas a largo plazo también son atacadas; por eso sus parejas se mantienen muy cerca. Eso es porque hay muy pocas mujeres solteras, ya que la mayoría encuentran en seguida su alma gemela; se sienten atraídas a ellos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Toma a Alic mí como ejemplo. Solía visitar a menudo Nueva York; la vi crecer de una pequeña ciudad portuaria a la ciudad que es hoy. Siempre ha habido vampiros allí; se sintieron atraídos al área por los miles de inmigrantes llegando de Europa para establecerse, ya que eran presas fáciles. Nadie echaría de menos a un hombre o mujer soltera al que se le acababa de permitir entrar a los Estados Unidos por la Isla Ellis."

"¡Madre mía! ¡Podrían haberse comido a Bob Hope!" Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa.

Jasper se echó a reír al escuchar eso, pero era cierto. Incluso Einstein había entrado a los Estados Unidos por la Isla Ellis, y tal vez, algunos otros genios o empresarios habían sido atrapados ya sea por él o cualquier otro vampiro antes que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer mella en la sociedad estadounidense.

"Un día estaba en el área que ahora llamamos Brooklyn cuando capté el aroma de una vampiresa. Su aroma era tan dulce que me sentí obligado a rastrearla. No lo supe entonces, pero Alice había olido mi aroma y también estaba tratando de rastrearme. Nos encontramos el uno al otro más tarde ese día, porque nos atraíamos como poderosos magnetos; la atracción era increíblemente intensa. La conocí y me conoció en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron y en menos de una hora estábamos intercambiando veneno. Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe en seguida que lo único que nos separaría alguna vez sería la muerte."

"¿Crees que Alec sienta lo mismo que tú por Alice?"

"No estoy seguro. Cuando discutíamos en Alaska, él insinuó que tenía el derecho de llevársela, lo que no comprendí."

"¿Crees que él sea el vampiro que la transformó?" Edward sugirió.

"Eso cruzó por mi mente. Alice siempre ha dicho que no sabe quién la transformó, ya que estaba sedada en el hospital psiquiátrico cuando sucedió. Pero, es posible."

"Entonces, ¿es probable que Alec esté sufriendo de un severo caso de bolas azules?"

"Sí, y ahora que sabe que Alice está cerca, probablemente ahora están de un tono violeta. Cuando finalmente llegue aquí, va a estar muy entusiasmado y listo para explotar, lo que nos servirá de ventaja."

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Porque con suerte, estará pensando con sus bolas y no con su cerebro."

Edward dejó el estudio mientras Carlisle le mostraba a un totalmente desinteresado Jasper, una foto del yate que iba a comprar dentro de poco. Jasper odiaba el agua; incluso cruzar el estrecho de Seattle para ir de la ciudad a Forks le daba miedo. No estaba seguro de dónde había surgido ese miedo; solo supuso que había un recuerdo profundamente arraigado de cuando era humano que estaba enterrado en su psique. Prefería que sus pies se quedaran en tierra firme siempre que fuera posible.

Edward subió las escaleras para encontrar a Bella. Podía escucharla en su recámara hablando con su padre de nuevo por Skype. Esperó y escuchó a escondidas la conversación y podía darse cuenta que la voz de Bella estaba temblando al explicar por qué todavía no podía volver a Forks. Sabía que un día se quedaría sin excusas y tendrían que tomar la decisión de si iban o no a cortar todo contacto tarde o temprano y era un día que no deseaba que llegara. Mientras se recargaba en la pared, esperando la perfecta oportunidad de entrar a la habitación, escuchó que Bella se despedía de Charlie para luego correr a la cama donde se arrojó sobre ella.

Abrió la puerta y lentamente atravesó la habitación y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos mientras ella golpeaba su pecho por la angustia.

"Le estoy rompiendo el corazón, Edward. Ya no sé qué decirle. Es mi papá; no puedo solo dejar de ser su hija y no puedo desaparecer; lo mataría. No quería esto."

"Lo sé, Bella; lo sé."

"No, _tú_ no lo sabes. _Tu_ vida apenas si ha cambiado. Todavía tienes a tu mamá y a tu papá, tu trabajo y tu casa. Yo dejé todo lo que he conocido en mi vida para estar contigo. No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando. Te amo, Edward, pero también amo a mi papá. Tenemos que pensar en algo."

Edward la sostuvo hasta que se calmó. Tenía razón; su vida apenas si había cambiado desde que se convirtió en vampiro y comprendía por qué ella sentía que era injusto. Aunque no sabía cómo, tendría que pensar en la forma en que pudiera ver a su padre o sabía que estaría desolada hasta el día en que Charlie muriera.

"Lo siento, Bella. De verdad, me entristece que te alteres cada vez que hablas con tu papá. Pensaremos en algo, lo prometo."

"No solo es a mi papá a quien extraño, Edward. También extraño a Angela y a Rosalie. Echo de menos Seattle. Echo de menos ser una científica. Extraño el café y las donas. Extraño despertar en la mañana. Echo de menos ir a las fiestas. De hecho, extraño todo de mi vida anterior, pero más que nada extraño estar rodeada de gente, sobre todo la gente que amo."

"Sabes que no teníamos opción, Bella. Ninguno de nosotros quería ser vampiro; era eso o la muerte. Tenemos que sacar provecho de lo que _tenemos_."

"Lo sé, pero lo que no tengo ahora era una parte muy fundamental de mi vida."

Edward la abrazó, besando el tope de su cabeza de vez en cuando, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos. Puso su mano gentilmente bajo su barbilla y levantó su rostro para poder besarla en los labios.

"Lo siento, Edward, solo estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis; estaré bien."

"Tienes derecho a tener esas 'crisis', Bella. Yo he tenido algunas."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué ha cambiado de tu vida?" Bella respondió, con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Comparada con la tuya, no mucho, pero hay algo que nunca tendré ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"Un hijo o una hija."

"¡Oh!"

"Sé que es lo mismo para ti, sin embargo, siempre quise hijos, pero ahora eso nunca nos sucederá."

"Eso de verdad apesta, ¿cierto?"

"Bella, te amo y sé que tú me amas. Encontraremos una forma de hacer que esto funcione; no puedo soportar verte infeliz."

"Sé que lo haremos, Edward, pero de algún modo, tengo que encontrar la forma de ver a mi papá."

Era casi el amanecer cuando la cabeza de Alec apareció sobre el agua y por un rato, observó el ir y venir dentro de la casa de la playa desde su lugar estratégico en el mar. Contó cinco coches en la entrada, de modo que sabía que todos estaban en casa, pero no tenía intención de atacar todavía, incluso si solo uno o dos coches hubieran estado allí.

La vida de los Whitlock y los Masen caía en un patrón. Alice y la otra mujer se iban en la mañana ya sea en el Volvo o en el Porsche amarillo, siempre seguidas por Jasper en la Cherokee, y se iban la mayor parte del día. El otro hombre joven se iba y venía a horas extrañas, pero siempre conducía el Porsche rojo; muy pocas veces se llevaba el Volvo. La mayor parte del tiempo la pareja mayor estaba sola en casa y se iban a caminar a lo largo de la playa o se sentaban en la terraza tomados de la mano. En todo el tiempo que los había estado vigilando, nunca había visto a la mujer mayor alejarse demasiado de la casa y nunca se le dejaba sola.

Había hecho su tarea y averiguó que la casa era propiedad de los Masen de Investigaciones Masen, que probablemente era a dónde iba el hombre joven se dirigía todos los días. Supuso que este joven vampiro era Edward Masen y le asombraba que uno de los de su clase fuera capaz de mantener un trabajo importante sin ser descubierto. La pareja mayor probablemente eran sus padres, lo que era otra sorpresa, ya que muy pocas familias consanguíneas existían en el mundo vampírico.

Al observar a Alice atravesando el invernadero, para luego agacharse y besar la frente de Jasper, se dijo en voz alta, "Sé paciente, Alec. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más y entonces, Alice será tuya para siempre." Le dio una última mirada esa noche a su alma gemela para luego desaparecer bajo las olas y no volvió a salir hasta que vio las luces de un pequeño bote de pesca resplandeciendo en la superficie del agua como a un kilómetro y medio mar adentro.

Solo unos minutos después, la tripulación del bote buscaba frenéticamente a su compañero de pesca que inexplicablemente había caído por la borda y ya había desaparecido debajo de las olas aunque llevaba puesto un chaleco salvavidas. Pero su búsqueda fue inútil, ya que su cuerpo completo nunca volvería a ser visto. Alec ya le había drenado la sangre y lo hizo pedazos, dejando sus restos para ser comidos por unos interesados tiburones que fueron alertados por los ruidos del pescador indefenso y el olor de la poca sangre que quedó en las partes de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, en algún momento el siguiente día, cuando las partes desmembradas del pescador llegaran a la playa, la evidencia irrefutable de otra trágica víctima de un ataque de tiburón sería reportada a la conmocionada comunidad a través de la estación de televisión local. Entonces la vida volvería a la normalidad en esta parte de la costa y los humanos comprensiblemente ignorantes que vivían y trabajaban en esta privilegiada parte de los Estados Unidos, continuarían felizmente ajenos que eran los vampiros, y no los tiburones, los predadores más peligrosos acechando en sus mares y océanos.

Mientras Alec se alejaba nadando de la escena de la masacre, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había dispuesto encontrarse con su aquelarre, contaba en horas en vez de en días cuándo estaría listo para hacer su movimiento. Ahora que su aquelarre volvía con todas sus fuerzas, estaba seguro que en menos de 48 horas estaría en posesión de Alice y estaría experimentando el éxtasis de su veneno, ya fuera que se lo diera voluntariamente o no. Había buscado a esta mujer en el continente los últimos tres años y si su plan cuidadosamente elaborado funcionaba, ella le daría la espalda a Jasper Whitlock y dejaría a su esposo para entrar en sus expectantes brazos de los que no habría escape.

* * *

**(1) Columbo (llamada así también en Latinoamérica y Colombo en España) es una serie de televisión estadounidense creada por Richard Levinson y William Link. Peter Falk encarna al personaje principal, el teniente Colombo, un detective de homicidios de la Policía de Los Ángeles.**

**(2) Carlisle canta esta canción porque se trata de un muchacho que descubre su pene. Muy adecuado para lo que él iba a hacer en ese momento, ¿no creen? Jajajaja. **

* * *

_**Omg! En menos de 48 horas Alec atacará, ¿qué es lo que hará? ¿Y por qué está tan seguro que Alice dejará a Jasper para irse con él? Está muy al tanto de los movimientos de la casa, y ahora tendrá el apoyo de su aquelarre. Con esa explicación de Jasper podemos ver por qué está obsesionado con Alice y que obviamente, si logra atraparla, la vida de Alice sería un infierno. Así que, podemos ver que se acerca un momento crucial en la historia. Aparte, está lo que ya vimos que intentó hacer Louis con Bella y Alice, sabemos que no pueden matarlas, al menos no con balas, ¿pero podrían descubrir que son vampiresas? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y leer pronto el siguiente, recuerden, POR FAVOR, que el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto es su agradecimiento mediante sus reviews, y para ustedes no cuesta nada más que unos minutos de su tiempo :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ma Laura Merlo, kaja0507, NaNYs SANZ, mony17, liduvina, PRISOL, JessMel, tulgarita, YessyVL13, Say's, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Tecupi, Esal, Vrigny, myaenriquez02, beakis, Bertlin, aliceforever85, Brenda Cullenn, Lectora de Fics, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, miop, Adriu, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Kriss21, bealnum, patymdn, Mafer, Pameva, pilimg, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea pronto. DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	12. Perdida

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE – Perdida**

Bella estaba de vuelta en su escritorio después de una mañana siguiendo a John Hodgson y una tarde de seguir a una presunta esposa infiel cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Connecticut Servicio de Investigaciones, puedo ayudarle."

"Sinceramente espero que pueda."

"¿Le gustaría decirme cuál es el problema, señor?"

"Creo que me están siguiendo."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué cree eso?"

"Sigo viendo el mismo coche detrás de mí cuando conduzco. Lo noté por primera vez afuera de la casa de mi prometida unas mañanas atrás. Estuvo estacionado allí por un rato, luego me siguió a casa. De nuevo iba detrás de mí cuando conducía al club de golf el siguiente día, luego esta mañana. Me siguió de mi casa al centro."

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que alguien podría estarlo siguiendo?"

"Por supuesto que no. No tengo ningún esqueleto en mi armario que recuerde."

"De acuerdo, estoy segura que podemos averiguar quién es esta persona muy fácilmente. En primer lugar, puedo tomar su nombre y datos de contacto, por favor."

"Por supuesto, mi nombre es John Hodgson."

Bella casi se atragantó cuando dijo su nombre. Alice acababa de bajar de ver a Jasper y caminaba hacia su escritorio cuando vio que Bella gesticulaba incontrolablemente hacia el teléfono, así que levantó su extensión para poder escuchar la conversación.

"¿Puede darme su dirección y número de teléfono, _señor Hodgson_?"

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron al instante cuando Bella dijo su nombre, luego articuló la palabra "¡Mierda!" y puso la mano sobre su boca para impedir que salieran más ruidos, como risa. Podía ver que Bella estaba teniendo problemas para mantener un rostro serio y eso solo empeoró las cosas.

"Gracias, señor Hodgson. Ahora, ¿podría decirme la marca y el color del coche?"

"Claro, definitivamente es un Volvo plateado. Lo siento, mis ojos no son lo bastante buenos para leer la placa, pero estoy casi seguro que empieza con una M."

"Está bien, señor Hodgson. Nos ocuparemos de esto y le informaremos. Por cierto, ¿por qué eligió CSI? Hay muchas otras agencias allá afuera."

"Mi prometida me dijo que me parezco a Grissom, ¡que fue la razón por la que me guiñó en el sitio web de citas! Soy un poco mayor al original, pero ella dice que soy la siguiente mejor opción."

"Oh, esa historia es muy graciosa, señor Hodgson. No se preocupe; mi colega y yo atenderemos esto de inmediato, así que si ve un Porsche amarillo en el vecindario, esas somos nosotras. Le llamaré en unos días y le informaré. Adiós."

Bella colgó el teléfono, miró a Alice y las dos estallaron en risas histéricas.

"Creo que necesitamos practicar un poco más nuestras técnicas de vigilancia, ¿verdad, Bella?" Dijo Alice después de calmarse.

"¡Obviamente!"

"Al menos podremos tener un pie en la puerta y echar un vistazo alrededor de su casa cuando le presentemos un informe. ¿Vas a decirle a Edward?"

"Sí, lo llamaré ahora; aunque va a pensar que somos un par de inútiles novatas. Sé que hoy iba a ir al laboratorio a hacer algo de trabajo con Ben, así que le dará algo de qué reírse pero realmente desearía que pudiéramos conseguir pronto algo que pudiera ayudarle. ¿Estás segura que no puedes ver nada en el futuro que podría ayudar?"

"He intentado mirar hacia el futuro pero no estoy recibiendo nada de esto o de cuándo Alec va a hacer su movimiento, lo que es reconfortante en un sentido, pero algo increíble para ser honesta. Estoy comenzando a pensar que Alec tiene algún tipo de escudo protegiéndolo, porque no puedo creer que se haya dado por vencido. Es eso o estoy perdiendo mi toque."

"¿Todavía estás convencida que Alec vendrá por ti?"

"Sip, estoy segura que volverá pronto. Supongo que no nos confrontó esa noche porque Jasper y yo los teníamos a ustedes en la terraza. Puede que la próxima vez venga con refuerzos, lo que podría ser un problema."

"¿Le has contado algo a Jasper sobre lo que te hizo?"

"Todavía no, pero he decidido decirle que Alec me dijo que él fue quién me transformó cuando estábamos en Alaska, pero voy a decir que no le creo."

"¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Por qué no le dices a Jasper la verdad?"

"Porque, si hay una pelea, quiero que Jasper piense claramente en vez de buscar venganza por algo que ocurrió hace cien años. Si le digo a Jasper que Alec me violó, no estaría pensando racionalmente lo que nos dejaría a todos vulnerables. Hasta que fuimos a Alaska, nunca había visto a Jasper realmente alterado de esa forma y eso fue solo porque Alec afirmaba que yo era su alma gemela. No puedo imaginar lo aterrador que sería si supiera la verdad. Para ser honesta, nunca me gustaría volverlo a ver así."

"¿Cómo se veía?"

"Se veía realmente feroz e iracundo, Bella. Sus ojos eran salvajes y le gruñó a Alec. Lo habría hecho trizas si no hubiera estado en la casa de Tanya."

"Aterrador."

"Realmente aterrador."

"Edward dice que le ha estado contando sobre las guerras vampíricas en el sur después de la Guerra Civil. Dijo que Jasper tuvo muchas batallas con otros vampiros. Debe ser muy experimentado."

"Lo es, y me alegra que encontrara alguien con quien hablar sobre ese tiempo. Peter era el único que quedaba que peleó con él entonces pero ya no está, así que ese vínculo con el pasado también se ha ido. No sé si lo has notado, pero los brazos de Jasper están cubiertos de cicatrices por anteriores encuentros con vampiros. No dirá cómo se las hizo, pero el hecho de que es él quien sigue en pie cuenta algo. Si fuera una pelea justa, uno a uno, dudo que Alec tenga una oportunidad."

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Pero el problema es que Alec ha visto las cicatrices y debe saber que Jasper es un oponente formidable, así que la posibilidad de que la pelea sea justa es muy escasa."

"¡Oh!"

"No te preocupes, Bella, estoy segura que estaremos bien. ¡Como sea, pensé que ibas a llamar a Edward para decirle que la hemos jodido!"

Bella cogió su teléfono del escritorio pero antes que tuviera la oportunidad de presionar la marcación rápida, las dos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

…

Edward cerró su teléfono y se rio entre dientes. Después de lo que Bella acababa de decirle, se estaba replanteando si John y Jane tenían algo qué ver con la filtración, sobre todo porque John había dicho que Jane le guiñó primero, así que tendría que volver a pensar detenidamente. Si tan solo Alice pudiera conseguir otro fragmento de información con el que pudiera reducir el campo de sospechosos a unos pocos.

Miró a Ben al otro lado del laboratorio que estaba revisando los datos en la pantalla de su computadora. Acababan de realizar una serie de pruebas en sangre extraída de ratas de laboratorio y los resultados parecían muy prometedores.

Al cruzar el laboratorio para hablar con uno de los técnicos, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, así que le echó un vistazo para ver quién estaba llamando. Era Carlisle. No estaba esperando una llamada de él y como ya empezaba a oscurecerse, no era probable que fuera una invitación espontánea para un viaje en bote.

"Hola, papá, ¿qué pasa?"

"Será mejor que vengas a casa, Edward. Es tu madre."

"¿Qué ocurrió; se siente mal?" Tan pronto como dijo eso, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta.

"No, Edward. No está."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La dejé sola viendo la televisión por unos momentos mientras iba por un libro arriba y cuando volví no estaba por ningún lado y la puerta del invernadero estaba abierta."

"Voy en camino, papá. También dile a Jasper y las chicas que vayan a casa, tan rápido como sea posible."

Edward se deshizo de su bata de laboratorio y agarró su chaqueta, entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba moviendo muy rápido para un humano, pero afortunadamente todos estaban viendo para otro lado ya que pretendían no haber escuchado una conversación que era obviamente privada.

"Ben, tengo que irme, mi madre no está bien. ¿Puedes encargarte de todo aquí? Probablemente no volveré esta tarde."

"No te preocupes, Edward. Espero que tu mamá esté bien."

"Gracias, yo también. Te veré mañana."

Edward tuvo que contenerse de moverse por el edificio como un rayo, pero una vez que estuvo en el Porsche de Anthony pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo tan pronto salió del estacionamiento y el olor a hule quemado lo siguió todo el camino hasta la costa.

Al conducir hacia la casa de la playa, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro, esperando ver a su madre en el camino o en un campo, o junto a una tienda, pero también esperando y rogando que no la hubiese visto alguien con un teléfono con video.

Cuando dobló en el camino de un solo carril que conducía a la casa, escuchó el rugido gutural de otro coche deportivo detrás de él y en su espejo retrovisor vio a Alice en su Porsche amarillo, pero estaba sola; Bella no estaba con ella.

Cuando se detuvieron en la entrada, Edward salió del coche en un instante.

"¿Dónde está Bella y Jasper?"

"Me siguen en el Volvo. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, su coche había sido víctima del vandalismo."

"¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto fue el daño?"

"Rompieron la ventanilla del conductor y alguien había entrado al coche."

Edward levantó la vista y pudo ver las luces del Volvo al inicio del camino. No esperó a que llegaran sino que entró corriendo a la casa para encontrar a su padre sentado en el último escalón con su cabeza en sus manos. Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a él y puso su mano en el hombro de Carlisle en un semi abrazo.

"No te preocupes, papá, la encontraremos. Estoy seguro que solo salió a dar un paseo."

"Probablemente tienes razón, Edward, ¿pero qué pasa si se encuentra con un humano que también salió a dar un paseo? Tenemos que encontrarla y rápido."

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Alice al mismo tiempo que escucharon el Volvo detenerse a un lado de la casa. Antes que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Jasper estaba en el estudio y Edward supo de inmediato por la expresión en su rostro que algo estaba muy mal.

"¿Qué pasa, Jasper?"

"Es Alec. Estuvo en la casa; capté su olor tan pronto como salí del coche. Alice también puede olerlo ahora."

Carlisle agarró a Jasper por los brazos. Sus manos temblando violentamente cuando de inmediato intuyó lo que había pasado.

"¿Crees que se haya llevado a Esme, Jasper?"

"Definitivamente. Su plan será intercambiarla por Alice. Sospeché que haría algo como eso."

Carlisle gimió y agarró puñados de su cabello por la angustia; una particularidad que obviamente era de familia.

Jasper tomó a Carlisle por los brazos esta vez y trató de hablar con calma.

"No te preocupes, Carlisle, Esme aún estará viva. Ella es su moneda de cambio en lo que a él respecta; tu esposa por mi esposa."

Edward miró perplejo a los dos cuando entendió las implicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía idea alguna de lo que haría a continuación. Luchas entre vampiros no era algo con lo que esperaba tener que lidiar, y el prospecto de tener que luchar para proteger a su familia era una realidad que todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar.

Cuando Edward vio que la expresión de Jasper se transformó de angustia y confusión en ira brutal, Alice y Bella entraron en la habitación y rodearon a Carlisle con sus brazos para luego mirar a Edward y Jasper, deseando desesperadamente escuchar de ellos que todo iba a estar bien. Alice había intuido lo que ocurrió y ya estaba pensando en las consecuencias para ella y para Esme.

Las manos de Jasper estaban cerradas en puños y todos en la habitación podían ver que intentaba valientemente mantenerse en control. Su mente estaba trabajando horas extra, tratando de adivinar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Alec. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde tendría a Esme hasta que ocurriera el intercambio? ¿El intercambio sería esta noche, mañana o la próxima semana? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría con Alice antes de que sucediera, y más importante aún, realmente era capaz de ver a Alice ser intercambiada por Esme?

Carlisle estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación. Esme estaba en las manos de al menos un vampiro hostil, tal vez más. Horribles pensamientos rondaban por su estresada mente al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Jasper sobre las vampiresas siendo vulnerables, y palideció al pensar en Esme en compañía de vampiros hombres sin control por cualquiera cantidad de tiempo.

Edward rompió el silencio; su voz temblando por la emoción. Decidió tomar control de la situación, de modo que sin más titubeos empezó a ladrar órdenes.

"Jasper, tienes que encontrar su rastro. Ve afuera y busca en el playa y las dunas, y no vuelvas hasta que captes algo.

"¡Alice, encuentra una habitación oscura, ahora! Usa esa increíble mente tuya para buscar algo inusual en el futuro. Concentra tu mente hasta encontrar algo.

"Bella, busca en el internet y ve si puedes encontrar cualquier evidencia de que Alec esté en esta área en general. Busca informes de cualquier humano que haya desaparecido últimamente. Busca ámbitos de actividad; tal vez podamos encontrar dónde se ocultan."

Jasper respiró hondo como si fuera a decir algo, pero sin decir nada de las órdenes de Edward caminó lentamente hacia la terraza y miró al mar. La noche había caído rápidamente mientras estaban de camino a casa y el aire estaba frío y tranquilo. El olor de Alec era intenso en la terraza, así que Jasper supuso que debió haberse agazapado junto a la puerta del invernadero, esperando su oportunidad para agarrar a Esme tan pronto como se quedara sola.

Mientras Jasper estaba allí, memorizó cada matiz del aroma de su enemigo, hubo un destello brillante, seguido de inmediato por una enorme explosión. A Jasper lo alcanzó toda la fuerza de la explosión un segundo después y apenas consiguió mantenerse en pie. La casa se sacudió, traqueteando las puertas y ventanas en sus marcos con violencia y la hierba en las dunas se aplanó momentáneamente por la onda expansiva. Aves marinas que habían estado en su nido por la noche se echaron al vuelo, chillando en terror, volando en círculos en el cielo nocturno hasta que se sintieron seguras para aterrizar otra vez.

Los otros salieron corriendo a la terraza para ver lo que había ocurrido y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cruce de la carretera donde podían ver un voraz incendio que venía de donde estaba ubicada la tienda.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Edward gritó cuando agarró a Bella, solo en caso que la explosión fuera una distracción y Alec estuviera cerca.

Alice iba a decir algo pero jadeó cuando vio la expresión de horror que cruzaba el rostro de Jasper. Pero él no estaba viendo el fuego; estaba viendo a la arena.

Extendido en la playa con letras grandes que nadie había notado hasta que el contorno de la casa se iluminó por el destello, estaba un mensaje para Jasper de Alec, y las palabras escritas confirmaron lo que él más temía. A medida que asimilaba las palabras y su significado, un aullido desgarrador salió del fondo del estómago de Jasper.

ESTUVE ALLÍ PRIMERO—ALICE ES MÍA

Y supo entonces que Alec era el vampiro que había transformado y tomado la virginidad de Alice, pero también supo a ciencia cierta que muy pronto, él o Alec estarían muertos, porque este planeta no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

…

Jasper y Edward saltaron de la terraza a la playa y caminaron hacia donde Alec había dejado el mensaje en la arena. A Jasper podría haberle importado una mierda si la NBC tuviera una cámara filmando sus movimientos y transmitiéndolos en vivo al mundo; se movió como un rayo, diezmando las palabras en segundos, borrándolas con sus manos y sus pies provocando un tornado de arena arremolinarse a su alrededor.

"Voy a matarlo, Edward. Lo cazaré y lo haré pedazos, para luego quemarlo pieza por pieza. Dejaré su cabeza al último y la destrozaré a golpes antes de arrojarla al fuego y dejar que arda lentamente en las brasas del resto de su cuerpo."

"Te ayudaré a hacerlo, Jasper, pero tenemos que encontrarlo primero. ¿Puedes decir en qué dirección se fue?"

"Entró al mar con tu madre; el agua cubrirá su aroma y será imposible seguirlo."

"¿Estaba solo?"

"No lo sé, pero no puedo oler a ningún otro vampiro en las inmediaciones, además de tu madre. Los otros probablemente se quedaron bajo las olas."

"¿Crees que valga la pena buscarlo? Tiene más de una hora de ventaja."

"No. La ha de tener bien oculta ya. No tiene sentido desperdiciar nuestra energía en un ejercicio inútil. Tendremos que esperar hasta que haga contacto."

"Jasper, quiero que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Estás preparado para renunciar a Alice por mi madre? Intento ponerme en tus zapatos y honestamente, no sé si podría renunciar a Bella, incluso por mi propia madre."

"Lo que tienes que recordar, mi amigo, es que él no matará a Alice. Si nos rehusamos a cooperar matará a Esme sin dudarlo. Alice es inteligente; hay una buena posibilidad de que pueda escapar. Tu madre no es capaz de hacer eso por el momento, de modo que si las dos van a sobrevivir, entonces Alice tiene que irse con Alec."

"Entonces, ¿la entregarás?"

"Edward, estás olvidando algo."

"¿Qué?"

"No es mi decisión."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Alice no es una posesión, como una maleta llena de dinero. Ella será quien decida si está preparada para irse con él para salvar a tu madre, no yo. Pedirá mi consejo estoy seguro, pero depende totalmente de ella en un cien por ciento."

Edward se dejó caer en la arena y abrazó sus rodillas. "¿Qué estaba pensando?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Por supuesto que es la decisión de Alice, pero si ella decidía irse con él, ¿podría Jasper intentar convencerla de no hacerlo?

Jasper se sentó en la arena junto a él y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Edward iba a perder a su madre o él iba a perder a su esposa, incluso si era, con suerte, solo temporal. Para uno de ellos la vida nunca iba a volver a ser igual a menos que pudieran ser más listos que Alec, y Jasper ya tenía una idea formulándose en su cabeza.

Se quedaron sentados por un tiempo en la arena, observando la marea avanzar gradualmente hacia ellos. En el fondo podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía y los camiones de bomberos acudiendo a la escena de la explosión. En lo alto un helicóptero sobrevolaba y ocasionalmente una luz de búsqueda pasaba por las dunas, iluminando la casa con su brillante destello blanco.

Mientras Edward pensaba en volver al interior a hablar con Bella y Alice, escuchó el sonido de un vehículo viajando hacia ellos por el camino. Los dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo y vieron la inconfundible forma de una patrulla dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Jasper, y los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto y corrieron por la playa, saltando al unísono hacia la terraza con un solo salto.

"¡La policía!" Edward le gritó a los otros, luego abrió la puerta de una alacena y agarró un puñado de compresas calientes solo en caso de que las necesitaran.

"Todos ustedes vayan a sentarse al invernadero; yo hablaré con ellos. Enciendan la televisión y solo actúen normal."

Alice y Bella entraron corriendo al invernadero y se lanzaron sobre un par de sofás. Alice pretendía leer una revista y Bella encendió la televisión. Carlisle y Jasper reanudaron un juego de ajedrez que habían comenzado la noche anterior mientras Edward esperaba que tocaran la puerta, lo que hicieron un minuto después. Contó hasta diez y luego caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, quitando la mano de su compresa caliente en el último minuto. Cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, una voz gruesa gritó, "¡Policía!"

Edward abrió la puerta para ver a dos oficiales varones de pie en la terraza; uno tenía la mano en un arma sujeta a la cintura de sus pantalones.

"Buenas noches oficiales," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "¿Asumo que están aquí por la explosión?"

"Sí, señor. ¿Podemos entrar?"

"Por supuesto, por favor, síganme. Mi familia está por aquí."

Los oficiales pasaron por la puerta y siguieron a Edward al invernadero donde todos levantaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo y sonrieron. Edward presentó a la familia uno por uno.

"Él es mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Masen. Ella es mi prometida, Bella Swan, hasta hace poco del CSI de Seattle, y ellos son mis amigos Jasper y Alice Whitlock, que también acaban de mudarse desde Seattle. Mi madre está dormida arriba. No se siente bien por el momento y mi padre le dio una pastilla para dormir."

La policía asintió en saludo a todos y luego se volvieron hacia Edward.

"¿Y usted es?"

"Lo siento, soy el doctor Edward Masen de Investigaciones Masen."

Las cejas de los policías se fueron hasta el cielo, ya que Investigaciones Masen tenía una gran resonancia en el área, por lo que sabían que estaban lidiando con un miembro respetado de la comunidad.

"Lamentamos molestarlos, doctor Masen, pero nos preguntábamos si vio algo sospechoso esta tarde; ¿tal vez cuando volvía del trabajo?"

"No, nada en absoluto. No fue necesario detenerme en la tienda y no vi a nadie por allí. ¿Tú viste algo, Bella?"

"No, querido. Alice y yo llegamos a casa justo después de ti."

"Tampoco noté nada," agregó Jasper.

"¿Qué hay de usted, señor?" El oficial dijo, dirigiendo su pregunta a Carlisle.

"Nop; he estado aquí todo el día con mi esposa. No se siente bien, así que solo he estado corriendo tras ella; bebidas calientes y masajes de pies, ese tipo de cosas."

Los oficiales sonrieron al escuchar el comentario, pero Edward pudo ver sus ojos recorriendo la habitación buscando algo inusual.

"¿La casa se ha dañado de algún modo?"

"No lo creemos," respondió Edward. Las habitaciones de la planta baja están protegidas por las dunas; todavía no he revisado las ventanas de arriba, pero creo que estamos bien. Esta casa ha sobrevivido huracanes en el pasado, así que mi abuelo sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando la construyó."

"¿Pueden decirnos que sucedió?" Carlisle preguntó.

"No, señor. No sabemos qué provocó la explosión pero mis colegas tienen sospechas. La tienda y el departamento de arriba están reducidos a cenizas y en este momento no podemos decir si había alguien adentro."

"Eso es terrible," dijo Alice. "La familia que manejan la tienda son muy amables, y era muy útil tenerla tan cerca. Espero que estén bien."

"¿Hay algo más en que podamos ayudarlos?" Edward preguntó.

"No, doctor Masen. Si recuerdan algo, solo llamen a la estación."

"Por supuesto, pero espero que resulte ser un accidente, no un acto criminal. Les mostraré la salida."

Edward acompañó a los oficiales a la puerta y la abrió para ellos.

"Buenas noches," dijo y los vio caminar lentamente hacia su coche. Al pasar el Volvo notaron que la ventanilla estaba rota.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Esto fue por la explosión?"

"No. Mi prometida encontró su coche así en el estacionamiento cuando dejó el trabajo esta tarde."

"¿Robaron algo?"

"No, solo rompieron la ventanilla; no nos molestamos en reportarlo a la policía. Haré que la reparen mañana."

"Muy bien. Buenas noches, doctor Masen."

…

Edward cerró la puerta despacio cuando la patrulla de policía desaparecía de la vista. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia atrás al invernadero, Alice estaba en el pasillo detrás de él y lo llamó para que la siguiera al estudio. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le hizo un gesto a Edward para que se sentara.

Las manos de Edward estaban temblando; esta era la hora de la verdad. Supuso que Alice iba a decirle si estaba preparada o no para ser la moneda de cambio en el juego de Alec y Edward no estaba preparado para responder coherentemente si decía que no. No podía mirarla a los ojos, así que fijó su mirada en los patrones de la anticuada alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del piso del estudio.

Alice sujetó sus manos y les dio un suave apretón.

"Edward, mírame."

Edward poco a poco permitió que sus ojos se elevaran del piso hasta que sostuvieron la penetrante mirada de Alice.

"No voy a permitir que tu madre muera por mi culpa, Edward. Si es necesario, me iré con Alec y me comportaré hasta que Jasper o yo lo matemos o yo escape."

"Alice, no puedes arriesgarte. Te hará cosas terribles. No podría permitir que Bella pasara por eso y estoy seguro que mi madre, dada la oportunidad, me apoyaría."

"Edward, Alec fue el que me transformó. Nunca antes le he dicho esto a Jasper pero ahora lo adivinó. Recuerdo a Alec sacándome del hospital y mordiéndome. Cuando estaba inconsciente me violó."

"¿Cómo sabes que hizo eso si estabas inconsciente?"

"Fui encontrada en los terrenos por el personal del hospital; interrumpieron a Alec y huyó."

Alice levantó una mano para impedir que Edward la interrumpiera como si adivinara qué iba a preguntarle, como supo eso también.

"El personal me devolvió al pabellón y me ataron a la cama porque me retorcía salvajemente por el veneno. Cuando empecé a despertar escuché a mi padre y a los doctores hablando sobre mí. Mi padre creía que estaba poseída por el diablo y quería matarme. Después que se fueron, escuché a una enfermera contándole a un doctor que el diablo me había secuestrado del pabellón y lo habían visto violarme antes de saltar seis metros por sobre la pared del hospital."

"¿Creyeron que Alec era el diablo?"

"Mi padre siempre creyó que estaba poseída por el diablo porque podía ver el futuro. El hospital en el que estaba recluida estaba financiado por su iglesia y la mayoría del personal eran maniáticos religiosos."

Alice puso su cabeza en sus manos cuando los recuerdos de los tortuosos cinco años que pasó en la institución volvieron a ella. Sabía que si Alec no la hubiera mordido no habría sobrevivido mucho más tiempo por todas las drogas que le estaban poniendo, pero ahora, los eventos de hace más de cien años atrás amenazaban con destrozar su vida y afectar a la gente que más amaba.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Edward preguntó.

"Al yacer en la cama me di cuenta que mi cuerpo había cambiado y pude sentir el ardor en mi garganta, pero no sabía qué era. Podía escuchar a la enfermera y al doctor hablando, pero estaban al otro extremo del pabellón. Podía ver lo que estaba escrito en las notas que él sostenía y decía que ese día venían unos sacerdotes a exorcizarme de los malos espíritus. Sabía que tenía que escapar de inmediato o me matarían, sin saber por supuesto, que ahora eso era imposible. Cuando el doctor dejó la habitación arranqué mis ataduras de la cama y me senté. La enfermera dio la alarma y corrió para sujetarme, pero la empujé y voló por la habitación y se estrelló contra la pared del fondo. No esperé a ver si estaba muerta; arranqué las barras de la ventana y salí de un salto. Afortunadamente, mi deseo de escapar era más fuerte que mi deseo de alimentarme, o probablemente habría atacado a la enfermera allí mismo. Salté por encima del muro y corrí y corrí hasta que Tanya me encontró en Alaska meses después."

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que encontraras a Jasper?"

"Fue unos años después de eso. Tanya me tomó bajo su protección porque era salvaje cuando me encontró. Me enseñó cómo vivir otra vez y pasar desapercibida en la sociedad. Cuando estuve lista para salir sola, me dijo que visitara el aquelarre de Garrett en Nueva York para ver si era más feliz en la ciudad en vez de en una remota parte de Alaska. Solo había estado allí unos pocos días cuando capté el aroma de Jasper y tuve que encontrarlo."

"¿Jasper se dio cuenta que no eras una virgen cuando… ya sabes, cuando ustedes…?"

"Sí, pero era muy caballero para decirme algo. Solo dedujo que obviamente había tenido novios previos, y no lo negué. Pero, Edward, fue entonces que de verdad comprendí que Alec realmente me _había _hecho eso. No le creí a la enfermera cuando le dijo al doctor; solo pensé que estaba haciendo que la historia sonara más dramática de lo que era para impresionarlo."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en volver con Alec cuando te hizo eso?"

"¿No comprendes, Edward? Es porque ya me lo hizo. Jasper lo comprende ahora; si lo hizo una vez o cientos de veces no lo empeora en lo que respecta a Jasper. Él va a matarlo de todos modos. Sé que lo hará, lo he visto. Tan pronto como entré en la casa esta noche tuve una visión de Alec quemándose y a Jasper y yo juntos viendo el fuego."

"¿En serio? ¿Estás segura que no lo estás diciendo para hacer sentir mejor a Jasper, a mi papá o a mí sobre esto?"

"No, absolutamente no. No sé cómo va a hacerlo, pero la batalla va a ser por la noche y sé que Alec morirá y Jasper y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero no sé cuándo o dónde. Podría ser esta noche, podría ser el próximo año o en cien años a partir de ahora."

La mente de Edward estaba confundida. A esta hora el día de ayer, todos tenían una vida relativamente estable en el frondoso Connecticut. De acuerdo, no era perfecta; Bella estaba molesta porque estaba distanciada de su familia y amigos, pero al menos podían anticipar un futuro juntos. Ahora no había duda que enfrentaban una situación peligrosa y si Alec volvía con varios vampiros apoyándolo, podría ser letal. Aunque quería creer en la visión de Alice, sabía que nada estaba escrito en piedra y el futuro podría cambiar.

Miró con intensidad a los ojos de Alice. Había una fiera determinación allí para acabar con esto y tenía que respetar su decisión. Jasper tenía razón; si Alice no estuviera de acuerdo con el intercambio, la vida de su madre se perdería y sabía que su padre no toleraría sobrevivir sin ella por mucho tiempo.

"Alice, si haces esto, mi padre y yo nunca podremos pagártelo, y a Jasper tampoco. Hace unos meses no nos conocías y ahora estás dispuesta a irte con ese hombre, ese vampiro, para salvar a mi madre."

"No necesito que me lo paguen, Edward. No hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que lo que faltaba en mi vida era ser parte de una familia. Tú y Bella y tus padres son mi familia ahora, así que estoy haciendo esto para protegerlos."

Edward se puso de pie y delicadamente la levantó de su silla y la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó.

"Alice, tú eres la hermana que siempre deseé pero nunca tuve. Muchas gracias."

…

El sol de la mañana acababa de aparecer sobre el horizonte haciendo brillar la escarcha en las ventanas del invernadero. Era una soleada mañana de invierno en Connecticut pero no había calor en el corazón de los cinco vampiros que había esperado toda la noche a que Alec hiciera contacto.

Carlisle y Jasper se habían dado por vencidos en su juego de ajedrez; ninguno de ellos podía concentrarse, ya que Carlisle pensaba constantemente en lo que Esme estaba pasando y Jasper trataba de imaginar en qué pensaba Alice.

Bella tenía la televisión prendida con el volumen bajo. Habían estado viendo las noticias locales toda la noche y lamentaron escuchar que la señora Patel y su nuera habían muerto en la explosión. Afortunadamente, el esposo de la joven y sus dos niños habían estado en un evento de la escuela cuando ocurrió pero aún era una terrible tragedia. El jefe de bomberos dijo que pensaban que fue una explosión de gas pero se reservaban el fallo hasta que los equipos forenses hubieran examinado cuidadosamente los restos.

Edward se puso de pie y se estiró, aunque no lo necesitaba.

"Voy a ducharme. No tardaré."

Cuando dejó el invernadero, el teléfono en el estudio sonó y Edward se lanzó por él.

"Hola."

"Hola doctor Masen, lamento molestarlo en su casa."

"Oh, hola Jane."

"¿Está usted bien, doctor Masen?"

"Sí, Jane, estoy bien."

"¿Cómo está su madre?"

Edward jadeó, preguntándose cómo Jane sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego recordó que le había dicho a Ben que ella no se sentía bien.

"Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Hay algún problema, Jane?"

"No, todo está bien. Tengo un mensaje para usted."

"¿De quién?"

"De alguien llamado Alec. Insistió en que se lo pasara en seguida."

Edward casi se atragantó, pero logró escupir la respuesta.

"¿Cuál fue el mensaje, Jane?"

"Me dijo que lo escribiera, palabra por palabra, ¡así que aquí va!"

'_El modelo _vintage _está en buenas condiciones. Dile a Jasper que estoy dispuesto a hacer el intercambio por su modelo y lo recogeré esta noche en la casa. Por favor, asegúrate que esté listo para recogerlo ya que no tendré tiempo para detenerme. Si no está allí, venderé mañana el _vintage_; ya tengo uno o dos compradores interesados.'_

"¿Eso tiene sentido, doctor Masen?"

"Sí, Jane. Perfecto sentido. La esposa de Jasper ha estado tras un Porsche clásico por años, y Alec está vendiendo uno. Van a hacer un intercambio directo."

"Oh, claro. ¿Fue por eso que llamó al laboratorio, para que la esposa de Jasper no escuchara la conversación?"

"Sí, le dije que hiciera eso. Olvidé decirte que Alec iba a llamar hoy. ¿Dijo él algo más?"

"Sí, quería su número móvil pero no se lo daría sin hablar primero con usted. Dijo que volvería a llamar más tarde por él. ¿Está bien que se lo pase?"

"Sí, está bien. ¿Hay algo más?"

"No, doctor Masen. ¿Vendrá hoy en algún momento?"

"No lo creo, pero tendré mi teléfono si necesitas algo."

"Muy bien, doctor Masen. Espero que su madre se recupere."

"Gracias, Jane. Adiós."

Edward colgó el teléfono y entró lentamente al invernadero. No necesitaba repetir la conversación; los oídos vampíricos escucharon cada palabra que se dijo. La privacidad era difícil en un hogar de vampiros.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

Jasper se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"Nos prepararemos para entregar a Alice esta noche. Mientras tanto, tengo unas llamadas qué hacer, así que si me disculpan necesito estar a solas."

Edward se quitó del camino y dejó pasar a Jasper. Él caminó por el pasillo y salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de él. Edward pudo escuchar el crujido de la grava en la entrada bajo sus pies, luego la puerta de la Cherokee abriéndose y cerrándose.

Pero Jasper no encendió el motor; abrió su teléfono y buscó un nombre en su memoria para luego presionar el botón verde. La llamada fue respondida después de tres timbrazos.

Una voz oscura habló en el teléfono.

"Hola, Jasper. ¿Qué pasó, amigo?"

Jasper respiró profundo aun cuando no necesitaba hacerlo y luchó por controlar sus emociones antes de hablar con voz temblorosa por la furia.

"Mi familia está en problemas, viejo amigo; necesitamos tu ayuda…"

* * *

_**¿Qué tramará Jasper? Esperemos que tenga éxito porque la vida de Esme y la de Alice están en juego. Alice ya decidió hacer el intercambio, ¿pero se llevará a cabo? Sin duda el capi que vine estará muy emocionante. Pero esto no es lo único que ha pasado, no sé si han notado lo que pasó tras bastidores, como el vandalismo en el coche de Bella y la explosión cerca de la casa. ¿Pueden leer algo entre líneas? Me encantaría saber cuáles son sus teorías. Mientras tanto, hablemos de las técnicas de vigilancia de las chicas jajajaja resulta que el hombre que han estado siguiendo llama para contratarlas para averiguar quién lo ha estado siguiendo. ¡Vaya ironía! En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, que me digan qué les pareció, recuerden que sus reviews me alientan a seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes y por supuesto, me alienta a traducir con más ganas. Esta es una de las historias que menos reviews recibe a pesar de que ustedes pidieron la secuela, espero que las lectoras anónimas se animen a participar, su opinión es muy importante y realmente se agradece, no lo olviden. Sé que querrán saber pronto qué pasó con Esme, así que trataré de apurarme con el siguiente, solo recuerden que también depende mucho de ustedes ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Liz, SweetSorrow16Love, arrobale, PRISOL, mony17, kaja0507, JessMel, Amy Lee Figueroa, Sully YM, YessyVL13, Vrigny, nydiac10, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Manligrez, piligm, Pameva, Bertlin, beakis, Adriu, Lectora de Fics, Brenda Cullenn, miop, bealnum, NaNYs SANZ, EriCastelo, bbluelilas, J, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, tulgarita, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Say's, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Kriss21, cavendano13, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende totalmente de ustedes. **_


	13. Póker

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE – Póker **

Louis estaba viendo las noticias locales con una sonrisa satisfecha y engreída en su rostro. Beavis y Butthead lo hicieron bien esta vez, pensó, al escuchar al jefe de bomberos reportando que los cuerpos de dos mujeres habían sido encontrados en las ruinas de un edificio que había explotado durante la noche.

"Esas perras ya no nos molestarán," le dijo a Frank, que estaba sentado del lado opuesto del escritorio, fumándose uno de los cigarros de Louis para celebrar.

"Tiene razón, jefe. Ya son historia."

"Pero será mejor que eso parezca un accidente, o volveré a patear sus traseros."

"Así será, jefe. Beavis me dijo que las dejaron sin sentido con el cloroformo luego rompieron una tubería de gas. Cuando el gas llegó a una vela encendida arriba, el lugar explotó como el 4 de Julio."

Louis se rio entre dientes y presionó el botón de silencio de la televisión, luego de inmediato volvió a poner el sonido cuando los rostros de las víctimas aparecieron.

"¡Qué dem…!"

En la pantalla había fotos de una madre y su hija, ambas obviamente de ascendencia asiática; una de unos cincuenta años de edad, la otra de unos treinta. El esposo de la mujer joven también apareció de pie junto a las ruinas siendo consolado por un miembro del equipo de bomberos, pero se retorcía por el dolor.

Louis se levantó de su silla y miró a Frank, que miraba con ojos amplios fijamente a la televisión.

"¿Qué demonios has hecho, Frank?"

"Jefe, lo siento. La navegación satelital del Volvo decía que ese lugar era 'casa', así que les di la dirección a los muchachos y les dije que lo hicieran de una vez."

"¿Te molestaste en darle una descripción de las mujeres que viste en el coche?"

"No, jefe. Solo les dije que fueran allí y las quemaran, como usted dijo."

"Jesús, Frank. Acabamos de rostizar a dos mujeres por nada. ¡Qué Dios me ayude! Estoy lidiando con un montón de malditos idiotas."

Frank se puso de pie listo para echarse a correr si Louis alcanzaba su arma, pero Louis solo le gritó a su acompañante que se veía como un aterrorizado ciervo viendo a los ojos a un leopardo, aunque Frank era el doble de tamaño que Louis y tenía un arma en su funda al hombro.

"¡Sal de una puta vez de mi oficina antes que pierda mi mierda, y mantente lejos de mí hasta que te llame!"

Frank no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces; salió por la puerta en segundos. Parado en el pasillo, temblando visiblemente y preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, escuchó a Beavis y Butthead jugando billar en la sala de juego en la puerta de al lado. Entró y agarró el taco de la mano de Beavis y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

"Salgan de una puta vez de aquí ustedes dos y no vuelvan."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos ahora?"

"Acaban de asesinar a dos mujeres inocentes en vez de a nuestros objetivos. Salgan del edificio o Louis podría volarles los sesos por redención si los ve en las próximas horas."

Butthead miró a Beavis para luego dejar su taco sobre la mesa.

"Vámonos," dijo, y cuando salieron corriendo por la puerta, Frank escuchó a Beavis decirle a Butthead,

"¿Qué es 'redención'?"

…

Edward agarró la mano de Bella y la levantó gentilmente de su silla.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó.

"Solo ven conmigo," susurró Edward.

Caminaron por el pasillo de la mano y Edward cogió las llaves de su padre del estante.

"Papá, vienes."

El tono de Edward hizo que Carlisle se diera cuenta que no era una pregunta sino una orden.

"Errr, sí hijo."

Carlisle apagó la pantalla de la computadora, agarró su chaqueta y siguió a Edward y a Bella por la puerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Le susurró a Bella, pero ella se encogió de hombros ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Edward caminó hacia el lado del conductor del coche de Carlisle y entró. Bella se sentó junto a él en el asiento del pasajero y Carlisle se deslizó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta.

"¿A dónde vamos, Edward?"

"A cualquier lado, papá. Solo le estamos dando a Jasper y Alice algo de tiempo a solas. Tienen que hablar de esto sin que nosotros estemos escuchando su conversación. No pueden decidir apropiadamente si están haciendo lo correcto con nosotros cerca. Y, si Alice decide irse con Alec, necesitan poder despedirse sin audiencia en la casa."

Bella se inclinó hacia Edward y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Eso fue por ser considerado."

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante y palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

"¿Crees que estén bien solos, Edward?" Carlisle preguntó. "Me refiero a que, ¿y si Alec y los otros dos vampiros se presentan mientras no estamos?"

"No lo harán. Alice está convencida que vendrán por la noche, de modo que siempre y cuando volvamos antes de que oscurezca, estarán bien."

"¿A dónde iremos entonces?" Preguntó.

"¿Al bote?" Edward sugirió. "Aquí tengo las llaves."

"Muy bien, vayamos allí por un par de horas," Carlisle concordó con él.

Edward encendió el coche y se puso en marcha. Cuando llegaron a la intersección con la carretera, bajó la velocidad de manera que pudieran ver los restos de la tienda local. El deprimente esqueleto quemado de la única tienda a lo largo de la carretera costera estaba aún de pie, pero pedazos del edificio y su mercancía estaban esparcidos por la carretera y alrededor de los matorrales; un testimonio de la ferocidad de la explosión. Los camiones de bomberos se habían ido, pero todavía había presencia policial en la escena y Bella pudo ver oficiales forenses en overoles blancos trabajando entre los escombros, buscando pistas de lo que había provocado la explosión.

"Qué desastre; no podrían haber tenido una oportunidad," Carlisle comentó.

"¿Cómo es que no olieron el gas?" Bella musitó. "Si hubieran estado dormidas podría entenderlo; pero la tienda debió haber estado abierta a esa hora y probablemente tenía clientes. Parece extraño."

Edward puso su pie en el acelerador y se alejó, dirigiéndose a donde el bote estaba atracado. Supuso que en ese momento la marina estaría tranquila ya que no muchas personas sacaban sus botes en diciembre, sobre todo entre semana, así que no deberían molestarlos.

Bella encendió la radio del coche y puso una estación local. Todavía estaban hablando de la explosión, lo que probablemente era el evento con más interés periodístico que había ocurrido en el área por muchos años. El jefe de bomberos confirmó que hubo una fuga de gas, pero no estaban convencidos de que fuera un accidente ya que había indicaciones de que hubo un intruso. No había dinero en la caja registradora, además que la puerta de la tienda, que había sido encontrada intacta del lado contrario a la carretera, tenía el letrero de 'cerrado' viendo hacia el frente.

"Al parecer alguien trataba de cubrir un robo," dijo Carlisle.

"O un asesinato," especuló Bella, "¿pero quién querría asesinar a esas amables mujeres?"

"Tal vez tú y Alice podrían…" Edward comenzó a decir, pero entonces se dio cuenta que si Alice desaparecía con Alec, CSI ya no estaría funcionando.

Bella apretó su brazo para tranquilizarlo. "No pienses así. Alice está segura que Jasper vencerá a Alec y volveremos al trabajo muy pronto."

Unos veinte minutos después llegaron a la marina. Edward estacionó en el lote desierto que en ese momento estaba siendo azotado por un fuerte viento que había aumentado desde temprano. Caminaron de prisa por el muelle de madera hacia donde estaba amarrado el bote y Carlisle saltó primero a la cubierta. Extendió sus brazos para ayudar a Bella a subir por el costado ya que se balanceaba violentamente, pero aun así Bella se deslizó por la superficie brillante ya que las suelas de sus zapatos no tenían adherencia. Aunque era un día soleado, el oleaje en el puerto estaba agitado y las olas en el mar abierto eran gigantescas, por lo que solo marineros muy experimentados y temerarios, o vampiros, se arriesgarían a salir en ese clima.

Edward le dio a Carlisle las llaves del bote y él abrió la puerta de la cabina para luego bajar media docena de escalones hacia donde estaba un área de asientos, decorada alegremente en azul y amarillo y completamente protegida de los elementos, Bella y Edward siguieron a Carlisle bajando los escalones, cerrando la puerta hermética detrás de ellos lo que silenció el ruido del viento y el chillido de las aves marinas. Después de quitarse las chaquetas, se sentaron en las bancas acolchadas, escuchando los sonidos amortiguados de afuera y preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

"Supongo que podríamos limpiar el bote," Carlisle sugirió. "El nuevo llegará en dos semanas y este es parte del pago."

"¿Cómo se va a llamar el nuevo?" Bella preguntó.

"Todavía no le he decidido. ¿Qué opinas?"

"No sé; no puedo pensar en nada obvio."

Al estar sentados allí sugiriendo nombres adecuados para matar el tiempo, un teléfono sonó y los tres se sobresaltaron ya que era el sonido que todos habían estado temiendo.

"¡Es el mío!" Bella exclamó cuando reconoció el tono, y todos se relajaron cuando fue evidente que no era Alec.

Bella vio quién estaba llamando; era Rosalie, así que lo abrió.

"Hola, Rosalie, ¿cómo estás?"

"Hola, Bella, estoy bien. No había tenido noticias de ti en mucho tiempo así que pensé en llamar. ¿Es conveniente para ti hablar?"

Bella rodó los ojos. De hecho, ahora no era un momento conveniente, pero al menos sería una distracción.

"Sí, dime. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ti y a Emmett?"

"¡Genial! Sé que solo han sido unos meses, pero creo que va a proponerme matrimonio."

"¡Dios mío! Eso fue rápido. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, hace unos días pretendía estar dormida…"

"Oh, ya veo," Bella comentó con ironía, luego soltó una risita aniñada.

"Sí, Bella, se queda a dormir—prácticamente todo el tiempo," Rosalie respondió condescendientemente con voz cantarina.

"Lo siento, continúa."

"Claro, pretendía estar dormida y vi a Emmett ponerse uno de mis anillos en su dedo, casi como si intentara adivinar qué talla era."

"¡Oooooh! Y qué vas a decir si te lo pide."

"'Sí' por supuesto, Bella. No puedo creer que lo mantuviera a raya por tanto tiempo; él es perfecto para mí."

"Estoy muy contenta, Rosalie. ¿Cuándo crees que vaya a hacerlo?"

"Me pidió que me tomara unos días de vacaciones antes de Navidad y sé que tiene boletos de avión, porque me preguntó si puedo volar."

"¿Dónde crees que planea llevarte?"

"Bueno, la otra noche estábamos viendo Sleepless in Seattle, y yo estaba llorando como siempre cuando Sam y Annie finalmente se encuentran en la cima del edificio Empire State. Eso es lo que creo."

"¡Ooooo! Eso sería muy romántico, sobre todo de noche. Avísame, Rosalie."

"Lo haré. En fin, Bella, ¿ese hombre tuyo ya te propuso matrimonio?"

Bella vio los ojos de Edward rodar dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron cuando le dio a su hijo un codazo juguetón en las costillas. Podían escuchar ambos lados de la conversación, aunque Bella sostenía el teléfono con fuerza a su oído.

"Todavía no, Rosalie, pero serás una de las primeras en enterarte si lo hace."

"¿Está allí?"

"Sí, está sentado junto a mí."

"¡Uy!"

"No te preocupes, no puede escuchar." Bella sonrió al decir eso.

"¿Cuándo voy a verte de nuevo, Bella? De verdad echo de menos nuestras charlas sobre hombres y esas cosas."

"No lo sé. Realmente estoy ocupada aquí por el momento. Iré a verte cuando visite a mi papá y a Sue."

"De acuerdo, no te presionaré, pero no te sorprenda si un día me presento en tu puerta con una bolsa de donas."

"De acuerdo, Rosalie, pero dame alguna advertencia. Edward sigue amenazando con llevarme de paseo en el bote de su papá, así que llámame primero."

"Lo haré. En fin, será mejor que cuelgue; estoy en el trabajo, así que no debería estar llamando. Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo, Rosalie. Adiós."

Edward cruzó al otro lado del área de asientos y puso su brazo alrededor de Bella cuando no pudo ocultar la expresión de tristeza que estaba en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella asintió. "Estaré bien, solo dame un momento."

Bella se acurrucó a Edward y enterró el rostro en su chaqueta. No estaba llorando, pero su rostro se desmoronaba ante la idea de no volver a ver a sus amigos. Edward la rodeó con ambos brazos y la abrazó mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Carlisle se puso de pie y empezó a abrir gabinetes y cajones, revisando si tenía que llevar algo a casa con él que no se iría con el bote cuando fuera vendido. Cuando no encontró nada qué hacer abrió la puerta de la cabina.

"Voy a dar un paseo por media hora. Si necesitan que regrese de inmediato, solo llamen a mi móvil. Los veré más tarde," luego se apresuró a salir por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza.

Edward besó a Bella en la cima de su cabeza. No iba a aprovechar esta ocasión para tener un momento romántico con ella; supuso que ella no estaría de humor y francamente él tampoco lo estaba. No podía considerar tener algún tipo de disfrute hoy cuando Jasper y Alice y su padre estaban pasando por tanto sufrimiento. Él también estaba sufriendo, pero conocía la diferencia entre perder a su madre, a quien amaba muchísimo, y perder a Bella, que era la otra mitad de su ser. Si Bella le fuese arrebatada o muriera, no querría continuar viviendo, así que imaginó que eso era lo que Carlisle y Jasper estaban considerando justo en este momento.

Bella separó el rostro de su pecho y limpió sus ojos, aunque no había lágrimas allí.

"¿Qué crees que va a pasar esta noche, Edward? No quería decir nada frente a tu padre, ¿pero crees que va a haber una pelea?"

"No lo sé para ser honesto. Estoy tratando de pensar en cómo haría el intercambio si fuera Alec. No puede simplemente acercarse a la casa, de la mano con mi madre, y pedir que Alice se vaya con él. Sabe que simplemente la agarraríamos y lo mataríamos. Debe de tener alguna clase de ayuda o un plan elaborado para burlarse de nosotros."

"Jasper dijo que había otros vampiros con él cuando captó su aroma la primera vez. Seguramente los traerá con él."

"Eso es lo que supongo que ocurrirá. Alec y sus cómplices vendrán a la casa con mi madre y habrá un intercambio rápido, pero con la velocidad en que se mueven los vampiros terminará en un parpadeo."

"Pero tiene que haber un elemento de confianza; podríamos dejar ir a Alice y él aún podría tener el control de Esme."

"Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa. El único as que tenemos bajo la manga es que Jasper es sumamente experimentado en este tipo de cosas y adivinaría que no pasará por alto nada; lo ha visto todo antes. Sin embargo, espero que pueda controlarse cuando vea a Alec por primera vez; está ansioso por verlo arder."

"Tengo miedo, Edward. No quiero que te lastimen."

"Tampoco quiero que me lastimen, Bella, ya que eso te dejaría desprotegida, pero también tengo que intentar proteger a mamá y a papá. Pero si creo que tú estás en peligro, te protegeré a ti primero, te lo prometo."

"Y yo te protegeré a ti. Puede que sea solo una chica, pero soy una chica luchadora y una vampiresa aún más luchadora."

"Sé que lo eres, y no eres 'solo una chica'. Puede que seas físicamente más débil que un vampiro varón, pero tienes otras fortalezas; de hecho, eres una persona mucho más fuerte que yo en muchos sentidos."

"Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor."

"No, no es así. Solo ve lo que has hecho en tu vida. Estabas determinada a tener éxito mientras estabas en la escuela. Dejaste tu hogar en un pequeño pueblo para ir a la universidad en la gran ciudad _y_ elegiste una carrera difícil y potencialmente peligrosa en un entorno predominantemente masculino. Mi vida ha sido insulsa comparada con la tuya. Tú me das fortaleza, Bella. No podría haber sobrevivido a todo esto sin ti."

La mano de Edward acarició su rostro antes de besar sus labios con ternura.

"¡Espero que no hayas olvidado que te propuse matrimonio, dos veces!"

"No, no lo he olvidado, pero no quise decir nada frente a tu padre; ahora no."

Edward la besó otra vez.

"Te amo muchísimo, Bella."

"Te amo más," respondió ella al devolverle el beso.

A medida que sus besos se volvían más apasionados, el teléfono de Edward vibró en su bolsillo. Se apartó de prisa de Bella y vio quién estaba llamando.

"Número privado," siseó y lo abrió.

"¡Masen!"

"¿Supongo que has adivinado quién es?"

"Sí, jodido bastardo. Si tocas un cabello de la cabeza de mi madre, te mataré."

"Tu madre está bien; un poco confundida, ¿pero no lo está siempre?"

"Sí, lo está. Necesita que la cuiden."

"Lo hemos notado; es un poco difícil, ¿no es así? Supongo que eso hace que tú y tu padre estén más ansiosos por tenerla en casa."

"Obviamente, pero no estoy de humor para charlas, Alec. Solo di lo que tengas que decir. ¿Cuándo vas a devolvernos a mi madre?"

"Llegaré a tu casa a las seis treinta. Estaré en la playa con tres amigos y tu madre. Jasper y tu padre saldrán de la casa con Alice y haremos el intercambio."

"De ninguna manera; eso deja a cuatro contra tres, sin contar a mi madre."

"Así es como va a ser, o no hay trato."

Edward titubeó por un momento para luego escupir…

"Está bien, no hay trato. ¡Vete a la mierda!"

Edward cerró el teléfono y se sentó pesadamente junto a Bella. Con sus manos temblando por la furia y Bella tuvo que agarrarlas para detenerlas.

"¿Qué he hecho, Bella? ¿Acabo de firmar la sentencia de muerte de mi madre?"

"Hiciste lo correcto, Edward. Alec piensa que tiene la ventaja, pero no la tiene. Está tan desesperado de tener a Alice como tú lo estás por recuperar a tu madre. Este es un juego de póker; acabas de mantener la ventaja."

Pasaron varios minutos. La cabeza de Edward estaba en sus manos y prácticamente se arrancaba el cabello cuando su teléfono sonó otra vez.

"¡Qué, cabrón!"

"De acuerdo, la chica puede salir también, pero eso es todo."

"Ni en sueños, Alec. Soy yo y mi padre con Jasper y Alice o nada. Mi familia me respaldará en esto."

Alec titubeó por un momento y mientras Edward esperaba, tomó la mano de Bella en apoyo.

"De acuerdo, la chica puede quedarse en la casa, pero si veo o escucho a cualquier otro vampiro en la playa, tu madre muere; ¿me escuchaste?"

"Te escuché. Pero dime algo, maldito cretino, ¿qué crees que vas a sacar de esto? No eres nada más que un jodido violador; Alice nunca se entregará voluntariamente a ti."

"No me importa, Edward Masen. Yo la tendré, Jasper no; eso es todo lo que me importa. Tres horas; ni un minuto más ni uno menos, o tu madre es historia."

La línea murió y Edward se quedó mirando a su teléfono, sabiendo que la comunicación había terminado y ahora tenía que decirle a Jasper lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Qué hora es?" Murmuró, aunque se veía claramente en su teléfono.

"Son las tres y media. Habrá oscurecido cuando se presente, Edward."

"Lo sé; no que haga una diferencia. Llamaré a Jasper ahora. ¿Puedes encontrar a mi papá e informarle lo que pasó? Tenemos que irnos a casa."

Bella salió de la cabina mientras Edward llamaba a Jasper. Respondió después del primer timbrazo.

"Asumo que te contactó."

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"A las seis treinta en la playa."

Edward lo escuchó decir "Mierda."

"¿Estás bien, Jasper?"

"Joder, no seas estúpido; por supuesto que no estoy bien. No creí que viniera tan pronto."

"¿Hace alguna diferencia?"

Jasper titubeó antes de responder.

"No, en realidad no. ¿Cuándo volverán, Edward?"

"En aproximadamente una hora. Te diré lo que dijo el bastardo cuando llegue."

Edward escuchó un gruñido de Jasper y entonces se cortó la línea.

…

Mientras Bella bajaba cuidadosamente del bote, pudo ver a Carlisle sentado en una banca afuera de la cafetería de la marina que estaba cerrada por el invierno. El viento soplaba con fuerza ahora y de vez en cuando el rocío mojaba el paseo y Bella tuvo que hacerse a un lado de un salto para evitar quedar empapada. Carlisle miraba hacia el mar, pero escuchó a Bella acercarse y se puso de pie.

"¿Es hora de volver?" Gritó por sobre el ruido del viento y las olas.

"Sí," Bella respondió en voz alta ya que aún estaba en el muelle. "Edward ha tenido noticias de Alec. Estará en la casa a las seis treinta."

Carlisle asintió en señal de que la había escuchado para luego volver a sentarse y palmear la banca junto a él.

"Siéntate conmigo por un minuto, Bella. Quiero hablar contigo."

Bella atravesó el laberinto de bancas y mesas que estaban atornilladas al suelo y se sentó junto a Carlisle, preguntándose qué le iba a decir.

Carlisle se volvió para verla y tomó sus dos manos.

"Bella, quiero que tú, Edward, Jasper y Alice se vayan. Que salgan de aquí. Que huyan de Alec y se salven."

"¿Por qué, Carlisle? Hay una buena posibilidad de que salvemos a Alice y a Esme."

"Pero existe una buena posibilidad que todos pudiéramos morir si hay una pelea."

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza en desesperación al imaginar el peor de los escenarios, que era todos ellos hechos trizas en la playa, o aún peor, Edward siendo destrozado en la playa frente a él.

"No puedo arriesgarme a que tú y Edward se vean atrapados en esto. Sé que Edward no dejará que Jasper enfrente esto solo; luchará para salvar a su madre y a Alice y no puedo soportar la idea de perderlo."

"Eso podría no suceder, Carlisle. No te rindas, tenemos que permanecer unidos."

Bella le estaba suplicando pero Carlisle estaba determinado.

"Ve la situación desde mi punto de vista, Bella. Esperaba que Esme se recuperara por completo cuando accedí a que fuera transformada, pero eso nunca sucederá. Siempre será frágil y vulnerable, y nunca podré llevarla a pasear en compañía de otros. Sería mejor que nunca hubiera dejado la clínica de cuidados especiales. Luego estoy yo. He tenido una vida buena y productiva y ya debería estar muerto de todos modos, así que no se pierde nada. Solo quiero que ustedes cuatro desaparezcan y vivan vidas largas y felices, en alguna parte donde Alec no pueda encontrarlos."

"No podemos hacer eso, Carlisle. No estoy preparada para desaparecer y nunca volver a ver a mi padre, y Edward no querría abandonar el laboratorio y su investigación así como así. Pero, más importante aún, si Alec pierde esta vez, haría su misión recorrer la tierra para volver a encontrar a Alice, y la encontraría eventualmente. Miraríamos constantemente por sobre nuestros hombros por él, así que tenemos que terminar esto ahora."

"Pero eso significa matar a Alec."

"Sí. Alice ha visto que Jasper lo matará, que es la razón por la que está dispuesta a que la entreguen. Sabe que todo estará bien al final."

"¿Alice te dijo eso?"

"Sí, y confío en ella y tú también deberías confiar. No podemos solo darnos por vencidos."

Bella se puso de pie y le tendió su mano.

"Vamos, Carlisle, Edward estará preocupado. Vamos a casa y terminemos con esto, de una vez por todas."

…

El reloj marcó otro minuto, pero cada minuto parecía una eternidad para cinco vampiros que observaban y esperaban que la manecilla alcanzara la media hora. Carlisle estaba sentado en el lugar de Esme en el sofá como si estar allí lo hiciera sentir más cerca de su esposa ausente. Edward estaba en el otro sofá con sus brazos alrededor de Bella en un fuerte abrazo. Jasper y Alice estaban de pie juntos, mirando de un lado al otro de la playa vacía, esperando por señales de movimiento en la arena. El viento se había calmado considerablemente en la última hora y el mar volvía a estar en calma después de la tormenta más temprano en el día, pero no había una luna que iluminara la playa esta noche, solo la luz que se filtraba desde la casa hacía un impacto en la oscuridad, pero los ojos vampíricos podían ver todo lo que se movía a más de un kilómetro y medio de distancia, por lo que tendrían una advertencia anticipada de la llegada de Alec.

Otro minuto pasó. Solo dos minutos más antes que pasara de la media hora si su reloj estaba en lo correcto. Carlisle se puso de pie y se paseó de un lado al otro y Bella enterró su rostro en el cuello de Edward. Jasper tomó a Alice en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, sin deseos de llevar esto más allá, pero desesperado por terminar con ello. Solo Molly estaba feliz en la ignorancia del drama que estaba a punto de desarrollarse y estaba roncando contenta junto a Edward.

Otro minuto pasó y cuando la manecilla se acercaba a la media hora, los cinco vampiros vieron movimiento en la distancia. Desde el extremo norte de la playa, cinco figuras aparecieron de las sombras y a medida que se acercaban a la casa la identidad del vampiro que lideraba el grupo era evidente para Jasper y Alice, que eran los únicos que lo habían visto antes.

A Alec le seguía un vampiro fornido que cargaba algo que parecía una caja metálica. Detrás de ellos estaban dos vampiros más, uno alto y una mujer aún más alta, que estaban a cada lado de Esme. Por la forma en que Esme arrastraba sus pies descalzos en la arena con su cabeza cayendo hacia el frente, era obvio que esos dos la mantenían de pie.

Carlisle dejó escapar un grito de angustia cuando vio el estado en que estaba Esme, pero se sintió aliviado de tener la confirmación de que seguía con vida. Cuando se encaminaron del invernadero a la terraza, Edward tuvo que impedir que Carlisle bajara corriendo a la playa al sujetarlo del brazo.

"No lo hagas, papá," le susurró, "o tendrán dos rehenes con los que negociar y no tendremos oportunidad de recuperar a mamá."

Alec se acercó a la terraza pero aún estaba a una distancia razonable cuando se detuvo. Los otros tres también se detuvieron y se quedaron detrás de Alec mientras esperaban a que Jasper, Alice, Edward y Carlisle se les unieran en la playa. Bella se quedó en la terraza, rogando que Edward sobreviviera al intercambio y que ella no tuviera que huir por su vida si algo le pasaba a él, que era lo que Edward le había indicado hacer.

Cuando los dos grupos de vampiros estaban uno frente al otro, separados por unas cien yardas de arena, el vampiro detrás de Alec levantó la caja de metal que cargaba sobre la cabeza de Esme y volcó su contenido líquido sobre ella. Instantáneamente, el fuerte olor a gasolina llegó a su nariz y retrocedieron con horror cuando se dieron cuenta que Alec se preparaba para quemar a Esme frente a ellos si no conseguía lo que quería. Mientras luchaban por controlar su reacción, la vampiresa sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendió, moviéndolo cerca de Esme para burlarse de ellos.

Alec se rio al ver sus rostros asombrados. Sabía por sus expresiones que había ganado el juego e iba a disfrutar de cada segundo del desconcierto de Jasper. Supuso que Jasper trataría de burlarse de él o tenderle una trampa, que es lo que él hubiera hecho, pero era obvio que no había una emboscada planeada aquí, ya que la angustia en el rostro de los perdedores frente a él no podía fingirse. Sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer e iba a dejar la playa con el premio que había estado buscando desde que había captado el aroma de Alice en Alaska y se dio cuenta quién era ella.

Sujetó el brazo de Esme y tiró de ella hacia adelante, agarrando al mismo tiempo el encendedor ya apagado de la mano de la mujer. Sus vampiros caminaron hacia atrás de manera que quedaran a unos seis metros detrás de él, luego se agazaparon listos para defender a Alec si era necesario. Esme tuvo suficiente y se desplomó al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo con los brazos sobre su cabeza llamando a su esposo por su nombre.

Alec se paró a horcajadas sobre ella y con el encendedor en su mano gritó sus órdenes a la sorprendida familia.

"Alice, avanza tú sola y sigue caminando hasta que llegues a mitad del camino. De ahí en adelante, me alejaré un paso de Esme por cada paso que tú des hacia mí. Si cualquier miembro de tu familia se mueve un centímetro, arrojaré el encendedor sobre la espalda de Esme y le dirán adiós a mamá. ¿Entendiste?"

Ninguno de ellos habló para indicar que escucharon las demandas de Alec, ya que estaban mudos por el asombro. Edward se devanaba los sesos pensando en una forma de salvar a Alice y a su madre, pero Alec había sido demasiado astuto para ellos. Empapar a su madre en gasolina impedía todo tipo de represalias mientras ella estuviera a corta distancia y sabía que Alec no dudaría en asesinar a su madre, a sabiendas que siempre podría regresar por Alice más adelante.

Alice besó a Jasper en los labios para luego volverse para ver a su familia.

"No se preocupen por mí, por favor, volveré pronto. Saben que los amo a todos."

Con su cabeza en alto y su mirada fija directamente hacia adelante, Alice caminó lentamente al punto a mitad de camino y se detuvo. Alec sostenía el encendedor en su mano extendida, listo para encender la llama, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sus ojos vigilando de cerca a los otros vampiros que estaban agazapados, preparados para saltar hacia Esme tan pronto como estuviera a salvo. Alice siguió caminando y cuando pasó a Esme, sus manos se cerraron en puños en desafío al acercarse al vampiro que la alejaba del amor de su vida.

La distancia se había ampliado otras cincuenta yardas y entonces todo ocurrió rápidamente.

En un parpadeo, Alec agarró a Alice y la obligó violentamente a echarse al suelo al mismo tiempo que Carlisle corría hacia el frente y se arrojaba encima de Esme, protegiéndola del encendedor de Alec. De inmediato, el vampiro fornido saltó hacia adelante y volcó gasolina sobre Alice mientras Alec la inmovilizaba en la arena con uno de sus pies. Encendió la llama, sosteniéndola lo bastante alto para no iniciar el fuego, luego arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió en satisfacción porque su plan había funcionado, ya que sus adversarios no se atreverían a acercarse a él mientras la vida de Alice estuviera en la balanza.

Edward y Jasper saltaron hacia adelante y tomaron posición entre Alec y donde Carlisle estaba protegiendo a Esme, y los dos se agazaparon listos para atacar a los vampiros cuando Esme estuviera a salvo. Habían contado con que Alec tuviera que defenderse contra Alice cuando empezara la lucha para que ellos pudieran concentrarse en dominar a los otros tres vampiros entre ellos, pero no habían planeado que Alice estuviera cubierta en gasolina.

"Vuelvan a la casa," Alec gritó de pie sobre Alice, "o la quemaré en vida. Ella es mía ahora; yo la hice, la follé, ahora yo decido si vive o muere. Nadie más la volverá a tocar jamás. O se va conmigo o muere; es tu decisión, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper y Edward seguían agazapados, listos para atacar a sus oponentes, pero mientras Alec se regocijaba por su triunfo sobre ellos, deleitándose en la agonía de sus rostros y con veneno ya goteando de su boca en anticipación a lo que iba a hacerle a Alice, dejaron su posición de pelea, se irguieron y sonrieron. Jasper le guiñó un ojo a Alice, y ella le sonrió en respuesta ya que sabía por la expresión en su rostro lo que él había visto.

Aunque estaba cubierta en gasolina, y Alec estaba parado sobre ella con una llama en su mano y su bota en su cuello, Alice no tenía duda que estaría a salvo, y que antes que terminara esta noche el mundo se libraría al menos de un vampiro, y ese vampiro era el que hasta hace una milésima de segundo pensaba que era invencible.

A pesar de que Alec creía tener la ventaja, fue Jasper el que tuvo la carta ganadora todo el tiempo, y cuando Alec se vio horrorizado por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los rostros satisfechos de Jasper y Edward, supo a ciencia cierta que su muerte era inevitable.

A pesar de planear este juego hasta el más mínimo detalle, no había tomado en consideración la presencia del Océano Atlántico, y ese importante descuido significaba que acababa de perder este particular juego de póker.

* * *

_**Parece que le ganaron la partida a Alec, ¿pero cómo? Bueno, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Por lo pronto sabemos que Esme está a salvo, al igual que Alice y todos los demás. Sin duda, fueron momentos llenos de angustia para todos, pero como se nos recordó al principio del capítulo, Alec no era el único enemigo de esta familia de vampiros. Aunque humanos, Louis puede causarles mucho daño al descubrir qué son en realidad y aún no sabemos quién es el topo. Así que todavía hay algunos misterios por resolver en esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden POR FAVOR, que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias con ustedes, si lees, no te cuesta nada decir gracias con un review, tómale en cuenta por favor :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: tulgarita, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, YessyVL13, ClaryFlynn98, JessMel, freedom2604, Manligrez, beakis, Adriu, liduvina, Adriana Molina, NaNYs SANZ, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, rosycanul10, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Pameva, Tata XOXO, miop, aliceforever85, arrobale, Say's, Bertlin, piligm, Mafer, myaenriquez02, patymdn, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	14. Retribución

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE – Retribución**

"No tan rápido, Alec," dijo una voz con un marcado y sonoro acento sureño, y antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el encendedor fue arrancado de su mano.

Alec se giró de pronto y vio a Garrett de pie directamente detrás de él, pero no estaba solo ya que innumerables vampiros emergían de las olas y corrían velozmente por la arena hacia él. Alec miró frenéticamente alrededor buscando a su aquelarre pero lo abandonaron en un instante tan pronto vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, desapareciendo en el oscuro entorno temiendo por sus vidas. Alec intentó seguirlos, pero lo detuvieron dos enormes vampiros que lo agarraron antes que pudiera llegar a las dunas.

Garrett había sido el primero en salir sigilosamente del mar desde donde estuvo observando la confrontación desde una distancia segura. Mientras Alec se regodeaba en su victoria sobre Jasper y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba detrás de él, un ejército de vampiros emergió del agua donde se habían estado ocultando; esperando el momento para precipitarse hacia Alec y sus amigos una vez que Esme estuviera a salvo. Cada miembro del aquelarre de Nueva York vino a ayudar a Jasper; no solo para rescatar a Esme y a Alice, sino también para vengarse de Alec que era un infame asesino y violador, no solo de humanos, sino también de los de su clase.

Alec pudo ver claramente en los ojos de Garrett el odio y la total repulsión que sentía por él y supo que su vida había terminado. No iba a escapar de esta playa, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que ya había puesto en marcha sus planes para destruir por completo el aquelarre de Jasper a fin de impedir que cualquiera de ellos tratara de rescatar a Alice en el futuro. Si ganaba o no esta noche, su plan era eliminar a los Masen y a los Whitlock y su muerte no alteraría eso.

A medida que la certeza de su inminente y agonizante muerte se alojaba en su mente y empezaba a sentir el temor y el terror, su boca se retorció por la rabia y la furia. Mientras forcejear para soltarse del agarre que sus captores tenían de sus brazos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y escupió veneno directamente al rostro de Jasper.

Jasper retrocedió del ataque, pero no lo bastante rápido para evitar que le veneno cayera en su pecho. Se lo quitó con asco para luego encarar al vampiro que había deshonrado a su esposa hace más de cien años. Había estado deseoso de abusar verbalmente y provocar a su cautivo antes de que muriera, pero Alec le ganó.

"Crees que has ganado, Jasper Whitlock, pero estás _muy _equivocado," Alec se regocijaba frente a su enemigo. "Puede que disfrutes de tu victoria esta noche, pero siempre estará en el fondo de tu mente cuando folles a Alice que _yo_ estuve allí primero y que eso nunca cambiará. Así que, disfruta las sobras de tu mujer mientras puedas, porque no tendrás ese placer por mucho más tiempo. Ya me he asegurado que tú y tu maldito aquelarre estén muy pronto de camino al infierno y no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer para evitar que eso suceda."

Jasper se burló al ver al vampiro forcejeando. Iba a disfrutar clavarle el proverbial cuchillo ahora, sabiendo muy bien que estas serían las últimas palabras que Alec escucharía antes de morir, de modo que no iba a contenerse.

"Di lo que quieras, Alec, pero cualquiera que sea el plan que hayas urdido en esa enferma mente tuya, Alice lo verá venir y estaremos preparados para enfrentarlo. Verás, yo soy el ganador aquí. Siempre he sido el ganador, ya que he tenido el amor de Alice para mantenerme caliente por las noches por los últimos cien años, y, lo creas o no, todo gracias a ti. Piensa en esto, Alec; si no la hubieses agredido esa noche, si solo te hubieras concentrado en drenar su sangre en vez de tratar de follarla al mismo tiempo, Alice estaría muerta y no se habría transformado en vampiro y nunca hubiese tenido el extraordinario placer de disfrutar del amor y compañía de esa excepcional mujer en el último siglo."

Alec estaba gritando y forcejeando, tratando de bloquear las palabras de Jasper, pero Jasper solo elevó la voz para asegurarse que escuchara cada insultante sílaba.

"Crees que morder a Alice y violarla cuando creías que estaba muerta te da alguna clase de victoria sobre ella y sobre mí, pero estás muy equivocado. Verás, ella no te recuerda para nada, física o mentalmente. Para ella, soy su primer y único amante. Soy el único hombre que ha estado dentro de ella mientras está consciente. Soy el hombre que ha experimentado el éxtasis de su veneno y soy el único hombre que sabe cómo es ser verdaderamente amado por ella. Así que piensa en eso mientras estás ardiendo en la pira que está siendo preparada para ti mientras hablamos, y cuando caigas en el abismo que te espera, yo seré quien esté en el paraíso haciéndole el amor a _mi_ hermosa esposa, mientras tú estarás en el solitario camino hacia el infierno."

Mientras Alec le gritaba obscenidades, Jasper le dio la espalda al monstruo babeante y se acercó a dónde Bella y Alice ayudaban a Carlisle a levantar a Esme con delicadeza de la arena.

"Carlisle, lleva de prisa a las chicas adentro. No quiero que vean lo que va a pasar aquí."

Alice giró la cabeza de golpe desafiante y le dio a Jasper una mirada asesina.

"No voy a ninguna parte, Jasper. Quiero verlo sufrir. Él estaba preparado para quemarme frente a ti, así que por el contrario, yo voy a tener el gran placer de verlo arder."

Jasper sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. Alice estaba determinada a llegar hasta el amargo final de esto y él comprendía totalmente que esto era una clausura para ella, de modo que asintió de acuerdo y volvió su atención de nuevo a Carlisle.

Esme estaba de pie pero inestable, así que Carlisle la cargó y la llevó dentro de la casa. Bella los siguió de cerca ya que no tenía deseos de ver a un vampiro ser asesinado, sin importar lo despreciable que hubiera sido. Comprendía la necesidad de la acción, porque Alec nunca se habría dado por vencido en perseguir a Alice, pero no quería que esa imagen quedara impresa en su memoria para siempre. Aunque había lidiado con el resultado de muchos crímenes terribles mientras estaba en CSI en Seattle y no era ajena a la muerte, había visto suficiente violencia por una noche y se sentía completamente abrumada.

El aquelarre de Garrett estuvo ocupado recolectando madera flotante mientras se llevaba a cabo la altercación entre Jasper y Alec. La habían apilado al borde de las dunas y usaron lo último del combustible que había en la lata, encendiendo la fogata y retrocediendo mientras la madera empezaba a crujir y chisporrotear.

Garrett pateó los pies de Alec y dos vampiros más lo agarraron por las piernas y lo movieron hacia la hoguera. Se resistió, pero con cuatro vampiros fuertes sujetando cada extremidad, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

Alec pudo sentir el calor acercándose y empezó a gritar en terror, así que Jasper agarró la cabeza de su enemigo y con cada pizca de fuerza que pudo reunir, la arrancó de sus hombros para luego pararse a un lado mientras los vampiros arrojaban el resto del cuerpo de Alec en las llamas. Mientras sus extremidades y torso quedaban envueltos en las llamas, Jasper levantó la cabeza de Alec en el aire para que pudiera ver su cuerpo siendo consumido, luego con ambas manos golpeó la cabeza en el borde de la roca, una y otra vez, hasta que los rasgos de Alec estuvieron irreconocibles. Mientras hacía eso, la venganza, el odio, y la aversión salieron de la boca de Jasper y sus ojos resplandecieron con furia y satisfacción al vengarse de su enemigo, y Edward vio por primera vez lo que muchos enemigos de Jasper habían visto antes de morir; el aterrador rostro de un vampiro que no tomaba prisioneros.

Cuando la hoguera había alcanzado todo su potencial, arrojó la cabeza pulverizada en el corazón del fuego y vio con sombría satisfacción cómo lo que quedaba de su enemigo se desintegraba en el infierno. Alice apareció junto a él y aunque todavía estaba cubierta de gasolina, se quedaron allí con sus brazos alrededor del otro, observando un arcoíris de chispas multicolores provocadas por la sal en la madera flotante, iluminando el cielo nocturno como pequeños fuegos artificiales, y se quedaron hasta que último vestigio del vampiro que había buscado separarlos desapareció.

El aquelarre había formado un gran círculo en torno al fuego para prevenir cualquier intento de rescate imprevisto, pero no se había requerido que hicieran nada; su presencia fue lo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier vampiro temerario que pudo haber estado observando desde la distancia. Mientras Edward se quedaba fuera del círculo, Jasper y Alice recorrieron el interior y agradecieron a cada uno de ellos por ayudar a su familia. Cuando lo recorrieron todo, Jasper se quitó su chaqueta que estaba cubierta con gasolina para luego ir con Garrett y abrazarlo.

"Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, Garrett. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por responder a mi llamado."

"Ni lo menciones, Jasper. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, viejo amigo. En cualquier caso, he estado buscando una razón justificable para deshacerme de Alec desde que lo desterramos de Nueva York hace más de cien años. Aunque Aro va a estar cabreado; Alec pasó mucho tiempo en Italia y era uno de sus pocos favoritos."

"No te preocupes por Aro. Le escribiré y le diré lo que sucedió. Aro cree en lo sagrado del matrimonio para todos menos él, así que con suerte nos perdonará por hacer barbacoa a su querido Alec."

Garrett se echó a reír y le dio a Jasper una palmada en la espalda.

"Espero que tengas razón, viejo amigo."

Alice quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Garrett y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero todavía estaba cubierta en gasolina, así que en vez de eso lo besó en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Garrett. Finalmente soy libre y se siente maravilloso."

"De nada, preciosa Alice. Jasper es un hombre afortunado por tenerte; he estado buscando un alma gemela como tú por cientos de años, pero estaría feliz con la mitad de lo que tú y Jasper tienen."

Bella se había unido a Edward en la playa después de asegurarse que Esme estaba bien, y a medida que los vampiros pasaban junto a ellos para dirigirse de regreso a Nueva York, quedó asombrada por la cantidad que había venido a ayudar y cómo muchos de ellos tenían ojos dorados como su familia. Solo contó unos seis cuyos ojos eran rojo sangre como los de Aro y de pronto se dio cuenta que su familia no era tan inusual como había pensado al principio, ya que obviamente había muchos otros vampiros que sobrevivían solo de sangre animal.

Cuando Jasper le dijo que el aquelarre de Garrett proporcionaba un suministro regular de sangre para Esme, se imaginó unos diez vampiros viviendo juntos en secreto en alguna parte en uno de los suburbios. Cuando pasaron junto a ella, aceptando su agradecimiento y chocando los cinco con Edward, perdió la cuenta a los cincuenta y supuso que habría al menos unos setenta ocultos en el mar. Entre ellos había unas veinte mujeres, que eran más de las que ella esperaba, dado que Jasper le dijo a Edward que los hombres las superaban en número cinco a una. Supuso que las vampiresas como ella, muy probablemente tenían parejas en vez de elegir vivir como nómadas solitarias, lo que explicaría la anomalía.

Cuando el último de los vampiros desapareció de la vista, dirigiéndose al sur para regresar a Nueva York, la playa se sumió en un silencio inquietante con solo el suave sonido de las olas y el ocasional chasquido y chisporroteo del fuego rompiendo el silencio. La muerte y la destrucción habían llegado a esta parte idílica de Connecticut, pero si un extraño se paseara por la apartada playa en una caminata al atardecer, solo las brasas agonizantes de la pira funeraria eran evidencia de que una batalla supernatural se había llevado a cabo en esta pacífica franja costera y la vecina población humana permanecería felizmente ignorante del hecho que en la pintoresca casa de madera que estaba a la orilla de la playa, seis vampiros se recuperaban de una horrible experiencia y ahora su único deseo era continuar con sus vidas en paz y tranquilidad.

…

Bella y Edward estaban desnudos, yacían en los brazos del otro en su cama. Después de asegurarse que Esme estuviera limpia y cómoda, se habían ido a su habitación e hicieron el amor, apasionadamente pero en silencio. Ambos sabían lo cerca que estuvieron de la aniquilación y se aferraron el uno al otro después, ambos tratando de imaginar que jamás volverían a ser capaces de dejar el lado del otro.

Edward podía ver que Bella estaba sufriendo. La conmoción acumulada la había golpeado con fuerza y pudo percibir que estaba reviviendo el horror de lo que pasó hace solo unas horas. Él también estaba muy afectado y estaba horrorizado por la violencia que había presenciado. Esta noche vio otro lado de Jasper que en verdad no quería volver a ver.

Besó a Bella en su frente y quitó el cabello de su rostro, para luego besar sus párpados cerrados.

"Intenta olvidarlo, Bella. Él ya no está; jamás volverá a lastimar esta familia."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y abrió sus ojos.

"Sé que no lo hará, Edward, pero es solo que ya no puedo hacer esto."

Edward se levantó apoyándose en su codo y pudo ver el dolor en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no estoy preparada para vivir así por más tiempo. Estoy viviendo una mentira cada día de mi vida. Echo de menos a mi familia y a mis amigos, tengo que estar alerta todo el tiempo en caso que alguien vea que 'soy diferente' y ahora tuve otra experiencia cercana a la muerte. Simplemente es demasiado."

Edward no tenía idea qué decir. Si se le diera a decidir volvería a ser humano otra vez en un parpadeo, pero esa no era una opción para ninguno de ellos; así sería la vida de ahora en adelante.

"Desearía poder regresar el tiempo, Bella, pero no puedo. Mejorará, te lo prometo."

Bella se sentó en la cama, bajó sus piernas y se puso de pie, para luego empezar a pasearse por la habitación.

"Sé que no teníamos opción, Edward, pero dime algo, ¿por qué tenemos que obedecer las leyes de Aro? Él vive en la maldita Italia, por amor de Dios. No sabrá si le cuento a mi padre lo que me ocurrió. No hay razón para que él venga a esta parte del mundo en absoluto. Dame una buena razón por la que no puedo contarle a mi padre que soy un vampiro."

Edward sabía que Bella estaba muy consciente que la vida de Charlie estaría en peligro si Aro se enteraba que él sabía; solo le gritaba al mundo por la injusticia de su situación. Pero Edward había pensado un poco en el problema y planeó darle una sugerencia, así que ahora era un buen momento como cualquiera.

Aunque estaba disfrutando verla caminar por la habitación sin ropa puesta, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama para entonces atrapar su mano cuando pasó y la sentó en su regazo.

"He estado pensando en tu predicamento y puede que tenga una solución."

Bella lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tipo de solución?"

"Ayer estaba recordando la conversación que tuve con Ace hace unos días. Él notó lo diferente que estaba desde que volví de mi permiso y me enfrentó al respecto en varias ocasiones. Llegó a la conclusión de que he sido conejillo de indias para el nuevo fármaco en el que Anthony había estado trabajando, que cuando lo piensas es cierto. También conoció a Jasper, y tuvimos que 'confesar' que usamos el mismo fármaco por lo que sucede con el color de nuestros ojos."

"Entonces, ¿lo que sugieres es que le diga a mi papá que me veo y me siento diferente porque estoy tomando fármacos?"

"Algo así, sí. Supón que le decimos a tu papá algo como que el laboratorio produjo un fármaco que impide que te enfermes, pero por el impacto que tendría en los mercados del mundo, hospitales, seguros y compañías farmacéuticas, decidimos no producirlo ya que haría caer al país en una recesión."

¿Y si él también quiere tomarlo, o lo quiere para Sue?"

"Podemos demorarlo por un tiempo; decir que todavía no hemos descubierto los efectos secundarios, además de tornar dorados nuestros ojos, bajar nuestra temperatura interna y hacer que nuestro cuerpo se sienta duro como una piedra, ese tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, en unos años podemos decirle que nos volvió estériles, de modo que definitivamente nunca la lanzaremos al mercado."

"¿Pero si se pone furioso contigo por dármelo a mí?"

"Puedes decirle que tú insististe en tomarlo al mismo tiempo que yo. ¡Sabe lo decidida que eres!"

Bella sonrió al escuchar esa declaración, ¡pero era cierto!

"Vale la pena intentarlo. Con suerte, estará tan contento de verme que no se enojará."

"Es algo en lo que pensar, Bella. Sé que no eres feliz al no poder ver a tu papá, pero creo que esa es la única solución."

"¿Cuándo podré ir a verlo?"

"Cuando quieras; ¿qué te parece la próxima semana?"

"¿Realmente lo dices en serio?"

"Sí, realmente lo digo en serio."

"¿Tú también vendrás?"

"Por supuesto que sí, porque hay algo que necesito discutir con Charlie."

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, tienes que hablar con mi padre?"

"Bueno, puedo preguntarle qué carnada usar cuando quiera pescar salmón, o podría preguntarle si tengo su permiso para casarme con su hija."

Bella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, y cuando se dirigían a otra ronda de hacer el amor, escucharon a Carlisle gritar desde la planta baja.

"¡Joder, ya era tiempo!"

…

Edward y Jasper estaban sentados en la terraza mirando al mar. Todos los demás estaban en la casa, todavía se estaban recuperando de los eventos del día anterior. Nadie estuvo dispuesto a ir al trabajo cuando llegó la mañana, por lo que solo se quedaron allí sentados asimilando los eventos que acababan de ocurrir y consintiendo a Esme. Edward tuvo tiempo para pensar en Alec durante la noche y tenía unas cuantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Jasper.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías llamado a Garrett y que estaría allí? Bella y yo estábamos frenéticos ayer por la tarde. De haber sabido que se estaba ocultando en el mar habría estado mucho más calmado."

"Quería que estuvieran frenéticos," respondió Jasper. "No quería que Alec se diera cuenta por cualquiera de nuestros rostros que le había tendido una trampa. No podía confiar en que tú, Bella o Carlisle pudieran actuar como si estuvieran horrorizados cuando él hizo lo que le hizo a Esme."

Edward vio de inmediato la lógica detrás de la respuesta de Jasper, pero incluso de haber sabido que Garrett y su aquelarre estaban al acecho, todavía se habría visto horrorizado cuando su madre fue cubierta con gasolina.

"¿Alice vio que utilizaría gasolina?" Fue su siguiente pregunta.

"No, pero yo supuse que eso haría porque yo lo habría hecho de estar en su posición. No puedes pelear con el fuego; es la única cosa a la que temen los vampiros."

"De acuerdo, ahora lo entiendo, ¿pero a qué crees que se refería cuando dijo que nosotros también nos iríamos al infierno?"

"No estoy seguro, para ser honestos. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que le mintió a Aro sobre nosotros; diciendo que le robé a Alice. ¿Tal vez contaba con que Aro estaría furioso porque lo matamos? Realmente, no puedo pensar en nada más."

"¿Alice ha visto lo que podría pasar?"

"Si lo ha hecho, no dirá nada. No cree que sea bueno decirme el futuro ya que podría cambiar las decisiones que tomo sobre cómo vivo mi vida. Pero si nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro, nos lo diría."

Edward se echó a reír en voz alta al escuchar esa declaración.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es solo que parece que desde que mis padres, Bella y yo nos convertimos en vampiros, nuestras vidas han estado en constante peligro. Pensaba que el único beneficio de ser un vampiro era que éramos invencibles e inmortales. Creo que ahora es lo opuesto. Cuando era humano, mis únicos miedos eran accidentes de coche o desarrollar demencia temprana como mi madre ya que es una falla genética. Ahora vivo con miedo a lo que un vampiro muerto pudo haber hecho para joder mi vida."

Jasper reflexionó en esa declaración por un momento. Había escuchado a Edward y a Bella hablando anoche y sabía que Bella era infeliz. Estaba de acuerdo con la solución de Edward al problema pero aún le preocupaba que Bella se sentiría tentada a compartir su secreto con su padre. Aro era un lector de mentes, y si los visitaba en el futuro y tocaba a Bella por cualquiera que fuera la razón, incluso para un beso de bienvenida, sabría al instante que había quebrantado la ley y ella y su padre podrían perder la vida. Necesitaba advertirle a Edward para que él pudiera convencerla de mantener el secreto.

"Con suerte, Alice verá lo que se acerca para que podamos estar preparados, pero mientras tanto tú debes convencer a Bella de no contarle a Charlie lo que somos. Es muy peligroso para todos nosotros."

"No creo que lo haga ahora. Si Charlie acepta que estamos probando un nuevo fármaco, entonces eso es todo lo que él necesita saber. Estaré con ella todo el tiempo y respaldaré lo que le diga, por lo que espero que no necesitará más explicaciones. Como Bella dijo, probablemente estará tan contento de verla que no cuestionará su apariencia."

"Bien, buena suerte con Charlie entonces. Espero que él no se sienta tentado a darte un gancho izquierdo por lo que crea que le has hecho a su hija."

"Podría intentarlo, pero terminará en emergencias si lo hace."

Los dos rieron al pensar en Charlie tratando de golpear a un vampiro y terminando en vez de eso con una mano rota. Eso _requeriría_ de una explicación.

"¿Vas a volver al laboratorio mañana?" Jasper preguntó.

"Probablemente. Todavía no he descubierto quién es el topo. Supongo que John y Jane están fuera de sospecha; parecen una pareja genuina. A Ace nada le importa una mierda, así que no puedo imaginarlo yendo a un periódico por dinero. Ben por el contrario, o alguien asociado con Ben, es ahora mi sospechoso número uno, pero no sé por qué querría hacer eso. Se le paga muy bien, nunca acudió a mí con alguna queja de su trabajo, así que además de ser ocasionalmente una mierda arrogante, no tengo problema con él. Sin embargo…"

"¿Sin embargo…?" Jasper lo instó.

"Ya no confío en él. Antes de irme a Forks para mi transformación, confiaba en él incondicionalmente. Ahora, no, no sé por qué me siento de esa forma. Nada ha cambiado, pero es casi como si pudiera percibir un aura de celos en torno a él y que cree tener derecho a algo más, como si estuviera resentido por mi vida."

"¿Crees que esté cabreado porque ahora eres el jefe? Antes que Anthony muriera aún eras, técnicamente, un empleado. Ustedes dos eran iguales en la universidad y ahora tiene que responder ante ti. Eso pudiera dar paso al resentimiento."

"Eso es cierto, pero entonces no debería haber venido a trabajar con mi tío, ¿o sí? Debe haber sabido que algún día me haría cargo del laboratorio por Anthony, y él terminaría siendo mi empleado. No, no creo que sea eso. Creo que hay algo más borboteando bajo la superficie, pero no sé qué. Incluso si él no resulta ser el topo, no creo que alguna vez pudiera volver a confiar de lleno en él, pero no sé por qué ha cambiado mi actitud hacia él."

Jasper miró fijamente a Edward que miraba hacia el mar reflexionando en su última declaración. Jasper no había conocido a Edward por mucho tiempo, pero se preguntaba si cuando Edward era humano, era bueno para juzgar a la gente y esa habilidad había sido amplificada cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Ahora era capaz de ver más allá de la fachada del rostro de una persona y acceder a lo que la gente estaba realmente pensando, en vez de solo escuchar sus palabras y creerlas. No era leer la mente como tal, pero por los años de experiencia de Jasper con vampiros y sus habilidades, era posible que esta habilidad pudiera desarrollarse con el tiempo y Edward, como Aro, con el tiempo podría leer la mente.

"¿Crees que estoy siendo paranoico?" Preguntó Edward.

"No, creo que estás siendo cauteloso. Como sea, ya que hablamos de ser cautelosos, las chicas quieren volver a CSI mañana. Creo que es lo bastante seguro, ¿no crees? Me quedaré aquí con Esme y trabajaré desde mi _laptop_ si tú y Carlisle quieren ir al laboratorio."

"Sí, estarán bien. Alec está muerto y no creo que los otros tres vuelvan, ahora que saben que el aquelarre de Nueva York nos cuida."

"Entonces, ¿volvemos a la normalidad?"

"¡Sip, lo que sea normalidad para seis vampiros!"

…

Alice sacó su mano por la puerta principal y le quitó el seguro a su Porsche utilizando la llave electrónica antes de salir corriendo de la casa hacia el coche para encender el motor. Bella la siguió unos segundos después, cerrando de prisa con un portazo porque soplaba un vendaval afuera y su largo cabello castaño estaba todo desordenado. El parabrisas estaba cubierto por delgados copos de nieve, por lo que Alice puso los ventiladores para limpiarlo antes de marcharse.

"Nunca estuvo así de frío en Seattle," se quejó Bella. "El clima es horrible. Mira el cielo; es gris y miserable."

"Va a mejorar más tarde. Es diciembre; siempre está frío aquí en diciembre."

"No me gusta diciembre, o enero, o febrero. Quiero vivir en algún lugar cálido y soleado."

"No es peor que Seattle así que deja de quejarte, Bella, y ponte el cinturón de seguridad. Quiero llegar pronto al trabajo; hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos de la oficina."

Alice ya iba a mitad del camino de entrada antes que Bella pudiera ponerse el cinturón. Bajó la vista al piso del coche donde sus pies estaban hacia un lado y vio un bolso de cuero de color azul lavanda que definitivamente no había visto antes.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, al ponerlo en su regazo para examinarlo.

"¿No es divino? Es un Vivienne Westwood; lo compré la semana pasada."

"Es bonito, estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero de verdad necesitas otro bolso? Ya tienes cientos."

"Lo sé, pero era tan lindo que simplemente _tenía _que tenerlo."

Bella rodó los ojos hacia el cielo. Había escuchado a Alice decir antes esa oración en particular muchas veces, así que era una suerte que Alice tuviera ingresos suficientes para financiar su estilo de vida extravagante. Jasper bromeaba a menudo que Alice mantenía funcionando ella sola la industria de la moda, pero a él le alegraba que tuviera algo en qué gastar su dinero, ya que ellos nunca tendrían que pagar hipotecas, asistencia médica, matrículas de escuela o universidad, y un millón de cosas para las que familias ordinarias tenían que trabajar duro y ahorrar. Afortunadamente, la casa de la playa era espaciosa con cinco recámaras de buen tamaño en la planta alta, y Alice ya se había apropiado de una de las vacías para toda su ropa y accesorios, pero Jasper sabía que finalmente tendrían que tener un lugar propio ya que una recámara adicional muy pronto no sería suficiente.

Bella miró a Alice de soslayo. La radio estaba encendida y estaba cantando una melodía que Bella reconoció pero no pudo nombrar ya que no tenía interés en la música pop. Sabía que Alice estaba fingiendo porque estaba igual de conmocionada por los eventos de los últimos días como ella, pero Bella aceptó que era importante para ambas volver a la normalidad tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque ella habría preferido pasar el día con Edward. El cabello de Alice todavía olía ligeramente a gasolina, aunque se lo había lavado varias veces y tratado con productos, pero los recuerdos de los dos últimos días no podrían desaparecer tan fácilmente y de vez en cuando Bella veía a Alice estremecerse, lo que significaba que estaba reviviendo esos pocos minutos de absoluto horror cuando Alec la tenía en su agarre y una llama encendida pudo haber terminado con su vida en segundos.

Ayer, mientras se recuperaban dentro, Alice había intentado ver que estaba detrás de las amenazas de Alec a su familia al tener uno de sus momentos en 'una habitación oscura'. No obstante, otra visión apareció en su mente mostrando un gran negocio de drogas ocurriendo en el centro esta noche y pudo ver claramente el nombre del bar donde el negocio se llevaría a cabo. Lo reconoció como un lugar cerca del hospital donde Carlisle solía trabajar, así que envió un correo electrónico anónimo a la oficina del jefe de policía en Hartford así como a la estación de policía local, dándoles tantos detalles como le fue posible. Estaba casi segura que reconoció a uno de la banda como el hombre blanco con tatuajes al que le había quitado la mochila afuera de la escuela, así que estaba satisfecha de haber visto una conexión definitiva entre la escuela y el negocio de esta noche, ya que era prueba tangible que se acercaban a averiguar quiénes eran los distribuidores principales. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, pensó, para que pudieran pasar esa información a la policía y que los criminales estuvieran detrás de las barras.

"Hoy voy a llamar a Janet, para ver si los traficantes han vuelto," le dijo a Bella, que miraba por la ventanilla, pensando en cómo iba a darle las noticias a su padre que estaba en una 'prueba de drogas' sin que explotara.

"Está bien," respondió, pero honestamente no podría haber repetido lo que Alice le acababa de decir, ya que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Al entrar en el estacionamiento cerca de CSI, el teléfono de Bella sonó. Era Edward.

"Hola, cielo."

"Hola, Bella, reservé los vuelos a Seattle para la próxima semana."

"Fantástico, gracias. Estoy muy emocionada."

"¿Vas a decirle a tu papá que vamos a ir?"

"Sí, voy a hablar esta noche con él por Skype."

"Bien, eso es genial. Bella, papá y yo íbamos a ir hoy al laboratorio, pero el astillero acaba de llamar y el nuevo yate ha sido entregado una semana antes. Vamos a sacarlo para revisarlo esta tarde, ya que el clima parece estar mejorando. Volveremos a casa entre las cuatro y las cinco."

"Está bien, Edward, te veré entonces."

"Voy a usar tu coche, por cierto. Hice arreglos para que un hombre venga y ponga la nueva ventanilla mientras está estacionado en la Marina, para que ya no tengas que soportar la forma de conducir de Alice."

"¡Escuché eso!" Alice replicó, para luego reírse.

"Gracias, Edward, te amo."

"Te amo más."

Alice estacionó en el lote detrás de su oficina y Bella salió del Porsche, se estaba felicitando a sí misma por el vampiro increíblemente considerado con el que había sido lo bastante afortunada de comprometerse. Escuchó el pitido cuando Alice le puso seguro al coche mientras volvía a poner el teléfono en su bolso y caminaba hacia la calle. Cuando puso su pie en la orilla de la acera, escuchó que Alice chilló su nombre y en un instante sintió que la levantaban y la arrojaban de nuevo al estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que un coche negro pasó a toda velocidad en el lugar exacto en la acera donde había estado parada.

Bella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero los ojos de Alice pudieron seguir el coche mientras aceleraba en la distancia y solo consiguió ver parte de la placa antes que desapareciera de la vista.

"Un BMW negro," siseó, "con una 'T' en la placa."

…

* * *

_**Uyyyy, le traen ganas a Bella, ¿quién será? ¿El topo o los de la mafia? Aunque de seguro con la mención de ese bolso de Alice sabrán lo que se acerca ahora, ¿verdad? Así que, aunque ya se deshicieron de Alec, todavía tienen enemigos a los que vencer. La duda sobre cómo se deshicieron de él ya quedó contestada, fue gracias a Garrett el amigo de Jasper y el aquelarre de Nueva York que pudieron salir con vida, porque no cabe duda que Alec planeó muy bien las cosas, pero no contaba con que Jasper le ganaría, es obvio que su decisión de no contarle a los demás de sus planes tuvo éxito, porque Alec era tan astuto que habría visto el alivio en el rostro de Edward, Bella y Carlisle de saber que los otros vampiros estaban ocultos en el mar. Al fin, todo funcionó, ¿pero qué será lo que hizo Alec para estar tan seguro que Jasper y su aquelarre lo seguirían en su camino al infierno? Ya lo veremos… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y cuáles son sus teorías sobre lo que ocurrirá ahora y cuál habrá sido el plan de Alec. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, no les cuesta nada chicas, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas palabras y enviar. Ni siquiera tiene que tener cuenta en FF para hacerlo, cuando no hay respuesta de ustedes, los ánimos no están muy altos. Cuando responden bien me alientan a hacerme el tiempo para seguir traduciendo para ustedes a pesar de mi cambio de circunstancias y que no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes, no lo olviden. Si ustedes alientan, leemos los capis más pronto ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriana Molina, NaNYs SANZ, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, JessMel, ClaryFlynn98, miop, nydiac10, Nancygov, patymdn, Pameva, Say's, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, kaja0507, arrobale, bbluelilas, beakis, Adriu, bealnum, YessyVL13, Sully YM, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tecupi, Manligrez, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, piligm, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	15. Ira

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE – Ira **

Louis estrelló su teléfono contra el escritorio y le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro. Estaba furioso porque el negocio de drogas que había organizado con su proveedor esta noche se había estropeado en el último minuto.

"¡Frank!" Gritó, y Frank entró corriendo por la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa, jefe?"

"Acabo de llamar a Jack. El negocio no va a llevarse a cabo esta noche y maldición, no está contento."

"¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"Mi contacto en la estación de policía dice que le han informado al jefe de policía de Hartford sobre la entrega y nos van a estar esperando en el lugar exacto y la hora exacta, con armas."

"¡Mierda! ¿Quién demonios sabía dónde y cuándo?"

"Solo Jack y yo lo sabíamos; a nadie más se le había dicho la hora o el lugar. Normalmente les digo a los muchachos quince minutos antes de la entrega para no arriesgarme a que se sepa."

"Alguien más debe haberse enterado, pero no fui yo, jefe."

"Sé que no fuiste tú, bruto; tus rodillas están a salvo por el momento, pero alguien está jodiendo con nosotros y no sé quién o cómo."

"¿Tal vez su teléfono o el de Jack está intervenido?"

"Esa normalmente sería la solución obvia. El problema con eso es que Jack y yo siempre hablamos en código. Solo él y yo sabemos que el Número 7 es en Bianco's y Mickey Mouse significa 9 pm. Nunca mencionamos nombres cuando hablamos; jamás decimos horas, así que, ¿cómo supo el informante que el intercambio iba a llevarse a cabo en Bianco's a las 9?"

"Ese es un misterio, jefe, ¿pero no puede reprogramarlo o cambiar el lugar?"

"Le sugerí eso a Jack, pero no se arriesgará a acercarse a nosotros. Si alguien supiera tanto de nuestros planes, pone a todos en peligro. La policía de Hartford no está en nuestros bolsillos como los locales, así que si están tras nosotros estamos de mierda hasta el cuello."

"¿Qué vamos a vender en las calles la siguiente semana, jefe? Apenas nos queda algo, ya que las mujeres nos quitaron unos cinco mil dólares de nuestra mierda. A la mayoría de nuestros vendedores solo les quedan unos cuantos porros y de todas formas, algunos se niegan a trabajar después de lo que ocurrió afuera de la escuela."

"Mierda, no lo sé, pero tenemos que conseguir algunas drogas de algún modo, porque nuestras reservas realmente se están agotando. ¿Tienes alguna idea en ese jodido cerebro tuyo?"

Frank se rascó la cabeza, como si eso ayudaría a reactivar su cerebro. Empezaba a sentir pánico ya que podía ver que Louis estaba en el límite.

"¿Por qué Jack no puede hacer el intercambio mañana o en un par de días?"

"Mañana no estará cerca de aquí. Entrega mercancía por todo el país y nunca se queda en un lugar más de unas cuantas horas; está en constante movimiento. Entrega y luego se va. No va a arriesgarse a que lo atrapen si los policías pudieran estar esperándolo y siempre tiene otros compradores para su mercancía, así que es obvio; se lleva su negocio a otro lado."

"¡Mierda!"

Louis se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Nunca antes había estado en esta situación, en la que estuviera perdiendo el control de su negocio. Sabía que pronto sus jefes lo presionarían por su cuota mensual por tener el control de esta zona, no aceptaban excusas ni daban segundas oportunidades, de modo que lo que hiciera ahora para resolver su problema sería crucial y tendría que ser de inmediato.

"Entonces, Frank, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Estamos bajo asedio aquí y mi negocio pronto se derrumbará si no podemos conseguir más suministros."

"No lo sé, jefe. Si se corre el rumor que no tenemos nada de drogas, otras organizaciones se trasladarán a nuestro territorio."

"Exactamente, así que tenemos que pensar en una forma de evitarlo. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con las perras que tenías que liquidar?"

"Me di por vencido con Beavis y Butthead. Conseguí unos sicarios esta vez. Van a eliminarlas esta tarde, de una vez por todas."

"Bien, pero te advierto, Frank, será mejor que tengan éxito esta vez o alguien más estará tres metros bajo tierra en su lugar."

"Entendido, jefe. Me aseguraré que estén al tanto de las consecuencias si fracasan."

"No estoy hablando de ellos, Frank, estoy hablando de ti."

Frank no dijo nada más, solo salió por la puerta y se quedó afuera en el pasillo. Trató de encender un cigarrillo para calmarse, pero sus manos temblaban violentamente y al final se dio por vencido. Los dos sicarios que había contratado ya estaban de camino a cometer el acto, pero decidió ir él mismo esta vez para estar completamente seguro que las mujeres definitivamente estaban muertas antes de informar. Sabía lo que los sicarios planeaban hacer, así que podría ver que la ambulancia se llevaba los cuerpos y entonces sabría que era seguro volver con Louis, de otro modo se alejaría tanto como pudiera de Connecticut.

…

Era un día tranquilo en la oficina CSI. Después de encargarse de los mensajes de voz y correos electrónicos que se habían acumulado mientras lidiaban con Alec, Alice llamó a Annalise Simpson para charlar, prometiendo visitarla en los próximos días para ver su nuevo gatito llamado Valentino y ver su guardarropa _vintage_.

Después de llamar a Edward y hablarle de nuevo sobre el BMW negro, Bella había pasado el día buscando en el internet algo que conectara una serie de robos a casas que tuvieron lugar recientemente y seguían sin resolverse. Los robos a casas ya no eran una prioridad para la policía, a menos que el dueño de la casa fuera un político muy conocido y muy rico. Desafortunadamente, los pobres que habían perdido sus objetos de valor no estaban en ninguna de esas categorías y estaban frustrados por la ausencia de avances en encontrar a los responsables o sus posesiones, por lo que se habían unido para pagar un detective privado que investigara sus casos. Bella concluyó inicialmente que la única similitud era que todos los robos tuvieron lugar cuando las familias estaban de vacaciones, lo que no era mucho para continuar.

Bella le dio a Alice todos los detalles que había obtenido de reportes de periódico y reclamos de seguro y la vio entrar en su estado de 'habitación oscura' cuando trató de ver dónde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente robo, pero mientras hacía eso, Bella notó otra similitud que no captó antes. Unos cuantos propietarios de las casas mencionaron que fue una lástima que su perro no estuviera en la casa ya que sus ladridos habrían alertado a sus vecinos. Bella llamó en seguida al líder del grupo, Mike Donnelly, y le preguntó si tenía un perro.

"Sí, Bella, tenemos. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Quién cuidó de su perro mientras estuvieron fuera, Mike?"

"Le reservamos un lugar en nuestra pensión local para perros. A menudo lo dejamos allí."

"¿Podrías averiguar con los otros miembros del grupo cuántos tienen perros y dónde estaban cuando les robaron, luego informármelo?"

"Claro, Bella, déjamelo a mí."

Mike colgó y Bella se sentó allí, dando golpecitos con su lápiz en su escritorio esperando a que le devolviera la llamada.

Alice salió de su trance.

"¿Algo?" Bella preguntó.

"No, en realidad, no. Sigo recibiendo una imagen de una motocicleta, pero eso es todo."

"¿Una motocicleta, dices?" Entonces el teléfono de Bella sonó. Era Mike de nuevo.

"¿Tuviste suerte?"

"Sí, creo que puede ser algo. Todos nosotros excepto uno tenemos perros y todos los llevamos a una pensión mientras viajamos."

Bella lanzó un puño al aire que no le pasó desapercibido a Alice.

"¿Es la misma pensión?"

"No, hay al menos tres pensiones involucradas. Aunque no puedo creer que las tres sean deshonestas, ¿tú sí?"

"No, pero de algún modo debe haber una conexión. Te informaré tan pronto descifremos cuál es."

Bella se despidió y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, tratando encontrar una respuesta al misterio por su cuenta. Algunas veces se hartaba de la premonición de Alice ya que hacía el trabajo muy fácil. Ella estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su cerebro, y francamente, empezaba a aburrirse con Alice encontrando soluciones sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, aun cuando estaban ayudando a sus clientes a resolver sus problemas pronto.

Después de jugar Candy Crush en su móvil y quejarse con Alice por estar aburrida, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Alice se estaba pintando las uñas porque tampoco tenía nada qué hacer y ambas estaban listas para terminar su día e irse a casa. Empezaba a oscurecerse aunque todavía era temprano, se acercaba el día más corto del año y empezaba a oscurecerse como a las cuatro. Su móvil sonó así que lo sacó de su bolso. Era Edward.

"Hola, corazón, ¿dónde estás?"

"Carlisle está atracando el barco. Vamos a limpiar aquí, luego volveremos a la casa de la playa a relevar a Jasper. ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar en la agencia?"

"No mucho."

Tuvieron una breve charla sobre el nuevo barco y las posibilidades para escapes románticos en el Caribe, lo que sonó idílico ya que solo serían ellos dos. Bella estaba desesperada por sentir un poco de calor en su piel, así que ahora tenía algo más qué esperar con impaciencia. Colgó después de prometerle a Edward que estaría en casa en aproximadamente una hora.

Alice estaba soplando a sus dedos para acelerar el proceso de secado de sus uñas cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

"Yo contesto," se ofreció Bella, sin querer que Alice arruinara su manicura. Caminó apresuradamente hacia el otro lado del escritorio de Alice y cogió el auricular. Al llevarlo a su oído se escuchó un ruido de cristal rompiéndose, seguido al instante de una explosión ensordecedora frente a ella. Alice chilló cuando fue lanzada hacia atrás en su silla de oficina antes de que se estrellara contra la pared para luego volcarse hacia adelante, arrojándola al suelo.

Bella dejó caer el teléfono y en una milésima de segundo, moviéndose más veloz que lo que el ojo podía ver, estaba donde Alice yacía, justo cuando otra explosión saturaba el aire y escuchó un ruido de silbido justo a un lado de su oído, seguido por el sonido de cristal explotando detrás de ella. Giró su cabeza de golpe y vio la foto enmarcada de Jasper que Alice tenía sobre su escritorio, hecha pedazos en el suelo.

Bella se arrojó sobre Alice y cubrió su propio rostro y el de Alice con sus brazos. Varias balas más atravesaron la oficina, incrustándose en las paredes y los muebles; una atravesando la silla en la que había estado sentada antes, haciéndola girar varias veces antes de estrellarse en un archivador.

"Quédate completamente inmóvil," le susurró a Alice, que estaba boca abajo y sin moverse, si era por el miedo o por la conmoción, Bella no podía decirlo. Ella sabía que si siguieran siendo humanas, al menos Alice ya estaría muerta en estos momentos, pero también sabía que nada además del fuego podía terminar con sus vidas, y ese simple hecho la convenció de que quien sea que estuviera disparándoles, no sabía que eran vampiros.

Otra ráfaga de fuego roció la habitación y Bella sintió un violento golpe en su costado y luego otro en su pierna. Sabía que le habían dado y las balas penetraron su ropa, pero afortunadamente no pudieron ir más allá. Miró de soslayo sin mover su cabeza, y vio el cañón de un arma de alto calibre apuntándole directamente a través de un agujero en la ventana y un ojo entrecerrado mirándola a través de otro.

Al yacer en el suelo haciéndose pasar por muerta, Bella escuchaba con atención a lo que estaba pasado afuera, tratando de captar cualquier pista sobre quién estaba haciendo esto. Cuando los tiros finalmente se detuvieron, escuchó dos voces masculinas que provenían de la acera.

"_¿Les diste?"_

"_Sí, las dos perras cayeron. Puedo verlas en el suelo. Ya no van a ir a ningún lado. Tienen más agujeros que la red de pesca de mi pá."_

"_Bien, salgamos de aquí y vamos por nuestro dinero con Frank y Louis."_

Bella escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta acelerando el motor y el tono mucho más fuerte cuando se alejó a toda velocidad, para luego desvanecerse gradualmente en la distancia. Se levantó con cuidado, ya que no estaba todavía muy convencida que los vampiros fueran indestructibles, pero después de examinar su piel donde le habían dado aceptó que era, afortunadamente, a prueba de balas. Mientras Alice se sacudía la ropa, Bella notó que una bala había atravesado el valioso bolso pero no dijo nada, ya que no podía soportar más trauma adicional.

"Mira lo que esos bastardos le han hecho a mi chaqueta, Bella," chilló.

"¡Alice, te dispararon! ¿No es eso un poco más importante que el daño a tu ropa?"

"Todavía estoy de pie, pero esos pendejos han arruinado mi hermosa chaqueta Dior. Es, ahora era, original de París; tuve que usar todo tipo de influencias para ponerle las manos encima. No consigues ropa así en Craig's List."

"Eso no importa, Alice; alguien trató de matarnos y esos disparos deben haberse escuchado a kilómetros. La policía estará aquí en cualquier minuto y todavía está claro afuera. Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí para que den por hecho que no estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió el ataque. Agarra tus cosas, sal por la puerta de incendios y ve por el coche. Yo pondré el seguro de la puerta principal desde el interior y apagaré las computadoras."

Más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible, Bella hizo que la oficina se viera como si ellas ya se hubieran ido por el día y salió por la puerta trasera. Cuando se dirigía a su coche que habían estacionado al otro lado de la calle escuchó otro chillido, pero pudo darse cuenta por el tono de este que Alice acababa de descubrir que ahora su bolso tenía dos agujeros extras.

Unos segundos más tarde, un brillante Porsche amarillo rugió con una furiosa Alice al volante.

"Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos bastardos, los desgarraré miembro por miembro. _Nadie_, y me refiero a _na-die_, arruina algo diseñado por Vivienne Westwood y se sale con la suya. ¡Esto significa la guerra! ¿Quién crees que está detrás del ataque, Bella? Quiero ir tras ellos _justo en este momento _y mostrarles cuáles son las consecuencias si encabronas a un vampiro."

"Tengo una buena idea de quiénes eran y estoy segura que tú también. ¡Pero tú eres la del ojo que todo lo ve! ¿Cómo no viste que esto ocurriría?"

"No sé, pero cuando llegue a casa voy a acostarme en una habitación oscura hasta que surjan algunas respuestas. He estado tan concentrada en toda la otra mierda que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, que he perdido el enfoque."

Bella abrió su móvil y presionó el número de Edward para poder decirle lo que acababa de pasar. Al esperar que contestara, se dio cuenta que esto probablemente era una represalia por entregar a los vendedores de droga afuera de la escuela. De pronto, la _vendetta_ personal de Alice contra los narcotraficantes locales no parecía muy buena idea, ya que había atraído una atención innecesaria a la familia, lo que podría resultar difícil de resolver. Al alejarse, Bella pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de Alice que sus pensamientos también iban en la misma dirección. Ahora eran los blancos de sicarios profesionales y una vez que se diera la noticia de que no había cuerpos en el edificio, los sicarios no dudarían en intentarlo de nuevo una y otra vez, lo que no eran buenas noticias.

Se dirigieron a la costa a toda velocidad y llegaron en seguida a la intersección de la carretera y su camino, pasando por los restos ennegrecidos de la tienda que ya habían sido abandonados por los servicios de emergencia. Cuando doblaron hacia la casa, un relámpago golpeó la mente de Bella. De repente, la razón por la que su coche fue víctima del vandalismo se volvió terriblemente claro. Estos asesinos habían forzado su coche para encender su GPS y habían dado por hecho que la tienda era su hogar, y esas pobres mujeres habían sido asesinadas en vez de Alice y ella. Bella dejó escapar un estrangulado grito de angustia para luego poner la cabeza en sus manos, preguntándose cuándo iba a terminar esta pesadilla.

Cuando Alice hizo chirriar el coche hasta detenerse, Edward y Jasper aparecieron en la entrada para recibirlas y literalmente en un instante, Bella y Alice estaban fuera del coche y en los brazos de sus hombres. No hacía ninguna diferencia que fueran vampiros inmortales; habían sido atacadas por humanos, y lentamente había asimilado ese hecho durante el viaje y las dos estaban impactadas y asustadas. Ahora, necesitaban averiguar quién estaba tratando de matarlas y, más importante aún, cómo iban a detenerlos.

Iba a ser una muy larga noche.

…

Frank estaba merodeando en la entrada de una tienda cerca, viendo a los sicarios vaciar sus armas a través de los ventanales de CSI. Sus primeros disparos fueron al azar, pero supo que estaba presenciando un asesinato cuando uno de los sicarios apuntó su arma clínicamente a su objetivo y dio varios disparos individuales, entonces el sicario se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sin importarle quien lo hubiera visto llevar a cabo el ataque. Los dos hombres ocultaron sus armas casualmente dentro de sus chaquetas y después de una breve conversación subieron a su motocicleta, bajaron los visores de los cascos protectores que no se molestaron en quitarse, y desaparecieron en la distancia.

Frank esperó varios minutos antes de ir a echar un vistazo a la masacre. No quería ser el primero en la escena porque eso significaría que la policía querría hablar con él. Esperó hasta que la gente en otra tienda y trabajadores de oficina salieran cautelosamente de sus sitios de trabajo para ver lo que había ocurrido. Unos cuantos valientes se asomaron por los agujeros en los ventanales para ver si había algo que valiera la pena ver, luego se encogieron de hombros casi decepcionados, preguntándose por qué alguien querría balear una oficina vacía.

La pequeña multitud que se había reunido pudo escuchar las sirenas en la distancia, por lo que Frank se abrió paso a empujones hacia el frente para echar un vistazo antes que llegara la policía. Todo lo que pudo ver a través del cristal hecho añicos fue una oficina vacía; con solo dos sillas volcadas y casquillos de bala en el suelo, pero ninguna evidencia de que algo más serio había ocurrido.

"Por suerte, los ocupantes no están," una mujer le dijo a otra. "No he visto luces encendidas dentro por algunos días; ya deben haber tomado sus vacaciones por Navidad."

"Debe haber sido un exesposo muy cabreado el que hizo eso," dijo un hombre en voz alta desde la parte de atrás entre la multitud, y todos se rieron de la broma.

Las sirenas se acercaban, así que Frank salió a codazos de entre la multitud y se alejó de la escena con su cabeza agachada y su cuello levantado. Sabía que había presenciado un golpe profesional, "¿Pero dónde demonios estaban los cuerpos y la sangre?" Se preguntó. Cómo alguien podía limpiar una escena del crimen en cuestión de minutos era un misterio para él, pero uno que no iba a esperar a que se resolviera.

Frank Capper ya había decidido qué iba a hacer, o para ser más exactos, lo que _no_ iba a hacer, que era informarle a Louis. Iba a poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre él y ese monstruo, que sin duda se desquitaría con él cuando descubriera que las mujeres seguían con vida.

Afortunadamente, había estado guardando dinero para un día como este, así que fue a un cajero automático y sacó quinientos dólares de una cuenta que había abierto hace años utilizando un nombre falso. Sin molestarse en volver a su coche, que era de Louis de todos modos, o a su mísero departamento para recoger cualquiera de sus pertenencias, tomó un taxi a la estación de autobuses y compró un boleto de ida hacia una nueva vida en Alabama. Cuando el autobús se marchó de la ciudad, Francisco Matteo Capiello, o Frank Capper como prefería que lo llamaran, no solo estaba huyendo de las garras de Luigi Antonelli, también conocido como Louis; también estaba escapando de las obligaciones que venían con ser un miembro de una 'familia' que el resto del mundo conocía como 'La Mafia'.

…

Las dos parejas estaban en el estudio deliberando qué hacer a continuación. Carlisle estaba en el invernadero con Esme ya que ella todavía estaba muy asustada para que la dejaran sola, incluso por un minuto. Carlisle podía escuchar la conversación que tenían pero no quería dejarla, además no quería inquietar más a Esme al hablar de sicarios y explosiones frente a ella.

"La policía querrá hablar con nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Alice dijo, tratando de no sonar estresada para fallando miserablemente.

"Me sorprende que no estén ya golpeando la puerta," murmuró Edward.

"No vendrán esta noche," respondió Jasper. "Registré ambas compañías con una dirección en Nueva York bajo un nombre un poco ambiguo. No tienen forma de rastrearnos hasta aquí, así que no entren en pánico. Los policías probablemente acudirán primero a la empresa de gestión que es propietaria del edificio. Estoy seguro que me llamarán por la mañana."

"Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas," dijo Bella. "Esos hombres creen que nos mataron. Cuando llegue a las noticias que no había nadie en el edificio, los asesinos y quien sea que los haya contratado van a sospechar."

"No podemos hacer nada sobre eso y francamente, no importa," dijo Edward, sonando irritado. "Lo que tenemos que descubrir es quién está tratando de matarlas."

"Son los traficantes de drogas," respondió Alice. "Deben habernos localizado de algún modo al rastrear el coche de Bella para luego atacar la tienda. Cuando eso no funcionó, pensaron en balearnos hasta el fin del mundo en la oficina."

"Por qué, por todos los cielos te metiste con traficantes de drogas, por amor de Dios," Jasper respondió furioso. "Probablemente estamos hablando del crimen organizado; tal vez incluso la Mafia. No podemos arriesgarnos a atraer la atención; es demasiado riesgoso."

"Lo siento," Alice respondió igual de furiosa, "pero si fuera tu hijo al que buscaran esos maleantes afuera de la puerta de la escuela, tal vez querrías que los atraparan, que los llevaran a juicio y los encarcelaran por el resto de sus vidas."

"Hay medios para hacer las cosas, Alice. ¿Por qué no podías solo informarle a la policía de sus movimientos?"

"Lo intenté y la APM lo ha intentado, pero los traficantes siempre están un paso adelante; siempre saben cuándo viene la policía. Se supone que hay un intercambio que se llevará a cabo esta noche, pero puedes apostar que ya los alertaron."

"Entonces, también estamos lidiando con policías corruptos. Esto se pone cada vez mejor," Jasper bufó con sarcasmo.

Edward seguía pensando en el conductor del BMW que intentó atropellar a Bella y que todos supusieron al principio que eran los traficantes de drogas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la asociación de padres y maestros habían contactado a CSI después que Bella mencionara por primera vez que creía que la estaban siguiendo, así que, ¿quién más estaba tratando de matarlas?

Los cuatro se miraban furiosos el uno al otro.

Jasper estaba furioso con Alice. Aunque sus intenciones fueron honorables y buenas, pensó que había sido imprudente, sin pensar en las consecuencias de encolerizar a un grupo de traficantes de drogas.

Alice estaba enojada con Jasper por no apoyarla en su cruzada contra las drogas.

Edward culpaba a Alice por arrastrar a Bella a una situación peligrosa y Bella, bueno, Bella solo quería alejarse de todo; de ser un vampiro, de vivir en Connecticut, de manejar una agencia de detectives, de todo aspecto de su actual existencia, aparte de estar con Edward.

"Ya no puedo soportar esto," susurró; su voz temblando por la emoción. "Solo quiero irme a casa."

Bella se levantó de un salto y subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica hacia su recámara y empezó a lanzar cosas en una maleta. Edward iba justo detrás de ella y después de observarla por unos segundos, la alejó del armario y se aferró a ella; sus brazos envolviéndola con fuerza.

"Suéltame, Edward," chilló. "Voy a volver a Forks. Ya no puedo soportar estar aquí más tiempo."

"Debes hacerlo, Bella. Tenernos que mantenernos juntos."

"Bueno, entonces ven conmigo. Dices que me amas, entonces aquí está tu oportunidad de demostrarme cuánto. Abandona todo esto; renuncia a tu vida como yo he renunciado a la mía."

Edward aflojó su agarre y la soltó.

"No puedo, tengo que cuidar de mis padres y manejar el laboratorio."

"Qué se joda el laboratorio; se maneja solo."

"No, no es así."

"¿En serio? Bien, dime algo, doctor Masen, ¿quién habría manejado tu precioso laboratorio si Aro los hubiera asesinado a ti y a Carlisle esa noche? Dímelo. Toda la dinastía Masen habría sido aniquilada en un instante si a ese maniático italiano no le hubiese quedado una pizca de decencia en ese asqueroso cuerpo suyo, así que, ¿qué habría pasado entonces?"

"No habría importado."

"¿Por qué no habría importado?"

"Porque todos habríamos estado muertos, Bella, por eso. Mientras esté con vida, si puedes llamarle así, voy a hacer lo que pueda por descubrir la cura contra la demencia, y necesito el laboratorio para hacer eso."

"Entonces, ¿tu investigación es más importante que yo?"

"No dije eso."

"Es seguro que sonó así."

"Bella, estás molesta. Han ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos días; comprendo por qué te sientes así."

"Puedes apostar que estoy molesta, pero no vas a detenerme. Voy a volver a Forks esta noche."

"No voy a detenerte; eres una persona adulta, vampiresa o no. Solo te pido… no, te suplico que tengas cuidado. Si le dices a tu padre que eres un vampiro y Aro se entera, nos matará a todos, y a tu padre y a Sue, y a tu madre, y probablemente a todos lo que estén relacionados contigo. No deseas eso, ¿o sí?"

"No, no lo deseo, así que no temas. No voy a decirle a Charlie nada sobre nosotros. Voy a decirle que estoy participando en un estudio clínico, como sugeriste."

Bella rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus brazos.

"¿Vienes conmigo a Forks?"

"No, no voy a ir."

Bella se apartó de nuevo y estaba enojada.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó de forma acusadora.

"Porque tú y Alice van a irse juntas, esta noche. Quiero que las dos salgan de Connecticut tan rápido como sea posible. Que se alejen de este lugar hasta que sea seguro volver a casa. Pronto será Navidad, de modo que tienen una buena razón para cerrar CSI por un tiempo."

"Entonces, quieres que me vaya, ¿solo así? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras esté lejos?"

"Jasper y yo tenemos muchas cosas que resolver aquí, así que no te preocupes por mí."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Averiguar quién está tratando de matarlas, para empezar. Quienquiera que esté haciendo esto probablemente no sabe nada sobre Jasper y yo, lo que nos da una ventaja."

Bella se sentó en la cama y puso su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía totalmente confundida, contrariada, enojada y asustada. Edward se sentó junto a ella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

"¿Fue esa nuestra primera pelea, Bella?"

"Supongo que sí. Lo lamento, Edward, pero además de estar enamorada de ti, mi vida es una mierda en este momento y no le veo un final, y ahora quieres que me vaya."

"También lo lamento y no sé qué nos espera en el futuro, pero cuando vuelvas de Forks podemos sentarnos y decidir qué queremos hacer con nuestras vidas, y si eso significa abandonar el laboratorio, lo haría si eso te hace feliz."

"No quiero que hagas eso, Edward, porque eso te haría infeliz y, al final, resentido."

"Bella, somos una pareja, y si vamos a pasar la eternidad juntos, entonces tenemos que encontrar una forma de vida con la que ambos estemos contentos."

Bella se acurrucó a él. Quería acercarse aún más a él, pero pudo escuchar a Alice en su habitación quejándose porque le Porsche solo tenía un pequeño maletero y ella tenía que llevarse al menos cuatro maletas. Al final, Jasper le dijo que se llevara la Cherokee y que él conduciría el Porsche mientras ella no estaba.

Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaba la computadora.

"¿Debería advertirle a Charlie que voy para allá?" Le preguntó a Edward.

"No, todavía no. Espera hasta que llegues a Seattle para llamarlo, entonces no tendrá una fiesta de bienvenida para ti. Sería mejor si le dices que vas a quedarte con Alice en la Casa Cullen, así no tendrás que cenar o dormir con ellos. Dile que a Alice no le gusta dormir sola y le prometiste quedarte con ella mientras ella prepara la casa para cerrarla."

"Está bien, le diré eso. Desearía que vinieras conmigo."

"También lo desearía."

"¿Cuánto tiempo debería deberíamos estar fuera, Edward?"

"Hasta que Jasper y yo les digamos que es seguro volver, lo que con suerte no será mucho tiempo."

Bella volvió a su armario y sacó algo más de ropa sin mucho entusiasmo y la metió en su maleta. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de último minuto de huir a Forks, ya que no podía imaginarse estar sin Edward por cualquier cantidad de tiempo. Aun cuando no dormían, no han pasado separados ni una sola noche desde que fueron transformados y Bella no sabía si podría soportar sin poder verlo y tocarlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando cerró sus maletas, trató de concentrarse en lo mucho que deseaba ver a su papá y que no sería mucho tiempo antes que volviera con Edward.

"Muy bien, Edward. Estoy lista. Bajemos, tengo que decirle a Esme a dónde voy."

Agarró una de sus maletas pero Edward se la quitó de la mano y la arrojó de vuelta al piso. La agarró por la cintura y la presionó contra la pared de la recámara.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que te despidas debidamente," le susurró, y su boca estaba sobre la suya en una caricia frenética mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba sus _jeans_ y se deslizaba dentro de sus bragas. Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios mientras sus dedos se hundían dentro de ella, buscando el punto mágico. Bella lloriqueó cuando lo encontró y lo masajeó sin romper nunca el beso, hasta que ella se derrumbó en sus brazos.

Mientras ella se recuperaba, él le quitó los _jeans_, desabrochó sus pantalones para luego envolver las piernas de Bella a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que empujaba dentro de ella. No pudo mirarla a la cara cuando la embistió tan profundo como pudo, pero enterró el rostro en su cuello, bebiendo el aroma de su cabello y de su piel, para poder memorizar cada matiz de su aroma. La comprensión que iban a separarse había llegado cuando vio su maleta y necesitaba estar tan cerca de ella como era posible antes que se dirigiera al oeste. Al correrse estremeciéndose con una última estocada, acompañada por un grito de euforia, la apartó de la pared y la rodeó con sus brazos, aplastándola a su pecho, casi como si quisiera que su cuerpo la absorbiera a fin de protegerla.

"Mantente a salvo, Bella. No descansaré hasta que estés de vuelta conmigo," dijo, su rostro ahogado por la emoción. "Te amo más que mi propia vida y eso nunca cambiará."

"Yo te amo mucho más," Bella gritó. "Solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine. No quiero volver a tener que dejarte."

Mientras se aferraban el uno al otro pudieron escuchar a Jasper 'despidiéndose' de Alice en su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Ni siquiera estaban intentando ser discretos; su cama debe haberse movido de un lado de la habitación al otro considerando el ruido que estaba haciendo. Edward le sonrió a Bella al mismo tiempo que quitaba el cabello de su rostro, para luego besar cariñosamente su frente y salir suavemente de ella colocando sus pies en el suelo.

"Esa fue una maravillosa despedida, Edward. Debería irme más a menudo," Bella bromeó, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación.

"No, esto no pasará de nuevo. Esta es la última vez que vamos a estar separados. Te lo prometo."

…

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche antes que la Cherokee estuviera finalmente cargada con todos los productos esenciales para Alice y las dos maletas de Bella. Después de despedirse de Carlisle, Esme y Molly, las dos parejas se quedaron en la helada terraza para decir su último adiós.

"Manténganse en contacto durante el viaje," dijo Edward cuando Bella lo besó por última vez.

"Te llamaré cada seis horas; ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, y Alice, no conduzcas demasiado rápido."

"Soy buena conductora, Edward, no temas," Alice replicó.

"Sé que lo eres, pero no te arriesgues a que te detengan. Nuestra policía puede ser demasiado entusiasta algunas veces, sobre todo con dos chicas lindas solas, así que no llamen la atención."

"¡No, papá!" Alice le respondió en broma, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice entró de un salto al asiento del conductor y Bella se deslizó en el suyo mientras Edward cerraba la puerta.

"Te amo," le susurró al oído a través de la ventanilla abierta.

"Te amo más," respondió ella cuando Alice pisó el acelerador. Los ruedas traseras giraron, lanzando grava en todas direcciones, y salieron por el camino como una bala, dejando a Edward rodando los ojos al cielo y a Jasper sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Después de ver las luces de la Cherokee desaparecer en el horizonte, Edward y Jasper volvieron a entrar a la casa y se sentaron en el estudio contemplando qué hacer a continuación.

"Tenemos que encontrar pronto a esos bastardos," dijo Edward con ira. "¿Qué te dijo Alice sobre ellos?"

"No mucho, solo que el hombre principal es un tipo llamado Louis y que sus vendedores están aterrorizados de él. Alice no ha descubierto dónde está. Su siguiente plan era seguir a los vendedores a su base."

"Entonces, eso es lo que tendremos qué hacer."

"Lo sé, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿Qué tan lejos estás preparado a llegar con esto, Edward? Le damos la información a la policía, o lidiamos con ellos nosotros mismos. ¿Estás preparado para liquidar a estos tipos; en otras palabras a ser su juez y jurado?"

"¡Ellos ordenaron la muerte de nuestras mujeres; solo vamos a devolverles el favor!"

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para matarlos, Edward?"

"No a todos."

"Entonces, ¿solo a Louis?"

"Sip, sobre todo si tiene a la policía en sus bolsillos. Los sacaremos de las calles o lo mandaremos a la funeraria; no me importa qué sea."

"¿Alguna vez has matado a un humano, Edward?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza y entonces prevaleció el sentido común y puso la cabeza en sus manos.

"No, no lo he hecho, ni siquiera cuando estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento médico, y no deseo hacerlo nunca."

Edward se rio de forma sombría por su broma, pero sabía que no era motivo de risa.

"Tal parece que vamos a tener que idear un plan para asegurar que Louis y su pandilla sean llevados ante la justicia. ¿Alguna idea, Jasper?"

"No, pero estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá."

"Es en momentos como este que desearía ser todavía humano, porque una cerveza fría sin duda me ayudaría a procesar mis pensamientos."

Carlisle estaba en el invernadero con Esme y al escuchar ese comentario, lo escucharon suspirar.

"¡Un Bourbon en las rocas para mí si tú pagas, Edward, y una copa de Chablis helado para tu madre sería perfecto!"

* * *

_**Pobres, ni siquiera pueden emborracharse un poco para olvidarse de la situación :( Bueno, supongo que algunas de ustedes reconocieron en este capi el prólogo de esta historia, como la empezamos, la parte en la que balean a Bella y Alice en su oficina. Y sí, sí, yo también quisiera abofetear a Bella para que dejara de quejarse, aunque hay que tratar de entenderla, es cierto que ella es la que tuvo que renunciar a más en su relación, por eso Edward trata de ser comprensivo con ella. Ahora ya podrá ver a su padre, puede que parezca un tanto exagerado el mandarlas lejos cuando son inmortales y no pueden hacerles nada, pero existe el riesgo que la atención que ya han atraído provoqué la atención de alguien más, ya saben de quién, ¿no? Y esto aunado a la muerte de Alec, uff… bueno, ya veremos qué pasa ahora. ¿Será Edward capaz de matar para mantener a Bella a salvo? Está por verse. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden que de ustedes depende que podamos leer más pronto otro capítulo, solo usen el cuadrito de abajo, escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, freedom2604, Angeles, TheYos16, kaja0507, Tecupi, Say's, Naiara, pax399, JessMel4, liduvina, alejandra1987, Nancygov, aliceforever85, Adriu, YessyVL13, bbluelilas, NaNYs SANZ, Pameva, nydiac10, Beatriz Gomes2, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, Bertlin, piligm, Manligrez, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, arrobale, Sully YM, tulgarita, beakis, saraipineda44, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, cavendano13, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	16. Visiones

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Visiones **

Louis había estado viendo la televisión cuando pasaron la noticia que un tiroteo había tenido lugar en el centro. Eran las noticias que estaba esperando y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. Presionó el timbre en el escritorio, pero Frank no atravesó la puerta lateral como siempre.

"Frank," gritó, esperando que Frank apareciera en su oficina de inmediato. Quería felicitarlo por un trabajo bien hecho.

"Frank," gritó nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta de su segundo al mando o cualquier otro, en realidad. Se levantó de su escritorio y miró por su ventana hacia la entrada y vio que el coche de Frank no estaba dónde estacionaba normalmente, lo que era extraño a esta hora del día. Frank siempre le avisaba si iba a dejar la casa y como también era su guardaespaldas personal, no debió haberse ido sin su permiso ya que lo dejaba desprotegido.

Louis se encogió de hombros y volvió a su silla y encendió un cigarro de celebración. Supuso que Frank le estaba pagando a los sicarios antes de regresar para darle todos los detalles escabrosos del asesinato y estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo sufrieron las perras antes de morir. Se sentó impaciente escuchando las noticias nacionales y cuando empezaron las locales, le sorprendió que no fuera la primera noticia ya que las otras eran triviales en comparación. Pero solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más hasta que una reportera apareció en la pantalla de pie afuera de las oficinas de CSI, y Louis pudo ver los ventanales agujerados por las balas.

"¡Ja!" Le gritó a la pantalla. "Eso le enseñará a esas perras a no meterse conmigo," se regodeó y le dio una satisfactoria calada a su cigarro.

Luego la reportera inició su historia.

"_Alrededor de las cuatro y media de esta tarde, se escucharon disparos en esta tranquila calle en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Un testigo que no quiere aparecer en pantalla, vio a dos hombres bajar de una motocicleta y acercarse casualmente hacia la ventana de esa oficina y la rociaron de balas antes de volver a su motocicleta y salir de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, los ocupantes de esta nueva agencia de detectives privados no estaban en sus escritorios y al parecer no han estado allí por algunos días, pero la policía aún quiere escuchar a cualquier persona que estuviera en las cercanías y pudiera haber presenciado el ataque. Por ahora, la policía no puede ofrecer ningún móvil porque el personal ya parece haber salido de vacaciones por Navidad y no puede ser contactado, lo que es seguro es que en algún momento molestaron a alguien. Ahora volvemos al estudio." _

Louis retiró el cigarro de su boca y lo aplastó en el escritorio, haciendo un agujero en la cubierta de cuero. Cogió un pesado pisapapeles de cristal y se lo arrojó a la televisión, rompiendo la pantalla en pedazos. Mientras un rugido gutural emanaba de su garganta, su hinchado rostro se puso púrpura por la furia. Abrió bruscamente un cajón y agarró el arma que estaba allí. Quería desquitar su enojo en la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino; no le importaba quién fuera, o si estaban involucrados o no en la cagada. Iba a demostrarle a montón de idiotas que tenían la mala suerte de trabajar para él, cuáles eran las consecuencias cuando sus órdenes no se seguían al pie de la letra.

Salió furioso de su oficina y abrió la puerta de la sala de juegos. Estaba desierta. Toda persona en la casa que había escuchado su reacción a las noticias se había dado cuenta que Louis estaba buscando problemas y huyeron. Lo habían visto antes cabreado y sabían qué esperar, y no iban a quedarse para sufrir las consecuencias.

Louis se dio cuenta muy pronto que la casa estaba vacía, y a no ser que tomara a la primera persona que caminara por la calle de blanco solo porque sí, tendría que canalizar su ira en otra parte. Volvió caminando lentamente a su oficina, furioso que estas dos mujeres hubiesen escapado una vez más de su versión de justicia, y azotó la puerta tan fuerte que las ventanas repiquetearon en sus marcos. Al caminar hacia su silla, una pieza de información que Frank le había dado le vino a la mente, y recordó un interesante hecho sobre el Volvo que aún no se había seguido totalmente.

"Investigaciones Masen," dijo en voz alta. "Su Volvo pertenece a Investigaciones Masen, ¿no es así, Louis? Esa es una pieza interesante de información que puedes usar para rastrear a esas perras y tal vez incluso a sus amigos y familiares como un bono. Creo que ya es tiempo que joda sus vidas por completo a cambio de que trataran de joder la mía. Se acabaron los miramientos, para Investigaciones Masen y todo el que trabaje allí. Esto se va a poner _muy_ feo."

Agarró su móvil y seleccionó un nombre en sus contactos que muy pocas veces usaba y esperó la respuesta que vino después de tres timbrazos. Las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron…

"Sí, Luigi."

…

"¡Es la motocicleta!"

"¿Qué?" Bella respondió irritada, ya que había estado recordando la 'apropiada despedida' de Edward y estaba en la parte donde Edward desabrochaba sus pantalones.

"Así es como lo están haciendo."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Las pensiones."

"Qué pensiones… ¡oh! Estás hablando de los robos."

"¡Sí! Acabo de descifrar cómo los ladrones se enteran qué familias están de vacaciones."

"Muy bien, Alice, explícamelo."

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y habían estado en la carretera por ocho horas. Iban por la 80, viajando hacia Cleveland donde tenían planes de parar y cargar gasolina. Se habían quedado sin conversación hace unas cuatro horas y el arrebato de Alice había traído a Bella de vuelta al mundo real. Había estado mirando por la ventanilla congelada de la Cherokee, viendo pasar volando el estado de Nueva York y Pensilvania, soñando despierta con Edward, y ahora acababan de cruzar la línea estatal de Ohio y permanecerían en la 80 hasta que se unieran a la 90 para llegar a Chicago. Después de eso viajarían a través de todos los estados de norte antes de finalmente atravesar Idaho hacia el estado de Washington y Seattle. Obviamente, Alice había tenido uno de sus momentos de 'una habitación oscura', pero al menos ahora tenían algo de qué hablar.

"No suenes tan aburrida, Bella. Al menos estoy haciendo algo productivo mientras conduzco. Tú solo estás lamentándote por dejar a Edward."

"Disculpa por echar de menos al hombre que amo, Alice. Recuerda, solo he estado con Edward por cuatro meses; tú y Jasper ha estado juntos por más de cien años."

"Lo sé," Alice respondió con melancolía, "pero todavía me parece que fue solo ayer."

"Oh, no me vengas con esas tonterías," Bella respondió malhumorada.

"¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría o no?" Alice bufó.

"Continúa, soy toda oídos."

Alice ignoró la respuesta sarcástica de Bella e inició entusiasmada su explicación.

"Está bien, así que, pretende que acabo de reservar unas vacaciones o una escapada de fin de semana pero tengo que llevar a mi perro a una pensión. Así que meto a Lassie al coche y la llevo al Hilton para perros y la dejo allí. Vuelvo a entrar a mi coche y conduzco a casa, arrojo mi equipaje al maletero y me marcho a Hawái o Disneylandia o lo que sea."

"Entonces, te vas de vacaciones, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Qué pasa si los ladrones están _afuera _de la pensión, esperando a un conductor incauto que deja a su perrito, luego siguen el coche de vuelta a su casa. Saben que el lugar va a estar vacío por unos días o quien sea que se hubiera quedado cuidaría de Lassie. Es tan obvio ahora; no sé por qué no pensé en eso antes."

"¿Crees que por eso tuviste la visión de una motocicleta?"

"Probablemente. No estoy diciendo que esta sea una solución definitiva, pero podría llamar a Mike Donnelly por la mañana y pedirle que vigile una de las pensiones mientras no estamos solo para probar la teoría. La Navidad se acerca, así que las pensiones estarán muy ocupadas las próximas dos semanas.

"Esa es una buena idea, Alice, bien hecho."

Bella se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberle hablado a Alice con brusquedad. No era su culpa que hicieran un viaje de casi cinco mil kilómetros durante la noche, por lo que sabía que tenía que disculparse.

"Alice, lamento haber estado tan de malas; tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo asimilar lo que va a pasar durante los próximos días y de verdad, desearía que Edward estuviera aquí."

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en particular? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Es solo que no sé qué decirle a mi papá. Honestamente nunca antes le he mentido, y no sé si simplemente se dará cuenta. Es policía, y sabe cuándo las personas no están diciendo la verdad. Es un instinto tan natural para él como respirar."

"Puedo entender eso y realmente lamento que estés en esa posición. Debes de ser el primer vampiro en la historia en querer mantenerse en contacto con su familia humana, así que te comprendo."

"Sé que lo haces, Alice. Es solo que no sé cómo empezar la conversación con mi papá; seguramente notará en seguida que estoy diferente."

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no darle demasiada información. Si lo haces, entonces le dirás más mentiras para cubrir otras mentiras. Solo di algo como que Anthony era un genio e inventó un fármaco maravilloso que te hace sentir muy bien y fortalece el sistema a inmunológico de modo que nunca enfermas. Los únicos efectos secundarios son que tus ojos cambian a un color extraño y realmente fortalece tus músculos. Cuando lo veas por primera vez, ponte tu chaqueta gruesa acolchada para que abrace eso en vez de a ti—no notará la diferencia. También ponte ropa en la que te haya visto antes, así te verás igual a la última vez que te vio."

"Esa es una buena idea, pero se dará cuenta que mi piel está fría cuando lo bese."

"Bella, recuerda que es diciembre en Forks—¡todo está helado!"

Bella se echó a reír cuando Alice declaró lo obvio. "Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo y una vez más, lo lamento."

…

Jasper cerró su móvil y pensó en la conversación que acababa de tener. La policía había conseguido su número de la empresa de gestión que era dueña del edificio y querían reunirse con Alice, Bella y él para interrogarlos sobre el tiroteo. Aunque nadie había sido herido, un delito grave se llevó a cabo y era su trabajo investigarlo.

Edward observaba las expresiones de Jasper y podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Era obvio para Edward que Jasper no quería reunirse con la policía, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

Se habían sentado a hablar durante toda la noche sobre cómo iban a rastrear a Louis y poner fin a estos ataques si la policía se estaba haciendo de la vista gorda con su negocio de drogas. Ahora el detective que estaba a cargo del caso le había preguntado directamente a Jasper si tenía alguna idea de quién había atacado su edificio y Jasper le respondió que creía que tenía que ver con una investigación para la cual la Asociación de Padres y Maestros había contratado a su esposa.

Jasper esperaba tener que ir a la estación de policía para ser interrogado, pero el detective se ofreció a hacer el viaje y encontrarse con ellos, lo que a Edward le pareció extraño. Jasper había sugerido hacer el interrogatorio en Investigaciones Masen para que el detective pudiera hablar también con Edward. No quería que nadie fuera a la casa, ya que todavía no podía confiar en que Esme 'actuara como humana' frente a extraños, y como CSI y su oficina aún era una escena del crimen, y el laboratorio estaba más cerca del centro, fue la mejor alternativa.

"¿A qué hora es la reunión?" Edward preguntó.

"A las diez, así que será mejor que partamos pronto, pero quiero llamar primero a Alice repasar lo que ella sabe.

"También llamaré a Bella. Necesito saber si está de acuerdo o no en que le diga al detective que solía trabajar para CSI en Seattle. Supongo que eso podría convencerlo de que somos ciudadanos honestos y que no estamos involucrados en nada ilegal."

"Buena idea; estoy seguro que Bella estará de acuerdo con eso. Por cierto, ¿está bien si conduzco el Volvo al laboratorio? No quiero quedarme allí mucho tiempo y Alice me pidió hacer algunas compras en el centro, así que sería mejor llevar dos coches. Odio conducir el Porsche de Alice. No es el vehículo más cómodo en el mundo y me siento como un idiota conduciendo un coche de brillante color amarillo."

Edward se echó a reír. Él todavía conducía el Porsche rojo de Anthony pero estaba considerando venderlo porque no era un fan de este modelo en particular. Tenía el ojo puesto en un Aston Martin, pero todavía no había conseguido organizar una prueba de conducción para ver si sus largas piernas cabrían cuando estuviera en el asiento del conductor.

"Claro, llévate el Volvo. También podrías ponerle algo de gasolina, porque casi puedo garantizarte que está casi vacío. Bella solo supone que lo llevaré a la gasolinera cuando lo uso de vez en cuando; no creo que ella lo haya llenado alguna vez."

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Entonces, te veré en el laboratorio un poco antes de las diez."

Jasper subió velozmente las escaleras para tomar una ducha mientras Edward llamaba a Bella. Respondió al tercer timbrazo.

"Hola, cielo."

"Hola, Bella. Si no supiera que no puedes dormir, diría que suenas adormilada."

"Creo que distraída sería una mejor descripción. Me ofrecí a conducir un poco pero Alice está más que feliz de continuar. Estamos entre Cleveland y Chicago en la 90, así que vamos bien. Alice va a toda velocidad, pero su sexto sentido le advierte si hay un control de velocidad adelante."

"Está bien, pero tengan cuidado. Mira, Jasper y yo vamos a ser interrogados esta mañana por un detective. ¿Está bien si le digo que hasta hace poco trabajaste en CSI?"

Bella pensó en la pregunta por un momento antes de responder. No le había dicho a nadie en CSI de que había empezado una agencia de detectives, por lo que si la policía investigaba, Victoria recibiría una sorpresa. Pero era más importante que este detective supiera que estaba lidiando con alguien que tenía experiencia en la aplicación de la ley, y que no era solo un miembro cualquiera del público, así que decidió decirle a Edward que lo hiciera.

"No veo por qué no. Puede que realmente tome nota de lo que está pasando afuera de nuestras escuelas y haga algo al respecto si sabe que estoy involucrada. También puedes decirle que mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks. No tiene sentido tener conexiones si no las usas."

"Está bien, también mencionaré a Charlie."

"¿Qué le has dicho con respecto a por qué no estábamos en la oficina?"

"Jasper le dijo que te dirigías de vuelta a Forks para ver a tu papá antes de Navidad y que Alice te estaba acompañando. No cuestionó esa excusa, así que pienso que se lo creyó."

"Edward, si quiere llamarme a mi móvil, dale mi número. Sería mejor si me interroga por teléfono en vez de cara a cara. Le diré lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora."

"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres."

"Lo que quiero es que esto termine y vivir tranquilamente contigo, pero eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, y hablaremos de eso cuando llegues a casa. Te llamaré después que hayamos visto al detective, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, te amo, Edward."

"Te amo más."

Edward cerró su móvil y entró al invernadero donde Carlisle estaba sentado con Esme. Ella se veía aterrorizada cuando alguien entraba a la habitación, ya que la conmoción por ser secuestrada por Alec aún no había disminuido. Ser alejada de Carlisle había hecho retroceder su progreso por varias semanas, ya que su confianza para salir de la casa había desaparecido por completo y su conversación se limitaba a sí, no y tal vez. Ni siquiera quería sentarse en la terraza a menos que toda la familia estuviera allí con ella y miraba constantemente alrededor en busca de extraños. No quiso hablar de lo que sucedió cuando estaba en las garras de Alec, pero Carlisle le había preguntado directamente después si Alec o cualquiera de los hombres la habían tocado de forma inapropiada y sacudió su cabeza y susurró "no".

Carlisle levantó la vista y sonrió. Estaba más que feliz de sentarse con su esposa sosteniendo su mano mientras hablaban del pasado. Aunque Esme no respondía, sabía que estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo ya que de vez en cuando apretaba suavemente su mano cuando mencionaba a Edward.

"Voy a ir al laboratorio con Jasper, papá," Edward dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien, hijo, ten cuidado. No tengo ningún plan para hoy, así que tómate tu tiempo."

Edward besó a su madre y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Al pasar las escaleras pudo escuchar a Jasper en su habitación hablando con Alice por teléfono sobre qué decirle a la policía. Abrió la puerta y lo golpeó un aire helado y la arena volando, por lo que usó su velocidad vampírica para llegar al coche en un instante. El Porsche de Anthony estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo, a la que se le había pegado arena y era imposible ver por las ventanillas. Se sentó en el coche con el motor encendido por unos minutos hasta que hubiera suficiente calor para limpiar el parabrisas. Mientras se alejaba Jasper salía por la puerta y tan rápido como un rayo estaba junto al Volvo, de modo que Edward sabía que lo seguiría de cerca.

Durante el viaje al laboratorio pensó en Bella y lo infeliz que era, pero no podía ver alguna forma en que pudiera mejorar sus vidas en el presente. La espada de Aro se cernía constantemente sobre sus cuellos, y aunque no lo habían visto o escuchado de él desde la noche que partió de la casa de la playa, saber que podía descender sobre ellos en cualquier momento y eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra por una pequeña indiscreción era una realidad que siempre estaba presente. Confiaba en que Bella no le diría nada a su padre, pero siempre existía el peligro de que pudiera ocurrir algo, como que no pudiera controlarse si olía a un humano que no pudiera resistir, para luego tener que explicarse a un hombre al que admitió no podía mentir. Luego estaba la amenaza de Alec que no podía ser ignorada, pero hasta que Alice pudiera decirles qué iba a ocurrir, o cayeran en la trampa que Alec había fabricado antes de su muerte, eso también se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Edward entró al laboratorio y estacionó en el espacio de Anthony y utilizó su nueva tarjeta magnética para entrar. Dan, el guardia de seguridad, lo recibió en la puerta y Edward le dijo que esperara a Jasper pronto, y que lo enviara al laboratorio del profesor Masen tan pronto llegara. También le dijo a Dan que un detective llegaría a las diez y que llamara al laboratorio para que pudiera encontrarse con él en recepción.

Edward caminó por el tranquilo pasillo cuidando cada paso. Pudo ver a Ben en su laboratorio mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora con una taza de café en una mano y una pelota anti-estrés en la otra.

"Supongo que Ben necesita de nuevo terapia," se dijo en voz baja y sonrió de forma compasiva.

Introdujo el código de la nueva cerradura en la puerta de Anthony y entró al laboratorio. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. El olor a rancio de la ropa de Anthony permanecía en el aire incluso después de todo este tiempo y la mesa de trabajo estaba cubierta de sus pertenecías personales. Cuando tuviera tiempo, pondría en cajas todos los coches de carreras a escala exhibiéndose en los estantes o en la cima de los archiveros, y los daría a una organización benéfica, pero se quedaría con la pintura al óleo original de Brooklands Racing Circuit que Anthony había adquirido justo antes de morir, ya que iba con el nombre del laboratorio.

Estaba por abrir las puertas que conducían al lago para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco cuando escuchó a Jasper gritando su nombre desde el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta al pasillo para dejar entrar a Jasper y vio a Ben mirando a Jasper con curiosidad desde su banca a través de las mamparas de cristal, por lo que lo metió en seguida por el brazo.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?"

"Él está aquí."

"¿Quién?"

"Nuestro topo. O está en el edificio ahora o ha estado aquí en el último par de días."

"Mierda. ¿Dónde puedes olerlo?"

"Por todo el pasillo."

"¿Y aquí dentro?"

Jasper olisqueó el aire por un momento, para luego sacudir su cabeza.

"No, no creo que haya estado aquí dentro. Puedo olerlo, pero eso probablemente es porque su aroma se filtró por la puerta cuando la abriste."

El tono de la voz de Edward se tornó hostil al imaginar lo que le iba a hacer a quien sea que estuviera espiando en su compañía.

"Vuelve a salir al pasillo y date un paseo y ve dónde es más fuerte el aroma. Si está ahora en el edificio, voy a hacerlo pedazos, miembro por miembro."

Jasper salió y caminó de un lado al otro del pasillo, quedándose más tiempo fuera del laboratorio de Ben. Los ojos de Edward y los de Jasper se encontraron y la comprensión destelló entre ellos, de modo que Edward agarró su tarjeta magnética y volvió a salir al pasillo. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes que apareciera el detective, por lo que Edward esperaba que pudieran descubrir antes quién era el culpable, para lidiar después con él o ella.

Edward abrió la puerta de Ben y entró, seguido por Jasper, que se quedó junto a la puerta como si estuviera en guardia cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

"¿Todo está bien, Edward, Jasper?" Ben inquirió. "¿Quieren algo de café?" Ofreció.

"No, gracias, Ben, y todo está bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Funcionando sin problemas, como siempre; en realidad, no hay mucho que reportar. Te enviaré hoy más tarde un informe del progreso en los laboratorios."

Edward le dio a Jasper una mirada inquisitiva y vio que Jasper sacudió su cabeza muy ligeramente, lo que confirmó una vez más que Ben no era el hombre que estaban buscando. Había varios científicos y técnicos en el laboratorio, así que Jasper se paseó entre las mesas de trabajo, pretendiendo estar interesado en los experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo, pero inhalando el aroma de cada hombre y mujer que estaba allí dentro. Al regresar a donde Edward estaba parado junto a Ben, volvió a sacudir su cabeza, indicando que la persona que estaban buscando no estaba allí.

Edward interrumpió su conversación con Ben diciendo que después de pondría al día con él y dejó el laboratorio con Jasper y volvió a entrar al laboratorio de Anthony.

"¿Qué pudiste captar?"

"Sin lugar a dudas, ha estado recientemente en el laboratorio. El olor era más intenso cerca de la mesa de trabajo de Ben, pero definitivamente no es él. Es extraño, pero de todas las personas que trabajan aquí, el olor individual de Ben es el que más se acerca al del tipo."

"¿Por qué crees que es eso?"

"No estoy seguro, además de que pasa mucho tiempo con quien sea que es esta persona, ya que su aroma está por todo su cuerpo. ¿Él tiene novia?"

"No que yo sepa. Solo ha tenido una novia a largo plazo desde que lo conozco, pero no socializo con él así que puede que esté viendo a alguien. ¿Quieres que lo averigüe?"

"No, no te molestes. Estoy casi seguro que el aroma es de un hombre. ¿Crees que sea _gay_?"

"Definitivamente no. Es muy religioso y también un poco homofóbico. ¡Sinceramente cree que la homosexualidad puede curarse!"

"¡Ay!" Jasper respondió con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono interno sonó. Era Jane, diciendo que el detective Sansom estaba en recepción.

Edward miró a Jasper con cansancio. "¿Las compresas tibias están listas?"

"¡Sip! Terminemos con esto de una vez."

…

Cleveland quedó atrás y un nuevo día había amanecido mientras entraban a Illinois dirigiéndose a Chicago. Bella llamó a Mike Donnelly y le hizo la sugerencia de Alice sobre vigilar las pensiones. Mike estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo y dijo que contactaría a algunos de los otros propietarios agredidos para que lo ayudaran. Mike escuchó del ataque a su oficina y había estado tratando de llamarlas, así que Bella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que iban a tomarse unas breves vacaciones para ver a familiares y que volverían pronto.

Alice había estado callada durante la última hora y Bella podía darse cuenta que intentaba mirar al futuro para captar alguna pista sobre sus atacantes y cualquier otra cosa que fuera relevante para sus vidas. De vez en cuando su rostro se retorcía, lo que era una señal que había visto algo que la alteraba, pero entonces desechaba esa idea y continuaba indagando en la gran cantidad de información que estaba invadiendo su mente.

Al acercarse a la gasolinera y una parada para comer, Alice salió de prisa de la carretera y entró al estacionamiento a toda velocidad, metiendo la Cherokee en el primer espacio disponible. Apagó el motor y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella preguntó, escuchándose preocupada.

"¡Shhh! Estoy pensando." Alice susurró, tratando que su respuesta no sonara como una rabieta.

Bella susurró en respuesta, "está bien," y sacó su móvil de su bolso y le envió un mensaje a Edward, diciéndole qué tan lejos habían viajado, y que lo amaba y lo echaba de menos, luego se quedó callada y esperó a que Alice terminara de navegar por el futuro. Después de unos veinte minutos, Alice abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia el frente mientras asimilaba las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Bella no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo.

"¿Qué has visto, Alice?"

"Todos estamos en peligro, Bella."

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Dime algo nuevo, Alice! ¿Quién está tras de nosotros esta vez, el Exterminador, Sam Bigotes o la mafia?"

"Acertaste la tercera vez," Alice dijo tranquilamente, "la mafia está tras nosotros; Louis acaba de pedirle ayuda a los peces gordos de Nueva York, pero ellos no son nuestros más grandes enemigos ahora."

"¿Quiénes entonces?"

"Otro grupo de italianos."

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Sí, Aro y los Volturi acaban de recibir una buena razón para matarnos a todos, pero no sé cuál o por qué, y no sé cuándo."

"¿Quieres decir que vienen por nosotros?"

Alice asintió en afirmación para luego cerrar sus ojos otra vez en un intento por encontrar más información, pero no había ninguna disponible.

A medida que asimilaba las implicaciones de lo que Alice acababa de decirle, Bella se dio cuenta que si lo que Alice había visto era verdad, y ellas continuaban su viaje a Forks, no solo vería a su padre por primera vez en cuatro meses, sino que posiblemente estaría despidiéndose de él por última vez, y honestamente no creía tener la fuerza para hacer eso. Estaba desesperada por sentir los brazos de su padre a su alrededor y poder decirle cara a cara que era feliz en Connecticut, pero entre más se alejaba la Cherokee de la costa este, era más fuerte el impulso de dar la vuelta y volver. Extrañaba tanto a Edward que sentía dolor físico en la boca de su estómago y lo comparó a un adicto a las drogas con síndrome de abstinencia, ya que el dolor empeoraba con cada minuto y milla que viajaban.

Sentadas en la Cherokee viendo a la población humana continuar con sus vidas diarias, a sabiendas que su propia existencia extraordinaria podría llegar pronto a un abrupto final, Alice esperó a que Bella tomara la decisión de ir a Forks o darse la vuelta y volver al Este.

Bella inhaló profundamente y suspiró.

"Mi papá va a tener que esperar un poco más para verme, Alice. Quiero estar con Edward; lo necesito ahora y tengo que volver a Connecticut."

Sin decir nada, Alice metió la reversa, salió del estacionamiento y con el brillante sol de la mañana frente a ellas en vez de por detrás, se dirigieron de vuelta al este, sabiendo que ir en esa dirección las llevaría más cerca del peligro y posiblemente el final de sus vidas.

…

**Italia – doce horas antes: **

En los prados verdes en torno a Volterra, tres vampiros cruzaron la exuberante campiña que rodeaba la ciudad en la cumbre. Era invierno en Italia, pero el paisaje seguía siendo increíblemente hermoso y probablemente no había cambiado en cientos de años. Era el atardecer y sus rostros resplandecían con la brillante luz del sol, pero no había nadie cerca que presenciara la vista sobrenatural. Si se hubiesen topado con granjeros o cualquier otro ser humano solitario en la parte final de su viaje, no habrían titubeado en beber cada gota de su sangre ya que estaban hambrientos, pero su siguiente comida tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Su misión era llevarle un mensaje a Aro y luego podrían alimentarse, ya que habrían cumplido su promesa a Alec.

Esperaron hasta que cayera la noche antes de pasar sigilosos bajo el arco de piedra que conducía a calles empinadas de adoquín y su destino final. Cuando el último café cerró sus puertas y las luces se apagaron a través de la colina, los vampiros se deslizaron de puerta en puerta hasta que llegaron a la cima donde había una extensa _Piazza_ que ahora estaba desierta salvo por una familia de gatos salvajes. Manteniéndose cerca de los muros, se movieron en silencio en las sombras hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta de cedro. La vampiresa se adelantó y tocó tres veces para luego volver a ocultarse hasta que la puerta se abrió solo unos centímetros y apareció un rostro pálido, sus ojos buscando en la penumbra para ver quién había perturbado su noche.

La mujer salió a la luz que venía de la entrada y el pálido vampiro la reconoció al instante, abriendo más la puerta para permitir la entrada de ella y sus amigos. Sin decir nada, los condujo por una amplia escalinata hacia la biblioteca donde Aro estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, esperando recibir a sus visitantes. Levantó las cejas cuando vio entrar a la mujer, ya que era una visitante a la que siempre le alegraba ver. Él la había transformado en 1943 durante la guerra, y la había preparado para ser una de sus espías. Recuerdos de sus 'sesiones de entrenamiento' provocaron que la esquina de su boca se curveara hacia arriba en una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar ciertos aspectos de su tiempo juntos, sobre todo cuando le enseñaba los puntos más sutiles de cómo extraer información de humanos o vampiros, en especial humanos o vampiros masculinos.

"Acércate a mí, querida Monique," dijo, tendiéndole su mano en bienvenida.

Monique sabía que esa era una orden, no una solicitud, así que se acercó, tomó su mano y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

"Buenas noches, _papa_," dijo con un cadencioso acento francés. "Traigo un mensaje de Alec."

Aro cerró sus ojos mientras absorbía los recuerdos de Monique. A medida que se revelaba poco a poco la historia desde que Alec le habló a Monique por primera vez sobre Alice, hasta descubrir por casualidad que Alice estaba viviendo en la costa este, al secuestro de Esme y la muerte de Alec que fue planeada por Jasper y Garrett en una fría playa de Connecticut, el rostro de Aro se volvió la imagen de la ira. Alec era como un hijo para él. Todos los vampiros que él transformaba y educaba eran sus hijos a sus ojos, y el asesinato de Alec no iba a quedarse sin castigo. Jasper no había quebrantado ninguna ley al defender a Alice; aun cuando Alec creía que por haber tomado la virginidad de Alice tenía derechos sobre ella, pero su otro crimen era injustificable y era la excusa que necesitaba para eliminarlos en venganza por la muerte de Alec.

Aro soltó la mano de Monique e hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

"Cuéntame sobre ella, Monique. ¿Por qué es un gran peligro para los de nuestra especie?"

Monique sonrió antes de hablar. Podía ver por la actitud de Aro que había mordido el anzuelo y que Alec tendría su venganza desde la tumba.

"Es como una niña, Aro, y por lo tanto, no se le puede confiar nuestro secreto. Su mente está afectada y no entiende que es una vampiresa. No puede controlar sus movimientos y no tiene memoria a largo plazo. Aunque es un adulto en apariencia y en años, es más parecida a una niña. Es un tremendo peligro para todos nosotros, como lo son todos los niños vampiro."

Aro dio golpecitos con su dedo en su barbilla y sonrió.

"¡Oh vaya!" Dijo y lamió lentamente sus labios.

* * *

_**¡Alec HDP! Ahora sabemos qué usó para conseguir su venganza, como Aro mismo pensó, no podía castigar a Jasper por defender a su esposa, pero ahora utilizará a Esme como pretexto para darles muerte, y no solo a Jasper, sino a toda la familia. ¿Será que Alec logre su venganza? Ya lo veremos. Y como dijo Edward, tal parece que su vida ahora está más en peligro que cuando eran humanos. No solo tienen que preocuparse por los Volturi, sino que también Louis ha decidido vengarse de Alice y Bella matando a toda su familia, aunque sabemos que no puede matarlos, pero sí exponerlos y ahora ya sabe dónde buscar, en Investigaciones Masen. Ya veremos qué es lo que hará y qué impacto tendrá en la vida de nuestra familia de vampiros. Agreguen a eso tener que lidiar con el detective de policía, es extraño que haya querido reunirse con ellos cuando el procedimiento es hacer ese tipo de interrogaciones en la delegación de policía, ¿no creen? Pobres, si no es una cosa es otra jejejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden POR FAVOR, que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión. No les cuesta nada, solo escriban unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y envíen, ni siquiera tienen que estar registradas en FF. Si leen, dejen su review… **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, ClaryFlynn98, kaja0507, JessMel4, bbluelilas, Tecupi, NaNYs SANZ, nydiac10, Adriu, YessyVL13, piligm, Sully YM, Say's, Kriss21, alejandra1987, beakis, Manligrez, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, arrobale, saraipineda44, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Mafer, bealnum, myaenriquez02, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Bertlin, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Pameva, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea muy pronto, porque quiero terminar ya con esta traducción y la de Evermore Experience, pero por supuesto, depende de ustedes :)**_


	17. Corrupción

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE – Corrupción **

Edward caminó hacia el detective Sansom con su mano calentada extendida. Tenía toda la intención de ser amable y cordial con el hombre que lo estaba esperando en el área de recepción, pero al acercarse a él fue como si una alarma sonara en su cabeza y entendía por qué. Aunque el detective estaba sonriendo mientras él se aproximaba, Edward percibió que no iba a ser un interrogatorio fácil y había una corriente subyacente de desconfianza que emanaba de su visitante. No obstante, le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó con firmeza la mano del detective.

"Bienvenido a Investigaciones Masen, detective. Soy Edward Masen y él es Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper le ofreció su mano al detective que los miraba de forma extraña.

"¿Tienen parentesco?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Aunque se veía completamente diferentes, ya había captado las similitudes en el tono de la piel y el color de sus ojos.

"No, no lo tenemos, pero usted no es la primera persona que dice eso," respondió Jasper. "¿Le gustaría un café?"

"Té, si tiene."

Jane se levantó de su escritorio. "Prepararé el té, doctor Masen. ¿A usted o al señor Whitlock les gustaría café o té?"

"No, gracias," respondieron al unísono.

"Estaremos en Monza, Jane," Edward dijo al alejarse de su escritorio, llamando al detective para que lo siguiera. Edward le dio a Jasper una mirada y entendió de inmediato que Edward le estaba diciendo que estuviera alerta, así que asintió para confirmar que había recibido el mensaje.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencias, el detective notó los nombres de los laboratorios.

"¿Quién es el aficionado a las carreras aquí?"

"Mi difunto tío, el profesor Anthony Masen. Era su única distracción de su investigación. Murió hace unos meses."

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Era un gran hombre, según se dice."

"Lo era, y es muy recordado por todos."

Edward abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias e hizo pasar al detective.

Mientras esperaban que Jane trajera el té, Edward evaluó al hombre sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias. Probablemente se acercaba a los cuarenta o ya los tenía. De cabello rubio, bien afeitado y vestido de forma elegante con un traje inmaculado que parecía muy costoso. Sus ojos eran peculiarmente de un vivo color azul, pero Edward vio que usaba lentes de contacto, y se preguntó si estaba usando del tipo que realza el color natural de sus ojos. Luego Edward notó la marca de un anillo de bodas ausente en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda y supuso, correctamente, que el detective Samson se había separado o divorciado recientemente.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y Jane apareció con una bandeja, con una tetera de porcelana china, una taza y un platillo, un tazón de azúcar y una jarra de leche y la colocó sobre la mesa. Edward sonrió.

"Jane, ¿de casualidad has estado viendo Downtown Abbey?"

Jane se echó a reír y se sonrojó un poco. "Me conoce muy bien, doctor Masen. 'Si vale la pena hacer algo, vale la pena hacerlo bien', mi madre solía decir eso, y era inglesa. Soy un poco anglófila, y no me disculpo por eso."

Jane sirvió té para el detective para luego dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic.

Edward pretendió aclarar su garganta para luego iniciar la conversación.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarle, detective Sansom?"

"Por favor, llámame Brad. ¿Está bien si los llamo Ed y Jasper?"

"Prefiero Edward, pero está bien."

"Muy bien, Edward y Jasper, vayamos al grano. Su novia, Bella Swan y su esposa, Alice Whitlock, estaban presuntamente fuera de la ciudad cuando su oficina fue baleada. Es interesante notar, que ese tipo de ataque es inusual que ocurra en esta parte del mundo y, debo admitir, su falta de preocupación me molesta. De haber sido mi esposa o novia la que fuera objeto de lo que parece ser un golpe de la mafia, habría estado en la delegación golpeando con mis puños el mostrador de recepción, queriendo saber qué demonios estaba pasado y demandando protección. Además, acaban de preguntarme cómo pueden _ayudarme_, lo que es extraño cuando soy yo quién debería ayudarlos."

A Edward le tomó un poco por sorpresa su declaración inicial. Había anticipado cada pregunta que creyó que el detective les lanzaría, pero no esto. Pensó rápidamente en cómo responder.

"Primero que nada, Brad, Bella y Alice _están_ fuera de la ciudad; no hay nada 'presunto' en ello, por lo que no estoy de acuerdo con su inferencia a que estamos encubriendo su presencia aquí cuando esto ocurrió. No sé si está informado, pero Bella es una científica forense, y hasta hace poco trabajaba para el CSI Seattle. Después de la muerte de su oficial superior, ella dirigió el equipo forense en la investigación del caso reciente de un asesino serial y se le tiene en alta estima por el servicio policial al que apenas recientemente renunció. Además, su padre es un jefe de policía, así que ella tiene años de experiencia en crimen y sus consecuencias. Hablé con Bella inmediatamente después que nos informaron del incidente y me aconsejó esperar hasta que ustedes nos contactaran a nosotros ya que probablemente tendrían mucho trabajo. Lamento no haber reaccionado como ciudadanos normales y hacer un alboroto en la delegación, pero estamos un poco mejor informados que la mayoría."

Los ojos de Brad se ampliaron cuando Edward le dejó muy claro que no estaba lidiando con un residente común y corriente de Connecticut, sin embargo, a Bran no lo distraerían de su plan, que era meterle miedo a la entrometida familia a fin de impedir que interfirieran en asuntos que nos les concernían. Tenía una buena razón para reunirse con ellos en su territorio y no en la delegación, donde su conversación podría ser escuchada, y el que Edward Masen hiciera mención de los contactos de Bella Swan no iba a distraerlo de lo que vino a hacer.

"Muy bien, acepto que estaban fuera de la ciudad cuando ocurrió el ataque, ya que estarían en terapia intensiva o en la morgue en estos momentos. Pero esta es una parte del mundo bastante tranquila, Edward; no pasa mucho aquí. Sin embargo, en la última semana hubo una explosión donde robaron a dos mujeres y fueron asesinadas y ahora un tiroteo en pleno día en el centro de la ciudad. Por lo que entiendo al reunir toda la información que tengo, tu familia ha estado estrechamente involucrada o cerca de cada evento, además, acabo de enterarme que uno de tus coches fue objeto de vandalismo recientemente. ¿Te gustaría darme una buena razón por la que no debería suponer que su familia no están de alguna forma conectada con todos esos crímenes?"

Jasper ya estaba indignado por el tono de las preguntas de Brad y respondió furioso.

"Si la policía hubiera estado haciendo su trabajo apropiadamente y no ignorara las súplicas por ayuda de los padres a hacer algo con esos traficantes de drogas, entonces tal vez podríamos haber evitado totalmente el incidente afuera de la escuela, y mi esposa y la novia de Edward no serían ahora atacadas. La explosión en la tienda puede que no tenga nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo en esta ciudad, ya que no hay nada que conecte los dos incidentes que yo sepa. El hecho de que ocurriera a poco menos de un kilómetro de nuestra casa es probablemente una coincidencia."

"Cierto, podría ser, pero por otro lado, puede que no."

"Estoy de acuerdo, lo que pone a mi esposa y a Bella en un peligro aún mayor. Así que, Brad, si estás ofreciendo ayudarnos, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? ¿Vigilancia las 24 horas, guardias armados? Dime qué 'protección' ofreces y de quién crees que necesitamos protección. La policía parece ignorar que hay una banda en la ciudad traficando drogas a los cuatro vientos. ¿También van a ignorar que estos pendejos asesinos están contratando sicarios para matar a cualquiera que vaya tras ellos?"

Jasper estaba erizado por la ira y Brad sabía que ahora era quien debía dar algunas respuestas. Sin embargo, decidió volver a tomar la ofensiva.

"¿Estás acusando a la policía de ignorar llamadas del público y hacerse de la vista gorda con el tráfico de drogas? Si es así, ¿puedes justificar esas declaraciones al ofrecer alguna evidencia?"

Edward decidió responder esta vez ya que Jasper estaba furioso.

"Los padres le dijeron a Bella y a Alice que habían llamado a la policía muchas veces cuando los traficantes estaban afuera de las escuelas, a plena vista, vendiendo drogas abiertamente, pero desaparecían antes que llegara la policía y los padres creen que los están alertando. Además, cuando ustedes hacen un esfuerzo y preparan una emboscada, ellos nunca aparecen, una vez más como si los hubiesen alertado. Hay tráfico de drogas por toda la ciudad, pero nadie es arrestado. ¿Puedes _tú _justificar eso?"

Fue el turno de Brad de enojarse.

"Así que, ¿ahora le dices a la policía cómo hacer su trabajo?"

"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo. No han hecho una maldita cosa hasta ahora."

Jasper intervino entonces.

"Mi esposa y la novia de Edward han estado intentando ayudar a estos padres y las estás acusando de provocar los recientes problemas en la ciudad. El problema son los traficantes. ¿Qué está haciendo la policía sobre ellos? ¿Quién los está alertando? ¿Quién les permite vender drogas descaradamente sabiendo que no serán arrestados? Una fuerza policial corrupta, esa es la respuesta. Si Alice y Bella hubieran sido asesinadas en su oficina, casi puedo garantizar que ustedes hubiesen culpado a un exesposo cabreado consiguiendo su revancha, no a un capo de la droga que está agregando a sus pensiones. Así que, basta de esa mierda y asuman su responsabilidad antes que muera alguien."

Brad se estaba poniendo púrpura por la furia. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en control de este tipo de interrogatorios y no a que se le pidiera disculparse por las fallas de su departamento. Era como si a Edward y a Jasper no les preocuparan las consecuencias de molestar a la fuerza policial local. Brad estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurría en la delegación. Los sobornos a él y otros de sus colegas para que se hicieran de la vista gorda a lo que estaba sucediendo, pagaban la educación universitaria de muchos de los hijos de los oficiales y su parte había pagado su divorcio y un estilo de vida muy bueno. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que CSI llegó a la ciudad e interfirió. Se levantó de su silla porque ya no iba a soportar esto.

"Si estás hablando de responsabilidad, ¿por qué ustedes eunucos, no tienen control de sus mujeres? Este es un juego de hombres. No es para dos mujeres tontas metiéndose con algo que está fuera de su liga. Díganles que retrocedan, o se meterán en apuros por provocar todos esos problemas en esta ciudad y ustedes serán responsables si algo les sucede."

Edward estaba de pie.

"¿Las estás amenazando? Cualquiera que escuchara la que estás diciendo pensaría que consideras que _ellas_ son las criminales aquí. Créeme, vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir, porque no vamos a dejar pasar esto. Para tu información, no son 'mujeres tontas'; son fuertes y valientes y Bella ha visto más crimen en sus seis años con el CSI que tú verás en toda tu vida en este tranquilo pueblo. Además, tú, ignorante, estamos en el siglo XX. Las mujeres ya no están 'controladas' por los hombres. ¿Tal vez fue esa actitud lo que arruinó tu matrimonio?"

Ahora era Brad el que estaba erizado por la ira. Formas en las que podría vengarse de este par de arrogantes cruzaban por su mente. Desafortunadamente, la familia Masen era muy respetada en esta ciudad y era la principal fuente de empleo, trayendo dinero y estatus a esta parte de Connecticut, por lo que eso podría hacer difícil el joderlos. Pero iba a revisar a Bella Swan tan pronto volviera a su escritorio, aunque por lo que estaba diciendo Edward podría tener problemas para desacreditarla. Sin embargo, tendría que idear una forma de detenerlos ya que dependía de lo que le daba Louis, y ningún científico presumido de Seattle iba a echar a perder su acuerdo.

"Creo que este interrogatorio llegó a su fin," siseó. "Tengo la intención de interrogar a Alice y Bella tan pronto regresen, y mientras tanto, les advierto que no continúen con sus investigaciones o pondré a toda la familia bajo arresto."

Jasper también estaba de pie ahora, pero Edward habló antes que Jasper tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y señaló con un dedo directamente a la cara de Brad.

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, Brad, te advertimos que mi familia llevará esto más allá. Sucede que mi padre conoce muy bien al procurador general. Fueron juntos a Yale. Así que, si te desvías un poco en esta investigación, él lo sabrá. Si ignoras una llamada más sobre traficantes de drogas trabajando en esta área, él lo sabrá. Si algo malo le sucede a Alice o a Bella o a cualquier miembro de mi familia, él lo sabrá. Toma esa, pendejo."

El rostro de Brad perdió el color. Supo de inmediato que había cometido un grave error tratando conseguir que esta familia retrocediera. Si el padre de Edward realmente conocía al procurador general estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, al igual que el resto de la delegación. Tendría que pensar cuidadosamente en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, pero tendría que lidiar con estos dos pronto, antes que hicieran más daño. Sin decir nada más salió de la sala de conferencias, azotando la puerta detrás de él, y salió del edificio sin registrar su salida.

Jasper y Edward cayeron en sus sillas mientras asimilaban las implicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar.

"No sabía que Carlisle conocía al procurador general. ¿Es cierto?" Jasper dijo, sonriendo.

"Sí, pero no eran los mejores amigos. Solo se ven en las reuniones de Yale. Tuvieron sus dormitorios uno al lado del otro durante dos años."

"¿Vas a reportar a Brad con él?"

"¡Seguro que sí! Mira allá arriba."

"¿Dónde?"

"En la esquina de la habitación. Puede que parezca un sensor de seguridad, pero en realidad es una cámara de video. Todo el interrogatorio estaba siendo grabado. Le diré a Ace que le envíe una copia a papá para que la envíe a la oficina del procurador general."

"Excelente. Me pregunto si la cámara captó que llevaba puesto un Rolex. Una joya de unos veinte mil dólares, imagino. ¡Le pagan bien a la policía en esta parte de Connecticut, ¿no crees?!"

Edward se rio al escuchar la broma, pero ahora suponía que Brad estaba de camino de regreso a la delegación planeando cómo hacer su vida lo más difícil posible. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado que la ira se apoderara de él y probablemente ahora había convertido a la familia en un posible blanco de represalias de las mismas personas que deberían protegerlos. Había puesto de relieve el perfil de la familia, que era lo último que querían.

"Voy a llamar a Bella y decirle que se quede en Forks un poco más de tiempo, Jasper. No la quiero cerca de Brad Sansom o Connecticut hasta que esto esté resuelto."

"Estoy de acuerdo," respondió Jasper.

"De acuerdo, será mejor que volvamos a la otra tarea que nos ocupa y encontremos quién es nuestro visitante."

Edward se levantó y sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo trasero.

"Es Bella," dijo al abrir su teléfono. "Hola, querida. ¿Ya llegaron a Chicago?"

"No, Edward. Dimos la vuelta y estamos de regreso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Alice ha tenido una visión y tenemos que lidiar con ello ahora."

"¿Qué tipo de…?" Pero Edward interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo cuando recordó que sus palabras estaban siendo grabadas.

"No lo sé, pero Alice dice que todos estamos en peligro y que Aro está involucrado."

Edward se volvió a sentar cuando volvió a él el recuerdo de la promesa de Alec de venganza. Vio los ojos de Jasper ampliarse, luego entrecerrarse por la ira.

"Esto es obra de Alec, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que sí. Alice está siendo muy reservada; no dirá nada más hasta que estemos en casa. Tengo miedo, Edward. Ya no puedo soportar todo este trauma."

"Sé que no puedes. Vuelve a casa tan pronto como puedas. Te quiero cerca de mí, y Bella, nunca nos volveremos a separar. Cuando te vi alejarte, me arrepentí en seguida de dejarte ir. Cuando vuelvas a ver a tu papá, estaré allí contigo, lo prometo."

"Gracias, Edward. Te amo."

"Te amo más."

Edward cerró el teléfono. Jasper había escuchado cada palabra y se veía muy preocupado.

"¿Aro?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"¡Mierda!" Fue la respuesta de Edward.

….

Edward y Jasper se miraron el uno al otro a través de la mesa en la sala de conferencias intentando asimilar lo que Bella acaba de decirles, que una vez más estaban en peligro mortal. Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Edward se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que lo siguiera al pasillo donde podrían hablar en privado.

"Lamento todo esto, Jasper."

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Estamos juntos en esto, sea lo que sea 'esto'."

"Me disculpo porque Alice y tú habían vivido felices por más de cien años. Llegamos a sus vidas, y se desató el infierno."

"Olvidas que fue el brazo de Peter lo que causó todo esto, Edward, y ese fue nuestro error para empezar."

"Supongo que sí, pero fue mi curiosidad y la de Bella lo que perpetuó el problema. Si Bella solo hubiese informado del brazo a Victoria, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido."

"Cierto, pero los científicos gubernamentales se habrían apoderado de él, Aro se habría enterado y Alice y yo habríamos estado condenados. Tu padre habría muerto y Anthony no hubiese durado mucho tiempo de todos modos. También es nuestro problema; no pienses en culparte por esto."

"Si tú lo dices, pero hasta que Alice llegue a casa no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. ¿Por qué está cabreado con nosotros? No puedo creer que es porque matamos a Alec; teníamos todo el derecho de defendernos. Debe ser por algo más."

"Concuerdo contigo. Si Alice lo sabe, entonces no tiene sentido que especulemos ahora y perdamos el tiempo. Tenemos otros problemas con los que lidiar, como tu topo. Al menos intentemos resolver esto antes que las chicas lleguen a casa, entonces habrá un problema menos pendiendo sobre nosotros. Esos sensores de seguridad, ¿hay una cámara en cada laboratorio?"

"Sí, menos el de Anthony. Las imágenes tomadas están almacenadas en un sistema que tiene una memoria de respaldo de dos semanas. Le haré una visita a Ace y averiguaré quién ha estado en el laboratorio de Ben en los últimos días. ¿Puedes ir a recepción y echarle un vistazo al libro de visitas para ver quién se registró para entrar recientemente? Jane debe saber quién ha entrado y salido, así que pregúntale por los nombres de cualquiera que no sea miembro del personal que estuvo aquí por cualquiera que haya sido la razón."

Jasper se dirigió a la oficina de Jane y Edward hacia la sala de Ace, pero antes de llegar allí le envió un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que no se preocupara y que no podía esperar a tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Estar separado de ella lo estaba matando y sabía que cuando regresara se aseguraría que nunca volvieran a pasar una noche separados el uno del otro, sin importar el tiempo que vivieran.

…

Edward golpeó el ventanal de Ace y entró a su laboratorio. Había otros del personal de TI sentados frente a sus escritorios mirando las pantallas de sus computadoras y levantaron la vista cuando Edward entró.

Edward habló con voz fuerte.

"¿Les importaría dejar la habitación por una media hora? Necesito hablar confidencialmente con Ace y extraer información delicada de los archivos."

El rostro de Ace se vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada hasta que despejaron la habitación y eran solo ellos dos.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Nuestro topo. No preguntes cómo, pero ha estado recientemente en el laboratorio de Ben y necesito que revises las cintas de seguridad para ver quién ha estado allí. Los últimos tres días sería suficiente."

"Está bien, jefe. Te sugeriría que te pongas cómodo; puede que esto se tome algo de tiempo. Prepárate un café mientras esperas."

"Dejé de tomar café, Ace."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?" Ace murmuró en respuesta.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Oh, por nada."

"Dime."

"Aún creo que eres un robot Stepford. Un día tus ojos se saldrán y todo el mundo podrá ver la maquinaria en tu cabeza. ¡Rarito!"

"Muy gracioso."

"Como sea. ¿De hace tres días dijiste? Entonces, vamos a explorar los archivos de respaldo."

Justo cuando empezaron Jasper golpeó el vidrio para llamar su atención. Edward se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta pero Jasper no entró.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?"

"Claro, Jasper, pero en realidad puedes decir lo que sea frente a Ace."

Jasper se encogió de hombros y entró cargando el libro de visitas en su mano abierto en las páginas de ayer. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y señaló una entrada que se hizo a las diez de la mañana. Tan pronto como Edward vio el nombre hizo un sonido de siseo, que fue lo más cercano a un jadeo que pudo conseguir.

"Tom Wolfe," escupió. "El hermano de Ben. Es por eso que dijiste…" y entonces se detuvo de decir "Es por eso que dijiste que olían de forma similar," ya que Ace observaba la conversación con fascinación.

"¿Qué sabes sobre él?" Preguntó Jasper, sorprendido que Edward fuera hostil hacia esta persona en particular.

"Tom es un genio, incluso más que su hermano. Cuando Ben y yo hacíamos nuestro doctorado. Tom estaba a punto de empezar en el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts. Es bastante más joven que Ben porque hay una hermana entre ellos que estudió leyes en Harvard."

"Una familia inteligente," comentó Ace con ironía.

"Sí. Los tres son extremadamente inteligentes y ambiciosos, pero no están bien conectados, por lo que han llegado donde están a través de duro trabajo y diligencia y no por conocer a la gente correcta. Tom resentía eso en particular y tuvimos varias discusiones sobre chicos privilegiados consiguiendo lugar fácilmente en las universidades de élite."

"¿Qué estudió Tom en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts?" Jasper preguntó.

"Ingeniería eléctrica y ciencias de la computación. Creo que ahora está haciendo su maestría."

"¿Cuál es su tesis?" Preguntó Ace. "¿Espionaje industrial?"

Edward no se rio pero sacudió su cabeza cansado.

"Hay algo más entre ustedes dos, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Jasper.

Edward asintió y luego dijo una palabra.

"Annabel."

"Sabía que sería una mujer," dijo Ace, suspirando cuando puso la cabeza en sus manos como si le hubiese pasado lo mismo.

"¿Quién demonios es Annabel?" Jasper gritó. "¡Siento que estoy en medio de una telenovela!"

Edward tomó una respiración profunda al empezar su explicación, aun cuando no la necesitaba.

"Annabel fue mi prometida durante unas tres semanas cuando volví a encontrar a Bella. Rompí el compromiso cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella y siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Íbamos a tener una fiesta de compromiso en la casa de los padres de Annabel, pero nunca se llevó a cabo. No la he visto desde entonces."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Annabel con Tom?" Jasper respondió, preguntándose por qué no sabía todo esto.

"Porque se la robé sin darme cuenta y obviamente no me ha perdonado. Era su novia desde la adolescencia. Annabel era la hija de uno de mis profesores y Tom fue al mismo instituto que ella. Tom la llevó con él cuando visitó a Ben en Yale en mi cuarto año allí, conversamos y nos entendimos bien. En ese entonces, no sabía que era hija del profesor Edmonds; solo supuse que la única conexión que ella tenía con la universidad era a través de Ben. Ese día me dio su número pero no la contacté porque aún era una adolescente entonces y yo estaba en medio de una relación.

Hace unos dos años me invitaron a una cena en Yale con el decano y me topé con ella. Estaba con sus padres ya que el profesor Edmonds se retiraba de la universidad al día siguiente y estaban allí para su fiesta de jubilación, así que volvimos a intercambiar números e hice arreglos para encontrarme con ella. Supuse en ese momento que ya no estaba viendo a Tom, porque no había sido invitado a la fiesta y ella no lo mencionó. Fue solo después que habíamos estado saliendo durante unas seis semanas que ella admitió que no había roto con Tom, pero que lo haría ese fin de semana. Estuve enojado por un tiempo porque no me agrada la infidelidad, pero creía estar enamorándome de ella así que la perdoné."

"¿Cuándo se dio cuenta Tom que habías estado saliendo con ella a sus espaldas?" Preguntó Ace. En realidad, estaba disfrutando mucho escuchar los detalles de la vida amorosa de su jefe.

"Casi en seguida. Annabel terminó con él, sin decirle a Tom por qué, pero la siguió una noche y nos confrontó en un restaurante de alta categoría mientras me reunía socialmente con sus padres por primera vez como el 'novio' de su hija, en vez de como un estudiante de Yale. Hubo una gran discusión, que terminó con el profesor Edmonds diciéndole a Tom que él estaría encantado de tenerme como su yerno ya que éramos de la misma clase social, lo que a decir verdad no me agradó, pero por supuesto, eso le echó más sal al resentimiento de Tom."

"Entonces, ¿Tom te odia por robarle a su chica y ser una mierda de la clase privilegiada?" Ace se frotaba las manos con emoción. Esto era mejor que Jerry Springer, pensó.

"Eso parece. Intenté hacer las paces y Ben ayudó con eso. Le escribí a Tom y le dije que no tenía idea que Annabel seguía viéndolo cuando empezamos a salir. Nunca hablo de mi vida privada en el trabajo, así que Ben ignoraba totalmente que estaba viendo a Annabel y yo no lo mencioné porque era una relación nueva y compromisos y matrimonios eran algo muy lejano. Creía que finalmente Tom se había calmado, y me he encontrado con él de vez en cuando en el country club donde se comportó de forma educada pero no amigable, por lo que supuse que lo había superado."

"Entonces, esto es solo una venganza," musitó Jasper. "¿Cómo crees que lo hizo y crees que Ben está involucrado?"

"No sé la respuesta a ambas preguntas. Voy a tener que hacer algo de investigación, pero eso no debería tomarme mucho tiempo ahora que sé con quién estoy lidiando."

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" Jasper preguntó. "Va a ser difícil de probar, sabiendo lo que él sabe."

"Tengo una idea, pero será necesario sembrar unas cuantas semillas de información y tender una trampa. Ace, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, así que empecemos con lo que puedas encontrar. Sé que el sistema de seguridad tiene un circuito de dos semanas, ¿pero nuestro sistema no almacenas las imágenes en alguna otra parte?"

"No estoy seguro, para ser honesto. Nunca hemos tenido que retroceder a más de un día cuando ocurre algo en los laboratorios. Tendré que revisar el servidor."

"Está bien. ¿Todas las habitaciones tienen cámaras?"

"Sí, con la excepción del laboratorio de Anthony y los sanitarios, obviamente."

"Excelente. Jasper, ¿puedes revisar el libro de visitas y hacer una nota de los días en que Tom ha estado en el laboratorio, incluso por cinco minutos, y luego darle la información a Ace para que pueda revisar las imágenes captadas en esas fechas?"

"Claro. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Edward?"

"¡A labrar un poco! Se tienen que sembrar unas cuantas semillas, así que los veré más tarde."

Edward dejó el cuarto de Ace y se encaminó al laboratorio de Ben. Tocó en la puerta antes de utilizar su tarjeta magnética para entrar y luego se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de Ben donde estaba analizando los datos.

"Se ve interesante, Ben. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

"Bueno. Los últimos resultados se ven realmente prometedores; echa un vistazo."

Los ojos de Edward le echaron un vistazo rápido a los informes y pudo ver que se habían hecho grandes progresos en este laboratorio. El equipo de Ben estaba encaminado a diseñar fármacos que estaban hechos a la medida de los pacientes basándose en su propia composición genética en vez de usar un régimen de un solo fármaco para todos. Era una investigación de más de tres años y si tenía éxito, el sistema le haría ganar una fortuna al laboratorio.

"Estos resultados son asombrosos, Ben. No creí que llegarías así de lejos tan pronto."

"Nosotros tampoco, para ser honestos, pero fue tu idea en primer lugar, Edward, así que no me quedo con todo el crédito."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero me quito el sombrero por todo el trabajo que han hecho tu equipo y tú en esto."

"Para eso nos pagas, pero gracias. En todo caso, Edward, ¿tienes alguna otra brillante idea bajo la manga?"

"No, no por el momento. He estado distraído últimamente, como estoy seguro has notado, pero estoy ansioso por volver a hacer mi propia investigación. He decidido continuar con el proyecto en el que Anthony estaba trabajando. Afortunadamente, encontré la memoria USB con todas sus notas, de modo que puedo continuar dónde lo dejó."

"¿En qué estaba trabajando?"

"En un fármaco verdaderamente revolucionario que ridiculizará a todos nuestros competidores; de hecho, más valdría que cerraran el negocio y se fueran a casa. Mejora el sistema inmunológico, pero es todo lo que voy a decir por el momento."

"De acuerdo, no voy a presionarte por información, pero si necesitas algo de ayuda…"

"Serás el primero al que se la pida."

Edward se levantó para irse.

"Una vez más, bien hecho, Ben. Es genial tener algo de buenas noticias para variar, y si he estado un poco raro últimamente, me disculpo. Tengo mucho con lo que lidiar y aún no me he acostumbrado a estar a cargo de este lugar."

"Está bien. Será bueno tener de vuelta al viejo Edward algún día, pero tómate tu tiempo."

Edward dejó la habitación despidiéndose animadamente con la mano pero al volver al departamento TI, su actitud volvió a una de firme determinación a averiguar si Ben estaba involucrado o no. Esperaba haberle dado a Ben una falsa sensación de seguridad al ser amigable y felicitarlo por su trabajo, pero si Ben estaba involucrado en la estafa con su hermano, Edward estaba resuelto a asegurarse que nunca volviera a trabajar en investigación científica. Aunque pasara lo que pasara, iba a tener que disciplinar a Ben ya que había permitido que su hermano entrara al laboratorio. Los visitantes eran bienvenidos, pero solo eran permitidos en la sala de conferencias y en el comedor, así que Ben ya había violado las medidas de seguridad, si ese fuera el caso.

Entró al laboratorio de Ace donde Jasper seguía revisando el libro de visitas haciendo notas de cuándo Tom había estado de visita. Solo tenía unas cinco fechas hasta ahora, pero suficientes para que Ace continuara.

Edward nunca antes había revisado el libro de visitas y mientras Jasper daba vuelta a las hojas, vio otra fecha en la que Tom había estado en el edificio.

"Ahí está una," dijo, mientras sus ojos revisaban rápidamente la entrada.

Mientras Jasper escribía la fecha para Ace, Edward notó que junto al nombre de Tom y las veces que entró y dejó el edificio, había un espacio donde estaba registrada la marca y las placas de su coche, solo en caso de que provocara una obstrucción en el estacionamiento. Cuando leyó lo que estaba allí, su expresión se tornó en una de furia.

"Un BMW," escupió furioso, "y las placas tienen una 'T'. El puto bastardo ha estado siguiendo a Bella. Una T por Tom; debí haberlo adivinado. Lo mataré cuando le ponga las manos encima."

"Cálmate, Edward." Ace dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba e iba a palmearlo en la espalda, pero Jasper se puso de pie en seguida y agarró a Edward, impidiendo que Ace lo tocara.

"Ace tiene razón, Edward. No te pongas así por esto. Cuando terminemos con Tom Wolfe, su diploma del Instituto no valdrá el papel en que está escrito después que se le descubra como un espía industrial. Todo lo que le quedará será un historial criminal y una deuda enorme por su educación que no podrá pagar."

El cuerpo de Edward se relajó en las manos de Jasper, así que lo soltó. "¿Estás bien ahora?"

"Sí, estoy bien, lo siento."

"No te disculpes; estoy tan enojado como tú pero al menos sabemos tras quién estamos. ¿Cómo te fue con la labranza?"

"Sembré la semilla; ahora esperaremos un poco y la veremos crecer y ver si alguien se siente tentado a coger la fruta."

Jasper y Edward dejaron a Ace para que pudiera continuar tratando de resucitar las cintas de seguridad del servidor. Ahora que este misterio estaba resuelto podrían concentrarse en el otro asunto urgente mucho más peligroso.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al mostrador de recepción ambos trataban de descifrar qué habían hecho para volver a enfurecer a Aro, además de matar a Alec, lo que a sus ojos era justificable. Pero hasta que Alice llegara a casa, sus ideas solo serían especulaciones y todo lo que podían hacer era confiar en que Alice podría darles una adecuada advertencia de lo que Aro estaba planeando hacerles y por qué.

* * *

_**¡Por fin! Ya sabemos quién es el topo, quién seguía a Bella y trató de matarla :O y la razón de sus acciones. Muchas de ustedes ya se imaginaban que era el hermano de Ben, y ahora queda claro que sí, y no solo ha estado robando información de Investigaciones Masen sino que ha estado siguiendo a Bella y si lo recuerdan, intentó arrollarla, que seguramente el coche habría terminado hecho papilla y él hubiera terminado muerto, pero las malas intenciones estaban allí y ahora sabemos por qué, Annabel. ¿Qué culpa tenía Edward de que su noviecita no lo considerara suficiente y se buscara un pez más gordo? ¬¬ En fin, aunque todavía no se ha resuelto el problema, al menos ahora que ya saben a quién se enfrentan ya pueden tomar cartas en el asunto y ver cómo atraparlo. Pero por supuesto, con ellos los problemas no acaban, porque ese encuentro con el detective Sansom muestra que ahora no solo tienen a la mafia encima, sino también a la policía corrupta. Sin mencionar a Aro, agh, ¡pobres! Ya veremos como salen de esto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y por supuesto, leer más pronto el siguiente. Sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, si leen, no les cuesta nada dedicar unos minutos para dar las gracias :) y si nos alegra saber qué agradecen nuestro trabajo. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, JessMel4, beakis, piligm, kaja0507, liduvina, tulgarita, Angeles, NaNYs SANZ, myaenriquez02, Say's, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, bealnum, Manligrez, Sully YM, saraipineda44, Bertlin, Pameva, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, TheYos16, Mafer, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto, depende de ustedes ;)**_


	18. ¡Asedio!

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO – ¡Asedio!**

Jasper le devolvió el libro de visitas a Jane de camino al estacionamiento. Tenía recados que hacer en el centro para Alice y Bella, lo que incluía comprar provisiones para Molly, encontrar algunas revistas para Esme y recoger unos adornos navideños que Alice había ordenado de una tienda cercana a la oficina de CSI. Al marcharse del estacionamiento de Investigaciones Masen, no se dio cuenta que un sedán azul marino que estaba estacionado en la calle se alejó de la acera y lo siguió pero quedándose atrás lo suficiente para evitar sospechas.

Jasper se dirigió hacia el centro que estaba a unos dieciséis kilómetros del laboratorio. Se puso cómodo en los confortables asientos del Volvo, agradecido que sus rodillas no estaban pegadas a sus orejas como lo estaban en el Porsche. Encendió la radio, sintonizando una estación de música Country. Alice odiaba la música Country, así que aprovechaba a tocarla con el volumen muy alto cuando ella no estaba en el coche y siempre dejaba sintonizada la estación a todo volumen, de modo que cuando ella entraba para conducirlo la siguiente vez la dejaba casi sorda.

"Puedes sacar al chico de Texas, pero no puedes sacar a Texas del chico," gritó, sonriendo.

A medio camino entre el laboratorio y el centro, el camino atravesaba un área donde no había tiendas o casas, solo espacios abiertos de matorrales a ambos lados. El sedán continuaba rezagado, pero si Jasper hubiese estado concentrándose en lo que estaba detrás de él en vez de cantar a todo pulmón, habría notado al pasajero del asiento delantero estirar su mano hacia el asiento trasero y coger un rifle para luego apuntarlo hacia su coche.

Varias veces cuando el sicario estaba listo para disparar, tuvo que dejar caer su rifle en su regazo porque un flujo constante de vehículos pasaba en la dirección opuesta y maldijo su mala suerte.

"Acércate, maldito idiota," le escupió al conductor, que al instante pisó el acelerador hasta estuvieron a solo unas quince yardas del maletero del Volvo. Cuando volvió a posicionar el rifle se dio cuenta que los hombros del conductor del Volvo parecían más del tamaño de los de un hombre que los de una chica, que no era lo que esperaba, pero las instrucciones de Louis fueron disparar a cualquiera que condujera el Volvo plateado con esas placas y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando no hubo coches viniendo hacia ellos, el sicario apuntó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del conductor, pero justo cuando su dedo tocó el gatillo, destellos de luces azules llenaron su coche.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó, y arrojó el rifle al suelo fuera de la vista al mismo tiempo que el conductor quitaba el pie del acelerador. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse porque la patrulla de policía pasó con destreza junto a ellos, posicionándose detrás del Volvo, para luego encender la sirena.

El conductor del sedán quitó el pie del acelerador y despacio se fue quedando atrás al mismo tiempo que los coches al frente se salieron del camino hacia el borde con hierba. Al pasar los vehículos estacionados, estaban tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo porque el Volvo no había sobrepasado los límites de velocidad. El sicario miró bien al conductor para que al menos pudiera informarle a Louis y vio que detrás del volante estaba un hombre de cabello rubio, probablemente a finales de sus veinte o principios de sus treinta.

Bajaron la velocidad para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo por la ventana trasera y vieron a los oficiales salir de su coche, sacar sus armas de inmediato y apuntar al conductor que se había quedado dentro del coche con sus manos a la vista sobre el volante. Cuando su coche se acercaba a una curva en la carretera, escucharon dos fuertes disparos. El conductor pisó los frenos para mantener el Volvo a la vista y vieron a los oficiales regresar a la patrulla, que luego giró bruscamente en la carretera y desapareció en la dirección opuesta.

El conductor pisó con fuerza el acelerador y se alejó de la escena mientras su pasajero estallaba en carcajadas.

"Louis se va a orinar en los pantalones cuando le contemos lo que pasó," dijo cuando se calmó. "¡No va tener que pagar por un golpe si los policías le hacen el trabajo gratis!"

…

Alice y Bella progresaban bien en la interestatal de regreso a Connecticut. Ohio quedó detrás de ellas y kilómetro tras kilómetro de campos de cultivo de Pennsylvania pasaba a toda velocidad mientras aceleraban por la autopista. El rostro de Alice era la imagen de la concentración mientras buscaba en su mente enmarañada más detalles de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero a pesar de las súplicas de Bella, se negaba a decir una palabra hasta que llegaran a casa e incluso entonces consideraba qué tanta información estaría dispuesta o podría revelar a su familia. Los eventos del futuro se aclaraban con cada kilómetro que viajaban, pero Alice estaba viendo varios escenarios diferentes y no podía entender qué iba a ocurrir ya que veía varios rostros que no reconocía y no podía estar segura si eran humanos o vampiros.

Se detuvieron para cargar gasolina y salían de la gasolinera cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó. Presionó el botón del altavoz en el volante y la voz de Mike Donnelly se escuchó fuerte y clara.

"Hola, Mike, ¿alguna noticia?"

"Sí, buenas noticias, Alice. Caroline y Joe vigilaron una pensión y un hombre en motocicleta siguió un coche a su casa. Caroline le informó a la policía así que van a ocultarse en la casa y esperar a que esos pendejos entren a robar."

"Eso es fantástico, Mike. Déjame saber qué sucede."

"Lo haré. No sé cómo lo descifraron ustedes. ¿Son psíquicas o algo así?"

Alice se echó a reír.

"Fue una idea de Bella al principio, luego puras conjeturas Mike, eso es todo. Esperemos que podamos detener a esta pandilla de una vez por todas."

"¿Aún no hay noticias de quién atacó su oficina?"

"No, aún no. Pero estoy segura que la policía está trabajando en el caso. No vamos a volver allí hasta que esté resuelto, así que estaremos trabajando desde casa."

"Está bien. Estaré en contacto cuando tenga más noticias. Adiós."

"Adiós, Mike."

Alice terminó la llamada y le sonrió a Bella.

"Al menos esas fueron buenas noticias. Me pregunto cómo les está yendo a Jasper y a Edward con el detective."

"Estoy segura que estarán bien. Quiero decir, ¿qué por todos los cielos podría salir mal?"

…

Jasper se levantó de la posición en la que permitió que su cuerpo cayera cuando fingió que le dispararon. Había escuchado alejarse a la patrulla pero se hizo el muerto por unos minutos más, solo en caso que siguieran en los alrededores. Afortunadamente, le dispararon en el pecho y su chaqueta acolchada de invierno había absorbido las balas. De haberle disparado en la cabeza, las balas habría rebotado en su cráneo y eso habría sido imposible de cubrir sin silenciar permanentemente a los policías, algo que no quería hacer, incluso a policías corruptos.

Sacó su móvil del interior de su bolsillo. Por suerte no se dañó, así que llamó a Edward que contestó de inmediato.

"Jasper, ¿qué pasa?"

"Dos policías acaban de detenerme y dispararme. En realidad, ¿no sé qué hacer?"

"¿Dónde te dispararon?"

"Dentro del coche."

"No quise decir eso. ¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo?"

"En el pecho."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Aproximadamente a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad."

"De acuerdo. Continúa condiciendo hacia la ciudad. Justo antes de llegar allí, hay una armería a la derecha. Entra y compra chalecos Kevlar para todos. Ponte el tuyo bajo tu ropa y luego vuelve al laboratorio. Si la policía te sigue, sigue conduciendo; no te detengas esta vez incluso si empiezan a disparar. Voy a llamar a papá para ver si puede conseguir que el procurador general le ponga fin a esto."

Jasper cerró su teléfono y lo arrojó al asiento junto a él. Miró hacia un lado y el otro de la carretera por cualquier indicio de que su coche estuviera siendo vigilado por la policía, pero habían desaparecido.

"Bienvenido al mundo de Jack Bauer **(1)**, Jasper Whitlock," murmuró con sarcasmo al encender el motor.

Esperó hasta que vio una línea de coches acercarse de su lado del camino para luego meterse entre ellos por seguridad. Al acercarse a la ciudad vio la armería a la derecha y estacionó al frente. Antes de entrar, se quitó la chaqueta acolchada porque no quería asustar al personal si veían que traía puesta ropa con agujeros de bala, así que entró llevando puesta solo su camiseta.

La tienda estaba vacía además de un hombre con una gran barba detrás del mostrador al fondo de la tienda.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, muchacho?" Dijo cuando entró.

"Busco chalecos Kevlar."

"Por acá, chico. ¿Para qué necesitas el Kevlar? ¿Esperas que la Tercera Guerra Mundial empiece en cualquier momento?"

"No. No son solo para mí. Trabajo para un tipo que está paranoico y cree que su vida está en peligro. Me envió a comprar chalecos a pruebas de balas por si acaso alguien le dispara a mansalva a él y a su familia. ¡Está loco!"

El tendero se echó a reír.

"¡Debe tener una conciencia culpable, el pendejo!"

"Algo así."

Jasper agarró seis chalecos de varias tallas y pagó por ellos con su tarjeta de crédito. Dejó la tienda y arrojó cinco de ellos en el maletero para luego ponerse uno bajo su chaqueta, que apenas consiguió cerrar por la capa extra.

Le dio vuelta al Volvo, esperó otra línea de tráfico y entró. Al conducir los dieciséis kilómetros de vuelta al laboratorio, miraba constantemente a su alrededor en busca de la policía, pero el viaje fue sin problemas y entró al lote y estacionó junto al Porsche de Edward.

Antes de entrar al edificio, se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco y los dejó en el asiento delantero. Su camiseta solo tenía unas ligeras marcas de quemadura donde le habían dado las balas, pero por suerte la tela no se había roto, así que además de no traer ropa apropiada para un día frío de diciembre, su atuendo no sorprendería a la gente. Dan lo esperaba y le dijo que le doctor Masen estaría en el laboratorio del profesor Masen. Cuando Jasper caminaba por el corredor se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, que era una reacción inusual para un vampiro y una que no pudo recordar haber experimentado hace años. Recordó todos los horrores que había presenciado y soportado desde que fue transformado durante la guerra civil, pero que dos policías le dispararan a quemarropa lo había sacudido hasta lo más profundo y estaba sintiendo los efectos por todo su cuerpo.

Edward mantenía la puerta del laboratorio abierta para él y pudo darse cuenta que Jasper estaba nervioso, de modo que lo guio a un banco y lo sentó.

"Antes de que preguntes, estaré bien, Edward. Solo estoy un poco conmocionado por el momento, además, realmente necesito alimentarme pronto. ¿Ya llamaste a tu padre?"

"Sí, se está haciendo cargo."

"No me digas que de verdad tiene el teléfono del procurador general en su móvil."

"No, no lo tiene, pero el decano en Yale tiene su línea directa. El viejo club de amigos de la universidad ya está en acción y lo están contactando urgentemente en nuestro nombre."

"Gracias a Dios por eso, pero debes comprender que si la policía está tras nosotros, estamos en verdadero peligro de ser descubiertos por la población en general. Si esto no se resuelve hoy, todos vamos a tener que desaparecer de inmediato. Debemos asegurarnos que las chicas permanezcan fuera del estado hasta que sea seguro y no creo que deberíamos dejar este edificio hasta tener noticias de Carlisle o del procurador general. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Se quedaron sentados aproximadamente media hora hablando sobre lo que había pasado y entonces se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

"¡Papá! ¿Tuviste algo de suerte?"

"Sí. Le conté a Greg todo lo que me dijiste y le envié la grabación. Está furioso, por lo que le está ordenado ir a la delegación al FBI de Hartford. Van a hacer trizas el lugar, así que no te muevas hasta que nos den luz verde. ¿Jasper está bien?"

"Ahora lo está."

"¿Qué tan lejos están Alice y Bella?"

"Supongo que en estos momentos deberían de estar acercándose a la línea del estado. Las llamaré y les diré que se detengan por un rato. Tal vez puedan ir a cazar para matar algo de tiempo, que es algo que Jasper y yo también necesitamos hacer urgentemente."

"Está bien, Edward. Intenta no meterte en problemas y mantente en contacto."

"Lo haré, y papá, si escuchas o ves una patrulla bajar por el camino, sal de inmediato de la casa. No esperes a ver si son los tipos buenos o no; los dos, corran lo más rápido que puedan."

"Está bien, hijo. No te preocupes por tu mamá y por mí."

"Intentaré no hacerlo."

Edward dejó el teléfono a un lado y se quedó mirando a Jasper.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando, Jasper? Estamos bajo asedio. La mafia está tras nosotros, la policía está tras nosotros y los Volturi están tras nosotros. ¿Qué carajos va a pasar ahora?"

Al decir eso, el teléfono interno sonó.

"¡Qué!" Edward gritó en la línea.

"¡Jesús! Casi me perforas el tímpano."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ace?"

"Creo que será mejor que vengas a mi laboratorio, PJR."

Edward colgó el teléfono sin confirmar y Jasper lo siguió al salir por la puerta. Cuando se acercaban al laboratorio de Ace pasaron a todos sus colegas que salían para otro improvisado descanso para tomar café, por lo que Edward y Jasper se dieron cuenta que esto era algo serio.

"¿Qué significa PJR?" Jasper le susurró a Edward.

"Pero jodidamente rápido," respondió Edward, rodando los ojos hacia el techo. "¿Nunca antes has escuchado eso?"

Jasper estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras atravesaban la puerta abierta al laboratorio de Ace. Al acercarse a su escritorio vieron imágenes del circuito cerrado en la pantalla de Ben de las cámaras que estaban montadas en los muros del perímetro con vista al exterior. Cuando Edward y Jasper se acercaron, pudieron ver a policías armados tomando posiciones detrás de arbustos y coches estacionados; sus armas apuntaban hacia el edificio.

"¡Mierda!" Edward exclamó. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Abrió su teléfono y llamó a Carlisle, que respondió de inmediato."

"¿Ya tienes el teléfono directo de Greg, papá?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Llámalo de inmediato. El laboratorio está rodeado de policías armados, y apuesto que no han venido aquí a charlar. No sé qué les dijo Brad, pero no puedo creer que todos estos hombres sean policías corruptos."

"Está bien, Edward. Cuelga y te devolveré la llamada."

Edward cerró su teléfono y se volvió hacia Ace.

"Pon el laboratorio en aislamiento, ahora. Nadie entra o sale del edificio hasta que esté seguro allá afuera."

Ace se levantó de su silla y se acercó a un panel en la pared y presionó un botón verde grande. De inmediato, sonó una alarma y todas las puertas exteriores se cerraron automáticamente. Persianas de acero aparecieron de hendiduras ocultas en enladrillado y cayeron cubriendo todas las puertas y ventanas exteriores. A medida que las luces se encendían por el edificio, un aviso de emergencia apareció en todas las pantallas de las computadoras diciéndole al personal que dejaran sus escritorios y se reunieran en los puntos de emergencia dentro del edificio, lejos de las paredes exteriores.

Cuando las alarmas se detuvieron, Jasper se alejó del escritorio y llamó a Alice y le dijo que se quedaran fuera de Connecticut hasta que llamara, y que le explicaría luego por qué.

Edward todavía estaba viendo las imágenes del circuito cerrado y sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio la reacción de la policía cuando vieron que el edificio se convertía en un bunker. Salieron de sus escondites sabiendo que habían perdido el elemento sorpresa, y se quedaron a plena vista de las cámaras esperando instrucciones.

Unos minutos después el teléfono de Edward sonó. Era Carlisle.

"Papá, ¿qué está ocurriendo?"

"Greg dice que el jefe de la delegación local está tratando de convencer al FBI que Investigaciones Masen es solo un frente para su verdadero propósito, que es la fabricación de drogas ilegales. El FBI le dio al jefe una buena reprimenda y le ordenó a la policía armada que se retire. Se emitió una orden de búsqueda y captura para los dos patrulleros por intento de asesinato y para Brad por conspiración para cometer asesinato y corrupción."

"¿Le dijiste a Greg que Jasper llevaba puesto un chaleco Kevlar cuando le dispararon?"

"Sí, le dije que todos hemos estado usando chalecos desde que la oficina de Alice y Bella fue atacada. Greg me dijo que él usa Kevlar todo el tiempo cuando sale en público."

"Gracias papá. En ocasiones es bueno tener amigos en las altas esferas."

"Muy cierto. El viejo club de amigos de la universidad sin duda nos salvo está vez del peligro."

Edward colgó y los tres observaron a la policía volver a sus vehículos, algunos viéndose un poco desalentados ya que probablemente esperaban tener un poco de acción, algo que era una rareza en esta parte de los Estados Unidos.

Ace se había quedado callado durante todo el episodio, pero ahora miraba a Edward y a Jasper con asombro, ya que nada como esto había sucedido antes en su vida.

"Chicos, les importaría decirme qué está pasando," dijo. "Sé que me pagas bien, pero estar rodeado de policías cargando armas no era lo que esperaba cuando firmé el contrato o habría pedido algo extra por el riesgo. ¿Esto va a ser algo frecuente en Investigaciones Masen y también debería invertir en un chaleco Kevlar?"

Edward se echó a reír amargamente y se sentó junto a Ace. Se merecía una explicación y también un bono, ya que había sido su idea el instalar las persianas de acero tan pronto como llegó. En ese entonces, Edward pensó que era un poco exagerado, pero Anthony accedió a que las instalaran para mayor seguridad.

"Para resumir una larga historia, Ace, Alice y Bella abrieron una agencia de detectives en el centro. Recientemente fueron contratadas por unos padres para averiguar quién le estaba suministrando drogas a niños de escuela y terminaron molestando a los mafiosos locales y a algunos policías corruptos. Ayer la agencia fue el blanco de sicarios y la balearon, pero afortunadamente, las chicas no estaban allí. Esta mañana nos visitó un detective y amenazó con arrestarnos si no dejamos las cosas como están y entonces, dos policías le dispararon a Jasper en el pecho esta tarde y lo dieron por muerto. Obviamente, el detective estaba tratando de silenciarnos rápidamente antes que tuviéramos oportunidad de contactar al procurador general y le dijéramos que tenía policías corruptos en Connecticut en la nómina de los traficantes de drogas."

"Entonces, ¿la policía iba a disparar primero y a preguntar después?"

"Sí, pero asumo que la mayoría de los policías allá afuera creían estar en una redada antidrogas ordinaria. Suponemos que el detective que nos visitó esta mañana corrió el rumor que manejábamos una fábrica de drogas ilegales y que una vez que hubiesen irrumpido en el edificio, yo habría sido asesinado en la redada. Con Jasper y yo muertos, la conversación de esta mañana nunca habría ocurrido y Alice y Bella estarían desprotegidas."

"Sorprendente, así que no era para nada lo que pensaba."

"Entonces, ¿qué pensabas que era todo esto?"

"Te lo dije. Que ustedes dos son de Midwich o Stepford, o tal vez que son X-Men. Que tienen un plan malvado para apoderarse del mundo."

Ace dijo la última oración con una risa macabra, como la bruja malvada del oeste, luego estalló en carcajadas cuando vio los rostros anonadados de Edward y de Jasper.

"Muy gracioso; ¡me tienes riendo a carcajadas!" Murmuró Edward al tratar de no sonreír. "Ya puedes decir que pasó el peligro y subir las persianas, y gracias por mantenernos a salvo. Sabes que estoy agradecido."

Ace sonrió para luego empezar a tararear el tema de la melodía de 'The Twilight Zone' cuando Jasper y Edward dejaban la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta Edward creyó escuchar a Ace decir algo así que se volvió de nuevo para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, ya que claramente lo había escuchado decir en voz alta,

"_No, no es posible,"_

Pero Ace estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua y no era posible que pudiera haber dicho algo tan claramente.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada al caminar lentamente y con cuidado de regreso al laboratorio de Anthony, pero tan pronto como cerraron la puerta, Edward se volvió hacia Jasper con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Crees que lo sepa?"

"No, no lo creo. Si tuviera alguna idea, temería por su propia seguridad. Pero sospecha algo y bien podría descifrarlo por su cuenta. Dices que tiene un CI de más de 200; lo captará más rápido que la mayoría de la población humana, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, supongo que sí. Pero si lo descubre, es muy poco probablemente que nos lo diga en la cara. Por el momento solo es una broma; cree que somos conejillos de indias humanos y él se divierte tomándonos el pelo. Tengo el presentimiento de que sabré cuando se dé cuenta, porque su actitud hacia nosotros cambiará."

"También creo que lo sabrás. No te das cuenta, Edward, pero tu intuición sobre lo que otros están pensando se está haciendo más fuerte cada día. Captaste en seguida que Brad tenía intenciones hostiles hacia nosotros. No se me habría ocurrido hasta que empezó a hablar, que estaba en una misión para amenazarnos, pero tú lo viste de inmediato, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, casi podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando. Fue muy extraño, como si estuviera sintonizando dos estaciones de radio al mismo tiempo, pero su estación tenía interferencia, sin embargo, aun así me di cuenta en seguida que estaría a la ofensiva. Fue lo mismo con Ace cuando nos íbamos; creí haberlo escuchado decir algo, pero no habló en voz alta."

"Bueno, sería útil tener esa habilidad, así que practícala siempre que puedas. Aro la tiene, pero él tiene que tocar primero a la persona. Si yo fuera tú, todavía no le diría al resto de la familia sobre tus habilidades."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Te gustaría saber que alguien muy cercano y querido puede leer tus pensamientos?"

"No, supongo que no, pero no me gusta ocultarle cosas a Bella."

"Bueno, es tu decisión, te lo dejaré a ti. Entonces, ¿vas a contactar a Bella para informarle que es seguro que vuelvan a Connecticut, o debería llamar a Alice?"

"Llamaré a Bella. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no puedo esperar a tenerla de regreso."

"Sé cómo te sientes. ¡Debería detenerme de camino a casa y comprar tapones para los oídos para todos!"

"¡Sabes, Jasper, esa no es una mala idea!"

…

Bella cerró su teléfono después de una larga conversación con Edward que Alice había escuchado. Edward le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido mientras viajaban a través de Pennsylvania y Nueva York, pero le aseguró que era seguro que volvieran a casa. Antes que Edward llamara, Alice había intentado convencer a Bella de tomar un desvío a Manhattan para poder hacer algunas compras, pero Bella se puso firme e insistió en seguir conduciendo hasta que llegaran a su puerta. Ni en sueños iba a demorarse más; quería sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor y ninguna cantidad de súplicas de Alice iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"A casa," le dijo a Alice, que bufó al pasar por una salida que las llevaría hacia uno de los puentes de Manhattan.

"Si vas a estar enfurruñada todo el camino hasta la costa, Alice Whitlock, me iré corriendo el resto del camino. Madura; no estoy de humor."

"Dios, a veces puedes ser realmente aburrida, Bella."

"Tal vez, pero tengo presentes mis prioridades. ¡Acabas de decirme que Aro está buscando destruirnos y todavía quieres ir a comprar ropa nueva! Supongo que debería sentirme aliviada si crees que tendrás oportunidad de usarla y no estaremos muertos mañana a estas horas."

"Bueno, si voy a morir, al menos estaré elegante cuando lo haga."

"No digas nada más, Alice, o yo misma te mataré."

…

"Estarán en casa en unas tres horas dependiendo del tráfico, Jasper."

"¿Quieres irte a casa ahora?"

"Supongo que podríamos irnos. No estoy de humor para el trabajo. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las cuatro. Demonios, parece que han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas seis horas."

"Terminemos con esto y vámonos."

Cuando dejaban el laboratorio el teléfono interno sonó, y Edward lo tomó. Era Ace.

"Bien, todavía estás aquí, General Zod. ¿Puedes volver? Tengo algo que mostrarte."

"Estábamos por irnos, ¿puede esperar?"

"Creo que valdrá la pena el desvío."

"Está bien, estaré contigo en un minuto."

Edward colgó preguntándose qué quería Ace ahora.

"¿Quién es el General Zod?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Un pendejo en Superman."

"Ah sí, lo recuerdo. ¡Otro megalómano!" Se rio entre dientes.

La nariz de Ace estaba prácticamente pegada a la pantalla cuando atravesaron la puerta. La imagen que estaba mirando estaba borrosa, como si hubiera sido ampliada al máximo total.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Un topo, pero este no tiene pelaje!"

"Déjame ver."

Edward redujo la imagen a tamaño normal y tres figuras quedaron a la vista. En la pantalla estaba congelada la imagen de Ben sentado en una de las salas de conferencias con una taza de café en sus manos. De pie junto a él estaba Tom, que le estaba entregando un paquete plano envuelto en papel marrón a Anthony que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La orilla del paquete estaba abierta y Anthony estaba en proceso de sacar su contenido.

"Avanza la imagen," siseó Edward con ira. Le enfureció ver a Tom en la pantalla con su tío y sus palmas se movieron nerviosas, imaginándolas envueltas alrededor del cuello de Tom.

Ace dejó que avanzara la grabación, marco por marco, y poco a poco la imagen de Brooklands Racing Circuit que colgaba de la pared de Anthony quedó a la vista. Obviamente, Anthony estaba encantado con su regalo y estrechó con afecto la mano de Tom, luego dejó solos a los hermanos en la sala.

"No soy un hombre de apuestas, Edward, pero apostaría mi casa, mi Ferrari y mi Lamborghini a que encontraría una cámara y un micrófono incrustados en ese marco. Estás grabaciones son de hace unos seis meses, así que Tom, y posiblemente Ben, han estado espiando a Anthony desde entonces. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"En realidad, no lo sé, Ace, pero si Tom entrara a esta habitación ahora, lo mataría."

Edward le echó un vistazo a Jasper y supo lo que estaba pensando sin utilizar su habilidad especial. Si Tom había estado espiando a Anthony durante seis meses, entonces habría visto y escuchado lo que pasó en el laboratorio, desde el momento en que Edward trajo el primer espécimen para que Anthony lo examinara a la noche en que Jasper y Alice se declararon vampiros y Jasper rompió el cuello de Anthony para impedir que terminara su investigación y los pusiera a todos en peligro.

Ace los observaba a ambos con atención y sabía por la expresión en sus rostros que había más en esta historia que el robo de la investigación de Anthony, pero no le correspondía involucrarse. Pero tenía una pizca más de información que impartir que sellaría el destino de Tom, y ahora sería el momento adecuado para mencionarlo.

"Hay algo más que deberías saber sobre Tom. He estado haciendo algo de investigación de antecedentes por mi cuenta de mi lista general de los contactos, amigos y familiares, de todos los miembros del personal aquí."

"¿Haces eso?" Edward dijo con incredulidad. "¿No es ilegal?"

"En realidad, no. No estoy indagando en sus registros médicos; solo reviso sus cuentas bancarias por actividad inusual, nuevos amigos que aparecen de pronto y a quién se están follando, ¡sobre todo a quién se están follando! Las charlas de almohada son peligrosas, sobre todo si hay alcohol involucrado."

"No me digas, ¿pones micrófonos en sus almohadas?"

"No, aunque me gustaría hacerlo. ¡Eso sería divertido!"

"Eres un pervertido."

"Lo sé; pero tú lo sabías cuando me contrataste."

"Entonces, ¿qué has averiguado de Tom?"

"Hace unos nueve meses, recibió una gran cantidad de dinero. Todavía no sé cómo, pero se compró una compañía."

"¿Qué tipo de compañía?"

"De vigilancia. Es un ingeniero en electrónica, así que nadie dudaría que esa era la carrera que quería. Pero hay un giro en la trama. Adivina a quién le compró la compañía."

Jasper intervino porque ya había sumado dos más dos.

"¿John Hodgson?"

"¿El prometido de Jane?" Dijo Edward. "¿Crees que él esté involucrado?"

"Posiblemente, pero lo dudo. Tom le dio a Anthony la foto después que tomó control de la compañía. Supongo que la compró específicamente para sus propósitos de espionaje. Sería interesante saber cuántos de sus regalos están esparcidos por los negocios locales, laboratorios, salas de conferencias, incluso en recámaras."

"¡Cielos!" Exclamó Jasper.

"Estas son solo conjeturas," musitó Edward. "De algún modo tenemos que revisar si la imagen fue la fuente de la filtración y si es así, si todavía está activa, sin levantar sospechas. ¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a John?" Ace sugirió. "Es un experto. ¿Te gustaría que lo contacte por información? Seré discreto."

"Buena idea, Ace. Si pudieras hacerlo urgentemente, pensaré qué hacer a continuación. ¿Podrías revisar todos los días que estuvo aquí para ver si plantó algún otro equipo de vigilancia en alguna otra parte del edificio?"

"Lo haré. Te informaré mañana."

"Ya nos vamos a casa, pero llámame a cualquier hora si crees que necesito saber algo en seguida."

Edward siguió a Jasper al salir por la puerta. "Te veré en casa; mantén los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa inusual. No sabemos si Brad o los otros dos patrulleros que te dispararon ya han sido arrestados, así que ten cuidado."

Edward se puso su chaleco Kevlar bajo su ropa, solo en caso que lo emboscara la policía, luego subió al Porsche y salió disparado como un cohete mientras Jasper lo seguía un poco más lento. Podía ver a Edward frente a él, pero entre él y el Porsche estaba un sedán azul, y aunque no había nada sospechoso en el coche, algo le molestaba. Entonces, recordó que un sedán azul había pasado despacio junto a él mientras los patrulleros se acercaban a él e instintivamente supo que era el mismo coche.

Presionó el botón del Bluetooth en el volante que lo contactó con su móvil y llamó a Edward que respondió en seguida.

"Edward, te están siguiendo. Mira por el espejo, es el sedán."

"¡Mierda!"

"Solo conduce con cuidado. No olvides, que no hay nada que puedan hacer para lastimarte, mantente tranquilo. Todavía estamos en un área poblada, así que no van a hacer nada todavía y tengo una idea. Mantén la línea del teléfono abierta por el momento."

Al acercarse a un cruce de carreteras donde Edward puso la direccional para doblar a la izquierda, Jasper se quitó el cinturón de seguridad listo para salir de un salto del coche.

"¿Edward, puedes escucharme?"

"Sí."

"Detente en el cruce y abre tu puerta, y saca una pierna como si fueras a salir. Eso centrará su mente en lo que está ocurriendo frente a ellos, por lo que no mirarán su espejo retrovisor."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¡Cortar sus llantas traseras!"

"Brillante. Está bien, ya se acerca el cruce."

Edward detuvo su coche en la luz roja. En su espejo pudo ver que el pasajero ya tenía un rifle en su mano así que se agachó, luego abrió la puerta del coche despacio e hizo como si fuera a salir. Pudo escuchar al conductor diciéndole al sicario, "Maldición, dispárale," pero la ventana trasera del Porsche era pequeña y sabía que el sicario no tenía oportunidad de un disparo limpio.

Vio a Jasper salir agachado de su coche y desaparecer detrás del sedán y en cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta en su coche. Edward cerró de prisa su puerta, pisó el acelerador y aceleró, anticipándose a la luz verde por un par de segundos. Jasper se quedó atrás y vio cómo el sedán intentaba seguirlo, avanzando unas cuantas yardas a tirones, hasta que la parte de atrás del coche cayó y el ruido de metal girando contra la superficie de la carretera llenó el aire. Al rodear el coche destrozado, vio el rostro de los ocupantes observar con asombro que el Volvo y el hombre al que vieron esta mañana ser baleado por la policía, los pasaba y se marchaba a toda velocidad detrás del Porsche.

La línea del teléfono seguía abierta y Jasper escuchó a Edward riéndose, pero no sabía si era alegría o histeria.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo imaginé lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esos pendejos. ¡Un fantasma acaba de destruir sus llantas! Te veré en la casa."

Jasper vio cómo el Porsche se alejaba rugiendo en la distancia. No iba a tratar de alcanzarlo ya que la velocidad no era lo suyo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, de todos modos, porque aunque su problema con la policía había sido resuelto, todavía estaba el hecho de que quien sea que estuviera detrás de los traficantes de drogas le había puesto precio a sus cabezas y era muy probable que supieran dónde vivían. Por encima de eso, Aro posiblemente ya estaba de camino a destruir a su familia y no sabía por qué.

Había estado antes en situaciones difíciles, incluyendo estar en medio de guerras humanas y vampíricas, pero no estaba enamorado entonces y solo tenía que pensar en él. Ahora tenía a Alice y una familia extendida por la que sentía cariño, lo que le daba una razón para querer seguir viviendo. Proteger a la gente que amaba iba a ser la batalla más crucial que jamás había librado y estaba determinado a ganar esta lucha a toda costa.

…

* * *

**(1) Protagonista de la serie de televisión 24**

* * *

_**Estos pobres no ven la suya, apenas terminan con una amenaza y surge una nueva. Cuando mataron a Alec, surgió la amenaza de Aro, la que aún tiene que enfrentar y que realmente es una amenaza contra su vida. Y aunque falló en asesinar a Bella y Alice, Louis se las arregló para involucrar a la policía lo que llevó al intento de asesinato de Jasper, ahora el problema con la policía parece resuelto, pero será realmente así, y Louis no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Al menos ahora ya saben cómo es que Tom los ha estado espiando, por cuánto tiempo lo ha estado haciendo, y lo que seguramente ha visto. Así que es obvio que Tom ya firmó su sentencia de muerte, ¿o qué creen ustedes que harán con él? Así que todavía hay muchos cabos por atar, y mucha acción por delante. Y sorpresa, Edward ha desarrollado su don de leer mentes, o al menos los inicios, un don muy útil, ¿pero qué dirá Bella cuando se entere? Mmmm… ya lo veremos. Esperemos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que son ustedes los que marcan el ritmo de actualización, si se toman unos minutos para decir gracias obviamente compartiremos con ustedes más pronto el siguiente. Sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, no lo olviden por favor ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, ClaryFlynn98, JessMel4, NaNYs SANZ, tulgarita, Bertlin, Adriu, myaenriquez02, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, liduvina, bealnum, alejandra1987, beakis, piligm, Sully YM, EriCastelo, arrobale, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Pameva, Say's, bbluelilas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	19. Secretos

Ya te sabes esto de memoria pero lo tengo que decir :P Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de la misma es **Michaelmas54**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como en cada una de mis traducciones, le doy la bienvenida y las gracias a mi querida Beta y amiga, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir aquí, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti :) ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE – Secretos **

Jasper y Edward estaban en la terraza tan pronto como vieron las luces de la Cherokee aparecer al inicio del camino y cuando Alice puso el coche en la entrada, corrieron y abrieron las puertas antes que Alice tuviera oportunidad de apagar el motor. Edward levantó a Bella de su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza, presionando sus labios en la cima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la apretaba a su cuerpo. Si Bella todavía necesitara respirar ya se habría sentido sofocada, pero se permitió deleitarse en el abrazo protector de Edward sin quejarse porque esto era lo que había estado anhelando. Aunque no era políticamente correcto pensar así hoy en día, en este momento en el tiempo ella necesitaba a su hombre y se sentía más a salvo ahora que estaba en sus brazos.

"Dios, te he echado de menos," Edward murmuró al enterrar su rostro en su cabello. "No vuelvas a dejarme. Eres como una droga para mí."

"También te he echado de menos, Edward. Cuando nos fuimos, fue como si la luna cubriera el sol y el mundo se volviera más oscuro y frío entre más nos alejábamos. Honestamente, ahora no creo que hubiésemos llegado a Forks; estaba a punto de pedirle a Alice que diera la vuelta y volviera, incluso si Alice no hubiera tenido su visión."

"Entonces, ¿nunca más?"

"No, nunca más. Ahora lo sé."

Edward la cargó y la llevó dentro de la casa, todavía abrazándola a su cuerpo. Su aroma lo calmaba y con cada paso se sintió más relajado. Estaba tentado a llevarla directamente arriba, pero siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia el invernadero y la puso de pie. Bella se acercó a besar y abrazar a Carlisle y a Esme, y se sintió contenta de ver que Esme se veía cada vez más como la Esme antes del encuentro con Alec.

Jasper y Alice los siguieron. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar separados, pero sabían lo que Bella y Edward estaban sintiendo. Cuando se conocieron fueron inseparables por años y no fue sino hasta que encontraron un hogar permanente que se sintieron capaces de estar separados por más de veinticuatro horas. Alice había sospechado cuando se marcharon a Forks que Bella estaría alterada durante el viaje y le sorprendió que durara tanto como lo hizo, considerando su imperiosa necesidad de ver a su padre como la razón de su control.

Cuando Alice entró en la habitación, los ojos de todos, aparte de los de Esme, se volvieron hacia ella, ya que Alice era la que tenía la información. Todos estaban desesperados por averiguar qué le había dicho Alec a Aro para volver a ponerlos a todos en peligro, pero Edward pudo percibir reticencia en los ojos de Alice; o tal vez pudo leer sus pensamientos.

"Nos vas a decírnoslo, ¿verdad?" Dijo, pero no lo dijo en tono acusador; lo dijo de forma compasiva porque podía ver que Alice estaba luchando.

"No, no puedo," confirmó. Vio a cada miembro de su familia sucesivamente. "_De verdad_, no puedo, lo siento mucho. Si les digo, disolverá esta familia para siempre y no puedo arriesgarme a eso. Los amo muchísimo a todos."

Bella no pudo contenerse más. No había cuestionado a Alice en el coche, pero necesitaba saber qué les iba a pasar.

"¿Puedes vernos a todos juntos en el futuro, Alice? ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a sobrevivir a esto?"

"Estoy viendo muchos futuros diferentes, Bella; algunos los entiendo, otros no. Sé que si les digo ahora por qué Aro viene tras nosotros, al menos dos de nosotros morirán. Si me mantengo callada, todos podríamos sobrevivir, pero cómo sobreviviremos todos todavía es un misterio para mí. Estoy viendo visiones que no comprendo y gente involucrada que nunca he conocido. Todo lo que pido de ustedes es que confíen en mí, por favor."

Edward había estado tratando de penetrar en su mente, pero no podía estar seguro si realmente estaba leyendo sus pensamientos o anticipándose a lo que estaba pensando, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos.

"Confío en ti, Alice. Si dices que hay un riesgo para dos de nosotros, entonces eso significa que hay un riesgo para todos nosotros. Somos una familia así que debemos permanecer unidos, sin importar de qué nos acuse Aro. Sé que nos lo dirás cuando sea el momento, de modo que hasta entonces, debemos asegurarnos que todos los otros problemas en nuestras vidas estén resueltos para poder afrontar esto sin ninguna otra distracción."

Bella caminó hacia adelante y besó la mejilla de Alice.

"Confío en ti," dijo, "y me disculpo por ser tan idiota en el coche."

Alice soltó una risita y le devolvió el beso. "Disculpa aceptada," dijo, "pero vas a venir conmigo a Fifth Avenue como penitencia tan pronto como esto termine."

"Está bien," Bella bufó y luego sonrió con los dientes apretados.

Carlilse levantó sus pulgares como muestra de su apoyo y Esme solo sonrió. Llevaba la mitad de una maratón de Frasier así que no estaba prestando mucha atención.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Jasper?" Edward preguntó. Podía ver que Jasper estaba teniendo problemas para aceptar que su esposa le ocultara algo tan vitalmente importante. Además, como un exsoldado, estaba acostumbrado a tener toda la información a la mano para tomar una decisión adecuada sobre cómo lidiar con una situación, pero esta vez estaba sin rumbo, y no le gustó.

"Por supuesto que confío en Alice," respondió furioso, "pero tenemos que estar preparados para lo que viene. En este momento no sabemos si son solo los Tres Amigos o si es toda la Guardia los que vienen por nosotros. Al menos dinos eso, Alice."

"Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero cuando lo averigüe te lo diré, lo prometo."

Jasper se vio un poco más feliz, pero solo un poco.

"¿Sabes cuándo vienen?" Bella preguntó.

"No, pero no es inminente. Supongo que tal vez en una semana, pero definitivamente antes de Navidad."

Edward acercó a Bella a él cuando la realidad se hizo presente. Fue solo hace cuatro meses que estuvieron en la misma situación, pero mucho había pasado entre entonces y ahora y él estaba determinado a sobrevivir a esto. Miró a Jasper y de inmediato supo lo que estaba pensando, casi como si estuviera hablando en voz alta.

"Esta vez no vamos a caer sin dar pelea, ¿no es así, Edward?" Fue el mensaje que Jasper trataba de proyectar.

"No, no lo haremos," respondió Edward en voz alta.

…

La noche había caído en Nueva York cuando el coche de Louis se detuvo afuera de un restaurante italiano. Condujo el mismo a la ciudad ya que Frank había desaparecido para siempre, y no confiaba en ninguno de los imbéciles que trabajaban para él detrás del volante de su Bentley. El portero había estado esperando su llegada y guardó el espacio para él, ahuyentando a otros que querían estacionarse con una de sus intimidantes miradas y un puño cerrado.

A Louis le encantaba escuchar la puerta de su coche cerrarse. Era una puerta pesada ya que era blindada, pero se deslizaba en su lugar con un suave ruido sordo seguido por un clic apenas perceptible cuando el bloqueo central lo protegía de todo salvo una explosión nuclear. Acomodó su largo abrigo de invierno que casi llegaba al suelo y entró de la helada acera al calor del restaurante donde tres hombres con trajes idénticos color gris oscuro estaban sentados en una mesa fumando cigarros, ignorando totalmente las leyes antitabaco que se respetaban en todas partes de la ciudad, pero ya que no había otros comensales en el restaurante no había nadie a quien ofender.

Una botella de vino tinto ya estaba abierta sobre la mesa y se estaba sirviendo una copa para él antes que se sentara. Los tres hombres elevaron sus copas cuando él elevó la suya.

"Salud," todos dijeron al unísono, y cada uno tomó un buen trago de vino.

El hombre sentado a la izquierda de Louis inició la conversación en italiano.

"Así que, Luigi, entendemos que has estado teniendo problemas en tu sector. ¿Te importaría explicarnos por qué tus pagos para la familia se han desplomado este mes?"

El portavoz, Mario Bennitto, estaba posicionado muy alto en la organización y su área cubría todo el estado de Nueva York, Long Island y Connecticut. Estaba acostumbrado a las buenas ganancias de los negocios de Louis, pero las ganancias se redujeron dramáticamente y quería saber por qué. Había escuchado rumores; primero de Giacomo, o Jack como era conocido en el negocio, que era ser su principal distribuidor de drogas. Jack le informó a Mario que no pudo hacer la entrega normal de Louis porque alguien había hablado con la policía sobre dónde y cuándo, y no estaba dispuesto a acercarse a Louis ni a ningún otro sitio en Connecticut hasta que el soplón fuera eliminado. Luego Mario se enteró que Francisco había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y ya que él era su topo que lo mantenía informado de lo que ocurría en el sector de Louis, Mario sospechaba que Louis lo había asesinado para silenciarlo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Louis tragó varias veces, cubriendo su leve pánico con tos. Había pensado en qué decir en su viaje a Nueva York, pero no tenía sentido ocultar información o hacer que la situación pareciera mejor de lo que era. Mario tenía espías por todas partes, así que tenía que decirle todo lo que sabía.

"El FBI se ha mudado a la delegación local bajo las órdenes del Procurador General, y todos los policías que habían estado haciendo caso omiso de mis distribuidores ahora están chillando como cerdos en un matadero para salvar su pellejo. Sabemos quiénes están detrás y se han hecho varios intentos de eliminarlos, pero aunque hemos tenido a nuestra mejor gente en el caso, han sobrevivido. A uno incluso le dispararon ayer dos policías a mansalva, y aún camina. El bastardo debe haber estado usando un chaleco antibalas."

"¿Es un grupo rival mudándose a nuestro territorio?" El hombre a su derecha preguntó.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Dos mujeres jóvenes abrieron una agencia de detectives y fueron contratadas por unos padres para detener la distribución afuera de las escuelas, pero no sabemos si esta agencia es auténtica o una fachada para algo más y están en una misión para limpiar el estado preparándolo para que se muden sus propios distribuidores."

"¡Dos mujeres!" Exclamaron los otros dos hombres sentados a la mesa.

Mario se removió en su asiento como si tratara de contenerse de levantarse y golpear a Louis. En vez de eso lo apuntó con un dedo acusatorio.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que dos mujeres provocaron toda esta mierda? ¿A quiénes tienes trabajando para ti, niños?"

"Por supuesto que no, Mario. Francisco contrató a los mejores matones disponibles y ellos juran ciegamente que rociaron de balas a las perras en sus escritorios, pero cuando la policía llegó no había cuerpos, ni sangre. Eso fue después que dos de mis hombres hicieran explotar la casa incorrecta, matando a dos mujeres inocentes."

"Jesús," escupió Mario. "Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no te queda abastecimiento, ni policías en tu bolsillo por dos mujeres?"

"Puede que sean solo un frente con otra gente detrás de ellas. Las mujeres tienen relación con Investigaciones Masen, que es un laboratorio que produce drogas legales. Un hombre joven acaba de tomar el control de la compañía, así que tal vez está produciendo su propia mierda e intenta eliminarnos para poder instalarse y apoderarse de nuestra zona."

Mario se recargó en su silla y pensó con cuidado en lo que Louis acababa de decir. Su excusa era convincente y tendría que investigarse. Si Investigaciones Masen estaba produciendo drogas ilegales, esto era serio y podría tener que informarlo más arriba en la cadena para ver si alguien en la organización tenía información interna de esta compañía. Si es así, se apoderarían de ella o la destruirían, no importaba cuál, pero por el momento él mismo se encargaría de este problema. No tenía por qué decirles de inmediato a sus jefes de Chicago que uno de sus sectores estaba en problemas ya que eso no daría una buena impresión, pero significaría un gran logro para él si resolviera este problema para el beneficio de la familia.

Mario le dio una larga calada a su cigarro y miró a Louis con ojos entrecerrados. Louis no estaba precisamente retorciéndose, pero obviamente estaba nervioso y a Mario le gustaba eso.

"Muy bien Luigi, voy a quitarte esto de las manos. Vuelve a Connecticut y mantén los ojos abiertos. Infórmame si escuchas o ves algo sobre esas dos perras o Investigaciones Masen. Puedes hacer que tus hombres las sigan, pero si hay algún asesinato que realizar, déjalo a los profesionales, eso significa a nosotros."

Louis se tomó lo que quedaba de su vino tinto y se levantó para irse ya que la reunión obviamente se había terminado.

"Por favor, dale mis disculpas a la familia. Esto no sucederá otra vez, Mario."

"Sé que no. No hay segundas oportunidades, lo sabes."

Louis tragó otra vez, se despidió en italiano y dejó el restaurante. Se metió a su Bentley y encendió el motor. No se marchó de inmediato, sino que se quedó allí por un rato recuperando la compostura. Entró en ese restaurante a sabiendas que solo había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de dejarlo con vida, pero Mario pareció aceptar que la situación en la que estaba era inevitable.

Aunque afuera estaba bajo cero, él estaba sudando profusamente y consideró que eran los nervios. Apagó la calefacción que se había encendido automáticamente pero todavía tenía calor y aumentaba cada vez más. Desabrochó su abrigo y se lo quitó, pero la transpiración estaba goteando de su frente, y entonces su garganta empezó a cerrarse… y lo supo.

"Santa María," susurró bruscamente al agarrar su garganta, las que terminaron siendo las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Luigi Antonelli.

…

Mario llevó el móvil a su oído después de presionar un número conocido.

"Enzo, mi muchacho, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, tío Mario. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Necesito que busques en tu base de datos para ver si tenemos a algún miembro de la familia relacionado con Investigaciones Masen en Connecticut. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí ahora?"

"Claro, no me llevará mucho tiempo. Te devolveré la llamada, tío."

Mario cerró su teléfono y tomó otro sorbo de su vino. No entendía el internet o las computadoras, pero apreciaba lo útiles que podían ser cuando necesitaba información. Llamaba a Enzo, su sobrino de 18 años, que buscaba lo que necesitaba y por lo general, le informaba en cuestión de minutos. Hacer que todos los miembros de la organización enlistaran sus contactos a compañías e instituciones por todo el mundo había sido invaluable y les había ahorrado una enorme cantidad de tiempo y dinero cuando información o ayuda era requerida. La organización tenía los dedos metidos en todos los estratos de la sociedad y en miles de compañías por todo Estados Unidos, pero era poco probable esperar que hubiera alguien en Investigaciones Masen con vínculos a la mafia.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Enzo le devolvió la llamada.

"Tienes suerte, tío. El hijo de uno de nuestros hermanos en Italia es jefe de seguridad de Investigaciones Masen. Su nombre es Alfonso Caspari."

"¿Ese es el hijo de Marco? Marco y yo nos conocemos hace mucho. ¿Sigue en la cárcel?"

"No, murió hace un poco más de un año."

"La familia perdió el rastro de Alfonso y su madre cuando dejaron Sicilia hace quince años, pero él se presentó en el funeral de su padre en Nápoles y lo hemos estaba vigilando desde entonces, Alfonso es ciudadano norteamericano ahora y recientemente se estableció en Connecticut. Te enviaré los detalles."

"Gracias, Enzo, has sido muy útil."

Mario le dio una larga calada a su cigarro antes de trasmitir las buenas noticias al resto de la mesa.

"Vaya, vaya, caballeros, creo que ya es tiempo que uno de ustedes visite a Alfonso Caspari, solo para presentar nuestros respetos por su padre, por supuesto; ¿no creen?"

"Será un placer para mí asumir esa tarea," uno de los otros dos respondió al terminar su vino y darle una larga calada a su cigarro. "Estoy seguro que Alfonso estará sorprendido de saber que la familia está aquí para apoyarlo, ¡ya sea que quiera o no nuestro apoyo!"

"Excelente," respondió Mario al mismo tiempo que levantaba la botella vacía como una señal que quería otra llena. "Un nuevo miembro de la familia siempre es algo que celebrar. ¡Más vino, Paulo!"

…

Edward y Bella yacían en su cama en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar eran las olas corriendo por sobre las piedrecitas de la playa cuando la marea empujaba el mar casi hasta las dunas, acompañadas por el viento silbando a través de los aleros, repiqueteando las puertas y las ventanas. Connecticut estaba experimentando la primera tormenta real de invierno y la casa de madera se sacudía al ser azotada por las ráfagas heladas que venían directamente del Ártico. También se sacudía debido a las travesuras de sus vecinos al otro lado del pasillo que se estaban liando como si hubiesen estado separados por dos años en vez de dos días.

Jasper y Alice desaparecieron dentro de su habitación hace una hora y Bella y Edward no pudieron escapar de escucharlos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Jasper y Alice no parecían tener problema haciéndolo con una audiencia escuchando, pero Edward y Bella todavía tenían problemas con sus inhibiciones, sobre todo sabiendo que todos en la casa podían escuchar lo que estaban haciendo.

Lo habían 'hecho' tan pronto como subieron a su habitación, pero hicieron el amor de forma dulce y discreta, a diferencia de sus vecinos que parecían haber estrenado todos los muebles y toda pared de su recámara.

"Debemos conseguir nuestra propia casa," Edward le susurró a Bella, "aunque solo sea una cabaña de playa en las dunas."

"Eso sería genial; todo lo que necesitamos es una cama y una ducha."

"Intentaré encontrar un lugar, aunque no vivamos en ella permanentemente por el momento. Quiero poder hacerte el amor como es debido. Además, estoy harto de tener que escuchar a Roger y Jessica Rabbit destruir su habitación todas las noches."

Bella soltó una risita en el pecho desnudo de Edward para luego pasar sus dedos por los vellos suaves que cubrían sus pectorales.

"Mmm mmm mmm," dijo cuando su mano bajó cada vez más, hasta que la envolvió en torno a su polla que justo estaba despertando de su letargo.

"No vas a desperdiciar esto, ¿o sí, Bugs Bunny?"

"Probablemente no, Lola. ¡Deja que me agarre de tu mullido trasero y te mostraré lo que un auténtico _conejo descontrolado_ **(1) **puede hacer!"

Edward puso a Bella sobre él y ella chilló por el placer cuando empujó en su interior. Al penetrarla desde abajo, sus manos subieron y cubrieron sus pechos que rebotaban arriba y abajo al ritmo de sus esfuerzos. Pasó sus dedos por sobre sus duros pezones para luego atraer su cuerpo hacia él de modo que pudiera lamer y chupar cada uno. Cuando su boca cubrió sus pechos, él levantó sus rodillas para poder seguir penetrándola con fuerza y ella gimió en apreciación cuando su cuerpo se movía bruscamente hacia adelante luego hacia atrás por sus manos que ahora sujetaban sus caderas.

Edward podía sentir su clímax acercándose y buscó indicios en el rostro de Bella para ver si estaba cerca, pero de pronto estaba muy consciente que no necesitaba usar sus ojos para saber lo que ella estaba experimentando ya que sintonizaba sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad como si estuviera vocalizando lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque no estaba pensando en palabras, su amor por él irradiaba de ella como un cálido resplandor que se volvía cada vez más caliente a medida que su orgasmo se acercaba, y cuando se corrió, pudo sentir la devoción y adoración pura hacia él saliendo de ella.

Pero él no necesitaba de esa certeza; sabía por los mensajes que estaba recibiendo por la expresión en su rostro y la forma en que lo tocaba, que estaba tan enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella. Cuando sintió los efectos físicos de su orgasmo en su polla, él se corrió con tal intensidad que pensó que moriría de placer. Saber con certeza que la persona con la que estás te ama tan profundamente era el mejor afrodisiaco que Dios había inventado. No necesitaba el veneno de ella para sentirse totalmente satisfecho, porque acababa de descubrir cómo se sentía realmente el verdadero amor y eso era suficiente para cualquier hombre.

Mientras yacían recuperándose, escuchando la tormenta que rugía alrededor de la casa, sabiendo que una tormenta aún más violenta se acercaba y llegaría en los próximos días, su determinación de proteger lo que tenía con Bella lo consumió.

A diferencia de hace cuatro meses cuando aún era humano, y habían enfrentado la amenaza de los Volturi sin esperanza de ganar, ahora era un vampiro, como Aro, y era joven y fuerte y esta vez pelearía. Aunque no tenía la habilidad de Alice de leer el futuro, sabía con certeza que lo que iba a pasar en los días que quedaban antes de Navidad determinaría el resto de su vida y la de Bella para bien o para mal, y tenía que afrontarse, de cara.

Acercó a Bella a él y besó la cima de su cabeza y acarició su cabello.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró.

"Te amo más," respondió ella.

…

Temprano la mañana siguiente, la familia se reunió en el invernadero para elaborar un plan para el día.

Jasper habló primero diciendo que tenía planes de encontrarse con Garrett en el lugar habitual ya que necesitaban reabastecer los suministros de Esme. Alice y Bella planeaban decorar la casa para Navidad, así que se ofrecieron a quedarse en casa con Esme. Edward y Carlisle visitarían brevemente el laboratorio para recibir noticias de Ace, luego planeaban sacar el barco ya que la tormenta se había disipado y el clima parecía prometedor. Esta noche irían a cazar tan pronto como oscureciera, ya que todos ellos necesitaban alimento.

Carlisle apenas había salido de la casa desde el incidente con Alec y ya que Esme hizo una rápida mejora y había vuelto a ser la que era antes que Alec la secuestrara, además de que ahora parecía mucho más relajada, estaba feliz de dejarla al cuidado de Bella y Alice. Edward también quería pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su padre, solo en caso de que fuera su última oportunidad antes que los Volturi descendieran sobre ellos, así que pensó que sacar el barco sería una buena idea.

Jasper se marchó, dirigiéndose hacia Nueva York. Se encontraría con Garrett a mitad de camino y planeaba contarle sobre la visión de Alice. No iba a ejercer ninguna presión en Garrett y su aquelarre por ayuda, ya que enfrentarse a los Volturi era un juego diferente que el incidente con Alec, pero tenía la esperanza que el aquelarre de Nueva York sería un apoyo si necesitaban ayuda.

Edward y Carlisle dejaron la casa unos veinte minutos después. Como suele ser el caso después de una tormenta, el clima estaba peligrosamente brillante y soleado por primera vez en semanas, así que se cubrieron con chaquetas abrigadoras, sombreros y guantes solo en caso que los vieran en el exterior.

Edward podía percibir que Carlisle quería decir algo, así que lo alentó a hablar.

"¿Qué pasa, papá? Estás inusualmente callado."

"Lo siento, hijo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, obviamente, pero me alegra que Alice y Bella estén en casa. Es extraño, pero viví solo por años y ahora siento que necesito personas todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. Nunca creí que podría ser parte de una familia otra vez porque me acostumbré a estar solo, pero cuando solo somos Esme y yo en la casa parece vacía y silenciosa."

"Puedo entender eso. Nunca pensé que podría vivir en una casa con seis adultos; es como estar de vuelta en la universidad."

Carlisle se echó a reír y luego su expresión se volvió más serena.

"Pero necesitas tu propia casa, Edward. No voy a pretender que no puedo escucharte a ti y a Bella en su habitación y eso no es correcto. Estás prácticamente casado con Bella y deberían pasar tiempo a solas. Tan pronto como resolvamos lo de Aro, el siguiente trabajo será encontrar dónde vivir."

"Gracias, papá. Bella y yo hemos hablado de eso, pero tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, de modo que no hay prisa. De verdad, estoy disfrutando de vivir contigo y con mamá; es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nos transformamos y no tengo prisa de mudarme. Como sea, la recuperación de mamá todavía continúa y no voy a dejarte para que cuides de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Se ha visto mucho más alegre en estos días, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, bueno…"

Edward desvió la mirada de la carretera y le echó un vistazo a Carlisle que se veía un poco avergonzado. Luego, una imagen que Edward deseaba desesperadamente poder erradicar permanentemente de su memoria cruzó su mente, ¡pero no pudo, se quedaría allí, para siempre!

"¡Papá!"

"Sí, hijo. Tu mamá y yo nos hemos dados unos besos y abrazos si quieres llamarlo así, y después de la primera vez la mordí muy suavemente y algo de mi veneno pasó a ella. Al principio estaba un poco confundida, pero lo he hecho dos veces desde entonces con un poco más de veneno cada vez. En realidad, creo que el veneno está ayudando y si tú has notado la diferencia, entonces no puedo estarlo imaginando."

Edward trataba valientemente de ocultar el hecho de que podía ver lo que su padre estaba pensando y respondió con entusiasmo.

"Esas son fantásticas noticias, papá. Espero que mamá mejore mucho más; la vida será mucho más fácil cuando no tengamos que vigilarla todo el tiempo."

"No me importa, Edward. Solo poder hablar con ella otra vez es más de lo que esperé alguna vez. Solo pienso en todas esas personas allá afuera que sufren de demencia y sus familias que nunca tendrán la oportunidad de volver a hablar con sus seres queridos."

"Es una enfermedad cruel, papá. Necesito volver a mi investigación tan pronto como sea posible."

Carlisle se quedó callado por un rato al pensar en lo mucho que Esme había mejorado desde la primera mordida. Todavía había una gran laguna en su memoria, que abarcaba más de quince años, pero ahora estaba recordando su luna de miel como si fuera ayer. No se atrevía a guardar la esperanza de que eventualmente se curaría por completo, pero tal vez había algo en el veneno que ayudaba a la renovación de neuronas, lo que le dio una idea.

"Edward, ¿alguna vez has pensando en analizar el veneno de vampiro? Si está ayudando a tu madre, tal vez lo que sea que tenga también podría ayudar a la población humana."

"Esa es una posibilidad, supongo; ¿pero no nos arriesgaríamos a transformar a nuestros pacientes en vampiros?"

"No si lo administramos en dosis muy pequeñas, como la medicina homeopática."

"Valdría la pena intentarlo. Podría hacer algunos experimentos primero para ver si una pequeña gota de veneno tendría algún efecto en un animal del tamaño de un humano. Si el animal no se transforma en un demonio chupasangre, entonces podríamos probarlo en pacientes."

Carlisle se rio entre dientes al pensar en una oveja vampiro y Edward se rio también, ya que podía ver lo que su padre estaba pensando. Imágenes de una esponjosa oveja blanca saltando por detrás de un árbol sobre la espalda de un pastor desprevenido u otra oveja cruzaron por la mente de Carlisle y pensó que sería una buena trama para una caricatura de Pixar.

"Sí, lo sería," Edward respondió sin pensarlo, "solo que Nick Park ya ha hecho algo similar con _The Curse of the Were Rabbit __**(2)**_," entonces Edward se dio cuenta que había respondido a los pensamientos de su padre y no a sus palabras.

A Carlisle le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y se giró en su asiento para mirar a su hijo y se le quedó mirando como si lo viera por primera vez.

"Edward, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Pudiste leer mi mente?"

Edward asintió en afirmación.

"¿Hace cuánto has podido hacer eso?"

"Solo estos últimos días, papá. Aunque se ha estado desarrollando por un tiempo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que Jasper me lo señaló, entonces simplemente se aceleró. Tu mente es la única en la familia hasta ahora que puedo realmente escuchar lo que estás pensando en palabras; los pensamientos de todos los demás son más borrosos, como si estuviera viendo la televisión sin sonido."

"¿Bella lo sabe?"

"No, todavía no se lo he dicho. Me preocupa que cambie nuestra relación si se entera, aunque sé que me ama incondicionalmente. Sinceramente, papá, preferiría no tenerlo, o al menos ser capaz de apagarlo."

"Sin embargo, podría ser muy útil."

"Lo sé, pero preferiría no saber lo que la gente está pensando de mí."

"¿Puedes ver en la mente de todos?"

"Algunas mentes son más fáciles que otras. Ace por ejemplo; la suya fue la primera que escuché realmente en palabras. La mente de Alice es muy difícil de leer. Hay tantas cosas en su mente que descifrar lo que está pensando es casi imposible. Traté de distinguir lo que sabe de Aro, pero es como ver miles de diferentes canales de televisión a la vez. No sé cómo hace para sobrevivir un solo día."

"Pero estuviste presto a confiar en ella cuando dijo que no podía decir por qué venía Aro."

"Sí. Sin duda sabía que estaba hablando de corazón y nos habría dicho si pudiera. Siempre he podido leer bien a la gente y sé en quién puedo confiar, que es la razón por la que no puedo entender por qué mi actitud hacia Ben ha cambiado de pronto, incluso antes que me enterara sobre Tom. De verdad, espero que Ben no tenga idea de lo que está ocurriendo; hemos sido rivales en el pasado, sí, pero siempre consideré que era honesto y confiable hasta hace poco."

"Tal vez lo es; quizás Tom solo está usándolo para vengarse de ti por Annabel."

"Eso espero."

"Bueno, pronto lo averiguarás. ¿Vas a verlo hoy?"

"Asomaré la cabeza por la puerta de su laboratorio, pero realmente solo voy a averiguar qué ha descubierto Ace de los registros del circuito cerrado. Si ese bastardo, Tom, ha puesto cámaras en alguna otra parte del edificio, no creo que sea capaz de contenerme de hacerlo pedazos."

El sol seguía brillando intensamente cuando entraron en el espacio de Anthony. Esperaron hasta que no hubiera nadie cerca que los viera para luego entrar de prisa a la seguridad del edificio.

"Mantente alejado de las ventanas," le susurró Edward a su padre al oído cuando Dan los saludó en la puerta principal, que afortunadamente estaba bajo una marquesina.

"Voy a charlar con Jane por un momento, Edward. Estaré en una de las salas de conferencias si no puedes encontrarme."

Edward saludó a Jane en su escritorio y caminó por el concurrido pasillo hacia el laboratorio de Ace. Cuando golpeó la puerta y entró, todos los colegas de Ace se pusieron de pie y dejaron la habitación, por lo que Edward supo que Ace le tenía noticias interesantes.

"Toma asiento, Edward. Tengo mucho que mostrarte y no va a gustarte."

"Solo dime en resumidas cuentas, Ace. Hoy tengo una paciencia del carajo. ¿Está Ben involucrado?"

"No estoy 100% seguro en este momento, pero si fuera a apostar, diría que no. Echa un vistazo a esto."

Ace presionó unas cuantas teclas y apareció una imagen difusa del laboratorio de Ben. Tom estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo mientras Ben estaba en la máquina de café como siempre. Cuando Ben estaba de espaldas a Tom, este se levantó de un salto y rápidamente sacó algo pequeño del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo colocó en un estante que estaba cubierto de equipo científico. Para cuando Ben se dio la vuelta sosteniendo dos tazas de café, Tom estaba nuevamente sentado inocentemente en su banco como si no se hubiese movido."

"¿Qué demonios pasó allí?" Preguntó Edward.

"Supongo que también está espiando a su hermano, ya que Ben tiene libre acceso a lo que sucede en todos los laboratorios excepto el de Anthony. La cámara de Tom ha conseguido eludir nuestro Wi-Fi ya que he analizado nuestros sistemas para ver si algo está siendo grabado aquí, así que debe estar usando una señal muy sofisticada en su equipo."

"¿Pero cómo ha logrado recoger la información? Seguramente tendría que estar cerca viéndola en una computadora."

"Tienes toda la razón, así que esta mañana temprano fui a dar un paseo en los terrenos, y adivina qué encontré. En la pared exterior del laboratorio de Anthony, junto a las puertas que conducen al lago, un transmisor diminuto. Con ese aparato podría intensificar la señal para llegar hasta más de un kilómetro y medio, así que en alguna parte cerca de aquí, Tom tiene instalada una computadora grabando todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el laboratorio de Anthony y de Ben."

"Lo mataré," siseó Edward.

"Te ayudaré," respondió Ace. "Mis conexiones de la mafia pueden liquidarlo si quieres."

Edward levantó sus cejas pero no respondió a su oferta, que supuso era una broma.

"¿Ya hablaste con John Hodgson?"

"Sí, le pedí a Jane su número y le llamé. Vendrá más tarde con un dispositivo que ha sido inventado recientemente que puede detectar si hay alguno de los equipos más recientes de vigilancia en una habitación."

"¿Le dijiste que sospechamos que nos han estado espiando?"

"No, solo le dije que me gustaría saber qué hay de nuevo en el mercado y dijo que este pequeño kit es "tecnología avanzada", y se quedó con uno cuando vendió la compañía. Dice que puedo quedarme con él por un par de días, así que voy a registrar todas las habitaciones en el edificio después que todos se hayan ido a casa."

Edward pasó las manos por su cabello en frustración. Francamente, estaba molesto de que Ace no hubiese descubierto que los estaban espiando, considerando lo que le estaba pagando. Sabía que Ace contrataba una compañía para que viniera con regularidad a hacer revisiones, pero esta compañía obviamente estaba usando un kit obsoleto si no habían descubierto los dispositivos de Tom.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Preguntó Ace.

"No estoy seguro para ser honestos. Necesito pensarlo cuidadosamente. Voy a tener que hablar con Ben sobre el que Tom estuviera en su laboratorio, lo que va contra las reglas, pero por el momento no quiero que Tom sepa que estamos tras él. Le he tendido una trampa, y si está grabando todo lo que ocurre en el laboratorio de su hermano, quiero ver si morderá el anzuelo."

"Interesante. No puedo esperar a ver qué pasa. En fin, te avisaré si el kit de John hace aparecer más cámaras."

"Gracias, Ace. Voy a salir en el barco con mi papá más tarde, así que deja un mensaje de voz si no puedes localizarme."

Edward se levantó para irse y cuando salía por la puerta, captó un pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Ace y lo impactó. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él supo que Ace había notado que sus ojos estaban casi negros, pero probablemente fue la reacción de Ace a esa visión lo que casi hizo que cayera de rodillas, porque Ace se estaba diciendo una y otra vez…

"¡Lo sabía!"

* * *

**(1) En inglés, Rampant Rabbit que obviamente se trata de un dildo :P **

**(2) En español, Wallace y Gromit: la batalla de los vegetales**

* * *

_**¡Oh oh, atrapado! ¿Ahora qué pasará con Ace? Con la inminente llegada de los Volturi, si se enteran que un humano sabe que son vampiros, ¿qué creen que hagan con él? Y para colmo, al parecer sus "conexiones" con la mafia ya saben de su existencia y que trabaja en los laboratorios que sospechan quieren apoderarse de su territorio, lo que nosotros sabemos que no es cierto, pero ellos no. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Ace cuando ellos lo visiten? Sin duda el pobre tendrá una semana muy pesada. Y bueno, Carlisle ya sabe que Edward lee las mentes, pero no tiene intenciones de decirle a Bella ¬¬ ¡Hombres! Cuándo se darán cuenta que ocultarnos cosas no les hacen ganar puntos, por el contrario, es seguro que causará problemas. En fin, ya veremos cómo reacciona Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente ;) Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y el deseo de ser agradecidos :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ClaryFlynn98, NaNYs SANZ, YessyVL13, Adriu, Mapi pili, beakis, myaenriquez02, nydiac10, Mafer, tulgarita, Bertlin, aliceforever85, TheYos16, alejandra1987, JessMel, bealnum, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Pameva, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, Lectora de Fics, Adriana Molina, EriCastelo, bbluelilas, saraipienda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, arrobale, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


End file.
